Shattered Lives
by Wavebreeze
Summary: Forced to live with Ganondorf, Zelda is sent to find the wielder of the triforce in order to become free. But it’s hard to do that when you fall in love with the one you must kill. Modern day Hyrule - Zelink, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 The Puppet

_Summary: Zelda is forced to live with Ganondorf, her abusive and cruel guardian. In order to be free of him, she must find the wielder of the triforce. However, when she moves to a new town she finds it a lot harder when a certain boy gets in the way. Modern day Hyrule – Zelink._

_I was inspired to do this story after reading "The Puppet" by Legend of Zelda 4 Life and that is why I named the first chapter after her story! A little bit of advertisement and a little bit of a thank you. I also got Zelda's last name from Canada Cowboy's story "The World's Greatest Uncle 2" because one of the character's name is Milo Sullivan. So all the credit for those two things go to them! Hopefully you like it!_

Chapter One – The Puppet

Trees and houses go flying past me as the drizzling rain slams against the window. The car races through puddles, causing water to fly up in all directions. I stare back at my dull and aggravated reflection barely visible in the window. My golden hair cascades around me and onto my black sweatshirt. Boredom shines bright in my light blue eyes and a frown is on my lips. My body is stiff from the long drive and my head is starting to throb from his reckless driving. My legs are crammed in front of me. How much I wish I could stretch them!

I let out an annoyed sigh as the car takes a sharp turn, adding more pain to my head.

"Is there a reason we really need to drive this fast?" I groan, leaning back and attempting to stretch my legs but only managing to jam my knee.

"The faster we go the sooner we'll get out of this car," the driver growls back from next to me. I hold back another groan, knowing that car rides always send him on rampages if provoked.

I turn my head to the left and look at the driver in a blank stare. His red hair is unevenly cut and spikes up all around his head. Worry lines and wrinkles are embedded into his tanned face as his fierce and burning yellow eyes are glued to the road in front of him. I notice how far back his seat is and how much room his long legs and muscular body gets.

I guess I was staring a bit too long because he sends me a threatening glance and snaps at me in a gruff voice, "What?"

I remember how long ago I would have cringed at the harshness in his tone but that was when I was much younger. My life with this cruel man has turned me stronger and, most of the time, I am able to make it seem like I am oblivious to his verbal abuse. Now, I look back at him with the same expressionless face and ask in a calm voice, "Are you sure you know where we are going? This doesn't look anything like the map said it would."

I see his teeth clench together and his eyes flare up with anger. "Are you doubting me?" He growls, and even though I don't show my fear on the outside, it still shines bright on the inside.

I mentally slap myself for speaking the truth. He _always_ has to be right, even if he is wrong. Because when he is wrong it doesn't end well for me, it never ends well for me.

"No, no, of course not!" I reply in an innocent voice, "I was simply wondering how you know where you are going without ever looking at the map."

He sighs in agitation, his patience wearing thin. "I've told you a thousand times: instinct."

"So you are going off of your instinct?" I confirm in a rather suspicious and confused voice.

He leans against the window as one hand is resting on the wheel. I can tell by his firm grip and clenched teeth that he is getting extremely annoyed but I can't help it, I have too many questions.

"Yes," he answers in a huff, taking another sharp turn in a much more wild manner than normal, causing my head to ache more.

I'm silent for a moment as I mentally calm myself down. Getting angry with him will get me nowhere, only make my head hurt more, it was best to remain on his good side.

"Is it your instinct that is making us move as well?" I ask in the same innocent tone.

"Do I sense doubt in your voice?" He snarls at me with narrowed eyes. Crap, looks like I didn't hide it as well as I thought I did.

"Just tell me why we are moving," I insist while taking a risk at ignoring his comment.

"Did you eat something to make you so unwitting?" He growls before relaxing a bit and starting the explanation, not bothering to wait for my response, "I felt the person move and my instinct is telling me that they are moving to Hyrule. That is where we are going to look for them."

"But we don't even know who this person is, we can't always be going off of your hunches! Isn't there another way?" The words burst out of my mouth and I instantly regret them. Bright rage flares up in his eyes as he tightens a grip on the steering wheel. Before I know it, he swings the wheel to the right and sends our car spinning away in random circles. I let out a startled scream as my vision goes blurry with the movement of the car. It feels like I'm sitting in one of those computer chairs as somebody else twirls me around and around. Except, this time, the back of my head slams against the window and my legs bang against the sides of the car.

As soon as the car stops on the side of the road, I don't even get a moment to calm my rapidly beating heart because a large hand suddenly slaps me across the face. Pain sears up my cheek and my head is aching with the worst headache I've ever had. My head hangs limp with my hair hiding my face from his view. The place where he had slapped me still burns and fear is gripping my heart from his torment and the hectic car spin. My breathing is heavy as I blink away the tears that are threatening to form on my eyes. Why did I have to open my big mouth? It always gets me into trouble! Don't I ever learn?

"Look here, _Zelda_," He hisses, spitting out my name as if it is some disgusting food in his mouth. "I took you in when your parents died and I took care of you ever since! You never doubt my decisions and you _never_ go against me! Do you understand?" He shouts with his voice ringing in my ears like a tiger's roar.

I don't respond, just shudder under his yelling with my hair hiding my cowering face.

"I said…" he growls again before roaring in the loudest voice yet, "Do you understand!"

"Yes," I immediately mumble in a weak voice, "I understand, Ganondorf."

"Now look at me," he orders with his yelling dying down some bit. I don't hesitate one bit as I follow his orders, turning my head to stare into his shining eyes. I watch in fear as he lifts his right hand and shoves the back of it in front of my face.

I am forced to avert my gaze onto the back of his hand. In a faded, golden yellow is the sign of the triforce rooted on to his skin. The symbol sends a wave of anger throughout my body. My whole entire life has been based off of this stupid thing and he never lets me forget! If it wasn't for that thing then maybe things could have been different for me!

"Do you know _why_ my instinct is never wrong?" He asks in his threatening tone. I remain silent, knowing that he will explain it in seconds. Let us just say we've been through this many times. "Because my hunches come from _this_! And _this_ just so happens to be one of the most powerful beings in the world! You don't doubt this, do you?"

I shake my head, "No, Ganondorf," is my weak reply.

"And, so you don't ask me any more pointless questions, let me clarify why we are moving," he begins to say in an aggressive but calmer tone, "We lived in Kakariko because that is where the triforce had lead us to. In that village, somebody had the triforce of courage or wisdom but it was up to us to find out whom. Unfortunately, the triforces only reveals themselves in life threatening situations. This law remains in play until the wielder turns eighteen where the triforce shall immediately form on the back of his hand. You get that don't you?"

"Yes," I nod my head urgently, "the triforce only reveals itself in extreme situations for the wielder or when the wielder turns eighteen."

"I know this already, there is no need for you to repeat it!" He snaps back in annoyance.

"Sorry, my bad," I apologize frantically as he leans away from me and rests back in his own seat. I hold back a sigh and slowly straighten myself out while inching as far away as possible.

"A month ago the triforce was telling me that the bearer had moved," he continues to clarify in a much safer tone while I squeeze myself against wall. "Because it took us awhile to sell the house, we couldn't move until now, a month into the school year. And that is the basis of it, don't tell me you need me to repeat myself?"

"No, no, Ganondorf," I shake my head and answer in my innocent voice, "that was perfect, thank you."

He only huffs as he leans back in his seat again and grabs onto the steering wheel. We begin to drive off again but, this time, I don't utter one word. Instead my mind drifts away to my past as I stare wistfully out the car window.

Ganondorf is after an ancient power called the triforce. Long ago, however, the triforce split into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Ganondorf already has Power but the other two, Wisdom and Courage, are missing. With the help of his triforce, he searches the town for the wielder, ready to capture him at any moment. During this time, I am sent to school where my main purpose isn't to gain an education but to look for the bearer of one of the lost triforce pieces. If I ever get a lead on something, I must always make myself best friends with that person, even if I have to completely change my ways. I have never had to do that, but I know Ganondorf won't hesitate at the opportunity.

I have been with this terrible man for as long as I can remember. My parents died in a car accident and he took me under his wing. I would like to say that he treated me as if I was one of his own, but that would be lying.

Ganondorf only wanted me to help him search for the wielder. I would spend my days only going to school and coming home empty handed. I rarely ever left the house because I was always forced to do my homework and then attend my lessons with Ganondorf. During these sessions, he teaches me how to fight, history of the legends, and strategies to get more information on people.

He doesn't care much about me, only uses me to get what he wants. On the bright side, he tries to limit his beatings on me because he doesn't want other people to get suspicious and scars and bruises can be hard to hide. However, this still doesn't stop him from lashing out whenever he wants, as demonstrated earlier.

Images of my past terrorize my mind constantly. The pain and the blood…it is still remains fresh in my mind.

I remember this one time when I had tried to run away. I was five years old and didn't get very far at all. Memories of wondering aimlessly through the woods flash through my mind. It was then that he jumped out of nowhere, making me absolutely terrified. His cold hand crushed mine in his death like grip as he dragged me back to the house. I remember how his voice sounded as loud as a train and the crash of the whip cracking against my back. The pain tortures my mind everyday and I still have the scars to prove it. He had then locked me in my room with my windows barred for three days: no food, no water. I was sobbing for days after that experience, and when he let me out of my prison, he told me that if I ever disobeyed him again he'd hunt me down and kill me. I could run as far as possible but he'd find me and wouldn't hesitate to destroy me.

I never disobeyed that badly again.

* * *

"I'm going to a private school?" I ask in confusion, placing my spoon down and looking closer at the piece of paper in my hand. Ganondorf had given it to me just now to look over, it would tell me everything I needed to know about my new school.

"Is the paper not being clear enough," he sneers as he leafs through his own stack of papers. "It does say that at the top."

I was truly asking about what drove him to send me their but, with yesterday's experience still fresh in my mind, I knew better not to.

Staying silent, I place the paper back down on the table and being in to eat my cereal, reading the paper at the same time.

A few minutes later and I hear Ganondorf say, "You better leave soon," in a voice that isn't threatening for once, "I got you your Porsche, it is in the driveway."

"Maybe I should get a different car, Porsches attract so much attention," I mumble, feeling a bit more confident with myself since I knew he wasn't as angry in the morning.

"That is the point," he replies simply, "I don't care if you have to get pregnant to find the bearer of the triforce, just as long as you do it."

And that is how much he cares for me. If I have to turn emo, wear shorts that show my butt, or kidnap him to get the triforce, then he'll make me do it. I'll admit though, it does have its perks. He gives me money for clothes, cell phones, and other stuff so I can become as popular as possible. That is why I have the dumb Porsche, to attract men.

"What if the bearer of the triforce is a girl? Does it always have to be a boy?" I ask, wondering if maybe I never got any leads because I was always trying to impress guys all of the time.

I suddenly hear a burst of deep laughter coming from Ganondorf. "Ha! That is the funniest thing I ever heard!" he bellows, leaning back in his chair and cracking up. I keep my straight face, staring at him in boredom and annoyance. "The goddesses would never give something so powerful and precious to a girl! The triforce is a _man's_ weapon, not something for an incompetent female!"

"Not going against your believes, but what if a girl _did _have the triforce! I'm only seventeen but for all you know I could be the wielder," I throw the idea out there, slightly hoping this might change his mind and let me have some friends over for once…or maybe I should just go to their house.

At this, he laughs again, pounding his fist on the table in all of his excitement. "You? Having the triforce? Now that is even better than the first one!"

I sigh in defeat, realizing my failed attempt. Eh, it was worth a shot.

"I'm going to go now, I don't want to be late," I announce in a grumble as I place my bowl and spoon into the dishwasher. Grabbing my papers and sticking them into my bag, I sling it over my shoulder and head out the door. "See you later," I call out behind me but am only replied with his continuous hoots.

Outside the air is still warm with the sun is barely rising over the horizon. I look around my new house, still uneasy with the new habitat. Our giant white mansion is completely surrounded by the tallest of trees and thickest of leaves. I try to peer past the foliage to find out if I could see any other buildings but, little to my surprise, I cannot. We have always lived in isolation due to Ganondorf's needs. He hates neighbors and, this way, he can do whatever he wants without rising suspicion.

I turn my head away from the forest and to the driveway. The sun's rays make the purple paint on my Porsche shine bright and dazzle my eyes. I pull the door open and toss my bag into the passenger seat. Buckling my seatbelt, I start the car and turn on the radio. The song "I'll Believe You When," starts up as I adjust my mirror. I take a quick look in it, making sure there is no sign from yesterday's experience.

Satisfied, I turn my gaze to the road in front of me and start the drive to Harkarian High School.

* * *

"You must be Zelda Sullivan," The secretary says in a cheery voice as she looks over her paper. "Welcome to Harkarian High."

"Thank you," I reply in a friendly tone with a sweet smile. My last name truly isn't Sullivan but Ganondorf had changed ours due to some police issues. After switching our name, we immediately had to move. At the time, I was very young and I didn't know why. I am still left in the dark, but I think I have a better clue as to why now and days.

"Have you looked over your schedule that we sent you?" She questions, peering through her glasses and trying to see into my bag.

"Yes, I received everything," I answer calmly while nonchalantly shifting my bag behind me.

As expected, she pulls her eyes away from it and up to my face. "Except for your uniform I presume," she remarks in a bit of a disgusted tone.

"Sorry," I shrug sheepishly, "I never received it in the mail."

"No matter," she waves her hand around as if swatting away a fly, "I have a set right here. You can change in the bathroom if you want, or just wait till tomorrow."

"I think I'll do it now," I inform her with another kind smile.

She nods as she reaches in a box under her desk and pulls out a bundle of clothes wrapped in plastic. "Here you go, honey," she chirps as she passes the package over the desk to me. I take it and head to the bathroom. Once there, I open up the plastic and look over the outfit. I have two sets of daily clothes: a plaid blue and white skirt, black shoes, and a dark blue polo top. Stitched into the left shirt pocket is the school logo of a silver sword standing before the triforce symbol.

I take a moment to just lean back against the wall and close my eyes. School. Noun. An institution where instruction is given to persons under college age. To me, school was a sanctuary. A place where I was free of Ganondorf and able to get lost in the world of English, Math, Science, or History. And even though my main goal was to find the wielder, it was still a nice get away.

Eventually I walk back outside with my old clothes stuffed into my bag and head back to the front desk. This time, however, somebody else is standing in front of it. His blond bangs fall in front of his face and bright cobalt eyes shine from under them. His yellow hair is long and messy, ending right along his jaw line. His lean body is a light, nice tan and I notice the muscles on his arms flexing as he fumbles around with the clock on the desk. He is wearing black pants with a dark blue polo, just like many of the other boys I had seen around here. As I continue to approach him, I can't help but notice how the light makes his eyes shine like stars and his teeth seem especially white as he smiles at me in a greeting.

"Hey, I'm Link," he immediately introduces himself in a relaxed voice that I find strangely comforting. It is so much different than Ganondorf's, another reason why I'm going to like this school. "I'll be your tour guide for the day. I'm guessing your name is Zelda Sullivan, right?"

I nod and smile while I notice that my head is starting to feel a little lightheaded. Not only is he good looking, but he is polite as well. I feel myself becoming slightly flustered upon finally acknowledging these thoughts. I don't have much experience with guys that actually looked good.

"That's me," I smile as I sling my bag over my shoulder. He smiles at me again and starts leading us out the door. His left hand goes up to push the door open when I notice something different about his hand. A white bandage wraps around the back and palm of his hand, and, judging by how many threads have unraveled from it, I'd say that it is rather old and not very durable.

Like most people would do, I blurt out, "What happened to your hand?"

He stops in surprise and turns around to face me. It takes him a moment to realize I'm staring at the bandaged hand and that I'm referring to it.

"Oh, this?" He stammers nervously, shifting his eyes between the bandage and me, "I had gotten surgery on it awhile ago, it's no big deal."

"You had surgery?" I gasp with widening eyes. Curiosity engulfs my mind as I stare back in his mesmerizing blue orbs, "What caused it?"

"I fell out of a car," he replies simply as if it was something that happened everyday. Though something inside of me has doubts about his story. Ganondorf once pushed me out of the car; I had cracked my head open on the pavement and was rushed to the hospital later by a policeman. When they asked me what had happened Ganondorf made me tell them I fell off of my bike, but they didn't believe it because there was no bike evident at the scene.

We had to move.

"You're pretty lucky to have been able to get only that," I comment with suspicion and astonishment thick in my voice, "most people would get a lot worse."

"Yeah, though the car wasn't going that fast," he answers in a jumble of words. I'm silent for a moment, taking notice of his uneasy stance before I let the subject drop and head out the door and into the hallway.

"So they are just letting you miss all of your classes?" I question, changing the subject as we begin our walk down the main hall. For some reason I hadn't been enjoying making this guy feel uncomfortable and I had wanted him to be at ease. Either way, we couldn't be talking about his hand all day; there were still many things we have to do.

He nods with a wide grin on his face, happy to have something else to talk about, "Yep, however we have to attend classes after lunch, but that is only History and Literature for us."

"Do we have the same classes?" I ask while I take notice of the school. The floors are made of entirely white marble with matching stonewalls. At some points, I can't even see the wall due to bulletin boards, artwork by the students, and flyers. I'm happy to see thousands of windows throughout the school; I like being able to see the light of day.

"Yep," he replies with a small nod of his head, "everyone but your electives."

"Right," I mumble, not knowing what else to say.

We're silent for a moment as we come to a stop in the middle of the deserted hallway. "So where did you move from?" He randomly asks me, probably trying to strike up conversation.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the long conversation that I know is going to follow. Because there was always a risk of having to leave unexpectedly, Ganondorf has had our story all planned out ever since I could remember. "I used to live in Kakariko but My guardian got a job that he simply couldn't turn down," I merely explain, it isn't that hard of a lie.

"Your guardian?" He echoes with his eyebrows rising, "I'm guessing he isn't a normal parent."

I shake my head with a small smile on my lips, "We aren't related in anyway but he gives me food and shelter so I call him my guardian."

A frown forms on Link's face as he looks at me with sympathy, causing me to be very confused. "You don't sound very happy with him," he remarks in a quiet, sorrowful voice.

I'm completely taken aback by this and my eyes widen in surprise. It takes me a few moments before I'm able to collect myself again and stutter out, "H-how would you know?"

He gives me a small shrug while replying in the same voice, "I'm a foster child, and I've traveled a lot between families. I can tell when somebody doesn't like who they're living with."

I don't say anything; only stare back at him blankly with my mouth hanging open. This is definitely something I hadn't expected to talk about on my first day with a complete stranger!

The silence continues on and I notice his face beginning to turn a deep shade of red. "Sorry," he mumbles with a guilty look on his face, "that was rude of me."

"No, no…" I murmur in reply, still shaken by the truth of his words, "that's okay. Should we begin the tour?"

"Yes," he agrees with a sheepish grin, "that sounds good, let's do that."

I smile at him in agreement and we begin the tour around school. He shows me the main rooms like the gymnasium, auditorium, cafeteria, nurse's office, and more. We only go to the classes that I have while viewing other ones on the way as well. The school is a massive shaped U with a pool, track, and football field. Finishing two hours early, we decided to look around at some other rooms, though the real reason was so that we could skip more of our classes.

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, the ending was very bad, I got lazy._ _I tried my best to explain everything but that is one of my weaknesses. If you have any questions, advice, or just want to talk, please let me know! I have a very open mind and will gladly take your words of wisdom. I hope to get things clarified by next chapter though we'll have to see if people actually follow along with the story!_

_I truly hope you like it and please tell me what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated!_

_~~Wave~~_


	2. Chapter 2 Silent Fears

_Author's Note:_

_First off, please let me say that I am so sorry for the super long delay of the update! How long has it been? Wow, I had created this March 21st! More than a month! Ow..._

_I wish to thank my two excellent Beta Readers, CanadaCowboy and Legend of Zelda 4 Life, for their wonderful advice and for helping me when Fanfiction took away my quotations and apostrophes. Without their inspiration and aid, then I doubt this story would be possible._

_Hopefully the long wait is worth it in the end! Enjoy!_

Chapter Two – Silent Fears

Being in my last class on my first day of school, I finally feel the nervous weight lift off my shoulders. I survived today, now I just have to manage myself at home. It will probably be mostly unpacking and Ganondorf will interrogate me on the other students I had met today, asking me questions about each one of them to see if they could be the wielder.

I lean back in my chair and cross my legs as I listen intently on the teachers words, trying to forget about the man waiting for me at home. I'm in Hylian history class with Link sitting at the desk next to me. In front of us are two of his friends that he had introduced me to earlier. One of them is named Mikau. His hair is a very pale yellow, so pale that it was almost white. His soft, ocean blue eyes matches well with his spiky hair and his body is tall and skinny. He is definitely something else; I'd never met somebody with such odd hair and eye colours.

But he was nothing compared to the girl that sits next to him. Her dark green hair circles around her face and her matching emerald eyes shine with happiness and laughter. She is very short for her age, only five feet or so, but, as the saying goes, big things come in small packages, and her never ending enthusiasm and friendliness is definitely her gift.

I have never been in a school with such interesting people. The students all have something very unique about them, whether it is appearance or personality, I can always find something different about each one. This fact kind of makes me feel a little more in place, because I am very different as well.

I refocus my attention back onto the teacher. They had just finished a unit on ancient Hylian kings and queens and they are now starting a new unit on Hylian legends. She is telling us about a new, month-long project that we are starting. The teacher paces proudly in front of her class as she explains our new assignment. Her grey curls bouncing with each step and her winkles moving with her mouth.

She strides to her desk and picks up a dark blue baseball cap. "You will each grab a partner," she explains with her words a little slower than normal, as if we couldn't keep up with normal speed. I notice many people throwing glances at each other and gesturing with their hands to be partners with that person. Of course, I don't do anything; only continue to gaze at the teacher. "You will all be picking a topic out of this hat and doing a report on it. You and your partner will write an essay on this and present your topic to the class. Remember to choose -," but she never gets to finish her sentence because the bell lets out its high-pitched ring and everybody springs up, grabbing their stuff and storing their pencils away.

I also begin to pack up and barely pay attention to the teacher as she yells at us over the racket of shuffling feet and chairs. "Choose your partner wisely and grab your topic on the way out!" She shouts while rushing towards the door with the cap in her hand, trying to beat anybody before they rush through the door.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder, fortunate not to have to deal with the bustling crowd of people who push each other over to get to their lockers.

I begin to slowly walk towards the door while wondering who my partner will be, when I feel somebody gently tap my shoulder. I immediately spin around to see Link standing there. He has a friendly grin across his face yet he shifts his weight from side to side, showing his unease. "Since you and I are both sort of new here," he begins in a friendly tone, but I easily detect the hint of nervousness in it. "And since you don't know many people yet, I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner for this project."

I stare up at his face in shock. I'm normally the one who has to awkwardly ask somebody to join me in something; it is nice to have it the other way for once.

A soft smile spreads across my face as I gaze up at his crystal blue eyes. I have to admit, I have never seen anything so pure looking before.

"Yes," I answer happily, "I'll be glad to be your partner."

His shoulders slump in relief and he stops sifting his weight. "Great!" He grins with his amazing azure eyes sparkling. "Let's go get a topic, okay?"

I nod in agreement and follow him towards the door. The students who were rushing earlier are already gone and all the other kids (who most likely have cars and don't have to worry about the bus) slowly make their way out the doors, chatting to each other about the topics they want. I watch Link slip his hand into the hat and pull out a small, folded piece of white paper. He doesn't open it right away and, instead, moves out into the busy hallway. I follow him to the wall where Saria and Mikau are stationed, hunched together and looking at their topic.

We reach them and Link turns around to face me with the same, friendly smile still plastered on his face.

"Let's see what we got," he announces with curiosity as he quickly unfolds the paper. I remain silent as I wait for him to reveal the Hylian myth that we will be researching for the next month. He reads it for a quick second before handing it over to me and saying as he does so, "The legend of the Triforce: now and then."

I reluctantly take the paper from him and turn my eyes down to it. Just as he said, those words were written on it in plain, black computer ink. I feel my heart crumble a bit as I stare at the word _Triforce_. So now this curse of mine will follow me around in school even more than before? Even though I have to always be looking for the wielder, I had always found it nice to forget about it once and a while, but it looks like that tiny part of my sanctuary will be gone, now that I have to deal with this issue.

Holding back a defeated sigh, I try to look at the positives. I'm already an expert on this subject; at least it will be fairly easy for me. And maybe it will give me some clues to discovering the wielder's identity! Hopefully, with this new project, I'll be able to be gone from Ganondorf's grip soon enough.

"So," Link's questioning voice breaks me back to the present. He has to talk a little bit louder as the people make their way towards the exit. "Do you think you'd like to go to the library to begin researching? I always like getting a head start on work."

"I'll have to ask Ganondorf first for permission, he'll kill me if I don't come home in time," I reply softly with a small nod, the thought of talking to Ganondorf crushing my optimistic spirits.

"Okay, well I'll be waiting in the library, but first I have to go to my locker and grab the rest of my stuff," he explains simply while taking a small step back, ready to head out. "Just stop by and let me know if you can stay or not, see you later!"

"Bye." I force myself to smile and wave as he turns away and walks into the crowd.

"See you later, Zelda!" I hear Saria's singsong voice call from nearby. I turn my attention to see her and Mikau beginning to walk away while looking over their shoulders at me. "We are also heading towards the library, talk to you soon!"

"Bye." I respond with another wave at the enthusiastic girl and mellow boy.

Once they are out of eyesight, I sling my backpack in front of me and unzip one of the tiny pockets. I pull out my cell phone and press the speed dial number for the home phone. Ganondorf hates cell phones, he says they just startle people in the middle of the day wherever they are, but he had me get one because he believes it will help me get closer to people, not that I'm complaining or anything.

Fighting off my nervousness, I listen to the phone ring and wait for Ganondorf's gruff voice to interrupt the sound.

Then, just as I predicted, the ringing stops and I hear Ganondorf mumble, "Hello?"

"Hello Ganondorf, it's Zelda," I greet him in an emotionless tone as I make my way towards the library.

"Yes Zelda, I can already tell that by the pitch of your voice, there is no need to give me your name," I hear him grunt on the other end and I hold back a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Ganondorf," I apologize quickly but he simply ignores it.

His tone relaxing a bit, he asks, "So what did you call me for?"

I take a deep breath - here is the hard part. "My Hylian history teacher assigned the class a project today and my partner was wondering if we could begin researching right now at the school library."

Immediately, Ganondorf forgets completely about my question and begins to interrogate me about my partner. "Who are you working with?"

"His name is Link," I reply, trying my best to hold back my irritation.

"Do you think he could be the wielder?" He asks with hope rising in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe!" I groan in annoyance. I mention one guy and he goes completely berserk over him! Imagined if I told him about Mikau too, he'd flip out, probably saying that pale blond hair is some kind of sign for the Triforce.

"So this guy is your partner?" He clarifies, calming down a bit.

"Yes, may I stay after school to work on the project?" I insist while making sure there was no impatience showing through my voice.

The line is quiet for a moment as he thinks this over. "You still have lots of unpacking to do..." he mumbles to himself.

"I can finish that when I get home, I don't have much homework."

Releasing a sigh, he surrenders, "Alright, you can stay there for only an hour, and just a hour! Be sure to leave by three so you'll get home in roughly fifteen minutes. I'll see you when you get home."

"Thank you, Ganondorf-," but my cheerful voice is cut off when the other line goes dead. I let out a small groan as I snap my phone shut, stopping the humming noise from the dead line.

I feel my pounding heart slow down as I slip my phone away. Now that I got another hour of freedom, I should try to enjoy it while it lasts, even if it is about those silly Triforces.

* * *

The library is small and square with golden lights hanging from its tall ceiling. The bookshelves reach up to the high ceiling, giving lots of room for the thousands of books. I walk on the dark green carpet, past the checkout desk, past the computers, and to a wooden table where I see Mikau and Saria chatting with each other. I notice Link isn't here yet, but it doesn't surprise me; he is still probably getting his bag from his locker.

"Hey, Zelda!" Saria chirps in her cheery tone and I simply smile back

"Good to see you didn't get lost on your way here," Mikau grins and I let out a little laugh.

"Thank goodness! I guess Link was a very good guide!" I agree, forcing joy out of me.

"You know it!" Link's familiar voice jokes from behind, startling me a bit and causing me to jump around in surprise. They all laugh at my reaction and I can't help but join in, enjoying their delight.

Link carelessly tosses his grass green bag next to the table and sits down on the desk, his legs dangling over the side.

"So I'm guessing you were able to stay?" He teases while flashing a rather charming grin, showing his pearly white teeth, and laughter dances in his dazzling blue eyes.

I nod, "Yep, though I can only stay for an hour."

"Only an hour?" Mikau echoes while jumping onto the table next to Link. "You got something to do afterwards?"

"No, my guardian is just a little strict," I respond simply with a smile and a playful shrug.

"Your _guardian_?" Saria repeats in a confused tone and giving me a puzzling look.

I wave my hand, as if dismissing the fact, and let out a bit of a nervous laugh, "It is a long story."

Link gives a curt nod and I am very grateful that he helps me change the subject. "So what are you two doing?" He casually asks Mikau and Saria.

"The Goddesses and their 'effect' on the Great War," Mikau groans while giving the quote sign with his fingers around the word affect. I'm guessing he isn't a big believer in the Goddesses.

"That sounds like a difficult project," Link comments with a hint of sympathy in his tone.

"Yeah, I have no idea where we should start!" Saria exclaims in exasperation before coming back to her positive self and asking us, "What about you guys, what are you doing?"

"The legend of the Triforce: now and then," Link quotes simply.

Saria nods but Mikau looks slightly perplexed. "What do they mean by now and then?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the Internet will be very helpful," Link grins while jumping off of the table. Bending over, he slips one of the straps of his backpack over his shoulder and begins heading towards the row of Macs. "Let's go Zelda!" He calls excitedly on his way over.

"Happy hunting!" I smile at Mikau and Saria before following Link with a small skip in my step. I'm not sure why, but I think all of their happiness is really affecting me. My worries melt away as Link and I type in words relating to the Triforce. Even though the reminder of my true identity shines bright when I look at those silly triangles, I feel more relaxed and free. It is like Link's joy and free-spiritedness is contagious, and I'm perfectly content to soak it all in. It is all the little things that make me feel this way: his wide smile with laughter shining in his placid eyes, the fact he ignores the sign saying respect all equipment and puts his feet on a chair, but what I love most is how we never seem to stop talking. We have small conversations about life at school, some other of his friends (who he insists on making me meet them later), and just silly stories. During our chat, each one of us will randomly cut the other off whenever we found something that could work for our project. The craziest thing we found was these three acrobats who all put on yellow triangle costumes and formed and pyramid, making it look like the Triforce. We watched a video and it was really neat when they started dancing around and jumping through the air, their costumes making them look like spinning golden triangles.

We knew a lot about the old beliefs of the Triforce, but what people believed today was a little difficult. It wasn't until some time later when Link discovered a very interesting article.

"This looks like it could be good for our project," he says, nudging me and pointing to his monitor. I lean over and scan the words.

"Triforce Hunters," I read the title in a considerate voice. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Yeah, the brief description says that Triforce Hunters are people who still believe the Triforce is still out there, so they run around the world looking for it. Many of them are extremely violent and believe that, through the art of magic, they can locate a wielder," He explains, partially reading off of the article.

"That's weird," I force myself to laugh when deep down inside I feel my stomach twists in dread. Oh please Goddesses, don't make me do my topic on _this_!

Link opens up a new tab and types "Triforce Hunters" into the Google search box and hits enter.

"Look," he continues, grinning with the hope of finally getting a lead for something, "There are 820,000 results for this! I bet this would make a really great topic!"

I slowly nod, my mouth falling into a straight line as I stare blankly at the screen. It's like this thing is following me, always forcing me to remember my true purpose and the pain that follows.

But maybe I should look on the positive side. Perhaps doing some more research on this subject will help me find a wielder and give me more information in general.

"Yeah," I agree with a half-hearted smile, "that sounds like it will be very interesting. I say we do that for one of our topics."

He nods with a triumphant smile, "And we can talk about how people tried to obtain the Triforce in the olden times as well. I bet not many people have done that before!"

"Though I still want to talk about the acrobats," I joke, trying to release the tension inside of me. He starts laughing at this and I quickly join in. His laugh is so nice, it's full of delight and it's completely natural.

"Well, that was a good start for our project," He says proudly as he stands up from his seat and picks up his bag. "I have to help cook dinner and it's already four thirty, so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you – wait," I freeze as I begin to stand up as well, my heart pounding and my stomach tightening. "You didn't say four thirty did you?"

"Actually it is four thirty-two, but you –."

"I have to go!" I cry out in distress and snatch my bag from the ground while running towards the exit. I push past chairs and weave through the tables as Link calls out from behind me.

"Zelda? What is going on?" He yells in confusion but I sprint past Mikau and Saria and I'm out the door in seconds.

Running down the hallways, all I can think about is how bad Ganondorf is going to rip me apart when I'm this late! What will he do this time: abuse or physical labour? Certainly he won't take his whip out for this! He only does that in extreme cases and this isn't one of them, but if he has had a bad day then I might get a pretty bad beating

I throw the car door open and jump into the seat. Once the car is started, I speed out of the parking lot, almost hitting the curb, and through the many streets.

_Take deep breaths, Zelda_, I tell myself while deeply breathing in or out. _Maybe he is taking a nap, or went out to do errands. He probably forgot something at the old house and had to buy it...yeah...that's it, just don't think about it._

But, as much as I tell myself this, I know it is a waste of time. The odds of me getting away out of this one without any punishment are probably as rare as finding a talking dog.

After only a few minutes of insane and most likely illegal driving, my Porsche pulls up into the gravel driveway and I quickly yet quietly get out and shut the door. I slow my pace down now, because if he really is sleeping, then I shouldn't wake him.

I rapidly tiptoe up to the front steps and silently open the door, cringing when it lets out a small creek.

"So you've returned."

I instantly flinch at the sound of his deep and threatening voice. I feel my heart drum painfully against my chest and my breathing come out short.

"I didn't mean to -,"

"Do you think I believe that you accidentally disobeyed my orders?" He snickers from my left and I slowly tilt my head to face him. His body is cloaked in the shadowy room and the only thing I can see is his yellow eyes and his rough outline.

"Please, Ganondorf," I whisper, my voice beginning to shake as he takes a step closer to me. "I just lost track of time."

He takes another step forward, the sound of his foot hitting the floor sounding like a bomb in my heart. "You are even more of an incompetent fool than I had thought!" He sneers with disgust and annoyance. "But, unlike you, _I _can keep track of the time!"

"It won't happen again," I try to assure him but my quiet voice doesn't make it sound too convincing. I don't mean for it to, but my immense fear makes my tone quiver. Why must I be so weak? I feel tears begin to brim my eyes as his body comes out of the dark and into my light. I blink a few times, holding back my crying, as I stare up at him and hoping for some miracle to save me from another rain of torture.

But my prayer is sent up to deaf ears and no miracle is here to save me.

"No," he says in an emotionless tone. "It won't."

And then he slaps me.


	3. Chapter 3 Planning Plans

Chapter Three – Planning Plans

Starting my second day at school, I am still a tiny bit nervous. Being a new student isn't fun, but my biggest concern is lunch – the place where I have nowhere to sit. Maybe I'm paranoid, but I always feel like I'm intruding on something when I come to a table uninvited. The people are usually nice, though something inside of me screams "outcast."

Closing my locker door, I remember the girl I had met only about an hour ago. She was another one of Link's friends and as kind as Saria, but not so ecstatic. The moment I saw her bright red hair I knew for sure that this school was much more different than any other place I had been to. So many students had such strange appearances and personalities that I was beginning to get used to it. And when I saw somebody who looked "normal" I would think them as the strange one. I quickly learned not to judge anybody by their looks, especially when I met Malon, the girl with the bright red hair.

When I sat next to her in bakeshop on one of the rickety metal stools, she had sent me this odd look. It wasn't evil, like the ones those girls gave back in middle school, but it was inquisitive. She made me feel like she was eyeing me as if I was some new species. Her cobalt eyes match nicely with her olive skin. The light makes her cheery hair so vivid it's hard _not_ to look at it. Red locks tumble past her shoulders and end half way down her back, her bangs gently tickling her face. She is lean and tall; her long legs stretched out in front of her.

And when the lunch lady (who is also the teacher) told the class to get into partners to make the cookies, she instantly turned to me.

I had been trying to avoid her gaze the entire time, hoping she'd stop staring, but I was forced to look up into her eyes when she asked me if I wanted to be her partner. Even though I had been thinking of how brutal this class was going to be with _her_ as my teammate, I was quickly proved wrong.

The moment we began to work, we couldn't stop talking, or maybe _she_ couldn't stop talking.

I normally hate having to listen to somebody blab about nonsense, but she didn't exclude me. She constantly wanted my opinion on the subjects and I even found myself commenting without her asking. Luckily, she never interrupted or ignored me when I started to talk, much to my liking.

She is a very interesting person with such an exciting yet relaxed life. Her father owns a ranch so she is constantly riding. She has won a few awards from horse competitions and once received a prize for "Most Talented Singer" while staying at a summer camp.

I had described to her about my first day at school, and that was how I learned she was also a friend of Link's. She told me that she sat with Link during lunch and that she would be delighted if I joined.

With this thought in mind, I begin to quickly stride down the hallway, anxious to get to Physics.

Today we are going to watch a movie with the substitute for the entire period. When this is announced, a look of relief washes over the students' faces and I notice Link letting out a small cheer from the desk next to me. On my other side, some kid has already covered his face with his hood and is now snoozing away on his desk, a few drops of drool dripping from his parted mouth.

"Ew," I comment in disgust while scooting away from him. Link looks past me at the sleeping guy and starts laughing, and I can't help but join him.

The lights shut off and I see a few more sleepy heads fall to the table. Strangely, I find myself enjoying the darkness. Not only do I get a chance to relax and calm down, but, with the lights out, Link can't see my bruised cheek.

Unfortunately, last night's beating gave me a small bruise on my right cheek. I covered it up with makeup this morning, but I'm still nervous that Link, or anybody for that matter, will notice it and begin asking questions.

With an exhausted side, I lean back in my chair and stare glumly at the TV. Once I discover the Triforce and give the wielder to Ganondorf, I'll be free of him. He won't be able to abuse me or force me to stay in house arrest after school. I'll be able to go to college and live on my own.

But finding the Triforce is an enormous problem on its own. I have no clues of how the wielder acts, so how should I start? Does Ganondorf expect me to run around the school and check everybody's hands? And what if the wielder isn't even here? What if we've been looking in the wrong place the entire time?

Trying to calm the sudden anger roaring inside of me, I decide to give a quick search of the room. Perhaps I'll get lucky and receive some kind of sign? It is slightly difficult to see at first, but my eyes are quick to adjust and my vision clears. Two boys play paper football with each other, laughing at their childishness, while the substitute sits idly in a corner, engrossed in her book. A group of girls giggle and chat under their breaths, attempting to go unnoticed but the substitute gives them a quick glare.

In front of the napping boy is another scrawny male in a bright red sweater vest and disheveled brown hair. He is hunched over numerous papers and a textbook lies open in the corner of his desk. Is he a Triforce wielder? Is his enthusiasm for education a sign of Wisdom? Or maybe it's the guy coaxing a girl with his charm, using clever words and thinking up witty responses out of nowhere.

And then that thought creeps back into my mind. I'm evil…I'm the bad guy. What if one of these people actually is the wielder? In order for my happiness I'd have to send them to Ganondorf, and who knows what he'd do to them then! I've experienced his cruelty; his large fist is like a baseball bat when it hits my stomach and his temper…his uncontrollable temper…it makes me shudder at the thought of it.

Can I really send some innocent child to Ganondorf's clutches? But if I don't then I'll be stuck with him forever, never getting the chance to live a normal and peaceful life. I've been told to watch out for myself, to not care about what other people think…yet I just can't wrap my mind around the thought of _killing _somebody.

Once the video is over, I rush out of the classroom and to my locker, happy to get away from that room. As much as I don't want to, I still can't help but think back on those thoughts. My mind is spinning out of control and my heart is heavy. Could I really send somebody to obtain a fate worse than mine?

Swapping my books, I reach my hand up to my wounded cheek. The second my fingertips add pressure to my cheek I involuntarily flinch away. This is what that person will get once I find them…pain, misery. How can I be so vile?

"What are you doing?" I hear Link's friendly voice ask from behind me, making me jump and cutting me off from my wretched thoughts.

"Oh…" I mumble nervously, fiddling with a fold in my clothing. It is as if his presence washes away all of my guilt and replaces it with this overwhelming nervousness. I can't seem to get a grip and stumble over words. "I was just…getting b-books and…stuff."

His clear blue eyes narrow while peering at something on my face with a puzzled expression. It takes me a second to realize what he is fixated on, and I spin back around to hide it.

His hand latches onto my arm, ceasing my movements, and I immediately know that I am a second too late.

"Zelda…" He breathes, astonishment thick in his voice. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing!" I snap at him with more shakiness than I would have liked to show. His hand sends an uncomfortable wave of heat through my body, making my stomach twist in knots for some odd reason. I try to struggle out of his hold, but I find myself freezing when his bandaged hand reaches up to my face.

My breath catches in my throat as his hand hovers just above my wounded cheek. I can feel strands from his bandage skimming my reddening face. A second later, I feel his palm gently cupping my cheek, though I unwillingly squirm my head away once more.

"How did you get that bruise?" He asks me with a very stern and serious tone, his blue eyes burning into me, trying to force me to look up at him.

All I can do is stand there with his hand still floating only a few centimeters away from me. I feel my heartbeat speed up again and I can't tell if it is from this awkward position or because he is starting to catch onto my home life

"I…" I stammer, trying desperately to think up a reason. "I tripped when getting out of my car yesterday…and my face hit…the, um…the curb."

I turn my gaze towards his and meet his eyes with as much confidence as I can muster. His eyebrows furrow together and his mouth dips into a frown. It is obvious he isn't happy with my answer, but I hope he knows he isn't getting anything more.

"Are you sure…?" He looks at me with unconvinced eyes while slowly moving his hands back to his side. I notice the warmth disappearing too, as if his hands were the source of this heat. Or maybe it was…

"Of course I'm sure," I force myself to smile with a cheery giggle, ignoring my silly thoughts. "I wouldn't forget something like that."

"Look, Zelda," He begins with worry and empathy deep in his voice. "If something is going on at home-,"

"Sorry, Link," I continue my fake grin while closing my locker much louder than normal and cutting off his sincere speech. "But I'm going to be late for my next class and I'd hate to be tardy on the second day of school, so I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Wait!" He calls after me but I rush down the hallway and around the corner, never looking back.

* * *

A few periods later and I'm walking towards the cafeteria, rummaging in my pocket for the few dollars that Ganondorf had given me. I had been grateful that Link wasn't in my electives or my Pre-Calculus-Honors class, but now that lunchtime is here, I am starting to worry. Would he question me about my bruise again?

Pushing the troubling thoughts away, I stroll into the bustling cafeteria. The entire room roars with the students' chatter, making it impossible to understand what they are saying. Like many other places in the school, the floors are polished and the tables fairly clean. I know that after this lunch period it won't be like that, but at least the place is somewhat sanitary.

Tucked up against one of the walls is a row of counters where the students retrieve their lunches. Old ladies in white aprons and hairnets serve the kids with dull looks on their faces. I can never imagine myself becoming a lunch lady and I doubt that is what they dreamed of when they were my age, so I don't blame them for being bored. Serving meals to a bunch of unruly teens would probably make somebody that way.

I quickly get my food (which wasn't much due to today's economy and my lack of money) and then the most silly yet frustrating issue arrived: where to sit.

It wasn't a matter of _whom_ I am going to sit with, but _where_ they were. Even though Malon's vivid red hair is easy to spot, it was way too difficult with the sea of colors. And it really is a sea because every student is wearing his or her blue uniform. The only difference is their heads bobbing up and down like boats in the ocean.

So, as much as I hate doing it, I slowly pace down the rows of tables. I feel like a complete idiot, not because I think I look like a fool ambling around, but because I actually think people care.

I am so immersed in my thoughts that I don't even realize I've past Malon until I hear her cry, "Zelda! Zelda, over here!"

I quickly spin around with a wide grin on my face. Thank goddesses she spotted me!

"Hey, Malon," I chirp while sliding into the seat she has saved for me. "Thanks for letting me sit with you."

"No problem," She replies with a smile and acting as if it was nothing. To her it probably wasn't much, but to me she saved my life.

"As you know, this is Saria," she gestures to the beaming, green-haired girl next to her who gives me an enthusiastic wave. "And here is Mikau…" Mikau simply sends me a small smile and a tiny flick of the wrist, which I think was supposed to also be a wave.

"And of course you know Link," she giggles while I turn my attention to him. He smiles and says a friendly "hi," but I can see the troubled expression in his eyes. I can barely hold his gaze for only a few seconds before I break it and stare at the guy sitting next to him. Malon introduces him as Kafei, and if I weren't so used to seeing such peculiar people, I would be dumbstruck by him.

I can't tell whether his hair is a really dark blue or purple. The light keeps changing the color, sending my mind on a whirlwind of confusion. His eyes are a bright, blood red that clashes with his pale, heart shaped face. At first he frightens me, but I soon relax when he mumbles a timid hello and stares uneasily at his food.

Next to him is another girl with hair so black that it almost looks blue. Each strand twists around each other in such a complex way I can't tell whether it is straight or curly. She gazes at me with emotionless violet eyes and says in blank voice, "Hello." Malon introduces her as Ruto, who is Mikau's cousin, and I can already tell she is going to be the one I have problems making friends with.

Though I ignore this issue and focus on more important matters: getting to know the rest of Malon and Link's friends.

At first I don't speak unless somebody asks me a question. I listen to their conversation about their idiotic teacher, Mr. Ingo. They recite stories to each other, everybody cracking up at the memories. That is, everybody but me. I don't have the slightest clue who this teacher is or what is so funny, leaving me in the dark.

But then Saria begins asking me questions about my hometown Kakariko and soon everybody is questioning me about it. Obviously, I have to tell her thousands of lies about my previous life, though I'm used to it, it isn't hard.

From that point on, I feel myself flowing past my barriers and chatting with the other students with ease. It is a little difficult to hear sometimes with the roar of the cafeteria and the occasional random outburst of some blaring noise, but we make out alright. Students run around the dining hall, not exactly playing some kind of game, but jumping from table to table. I almost fall out of my seat five times from somebody rushing past me and nearly knocking me over.

We spend the rest of the lunch period in non-stop chatter. At some points we are all engrossed together in one conversation, but, at other times, we branch off and talk to others one on one. Saria and Malon constantly hop around between one discussion to another, always smiling and laughing. It is easy to see that they are best friends, and as much as I hate to admit it, I am a little envious that the two are so close. I have never had a best friend, and now it seems like I will continue to lack this.

But they keep talking to me and are already saying how they can't wait till Malon shows me her horses or how Saria wants me to come with her to some lake in her favorite forest. _Maybe, just maybe, _I think to myself hopefully, _I could be best friends with _both_ of them._

I make an effort to talk with Ruto but she is determined to remain distant. Malon notices my attempts and whispers to me, "Don't worry, she'll open up soon. She is like this to everyone."

With that thought in mind, I chat with Kafei. He doesn't say much and I have to strain my ears to hear his small voice. I've never met a boy so shy as him and it takes awhile before he even looks me in the eyes.

And then Link enters our conversation. My heart tightens as I listen to his voice but I never look his way. He sounds cheerful enough, just like his normal self, but I can't stand to look at his face. Nobody is supposed to know about this tense relationship between that vile man and me. If Link learned that Ganondorf is abusing me…who knows what Ganondorf would do.

From that point on I stop making an effort to talk to people and only listen to the conversations around me. Kafei, Link, and Mikau all begin to talk about Mikau's guitar gigs and I hear a few bits about their band class. Malon, Ruto, and Saria discuss their Hylian History projects, reminding me of how difficult the situation with Link and me is.

I know I'm being silly because Link would never hurt me. I've only known him for two days but…what can I say? He gives a really good first impression. And I want to be his friend though I can't afford to have my life jeopardized like this.

I don't know why, but my attention suddenly snaps away from my miserable thoughts to the table's conversation. Everybody is looking at Link as I hear Ruto ask in a bit of a whinny voice, "Come on, why won't you show us the scar?"

Link gives a nervous laugh as he lifts his left hand in the air. I eye the unraveling bandage with suspicion. He claims that he had surgery done to it after he fell out of a car, but past experiences give me doubts. Though who lies about surgery on your hand?

"This thing?" He raises his eyebrows in fake astonishment. "I'm not supposed to take off the bandage or else the wound could get infected."

"If you are so worried about infections how come your bandage is so old and tattered looking?" Mikau teases lightheartedly with a humorous glint in his ocean colored eyes.

"Yeah…" Link mumbles thoughtfully with a small smile on his face as he looks down at his hand. "I should probably change it sometime soon…"

"How about now?" Ruto urges with a mischievous grin. "I'm sure I can handle the blood."

I notice that nobody else seems to notice his unease but me…am I more observant than them or am I acting unreasonable? "Sorry, but I have no bandages with me. Maybe some other time," he chuckles.

Ruto is about to say something but her voice is destroyed under the racket of students pushing in their chairs and shuffling towards the exit. Lunch is over and, while we all begin to set out, I see Link let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

Three days later, on the glorious Friday, I am chatting with Malon and Saria as we stroll through the parking lot and slowly make our way towards our cars.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend, Malon?" Saria asks, craning her neck back as she gazes up at the red-haired girl.

She shrugs with a warm smile on her face, "Just the usual, riding my horses all day long."

"Yeah, because every kid gets to ride horses whenever they want," I tease playfully and we all let out small bursts of laughter.

"I, on the other hand, will be volunteering in cleaning up the local park," Saria announces proudly with a confident gleam in her forest green eyes.

"Didn't you do that last week?" Malon grins, trying to hold back laughter.

"No, last week was the 'Save the Tree Frogs' fundraiser," she corrects us with the same dignity and determination in her voice.

Now Malon and I can't hold back and we begin to crack up. Thankfully, Saria never takes anything personally and joins us with her singsong giggle. Even she knows she goes to the extreme sometimes about "going green." Though, because of her _green_ hair and eyes, I think she has already accomplished her goal.

My laughter is cut short when I feel somebody tapping my shoulder. Still smiling, I spin around to face the person.

"Oh," I mumble awkwardly as Malon and Saria also calm down and face the young man. "H-hi, Link."

Ever since our encounter on my second day of school, I had always been worrying if he'd ever ask me about my bruise. I wouldn't meet his eyes and only talked to him when he spoke to me first. Luckily, he never mentioned it, though I continue to be apprehensive.

Looking at his friendly smile and relaxed stance, it appears that he has completely forgotten about it, but I doubt he truly has.

"Hey, Zelda," he greets me, not hesitating to cut to the chase, "We haven't done anything for our project since Monday and we are supposed to show our teacher what we've done so far next Tuesday. So I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me to the Hylian Museum tomorrow. I hear they have a great exhibit on the Triforce and stuff."

I don't say anything at first as I absorb the information he had just given me. For some reason, I found it a little sweet that his voice sounded anxious and that he tugged at his sleeve nervously.

But I have bigger things to worry about, like how to tell Link that I can't go because Ganondorf never lets me out of the house for things like going to a museum. Even with my recent fear of Link, I find myself actually enjoying the idea of going to the museum with him.

"Where is this museum?" I ask, still pondering my options.

Link's face lights up and he stops tugging at his sleeve, hope shining in his eyes. "It is about two hours away, but I can drive us there. We'd probably spend most of the day there so you might want to tell your guardian that as well."

I remain silent as I think this over. Ganondorf definitely won't like me being gone the whole day, but maybe the fact that I am with a boy will change his mind.

I smile at Link for the first time in a while and, in a surprisingly sweet voice, I answer, "That sounds good, I'll go ask him when I get home."

For a split second, he too seems a little startled at my sudden kindness, but it washes away quickly to be replaced with delight. "Good, you can call me once you find out. Talk to you later!" He waves good-bye and begins to walk away when I remember a rather important detail.

"Um…Link?" I call out, restraining a laugh.

Looking over his shoulder, he mumbles, "Huh?"

"I kind of need your phone number if I'm supposed to call you."

His tan face quickly changes into a deep shade of red. "Right…" he murmurs and I hear Malon and Saria giggle under their breaths. "That could be useful…"

I pull out my phone and Link and I swap numbers as my two friends whisper back and forth to each other. I strain my ears to hear what they are talking about but their never-ending fits of laughter makes it impossible.

We bid each other farewell and I make my way to my Porsche. Even though my last beating was only three days ago, I feel strangely relaxed as I speed down the road. I know I should be obsessing about what I'm going to say to Ganondorf but every time I try to focus on the subject, my mind keeps drifting off to Link and the museum. _A whole day with Link and away from Ganondorf…_I think to myself wistfully. _That sure is tempting._

Still dreaming about it, I pull up into the driveway. Inside, I quietly stride through the first-floor rooms, knowing better than to just yell "GANONDORF" and get myself killed.

After a few minutes of searching, I find him in his study. Bookcases line up along the dark red walls and a large wooden desk sits in the middle of the small room. Piles of books and papers are stacked on top of it. The heaps are so large that I have to crane my neck a little in order to see Ganondorf hunched over an old book. I calmly walk across the floor, showing none of my trembling fear, before standing proudly in front of the table.

"What do you want?" He grumbles, his eyes remaining focused on the volume before him.

"You remember my history partner Link, right?" I begin with my stone-like voice.

"How could I forget," he snorts with a small, smug smile on his lips. "He's the kid that got you that bruise."

I wince at the mention of it but regain my composure and continue. "Well, we need more information on our topic and he wants us to drive to the Hylian museum tomorrow morning."

Ganondorf doesn't move at first, just continues to read his ever-so-precious book, but then he slowly places it down on the table and leans back in his chair. His fingers entwine themselves together as he looks at me with amused yellow eyes.

"And you are asking me if you can go?" It isn't a question, only a remark that makes him smirk even more. Even though I hate to admit it, I feel my heart beat faster at his cruel tone and I swallow nervously. Little beads of perspiration threaten to dot my forehead.

I stay silent and nod my head.

"Have you finished unpacking?" He questions and I nod again.

"How long will you be gone?"

I try to detect if he is still amused or if he is back to his usual grumpy self, but at the moment, he appears to be neutral.

"There isn't an exact time but I know it is about two hours away."

His gaze drops from mine, and he stares at his hands in deep thought. _Please don't get angry…_

A few seconds later, he brings his yellow eyes back to me and stares at me coolly, sending shivers down my spine. "You must not forget your true purpose for attending the school."

"I understand, but I think getting closer to the other students could really help me in my search," I persist, taking a bit of a risk by continuing. Then again, I am always dicey with Ganondorf.

"You might have a point…" he growls under his breath and goes back to staring at his twirling fingers. "Though I do not want you to miss your lessons."

I feel myself frown at the mention of this. Every weekend Ganondorf forces me into various physical activities. It is mostly fighting techniques, gymnastics (this really helps my flexibility), and taking three-mile runs. He always wants me in the best of shape, and sometimes I don't mind because I like the idea of being able to defend myself, but it is still very strenuous work.

Arguing with Ganondorf on this matter is definitely something I don't want to do and I desperately try to think of something to help my point.

However, I find that I don't have to as Ganondorf releases a defeated sigh and looks back up at me. "Fine, you can go," he grumbles and rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to put a time limit on you this time because I can't afford to give you another bruise, and, besides, I'm not in the mood to destroy you."

At this he chuckles as if it was some hilarious joke, though my joy of getting to go tomorrow lets me ignore his inconsiderate comment.

"But," he continues in a stern voice, his laughter suddenly cutting off short. "I don't want that boy coming to this house. You can meet up or something but he isn't getting anywhere near here, understand?"

I nod enthusiastically, resisting the urge to smile, while holding his demanding gaze. Just think, I'll be out of the house with Link all day _and _missing his lessons, what luck!

"I don't care when you leave or when you get back tomorrow, so don't even bother telling me when you are going," he explains with a bored yawn, his strict manner dying. "I'll be up late and I don't want to be pestered by your high-pitched voice."

Unable to restrain myself any longer, I grin and say, "Yes, Ganondorf, thank you."

He grumbles something like "Uma…" and waves me away with his hand. I immediately leave the room and quietly close the door. Outside, relief and excitement soars through me and I release the biggest grin, something very rare to find after an encounter with Ganondorf.

With a slight skip in my step, I make my way to my room and pull out my phone. It takes me a few seconds to find Link on my contacts list, but I soon dial his number and listen to the shrill ring.

It is suddenly cut off when I hear his familiar voice say, "Hello?"

"Hey, Link," I greet, the smile evident in my tone, "It's Zelda."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Only twelve days since the last update! That isn't too bad compared to last time! Hopefully I'll be able to keep (or improve) my relatively speedy pace._

_Yes, not all that much of fluff in this one but please don't be mad at me. Love is the furthest thing on Zelda's mind! However, next chapter should be lots of fun. Nothing more romantic than museums, huh?_

_And I wish to thank my marvelous beta readers once more! So many thanks to the amazing Legend of Zelda 4 Life (or LoZ4L so I can say it quicker, haha) and our ninja friend, Canada Cowboy. (Sorry CC, you won't get the "ninja" part.)_

_I also like to thank all of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! (Okay, those cannot be real words!) 14 reviews in only two chapters! That is pretty darn good for me! Special thanks to MythCreatorWriter, a very good friend of mine!_

_Alright, enough of me rambling!_

_~~Wave~~_


	4. Chapter 4 Enter a Palace

_*Hides behind a car* So I bet a lot of you are mad at me for not updating in FOREVER and I am really, really, really sorry! I tried to update, honestly, but I was busy because the year was coming to an end and this was a rather long chapter. I actually had to cut it in half for your reading pleasure and to make sure that you know I'm still alive._

_I also have to blame Crazygurlmaddness for her awesome story Only in Hyrule that made me hooked and I couldn't stop reading! I am starting a new stereotype that all Canadians are super good writers because so many of my friends are Canadian and awesome writers. Wish I was Canadian…_

_On a bit of a less cheerful note, I was also slowed down because a boy in my school had passed on a few weeks ago. I am feeling much better now, thanks to my kind friends, especially Canada Cowboy, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, and Mythcreatorwriter, for their support. May he rest in peace._

_I tried to make Link seem very confident in this chapter which causes Zelda to get rather flustered. There may not be any major fluff but there are some hints at it, much to many Zelink fans' pleasure._

_Okay, now I'm done with my way too long author's note. Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four – Enter a Palace

The early morning sun hovers above the trees, its rays seeping through green leaves and spraying the road with golden light. A small smile spreads across my lips as I drive down the smooth road. It is as if the goddesses are praising for my one-day escape from Ganondorf and the birds are singing in my victory.

During my talk with Link last night, we decided that I would drive up to his house and then we'd go to the museum together. Remembering Ganondorf's orders, I didn't tell him when I was leaving and tried my best to be as quiet as possible. Now, speeding through the trees, I'm surprised that I had put so much thought into my wardrobe. Link has only seen me in my uniform and I felt the need to have a suitable outfit. I suppose taking twenty minutes to decide the proper attire is a bit extreme, but it was hard to choose between shorts, a skirt, or pants.

And then came the top.

In the end, I ended up with faded jeans and a light green top. You'd think that after all of my time I'd have something more extravagant, but I can't be too showy.

My attention is brought back to the present when I notice the trees slowly disappearing. It isn't long until I turn onto the main road of the town, and, slowing down at a stoplight, I check the directions Link gave me earlier.

"Turn left on Din Avenue," I murmur to myself, reading off of the paper. Hearing the road's name I can't help but roll my eyes. There are probably a thousand _Din Avenues_ in the world, proving how much people care about their goddesses. For a second, my cheery manner dissolves into my pessimistic one. I know it is going to be difficult with the museum and all, but I'm going to try to forget about the dumb Triforce. Right now I am a normal girl going to study for a school project, nothing more and nothing less.

Recovering from my sudden mood switch, I continue to follow the directions. The scenery continues to change as I travel down the road. In the center of Kokiri, houses are clustered together and cars rush down the streets. However, the number of buildings quickly decreases until I only see a few homes stuck in the grassy meadow. The flat land transforms into green hills, thick and leafy green trees dotting the scenery. At first I think I have taken a wrong turn, but then I see Deku Plains Road to my right and I carefully steer myself onto the street.

At the side of the road is a small, two-story white house. Slowing down, I get a better chance to examine the structure. Its paint is peeling in various places and the maroon door looks worn down with black smudges. The walkway leading up to it is cracked with weeds crowded together in the crevices. The black shillings on the roof appear to be in stable condition, besides a few that are dangling by only a mere thread. Although the exterior isn't in the best of shape, lights shine from the inside and a plasma TV plays "Spongebob Squarepants" in one of the rooms.

Easing up on the gas pedal, I park the car along the broken curb. I turn off the stereo and unbuckle my seatbelt, ready to get out, when I see the door being pulled open. Even without his school uniform on, I recognize him immediately. His golden hair falls across his face in a mischievous way and his blue eyes shine from even here. He wears a plain white T-shirt with a dark green jacket over it. Loose jeans cover his long legs and the morning sun makes it seem like his godly face is giving off this kind of beautiful glow –

What am I thinking? _Godly face?_ Who says things like that? When do _I _say things like that?

I shake my head in aggravation, as if that will some how annihilate the strange thoughts. I watch him calmly as he waves to me, smiling his sweet smile, and I wave back. He's about to close the door behind him when a little girl jumps in front of him. She looks about seven or so as she beams up at Link. Her short wheat colored hair is pulled up into cute little pigtails and her dark blue eyes are big with excitement.

I smile to myself as I watch Link say goodbye to the enthusiastic girl. Her small hands cling onto Link pant's leg and he chuckles as he pulls her off of him. She reluctantly lets him go and Link begins to walk towards me again. I see the little girl also wave to me enthusiastically and I smile back at her in greeting, giggling at how adorable she is.

As Link comes closer I realize that he is heading towards my side of the car, not the passenger seat. I roll down the window, sunlight now streaming in at full force and blinding me slightly. I gaze up at him curiously while he leans against the open window frame with a charming grin plastered on his face.

"Can I drive?" he throws the idea out there very casually while I admire how the sun hits the back of his head and gives him some kind of halo.

"S-sure," I stammer for reasons unknown. "I don't know how to get there so it makes sense. I'll just get in your car and -"

I am cut off by his chuckling though I remain in an uneasy silence, unsure of what is so funny. "I meant if I could drive _your_ car," he clarifies.

Oh.

"Right…" I laugh at my silliness and the fact that he'd want to drive my car. I should've known, every guy eyes it enviously and desires to take a spin in it. Nobody can resist a Porsche.

I guess Ganondorf was right about something: Porsches attract guys.

But I don't mind, I find it amusing as I get out of the car and walk around to the other side, and even release another giggle. Sliding into the passenger seat, I notice that Link looks very excited and pleased as his hands gently grip the steering wheel. He adjusts his seat quickly and we both buckle up.

Both hands waiting anxiously on the wheel and his foot ready to push on the gas pedal, he turns his brilliant blue eyes to me and grins mischievously. "Ready to go?" He asks playfully.

"You bet!" I declare with a grin, leaning back in my seat and laying my arms on the arm rests.

With a triumphant gleam in his eyes, he focuses his attention on the road and presses on the gas. The car glides forward with such elegance it makes Link marvel at my car by saying, "Sweet!" under his breath.

I crane my neck around and watch as the little girl continues to wave goodbye to us, her pigtails bouncing around as she hops up and down.

"Who's that?" I ask him as we pick up speed, and, before I know it, we're cruising along the countryside road and toward the highway in the distance.

"That's Aryll," Link answers with fondness in his voice. His eyes remain on the road and his fingers drum no the wheel, I can tell he wants to go faster, who wouldn't in a Porsche? "She's my foster sister."

"Foster sister?" I echo and gaze at him curiously. "So she isn't your real sister?" _Well duh!_ I think to myself right after, secretly rebuking myself for such an idiotic statement. _Hence the word: foster._

"Yeah, she was already living in that house when I came here in the summer."

I mull this over for a quick second. I could never imagine moving into a house where a family already resides there. It would just be too weird.

"So is she an orphan too?" I question, not knowing any other word to use other than "orphan." It kind of popped out.

He nods, his smile falling into a frown. "Her mother died in child birth and her father later died of disease." His voice is emotionless as he retells it, obviously disliking the tale as much as I do. How could somebody so young be forced to live with that?

I'm tempted to ask what happened to his parents but that would just be rude. I wouldn't like it if somebody asked me that, it would bring back too many painful memories.

"So…" I mumble and stare out the window. The grass sways in the breeze as we get closer and closer to the highway. "You live pretty far on the outskirts of town."

He chuckles, recovering from his sudden moment of distress, and shrugs. "I guess old people like the quiet countryside rather than the bustling city, and I can't blame them."

My eyes instantly snap towards him and I gawk at him. "Your foster parents are old people?"

He glances at me amusedly, a small smirk forming on his tanned face. "What, you thought they were all young?"

"No," I huff when he laughs at me, embarrassed by my previous shock. "I thought they were forty and such, not grandpa old."

"Well, most of them are 'forty and such'," he quotes me, releasing his hands off the wheel for a moment and does the quotation gesture with his fingers. "But, since I'm almost eighteen, I was sent with a couple that are used to housing children and don't mind having me around for only a little while."

I felt a sudden gratefulness towards the old couple, how nice of them to take care of those kids, if only for a short time.

"But what about Aryll?" I muse, twisting my body around to face him and getting more into the conversation. His life is just too interesting. "She is only -,"

"Seven," he answers immediately with a shrug. "Though it isn't like Mr. and Mrs. Jones, my foster parents, only want older teenagers. They wanted to take care of Aryll and she loves them in return, that is all there is to it."

I fall into silence, a little humiliated for a reason that remains to be unknown. I guess I felt embarrassed that I knew so little; it makes me feel so ignorant.

I collapse back into my seat and stare at the road ahead. My car rapidly approaches the highway and Link turns onto it with perfect ease, the car moving as silently as a ghost.

The once serene stillness of the country twists back into the roar of cars and trucks flying down the lively road. Link picks up speed and the grassy hills are soon replaced with stonewalls and tremendous trees that separate houses from the highway. I nudge the backpack on the floor with my feet. We decided last night that we'd keep all of our notes in one notebook to stay more organized. Any work we do independently would be copied down in the book. I guess I could've just brought that and a pencil, but I was lazy and just chucked my entire bag in the passenger seat.

The silence presses down heavily on me and I fuss over whether or not I should say something. This isn't the comfortable silence that lingers over a content pair, but one where nobody knows what to say.

I glance over at Link and see that he looks perfectly relaxed. His hands rest lazily on the wheel and his eyes flicker along the road, never glued on to anything specifically.

Okay, maybe I'm just being paranoid. But I still feel like I need to say something…anything!

"So…" I mumble for the second time that day, trying to act all casual. "Do any sports?"

He glances at me curiously though I manage to hide my unease. Why can't I calm down?

"I do fencing, archery and track-,"

"We have an archery team?" I gasp in disbelief, hearing Link's amused chuckle from next to me.

"We have everything but a water polo team," he informs me with a playful grin.

I send him a confused look, my eyebrows furrowed together, and ask, "Do you _want_ a water polo team?"

Link laughs again, harder this time, "No, but Mr. Jones wants one really badly. He was captain of the water polo team in college," He explains to me, sitting up straighter and saying with mock pride.

Letting out a burst of laughter, I am grateful to find myself more at ease.

"Do you play any sports?" Link inquires, still smiling but calming down a bit.

I pause for a second and recall how Ganondorf never let me join any athletic team. It took too much time off of whatever he wanted me to do, though he once was seriously considering having me join the wrestling team, but the coach wouldn't let him. Thank goddesses!

"I haven't had much time to do sports since I moved around a lot," I lie casually, "though I do lots of running and some gymnastics over the weekend, so I'm not completely dysfunctional."

A spark of interest flashes in his dazzling blue eyes. "Gymnastics?" He repeats, "Can you do a flip?"

I chuckle as Link steers us through some slower drivers, the Porsche obeying his every command. "I get that every time I mention gymnastics."

A blush creeps onto his face and he speeds past a very slow moving jeep. A sudden gleam of flashes in his eyes and a smirk forms on his face, the blush long gone. "Since you get that question a lot," he begins, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Then what do you say to them?"

Crossing my arms and sitting up straighter, I over exaggerate my pride, mocking him for his earlier display, "Yes I can."

"Oh really?" He teases, the smirk still evident on his face and he turns his head to me as we slow down a bit. "I'm keeping you to that."

Raising my eyebrows and smiling in amusement, I ask, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I want to see you do a flip," he clarifies before dropping his serious expression and, sticking his tongue out, lets out a long, "Duh!"

Grinning at his hilarious and goofy face, I sassily reply, "Alright, but I'm keeping _you _to _it_!"

His face returns back to normal and he gazes at me in confusion. "What do _you_ mean by _that_?"

Now it is my time to smirk and state the obvious. "If I do a flip you owe me something, duh!"

He rolls his eyes playfully and focuses his attention back on the road. We spend the rest of the two hours talking about various things such as schoolteachers and past friends. He does most of the talking, not because he likes to blab, but a large portion of my life has to be a lie and I find it easier to simply listen to other people instead. Because he travels around frequently to different foster parents (why he goes to so many, I'm not sure), he has gained many interesting stories. Most of them are pretty entertaining, like these twins who always pulled pranks on Link or the grandma who was a nun and was always trying to make Link more religious. The only story I didn't like was the one about his schizophrenic foster brother. The foster parents had sent Link away because they felt it wasn't a good environment for him.

The two hours it takes to get there is pleasant mentally, but it makes my butt ache and my legs scream from their cramped position. I constantly shift my weight, hoping to find something comfortable but to no avail. I'm not too grumpy about it though because a certain someone keeps my thoughts away from my pain and on happier thoughts.

When we finally get off the highway, I notice signs saying, "Welcome to Castle Town" and a little castle with a drawbridge painted next to it. We drive through the busy city streets and I watch the people bustling on the side of the road and cars struggling to get through traffic. Link tries his best to stay off the main roads though we have to stop a lot for the thousands of stoplights.

I've been to Castle Town once when I was nine. Ganondorf and I didn't stay there long because he claimed that the bearer was only spending some time here, maybe on vacation or a quick stop to get to the next town. I hated staying in the hotel room with him and I couldn't get to sleep. He snored like a motorboat and the slightest noise woke him up so coughing was prohibited. I had a cold during that trip and one night my sneezes wouldn't cease so he sent me down to the lobby. The lady later sent me back up and, not knowing what else to do, I spent the night in the hallway.

Driving through the city with Link is so much better than being with Ganondorf. I had never gotten much of a chance to admire the buildings and memories of the city had faded. Now that I am here again, I am happy to get the chance to appreciate the architecture. Each structure is carefully made of stone, some white and some a calm beige. The side streets are narrow with children running through them and small balconies hang over us like tall trees. The city is cleaner than most with a limited amount of litter. Like any other town, garbage dances through the streets like autumn leaves and grime is smeared on the bottom and cracks of the buildings. To me, however, it is beautiful.

Off in the distance, sunlight sparkles on the stone white castle. Four towers with spiky points stab the clear sky as if they are knives cutting into a soft fabric. I can't see much with the buildings standing in my way, but I already know that it is breath taking.

Of course, it isn't a real castle. I mean, it _was_ a real castle but it is now a giant museum of Hyrule's history. It used to be where parliament resided, but they switched out for a bigger place. I think it is a little ridiculous they would do that - was the _castle_ really not big enough? It's amazing how picky people are these days.

After winding through a few more complex streets, Link and I are finally driving carefully in front of the castle. I'm not surprised by how much larger it looks up close. Without city buildings in the way, I can know admire the luscious garden spread out before it and the swaying flowers in the evenly cut grass. We drive to the side of the museum/castle and park my car on the third floor of the garage. Having something like a dank garage next to such a grand castle seems so out of place but I think I'll manage.

Once out of the garage, we follow the cobblestone path through the garden and to the main courtyard again. A throng of people fills the courtyard, some of them marvel at the exquisite plants while others talk amongst themselves, gesturing to maps and brochures. I notice numerous policemen wandering around and eyeing every person that walks past them.

Link and I continue to follow the path, colorful butterflies floating past me and making me smile, until we reach the drawbridge of the castle. A ticket booth is stationed right before it along with a metal detector. Policemen are running the detectors while a very bored old lady checks the tickets. Link and I are forced to wait in line but I don't mind, it gives me time to get things organized. Slinging my backpack in front of me, I pull out my wallet and grab the twenty rupees it costs to get inside.

It is only a few minutes later when Link and I pay for our tickets, place my bag on the belt to be scanned, and squeeze through the rotating bars. Of course, the guards find nothing suspicious and hand my bag back to me. With an excited smile, Link says, "Let's go!" And we march over the wooden drawbridge and into the museum.

Cool air instantly washes over me and clashes with the warm atmosphere from outside. I blink a few times, adjusting to the sift of light, and observe my surroundings. We are standing in the entrance of what appears to be a large throne room. A marble stone floor that had once sparkled is now dulled by the constant footsteps. Red banners hang from the stonewalls next to famous paintings covered by glass containers and podiums in front of them. A crimson carpet acts like a lane from the entrance, up to the small steps, and to the three thrones standing proudly on their platform. Statues of kings, queens, and famous knights are on the side of the carpet along with more artifacts protected by cases. People study them intently, pointing and marveling at their history or beauty.

Not knowing where to start, Link and I amble down the red carpet slowly, awing at the relics around us. He seems as mesmerized as me and, for a quick second, I watch his cobalt eyes scan the castle, trying to take in everything at once. Sunlight pours from the overly large windows and shines on his face. Although I hate admitting it, I cannot tell a lie: he is painfully handsome.

Snapping my head away, I walk faster, causing him to burst into a jog when he realizes I'm already twenty paces ahead of him.

"Wait up," He says playfully while adjusting to my speed gracefully, his long legs slowing compared to my short gait.

I don't know why I have this sudden bitterness in me. It isn't his fault that the sunlight stroked his face like an angel caressing –

Oh, get a grip, Zelda! You're acted like some obsessive freak!

By this time we have reached the steps and are forced to a halt. Sturdy red rope blocks us from climbing the stairs and to the thrones. A few other people are standing along the barrier and are pointing to the thrones' radiant gems.

"Whoa," I gawk, my eyes glued to the three stunning chairs. "Hylians really know how to make simple chairs look prettier than the Mona Lisa."

"I'd have to say prettier than Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh," he speculates humorously.

I turn my eyes to him and glare at the tiny smirk on his lips. Though I try to hide it, my own amused smile forms on my mouth.

"Very funny," I sneer and cross my arms.

"I know," He gloats, his smirk getting bigger by the second.

I roll my eyes in mock annoyance before averting my attention back to the exhibit before me. Three golden thrones are lined up side by side. The one in the middle is the largest by far. The back of it stretches up and forms some kind of stone painting. The golden Triforce glistens in the light above my head. There are three statues of goddesses swimming around it and appear to be stroking it. They look so graceful and ethereal…something only from fantasy.

The chair itself, where the king would actually sit, is padded with marching red cushions. The side of it is embedded with the national symbol of a phoenix's wings circled around the Triforce. The lines are filled with silver, making it seem like a spider's web forming a picture.

The other two are very similar to the middle one but without the giant statue hovering above it. The throne to the right is a little bit larger than the throne to the left, leading me to believe that the bigger one is for the queen and the smaller for the princess or prince. These do not have the cushioning, however, but the same symbol of the phoenix is printed on the sides and the backrest. Jewels of crimson, emerald, and sapphire line the edges of the chair and gleam a magnificent glow.

"Do you think it is made of real gold?" Link leans towards me and whispers the question into my ear. I can feel his warm breath against me and I can smell his earthy scent.

"Probably," I manage to answer calmly and with a shrug, also whispering for some reason, "those monarchies spend more money on their furniture than the country itself."

Link laughs heartedly while straightening up. "Come on," he grins and gestures to the artifacts around us, "let's go find the Triforce exhibit."

"Triforce exhibit?" I echo with raised eyebrows. "It has its own category?"

Link shrugs and smiles innocently. "When you have a gigantic castle at your disposal, you have to use all of the space possible.

"And besides," he continues, his confidence rising in his voice as he explains the errors of my ways. "A large portion of history was dealt around the Triforce and affects people today. It's a good idea to give it its own floor."

"Its own floor!" I moan, my shoulders sagging and my face falling into a frown. "But that is _sooooo_ much work!"

He only chuckles, apparently finding my dread very amusing, before gently taking my arm and begin leading me to the left side of the room. "You can do it," he encourages me teasingly, "be strong!"

I let out another moan and let him drag me through the clumps of people. I glance at a few of the artifacts but can only get glimpses. There are a few stands with glittering jewels and others with guard helmets. I see some swords hanging on the wall and scrolls in glass covers. Although I have an entire floor of note taking I have to do, I'm still interested in the other parts of the museum. Hyrule really does have a fascinating history!

I give one last desperate scan of the throne room before Link drags me into the new section of the palace. It is a long, wide hallway made of the same smooth stone as the previous room. Doors line up each side of the corridor, all of them open with rope blocking people out. There are only a few you are allowed to enter, but none of these have anything about the Triforce.

Link's hand drops from my arm and, to my surprise, I suddenly feel much colder. Maybe there's a draft.

I silently follow him down the corridor, glancing quickly into the rooms and taking in as much as I can. They are all small with only a few objects in them: a worn down bed, a disfigured dresser, and a candle.

"These are the servants' corridors," Link whispers to me, leaning in my ear again. Does he not know of the whole "elbow room" concept? Even if his warm breath does feel nice, it doesn't mean he always has to breathe on me.

Though it does feel kind of nice…

"Why would they put the servants' rooms so close to the throne room?" I ask in a _normal_ tone and bringing my head a bit away from his. The question was a little silly I guess, but I'm having a bit trouble concentrating at the moment. Cut me some slack.

He straightens out again but doesn't show any recognition for my separation between us. "So the servants could get to people's aid quicker," he answers matter-of-factly. Since when was he such a smarty pants about the castle?

"Did you live here or something, smarty?" I tease him with a grin and poke him in the ribs.

He chuckles and, on instinct, gently swats my hand away. "No, I just happened to have read the sign hanging on the wall."

His grin turns into a triumphant smirk as I slowly avert my gaze from him to the _gigantic_ sign on the wall. "Servants' Corridors" is written in bold, black ink. And right below that are some facts about the rooms, one of which describes why they were so close to the throne room.

"Oh…" I mumble, staring at the sign with hatred, "I feel stupid."

He chuckles again before waving his hand towards the end of the hall. "Nothing about the Triforce here, shall we continue?"

I stare up at his smiling face for a moment before my own lips turn into a smile. What can I say? Just being around him makes me joyous, it is like he's radiating happiness. Though I still find myself turning sour when he gets too close to me, I just don't like the idea of me being nervous in somebody else's presence. I like being in control of myself, not stumbling on words.

But I push the stubborn thoughts away and replace them with a cheery façade. "Ladies first," I say jokingly and stride down the corridor, my smile turning into a smirk. I don't look back once to see if he is following, feeling a little bit more stable as I walk away, but when we get out of the servants' corridors, I am completely lost. We are in a stairwell, stone steps winding up and down, though I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go: up or down?

Surrendering to Link's guidance, I turn around and acknowledge his smug face. At least he followed me, that's something right?

"We're going up," He instructs me and I immediately spin back around and travel up the stairs. I can hear his footfalls from behind me as we follow the twirling staircase. Small windows are in the walls and little facts about the palace are hanging like pictures next to them.

"This one says 'The princess after the Great War was the first to marry a commoner,'" Link reads the quote, for once not whispering to my ear. And though I should be grateful, I have to say that I'm a little disappointed.

"Who was the commoner she married?" I ask, stopping on the steps a few above him.

He pauses for a quick second, searching the sign for an answer. "The Hero of Time," he answers simply.

"Does the Hero of Time have a name?" I smile playfully and raise an eyebrow.

He chuckles, "No, I think his name is Hero of Time."

"Yeah, I'm really going to name my son Hero of Time," I roll my eyes sarcastically and he laughs again, much to my delight.

"You can name him that but I'll name my daughter The Princess After The Great War," he plays along with a wide grin.

"They really need to find out these people's names," I muse and he agrees.

We finally reach the third floor after stopping every few seconds to read a sign. Did you know that something in one of the ranches' water made cuccos extremely violent when provoked? They could actually kill you...it's kind of creepy.

Link leads me through another hallway with many corridors branching off of it. The palace is made of, generally, the same "basic" design. Every hall is made of smooth marble floor and matching walls. Elegant lights (which were put in during _this _century) hang from the high ceiling and more famous paintings are attached to the wall. White stone coloumns line the side of the main corridors and the doors are made of strong oak wood. However, most of these doors have fallen off with time, so now there is a rope to block off people but you can still see into them.

I'm trying to get a peak into these rooms but Link's long legs makes me have to rush to keep up with him. Therefore, I don't get more than a glimpse at the passing rooms.

He had said we'd be studying the entire floor, so why aren't we stopping for the other halls?

I voice my thoughts to him and he gives me a sheepish smile.

"So I lied a little bit…" he mumbles with an amused and light-hearted glint in his eyes.

I pretend to gasp in horror as we stop in front of two large doors. "How could you?"

He shrugs, "It wasn't too hard," I fake glare at him, "but we'll be in _here_ most of the time."

And with that, I watch him open two very large doors. Why the doors were closed in the first place, I don't know, but, seeing this room, I really don't care.

It's massive, the biggest room in the palace no doubt. It is at least four stories high, balconies lining the wall and people gaping at the place on top of them.

The floor is a deep crimson rug and the walls a lighter shade of it. Only a few lights are needed because the window, which is also four stories high, lets in all the needed sunlight. You can see all of Castle Town from that window: from the palace's courtyard to the twisting streets of the city.

Ladders are leaned up against the tall bookshelves. Most of them are blocked off with ropes and glass, keeping the ancient scrolls and books safe from harm. However, a few rows are available to the public. These books are copies of some of the originals and people are mulling about on them.

On one side of the room is a small section for computers. The desks have obviously been put there recently since they are still intact and I'm pretty sure medieval people didn't have computers.

Matching desks line up the middle of the library and a few people are sitting in them, studying books with interest.

"Wow," I marvel, staring at the room with wide eyes, "I have no idea how the ministers could pass up a library like this."

"Let's just be glad that they did," Link says with a small smile on his face. I turn my gaze to him and he looks down at me happily. Sweeping his arm around him, gesturing to the library, he asks, "Shall we get to our vivid reading?"

I smile back at him warmly. I'm not sure why I'm being so friendly, or why I'm so moody today, but I am positive that his cheerful personality is rubbing off on me.

"Yes," I agree with a nod, "we shall."

_Author's Note_

_As usual, special thanks to my two beta readers Canada Cowboy and Legend of Zelda 4 Life. They help me so much and I think that, without them, my story would not be where it is now (even though we are only four chapters in). So thank you to them and to my wonderful reviewers, you make me so happy!_

_(Oh, and LoZ4L, you should definitely read Only in Hyrule because I know you'd love it! It reminded me of your story Just Like Royalty but, don't worry, it isn't a stolen copy. I just think Canada Cowboy couldn't live through all of the Zelink fluff they have in that, haha.)_

_We'll be finishing off the rest of this chapter in the next chapter, just so everything is clear with us. I am trying my best to get it done before I go away for two weeks. I will be leaving July 11th and coming hope the 26th. I doubt I would get much time to write while I am gone though I have already started the next chapter so, hopefully, I will get it done before I leave, something for you guys to chew on._

_About the water polo team: my brother is actually captain of the water polo team at his college (oh yes, how manly!) and I kind of wanted to put that in since I haven't seen him in two months. He is studying abroad._

_When I was describing the library, I was reminded of the Library of Alexandria in Egypt. That library is ancient and eight stories high! Even though the library is a historic monument, the Egyptians changed it and use it today as a public library. It proves to show that it isn't insane to change something as famous as that. Besides, the Library of Alexandria is awesome! They rebuilt it (due to earthquakes I think) and it is shaped like...well, I can't explain it but it is amazing._

_Sorry again for the long note and for not updating in forever!_

_Hoped you liked it!_

_~~Wave~~_


	5. Chapter 5 My Favorites

Chapter Five – My Favorites

"Wait, I need it!" Link cries out frantically and takes a lunge for the notebook I am currently scribbling notes on.

"Give me a second!" I reply in a mumble, a small smile on my face as I listen to him freak out next to me.

"But I'm going to forget what I need to write!" He persists with a dramatic whine and launching out for the notebook again. I pull it away with ease and send him an amused glance.

"You should have brought your own," I tease him while I _slowly _write down the rest of my sentence. It has been hours that Link and I have been taking notes like mad men. Coming to the museum was truly a great idea; there are thousands of books about the Triforce and there is always something else to read. My hand is cramping from the excessive writing and my stomach is roaring with hunger. We plan on eating as soon as we get these next few notes done….then again, we said that a few notes ago.

"Just hurry up," he grumbles to himself and slouches in his seat, crossing his arms and staring at me intently. I finally pick up the pace and scrawl the last bit onto the worn paper.

The second I place the notebook and pencil back onto the table, Link instantly grabs it and begins writing his thoughts down in that messy and illegible handwriting boys tend to have.

I stretch my sore arms and hands, leaning back in the chair and feeling a small bit of relief wash over me. Okay, I am _positive_ that we have finished because I can't take another moment without any food.

"Phew," Link sighs from next to me and slouches in his chair again. Throwing the pad of paper and pencil onto the table dramatically, he closes his eyes and lets out an obnoxiously loud yawn. I playfully roll my eyes at his childish behavior. Silly kid.

"Okay," I say and straighten myself up. Placing my hands on the desk, I continue, "now that we have taken an excessive amount of notes, let us summarize what we have learned about each of our topics."

Link and I had split our jobs into two. I decided to take the one about the basic functions of the Triforce and the beliefs behind it while Link looked closer into Triforce hunters. I purposely chose not to do his topic for two reasons. One, I am already overcome about Triforce hunting as it is, I don't need anymore of it. Second, the books and articles about it always say such negative comments towards the Triforce hunters. I can't blame them though they still make me feel bad about myself.

"Ugh…" he groans and his head falls limp against the headrest. "I hate writing -,"

"So I found this great book about what the Triforce does for the wielder," I comment with exaggerated enthusiasm, purposely cutting him off. Ignoring his playful glare, I smile and say, "it explained the powers that come with the Triforce. Every wielder has a few of the same basic powers, but, depending on whether they have Wisdom, Courage, or Power, gives them other abilities."

Although I already know this, I have to pretend that I don't for safety purposes. Leafing through the pages of our shared notebook, I find the section I'm looking for and read it aloud.

"'The Triforce of Courage gives the wielder unnatural courage (duh), makes him a prodigy of any type of weapon, specifically medieval ones, a natural athlete, and something about using fire, ice, or light…'"

"Using fire, ice, or light with a weapon," he finishes for me with a blank voice. I snap my eyes to him due to his sudden inflection and stare at his stone face. It is as if he is trying to hide something from me, but what?

"Um…" I mumble, startled that he knew this. Maybe he had read it accidentally in one of the books?

"What does it say about Power and Wisdom?" He asks hurriedly, the faintest gleam of nervousness in his eyes. Is it just me or is he trying to change the subject?

I ignore the thoughts and scan the paper for the answer. "Right," I place my finger on the word "power" and begin to read it. "The Triforce of Power is brutally strong," – I would know – "can use something called black fire to his disposal, and the ability to crush anything by just looking at it."

I pause for a moment, trying to remember if Ganondorf ever destroyed anything with just a glance. It could have been that one time, when he was in the worse mood possible and being very irascible, he discovered that we were out of milk. I forget if he needed it for some kind of experiment or if he just wanted cereal, but, whichever it was, he stomped out of the room like a five year old giving a tantrum while the empty milk carton exploded into tiny bits of plastic. Luckily, it was Monday so I was able to rush off to school but I had to buy more milk on the way home.

"They make it sound like the Triforce of Power isn't a very nice person," he comments simply, a new look of interest flooding across his face.

"Maybe because he isn't," I grumble, a bit harsher than I intended.

"So what about Wisdom?"

My eyes go down the page and I begin to read the notes aloud, "The Triforce of Wisdom allows the wielder to be a very quick learner and thinker, premonitions, and allows him the power of light."

A small smile has spread across Link's face, making it seem like he knows something that I don't. I notice his fingers drumming against his bandaged hand and he appears to be very lost in thought. Maybe he is doing what I am doing: trying to remember all of this in order to help me find the wielder? However, I doubt he'd do that for the same reasons as me, perhaps it is something else?

The silence hangs in the air and I know that I am going to have to be the one to break it. I think fast on my feet for something to say and, in a very relaxed tone, I add, "All of the wielders can move objects with their mind, turn invisible, and have heightened senses."

"Is that it?" He inquires, raising an eyebrow at me and losing the smile. I have to say, something is off about him. He seems much more serious now, not what he was only a few minutes ago.

"No," I answer, shrugging the thought away, "there are a lot more abilities listed. Courage can sense emotions and Wisdom can teleport," I read off a few and Link nods in understanding.

He then reaches out his hand, gesturing for the notebook wordlessly, and I hand it to him. Leaning back in his chair, he flips through the pages until he finds the one he wants.

"Triforce hunters have been around for centuries," he explains in that same emotionless tone. "Long ago, during the age of the Great War, searching for the Triforce was a very common thing but only a few went to the extreme to get it."

He sounds like a teacher in college. He isn't even reading off of the notebook but staring at me. It is as if he knows this by heart.

Suddenly, he coughs nervously and glues his eyes to the notebook. Did I say those thoughts aloud? I'm positive I hadn't.

"After the Great War, an evil man had attempted to take the princess's Triforce of Wisdom but the Hero of Time, who had the Triforce of Courage, saved her."

Yeah, yeah, everybody knows this.

He stops his explanation for a second and starts shuffling through the stacks of books on our desk, searching for a specific one.

"There is a book," he grumbles while rummaging through a column of volumes, "that explains a few ways that Triforce hunters track down their victims."

He lets out a relieved sigh once he finally finds it. The book is small, probably around a hundred pages or so, and a black paperback. Placing it down in front of me, he flips through until he lands on a worn page with a complex diagram.

"This is one of the most common inventions that the hunters would use," he informs me, pointing at the drawing. I study it for a moment and I soon recognize it. Ganondorf has used this a few times when his "instinct" was having difficulty finding the wielder. The mechanism is similar to a sundial but it is made of beautiful jade and points towards the wielder instead of time. You have to put in under the moonlight with fire ash spread out in a circle around it. I am always forced to do this task and I later watch as Ganondorf utters a simple spell, waving his hand in a circular motion, and then gets the answer in the reflection of the jade.

Link explains this to me but I don't really pay attention, my mind is on other matters. I feel like I am missing something very important about Link but…I just can't put my tongue on it. Maybe I am being paranoid, I have been acting rather strange today.

"Though I suppose not everybody can perform this," I cut in, pretending to be ignorant on the subject, "if you need magic powers to use the spell."

"Actually, anybody can use this spell," Link corrects me politely, "or so the book says at least."

I nod and smile. "What about today? Surely people aren't that ridiculous to still believe in this?"

"These days," he begins to explain while taking the book and arranging it on the stack. Seeing this, I am quick to help him organize our immense pile of books. "Only a few use this trick while others rely on tracking systems and stalking their neighbors. Some people say that there are clues on the back of famous paintings and artifacts, but I think they've been watching a little too much National Treasure."

I can't help but laugh at this and enjoy the small smirk that has spread across his face. How true that comparison is to that movie and us Triforce hunters. People go to such extremes to get this power, it is almost unbelievable.

I stand up and gather a cluster of books into my arms and Link mimics my action. Strained by the weight, we make a quick rush towards the bookshelves and try our best to return them to their proper place. I find one of the empty slots and attempt to take the book from the top of the pile and place it back. However, my arm is not that flexible and everything collapses from my arms and I fall back in alarm, my vision blurred by the flapping of white pages, similar to a flock of doves swarming past me. My body tumbles into Link's and I let out a yelp as we both collapse onto the ground, all of his books jumping into the air just like mine.

A few of them hit my head but it is nothing fatal. In only a few short seconds, I have gone from struggling to hold a stack of books to lying on my back with Link's arm behind my head. The volumes lay scattered around us in random piles, some with their pages lying open and others lying helplessly on the floor like unconscious puppy dogs.

I continue to lie there, Link's body next to mine and his arm a pillow behind my head. I can feel the curious and concerned stares from people in the center of the library. Attention. Oh goddesses. I hate attention.

But my blushing face can only become redder as I hear Link's laugh sounding much louder than normal from next to me. I turn my head to face him and – oh goddesses again – his face is only a few inches away from mine. I can see every detail in his crystal blue eyes, each strand shining from the glowing lights –

"I guess you are a little clumsy for a gymnast," he jokes with another smirk, playfulness and mischievousness sparkling in those annoyingly gorgeous eyes.

I force an awkward smile onto my face while I try to get a grip over myself. "We all have our moments," I respond with amazing calmness. After many long years with Ganondorf, I have learned to cover my emotions. "And there were just a little too many books for me to carry."

"I suppose I'll always have to look after you, o damsel in distress," he grins and I gently punch his shoulder. Man, I wish I hadn't done that. I was starting to settle my embarrassment but then I had to punch his dumb shoulder and I just got my dumb self closer to him.

He chuckles at my pathetic punch (though I wasn't trying to hurt him, he better know that) while I push myself to sit up straight. He soon follows after me and I feel him sitting right next to me, his shoulder lightly brushing mine.

"You okay?" He asks with sudden concern. I swear my heart has stopped when his fingers gently pull back several loose strands of hair from my face and behind my ear. Who does he think he is? You can't just go up to people and play with their hair and make them all flustered and ramble on like I am doing now…

Crud.

"Y-y-yeah," I stutter while springing up to standing position, straightening out my clothes and pulling my _own_ hair out of my face.

He stands up without as much urgency as I had. He gazes at me for a second with a look of worry and slight disappointment before sending me a small smile.

"Let's get these books back onto their shelves," he decides and I nod in agreement. Without another word, I bend over and gather the disorderly volumes and return them to their slots one at a time in order to avoid a relapse of the earlier episode.

Once that is completed and after a series of deep breaths, I recover from my embarrassment and gather up the rest of our belongings on the desk. There is a small restaurant on the ground floor called _The Royal Gem_ that Link and I plan to go to right away, our starving stomachs urging us forward.

We travel back down the winding staircases and through the crimson carpeted corridors. We pass through the throne room again and, this time, Link lets me take a moment to study the artifacts. My favorite would have to be the princess's sword because it is so long and elegant. The blade is deadly but beautiful, as if saying "come closer if you dare." So alluring, yet fierce.

It takes a lot of persistence to get me out of that bustling throne room until we finally arrive at The Royal Gem. Like many restaurants, the lighting is dim to make the food more appealing and soft classical music is playing in the background. There is an ancient Hylian theme, which isn't all too surprising. The floor is the same marble as the rest of the palace and the stonewalls are covered with copies of famous swords and shields. Waitresses hurry throughout the busy restaurant, rushing to tables with fake cheery smiles plastered to their faces. I feel a pang of sympathy for them, especially for the woman taking orders from a group of riotous five year olds. Working at a museum restaurant means lots of young children, which means lots of trouble.

We wait in line for a couple minutes before an exhausted waitress leads us to our table. She sits us right next to a window that overlooks the castle courtyard. I sit down across from Link in a rickety wooden chair while gazing outside. The sun is high in the sky, its golden rays still tickling the overflowing garden and lighting up our table. The waitress hands us both menus and sets water in front of us. With another strained smile, she leaves and promises to be back in a few moments.

Link and I scan our menus in silence. There are little cartoon images of queens, kings, and Triforces sprinkled throughout the pages.

"So what are you getting?" He asks me a moment later and I hear him folding his menu closed, placing it on the table.

I pause for a second, my eyes still grabbing all of the dishes that I could have. "I'll be having the cheese ravioli," I decide with a smile. "What are you getting?"

I place the menu down and look across the table at Link. He appears to be much calmer and cheerful now. His shoulders are relaxed and he is ignoring the elbowroom rule once again by putting his feet in my space. I bring my legs uncomfortably close to me in order not to graze his feet. But what does it matter if I accidentally touche his foot? Dear goddesses, why do I have to be so flustered?

"I plan on having buffalo chicken," he says with a pleased smile at the thought and a longing look in his eyes.

"Ew," I grimace, "buffalo chicken is disgusting!"

Link's eyes grow wide as he takes a sip of his water. Once he has taken a long enough drink, he slams it on the table and declares, "You, my friend, are missing out."

I shrug and pretend to find something better to do by toying around with my napkin. "Ravioli just happens to be my favorite, not buffalo chicken."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a spark of interest flash across Link's face. Leaning forward, he asks curiously, "What other favorites do you have?"

I snap my head up and stare at him with a confused expression and a raised eyebrow. "Other favorites?" I echo, suspicious of his inquisitiveness. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…" he trails off thoughtfully and gazing past me, as if considering if he should go on. "There is something very…mysterious about you."

There is a pause between us and he dares to look me in the eyes. I notice him swallow nervously and his ears redden a bit. "You think I'm mysterious?" I question with a small smile. Finally seeing him flustered rather than me does make me feel pretty good about myself.

He shrugs and looks everywhere but at me, "I feel like I am missing something…big and…important about you."

I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. He has no idea how much he is missing about me, to the point where I find it humorous. This conversation is definitely one of the strangest ones that I have had, but it is keeping me interested and left in suspense at what will happen next. It's like I'm watching a movie rather than living it.

"You don't have to know everything," I say coolly but my seriousness is destroyed by the ever-lasting smile. He shoots me a small glare and I see some of his confidence coming back to him.

"Maybe I can't know everything," he confesses, finally locking his gaze with mine. "But I like to know as much as possible."

"Like what?"

"Your favorite food is Ravioli," he states and I nod. "Then what is your favorite drink?"

"My favorite drink?" I repeat the question while staring at his excited face. Now I feel like _I_ am missing something! "I don't know…water?"

"That doesn't count, silly," he scolds with a grin, looking like he feels much better about himself now.

"Well, what is _your_ favorite drink?"

"Root beer float," he answers without hesitation.

During this time, I have remembered what my favorite drink is and say it right after him, "Apple Cider."

"Favorite color?" He questions.

"Blue."

"Green."

We pause for a second as I stare at his tiny smirk and twinkling eyes as he thinks of another question to ask. So far, I feel like I am being interrogated.

"Favorite movie?" He suddenly blurts out.

This is why I hate questions. Spending my entire life with Ganondorf has made me lie constantly about my life. I have become rather good at lying but I just have this nagging feeling that Link always knows what I am really thinking. It is sort of unnerving.

Luckily, I have watched movies in my lifetime so I can honestly answer this one. However, the only movies I have seen are ones that Ganondorf wanted to see so my choices are limited to guns, profanity, and gore.

"My favorite movie is 'Saving Private Ryan,'" I finally answer after some time.

He nods in approval, "Nice movie, but I quite like the Spiderman trilogy."

I roll my eyes and smile at him, "Nerd."

He gasps and his eyes grow wide in fake shock. "That is a derogatory term that cuts deep into my sensitive spirit and I beg of you not to say such rude and inconsiderate words."

I'm about to make a witty reply when the waitress comes back with her notepad out and a smile on her face, as always.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks politely, getting ready to write on her flimsy pad of paper.

"I'll have the buffalo chicken please," Link says with a charming smile, one that even makes the waitress swoon a bit.

"I'll have the cheese ravioli with tomato sauce," I request, breaking her away from Link's face.

"Uh…what was that, sweetie?" she mumbles, looking at me in a daze. She is impressed way too easily; Link's smile isn't that gorgeous.

Okay, maybe it is.

I repeat my order as she writes them down. She asks us if we want anything to drink but we are both fine with water and, with another smile towards Link, she rushes off to the next table.

We remain silent for a moment and I take a sip of my water once again, unsure of what to say. All I can think of is, _isn't that waitress a little old to get all red at one of Link's smile?_ As much as I hate to admit it, the display has gotten me a little rattled.

"Okay," Link's relaxed voice breaks into my angry jumble of thoughts, "next question: what is your favorite song?"

Take that you filthy waitress, Link isn't asking _you_ for what _your_ favorite song is.

Alright, time to calm down. Be nice.

I rotate my glass of water in my hands and stare at the ice cubes bouncing off the sides while I think deeply of what my favorite song is.

After a few seconds of consideration, all I can say is, "I can't think of just one."

He smiles and shakes his head, "How about a few songs that you like?"

"If that's the case," I grin, my favorites already lined up for me, "Then I'd have to choose 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' by the Script, 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5, 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane, and 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey."

"Ah yes," Link mumbles to himself and he sifts his leg around. His foot grazes mine. I stiffen. "That song, 'Don't Stop Believing,' is a classic."

"Agreed," I nod, now unsure if the thing my foot is touching is him or one of the table's legs. But what does that matter? I'm just acting silly.

Link and I then exchange what we love and what we dislike. The range goes from TV shows (which we both decided that Spongebob Squarepants was the best, even though I only saw one episode) to our favorite days of the week. It's fun talking with Link about something other than the Triforce and he is pleasant to chat with. He doesn't interrupt and listens to me keenly, nodding along with everything I say. He likes to joke around and he always seems so secure with himself, never one to get nervous except every once and a while.

A few times, the conversation has drifted back to his life in other foster homes. It seems like he is constantly moving, to the point where he has a new home every year. I want to ask why but I think that might be a little rude, yet the question won't leave my mind. For all I know, he could be secretly violent.

The waitress brings our food to us and we happily eat it in silence for a few moments, though I'm still ticked off at her, especially when she sends Link a flirtatious smile.

The ravioli is warm on my tongue and the tomato sauce dissolves in my mouth. You have no idea how much I love ravioli, so delicious!

I've been trying to gather my courage and ask Link why he keeps moving and, as if this ravioli has magical powers or something, I finally feel capable of questioning him about it.

I place my fork on the corner of my plate and sit up straight. I watch Link for a second as he struggles to eat his buffalo chicken without causing a mess, but failing rather miserably. Feeling my gaze on him, he glances up and wipes his mouth on his napkin.

"Link," I begin in a very serious tone, no more humor or nonsense will come from me soon.

"Yeah?" He replies, wiping his hands on the napkin as well and gazing at me curiously.

"Can I ask you something a little…" I pause, searching for the right word, "personal?"

He raises an eyebrow at this but agrees nevertheless.

I'm about to _finally_ speak when he adds in one last word very quickly,

"But on one condition. I get to ask you a personal question as well."

I frown. I can deal with his "what's-your-favorites?" but something personal? Ugh, this could be tough.

I nod because refusing would seem a little odd and suspicious. Then, with my hands fiddling with themselves in my lap, I blurt out,

"Why do you move from foster home to foster home so much?"

I study his face carefully, taking notice at how his blue eyes widen slightly and he stares at me in shock and a bit of confusion. Other than that, he doesn't do anything but sit straight with his legs still in my space.

"I move for various reasons," he shrugs and says it so calmly like it is nothing. "I had to leave once because my foster brother was schizophrenic."

"Not all of your brothers were schizophrenic," I persist, not relenting.

"That is true," he reluctantly agrees and looks down at his food thoughtfully.

"So why did you move all of those times?" I urge him again and he brings his head to look up at me.

"Like I said, for various reasons."

"Reasons such as…?"

He forces an amused smile on his face and crosses his arms. "You don't give up do you?" He muses.

I struggle to hold back another witty remark; the best way to make him spill is to remain silent.

He holds his pose for a second before sagging his shoulders and giving in, a frown forming on his face.

"Although I'd rather not talk about it," he begins in a defeated tone and I see the usual cheerful light die in his eyes. "Then I'll let you know why I had to move away from my last foster home."

I am hanging on every word, leaning forward and staring at him like a little girl to her grandpa's stories. This has got to be interesting.

"Back in my old town, I was walking home from work as the sun was starting to set. There was an accident on one of the roads that I usually traveled on the way home so I decided to take a different route. It was getting darker by the second and I was trying my best to walk as fast as possible but I needed to save my energy, so I didn't run.

"I turned onto a new street and saw that it was deserted. Not caring all too much about this, I kept going but soon heard the roar of an engine from behind me."

He pauses for a second, placing his hands on the table and sorrowfully watching his fingers fiddle with his napkin. I feel my heart beating slightly faster when I heard the mention of a car and the deserted street. Despite dying to know the ending, I am also not really wanting to hear what happens. This story already sounds a lot like many others on the news and most of those were not pleasant at all.

"I turned around and saw two men jump out of a white van from right behind me," his voice is much more grave now and he won't meet my eyes. Oh goddesses, why did I ask him to tell me? I'm already scared to death. "I attempted to run from them but they caught me quickly, pinning my arms to my side and clamping my mouth shut. I struggled against them with punches and kicks but it was to no avail. I'd like to say I put up quite a fight, and I did for a few seconds, until one of the men put a gun to my head."

My heart stops.

Still staring at his napkin, he sighs a shuddering breath at the memory. "I relented and let them throw me into the back of the van. I didn't know what they wanted from me but I knew it couldn't have been anything good. The guy with the gun stayed in the back with me while his buddy went to the driver's seat and began driving down the lane. I tried to think of a way to escape but it was hard to concentrate when I was bouncing around in the back of the van while some guy had a gun pointed at me."

I try my best to stay calm, but every time he mentions the gun I mentally cringe. This wasn't what I was hoping for. I'm not sure what I wanted to hear, but I knew it wasn't this.

"We were on the highway and had slowed down a bit because we were driving behind an old man in a large truck, when my hand slipped and I unlocked the backdoor. The doors flew open and the man made a lunge for me but I had already jumped out and was rolling on the pavement. My hand was crushed underneath me and was later the reason for surgery," he holds up his bandaged hand for me to see. "The men maneuvered around the old man, causing a loud chorus of honks, and drove off. I got help from some people who witnessed the event and they sent me to the hospital."

I nod and, even though he had escaped, my hands are still clutching each other in my lap so hard that I think my nails will break skin. Link, so innocent and kind, had to live through something like that.

He places his napkin down and rests his back against the chair. It seems that he has regained some of his normal composure because he looks at me calmly, but I can still see the seriousness of the situation in his eyes.

"After the surgery, my foster parents sent me away because they were worried that those men would come back again, for whatever reason."

He stops there and stares at me, waiting patiently for what I have to say. I feel so, so terrible about making him bring that up and scared for his life. Being kidnapped? Now that is something that chills my bones, especially when I think of what would have happened to him if he hadn't escaped.

Thinking of this, a new question has formed in my mind. He said his hand slipped and hit the lock, opening the doors. Unless the lock is pathetic and old, I doubt that just a slap of the hand would let the doors open. Maybe he left something out? But I won't press him on it; I've already made him tell me enough bad memories for one day.

"Oh my Goddesses, Link," I whisper, my heart feeling heavy like a stone and I'm unable to speak any louder. "I am so, so sorry for what happened. That must have been awful."

He gives me a small nod, showing no emotion. He doesn't look as fearful as I thought he would be. I mean, this happened only a few months ago, I wouldn't expect him to be so calm about this. It is as if he is used to people trying to kidnap him.

He forces a small smile on his face but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I suppose that I get to have my personal question now?"

Oh great. I forgot about that.

"It is only fair," I reluctantly agree while glancing at my food. I lost my appetite.

"So here's my question," he leans forward, his somber expression turning into one of genuine curiosity. "How did you end up with your guardian?"

Oh you have got to be kidding me. Of all of the personal questions, you choose this? Great.

The best way to convince somebody of a lie is to stick to the truth as much as possible because you cannot lie about the truth. Luckily, I think I will be able to answer honestly to this question, though I'll have to leave out a few details.

My hands rest gently in my lap and my heart is feeling back to normal. I suppose I have gotten over the horror of what Link had encountered or seeing his casual expression helped me relax. Either way, I can now speak calmly.

"I've lived with Ganondorf, my guardian, for as long as I can remember. He told me that my parents died in a car crash and he took me in. That is pretty much all there is to it," I shrug and take a small bite of my ravioli though my stomach doesn't want it. I have to eat now or I'll starve on the way home.

"Was Ganondorf ever married?" He asks, taking a bite of his buffalo chicken.

Instantly, I start chocking on my pasta and place a hand over my heart as I try to cough it up. _Ganondorf?_ I exclaim in my mind. _Married? Not a chance!_

I hear Link ask me if I'm okay but I then manage to swallow the food and take a deep breath. Forcing a strained smile onto my face, I attempt to remain nonchalant when I respond with "No, he was never married" but I still cringe at the thought. That would just be gross.

"Okay…" he sends me a confused look and hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should press further, but then decides to explain himself. "I merely find it a little strange that a man would adopt a baby girl when there are many married couples wanting a child."

He isn't the only one wondering this, I've pondered that for a long time but he never gives me an answer. I have learned to drop the matter since I can't do much about it anyways, but it is still an intriguing subject.

I look back at Link, expecting him to ask me another question since his answer was much longer than mine, but he is back to eating his food and making a mess everywhere. Relieved that the interrogation is finally over, I force myself to finish my ravioli.

* * *

After lunch, Link and I go to the gift shop located near the exit of the castle, and we are now searching through the isles of books to find a few we might like.

"Is there anything in that book?" He asks while examining the titles in front of him.

I shake my head and snap the volume closed, "No, only stuff about the goddesses creating the world and things we already know." I had only skimmed through the pages, but it was easy enough to tell.

I place the book back where it belongs and watch as Link slips out a skinny volume and examines the title. The words "Hylian Legends for Idiots" is in bold black text on the cover and he slides it back into place right away. I hear him mumble as he does so, "I am not an idiot."

A small smile forms on my face as I go back to searching through the shelves. It is almost three and I need to get back home in time for dinner. Ganondorf said that he wasn't putting a time limit on me, but it I know it's best to get home to prepare food for him or else he'll get extremely grouchy.

"How about this one?" Link's gentle voice suddenly breaks into my thoughts as he brings out a book. "It's called 'Triforces.'"

"That's a clever title," I comment sarcastically and the corner of his mouth turns up into a smile.

Leafing through the book, he adds, "There seems to be a lot on the uses of the Triforce, do you want to buy it?"

Although I'm sure I know more than enough on the subject, I reluctantly agree and purchase it. We try to find Link a book about Triforce hunters though the only one we see is some fiction novel based on Triforce hunting that is five hundred pages long. Link moaned in agony at this I decided to spare him and let him not have to read it.

The ride home is as pleasant as it was coming to the museum. We both seem to have gotten over Link's story, him especially, and manage to joke as we did earlier. I try to review some of the notes that we took but my brain has had enough of the Triforce. The only problem is that I have to deal with that thing 24/7 and no doubt Ganondorf will question me if Link could be the possible wielder. Ugh, just because he is a guy doesn't mean he has the Triforce. Ganondorf is just a little obsessive.

More like really obsessive.

We get to Link's house around 5:30, a little late, because we ran into some traffic on the highway. The sun is starting to sink into the sky and orange and purple light caress the clouds. Link gets out of the car and I climb across the seat to take over the driver's position. I'm about to leave when he leans in from the open window, a charming smile on his face, and says,

"The museum was more fun than I expected it to be. Thanks for coming with me, and for bringing the notebook of course. I'll see you Monday." And with that, he waves at me one last time before heading into his house. I don't even get the chance to say "your welcome" or "no, thank you" because all I can do is think to myself,

_Take that, waitress!_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Aren't you proud of me for writing up this chapter so fast? I worked my butt off on this one to try to get it done before I leave and I hope it isn't too rushed sounding. I'd like to thank my one and only amazing beta reader Legend of Zelda 4 Life for doing so well with helping me with this chapter! Hopefully they aren't playing monster trucks anymore ;-)_

_About all of my Spongebob references: one night, at my mom's 50th birthday party, my siblings and a few of our friends and I decided that Spongebob was officially the best show ever. You may not agree with that, but I kind of did that in their honor or what not._

_And Zelda's favorite songs are actually mine but whatever. Two of those were song fics that I did which you might enjoy!_

_So, for anybody who may have forgotten, I will not be here/updating for two weeks because I'll be away on vacation. I'll be gone the 11th to the 26th and if you leave me a message or review, please don't be mad if I don't respond right away because it is hard to get internet service when I'm out of the country._

_Hope you liked it!_

_~~Wave~~_


	6. Chapter 6 Training Sucks

_Hey everybody, I'm back from my vacation! I had actually came home last Sunday but I still had lots to do for this chapter so I made my arrival a secret and decided to come back with a new chapter. This one isn't all that long, I just wanted to give you all something to chew on while I worked on the next one. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Six – Training Sucks

My heart's on fire and I can hear it beating in my ears, each pulse making my head throb. My muscles are strained from my second five-mile run that I have just completed, and I feel like I'll fall over any second. My face is so red that it hurts and my breath comes out shallow and short.

I'm standing in the middle of a small meadow, a few minutes from my house, and the rough grass constantly scratches my bare legs. Gun in hand, I force myself to ignore my exhaustion and focus on my target. One foot a little behind the other - I need to get good balance. My hands are sweating, but with years of practice, I manage to hold the gun firmly in my hand.

Ganondorf's judging gaze burns into me as I line up my pistol with the targets. _Remember to keep good balance_. _Stay still. Don't move your hand. Pull back on the trigger…_

Bull's eye. Perfect.

I hold back a sigh of relief while I reload the gun. The morning Sunday sun illuminates the sky and casts dark shadows of the trees that border the meadow. Its golden glow shines in my eyes and I have trouble seeing my target. Thank goddesses I was able to hit the last one. I just have to keep it up.

Suddenly, Ganondorf's gruff voice sounds from behind me.

"Make ten in a row or else your running five," he growls, his tone demanding and threatening. In other words, if I don't make these next ten perfect then I have to run another five miles.

It's just your normal training session with Ganondorf.

After coming home from the museum yesterday, I was informed by my foul guardian that I would be having an all day lesson tomorrow. So far, we are about two hours into it and had started at seven in the morning. We normally end around six when it is an all day.

Only eight more hours to go!

Great.

_Okay, focus, _I remind myself forcefully. _Get into the stance – that's it, one foot in front of the other – feel for the perfect balance. Squint past the sweat and the blinding rays of sunlight. Hold the pistol firmly. Don't move your hand at all as you pull back the trigger. Ignore your rapidly beating heart and forget about the punishment if you fail. Just focus. Deep breath…aim…fire…_

The gunshot echoes throughout the meadow of our training grounds and fills my ears. My head is buzzing with the noise but I've grown accustomed to it.

Wiping away my sweat, I stare at the wooden target and, to my utter relief, see a bullet size hole in the center.

Bull's eye again. Thank Goddesses.

Ganondorf doesn't say anything but his silence is more pressuring than his voice. Taking stance again, I hold my gun level and prepare myself for the bang that is soon to follow.

My finger acts on its own and pulls the trigger once more. The pistol lets out a short crack, leaving an eerie silence in its wake, as the bullet soars through the air and lodges itself into the center of the target.

Eight more to go.

I continue to shoot perfectly and Ganondorf continues to keep an emotionless countenance. I try my best to ignore his painful stare though I really want to spin around and scream at him to leave me alone.

But I hold back this feeling and keep my grip on the handle firm. So far I have a perfect score, five for five, I just have to keep it up…

My finger pulls back on the trigger again but my balance is suddenly thrown off by an overly large hand shoving me aside. The bang echoes through the valley and I stumble out of the way. My eyes watch in horror as the bullet whistles past the target and bounces off a tree in the distance.

My stomach tightens. I missed. Oh crud I missed!

But then I remember Ganondorf standing next to me, a smug smile on his hideous face and his crimson eyes shining with pleasure. Rage ignites inside of me and my hands close into fists. Stomping over to him, I scream hotly,

"What was that for!"

He doesn't do anything for a moment, just stares at me with that stupid smirk, but he then huffs and crosses his arms. "You won't always be able to get a clear shot without somebody in the way," he "corrects" me arrogantly, "and I was only helping you learn this lesson."

"You could have at least given me a warning! That was unfair!" I screech, flailing my arms around my head and gesturing frantically to the target.

His eyes harden and his brow furrows together. "Watch you tongue," he hisses, his deep voice rattling my bones.

But hatred and fury for this man has blinded me and I'm ready to rip somebody's head off. He is always playing these tricks on me! He is always trying to find a reason to make me suffer! He is so _unfair!_

I turn on my heel and position myself again with my pistol aiming at the target. My breathing is rapid from both the heat and my wrath. I know I have to calm down or else I'll be killed, but I can't. He's got me too fired up.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He barks, standing in front of my pointed gun. Yeah, real smart Ganondorf, just watch me shoot you…

It is tempting, _really_ tempting, but I've learned a long time ago that a gun is no match for Ganondorf if he sees it coming. A wielder of the Triforce can move objects with his mind, so all he'd have to do is stop the bullet, turn it around, and throw it back at me. Of course I could take him by surprise, but the shot would make too much noise and he'd be able to stop it.

I could always go into his room in the middle of the night and stab him with a kitchen knife, but he is a very light sleeper and I'm not stealthy enough.

Yeah, I thought a lot about it before.

"Trying to get a perfect score," I hiss in reply, attempting to look past his bulky body.

"No," he says slowly but fiercely, "you have to run the five miles. You missed."

"That didn't count," I respond icily.

He takes a step toward me and forces me to stare into his burning red eyes. "I'll be the judge of that."

"But-,"

"YOU BETTER PUT THAT GUN DOWN AND RUN THOSE EIGHT MILES!" He roars in my face with such volume it's louder than the sound of my gun going off. He jabs his sausage like finger toward the trail in the woods and I can feel his disgusting breath on my face. It smells like the eggs from today's breakfast mixed with body odor.

"It isn't eight miles, it's five," I correct him in the same emotionless voice though it takes all of my will power not to scream back.

"Not any more," he snarls and, using those meaty hands, grips my shoulders and throws me onto the ground. I let out a small grunt as I slam onto the hard earth; his unnatural strength giving me bruises on my shoulders. I unwillingly cringe as I attempt to stand back up but he beats me back down almost immediately with a powerful kick to my stomach.

I feel the wind being knocked out of me and I collapse while clutching my wounded belly. It's like somebody is sucking all of the air out of my lungs and I gasp in raspy breaths. Eyes wide in pain, I stare up at Ganondorf's satisfied but still irritable face while I take in deep breaths.

"Now you better start running, _Zelda_," he spits out my name like it's mold on his tongue. "Or you'll get a lot worse than that."

Fighting back tears and struggling to pretend that I'm just _hunky dory_ (which is totally _not_ true), I take in one last breath and dash off towards the trail. I know that Ganondorf isn't lying when he says that it'll be worse. I shouldn't have even provoked him in the first place. How come I can't control my stupid temper? I had came home yesterday full of smiles, my time with Link had been amazing, but then I was greeted by Ganondorf's inpatient face and I had to rush to make dinner. I woke up today very grouchy, begging the goddesses to give me another day with Link. I wasn't surprised when my prayers weren't answered; they never are so why start now?

The sharp blades of grass give me small cuts along my legs, and my dark gray shorts and white tank top cling to my body. It hurts so much to breathe though I'm slowly regaining my breath. Water would have helped me recover but I only get that every few hours or so.

I'm grateful for the cool shade of the trees once I finally reach them and begin jogging down the unkempt dirt trail. I weave between trees and jump over ditches and rocks, not slowing down until I'm finally out of his view. The leaves are beginning to change colors and dead ones crackle under my feet. I always liked Autumn, the transfiguration is just too gorgeous. It's amazing how one day everything will be green and the next it's a rainbow of red, golds, and browns. I wish I could do that. Simply wake up the next day and change my life completely.

But not even the inspiring scenery can improve my foul mood and the throbbing pain pulsing through my body. The ordeal with Ganondorf is still fresh in my mind and I can't stop thinking about it. This trail is about five miles long and it loops back to the starting point, so how am I supposed to know when I've done eight?

I sigh inwardly, it isn't like this hasn't happened before in past homes. I'll just have to run this dumb thing twice, making a total of ten miles. And I have to do it under an hour and fifteen minutes.

Like I said, great.

I focus on steady breathing and pace in order to keep my stamina up. It takes awhile and I have to wipe my watery eyes a few times though I have soon recovered from getting the wind knocked out of me. I can still feel where his death grip was and the bruises ache with each swing of my arms. I swear if he had pressed any harder he would've broken a few of my bones.

The best way to run is to just clear my head. Forget Ganondorf's gloating face and the impending doom of when I return. All I have to do is feel the earth under my feet and listen carefully to the sound of my harsh breathing and the muffled tread of my footsteps against the hard dirt. As stupid as it sounds, thinking positively always helps. At least I'm getting a good workout and, if I was able to, I'd be awesome on the track team.

My mind immediately thinks of Link. He told me he does track too and just imagine if I joined the team. I could hang around with him after school more frequently. I'd love to see those muscles work as he runs around the clay road…or maybe he does cross-country? Either way, if I could do that then I'd be in heaven –

I have to stop myself from dreaming of such childish fantasies. There is no way that Ganondorf would ever allow me to join the track team, even if there are boys on it.

Though I've been like this all day and last night. I can't stop thinking about his stunning blue eyes or that confident yet kind smile on his tanned face. I wish I could control myself, but I can't tame my restless mind. I'd give anything to be with him rather than here, running my heart out.

Then again, I'd rather be _anywhere_ rather than here.

And the more I think about yesterday, the more I recall the frightening story he had told me. _Kidnapped_. Link was almost _kidnapped_. But the worst part is, he told me everything. Every question I asked he had answered honestly while I had to continue to lie. I feel guilt weighing down on my shoulders as I think about this. I know that telling him the truth would be the worst thing possible, but should I really continue if I keep lying to him…?

My thoughts quickly cease as all of my concentration is on putting one foot in front of the other. I've already run ten miles today and I'm starting to feel sick. My stomach is tight and my vision is starting to blur with black dots but I have to continue. Only ten more to go…it can't be that bad.

* * *

"You're pathetic," Ganondorf says in a bored voice while I continue to puke up the contents of my breakfast.

I'd like to reply but my stomach is swirling with nausea and my mouth tastes worse than garbage and sour milk combined. I'm disgusted with myself and the smell of my vomit only makes me throw up more.

Finally, after a minute or so of retching, I stand hunched over and panting as I try to calm my sickening stomach.

"You done?" He asks with a yawn and I glare at him with icy blue eyes. I had stumbled out of the forest after doing the track once, swaying and trying to hold back my vomit, before I let it out right by his feet. Of course, he was more concerned about his dirty shoes rather than me and cleaned them off with my last bit of water.

Straightening up, I wipe off my mouth with a sweaty towel. "Thanks for the help," I growl and toss the disgusting towel to the ground.

"Anytime," he smirks in reply before reaching into the trunk of weapons and pulling out a familiar gun. Dread forms within me as I stare at the sleek Sniper Rifle in his meaty hand. Even when I've thrown up after fifteen miles he wants me to continue training. At least it isn't gymnastics; I'd die with all of the flips.

He tosses the gun to me and I catch it with ease. Clapping his hands together, the trunk disappears in a puff of dark gray smoke. Ganondorf can't teleport himself, but he can to inanimate objects.

We travel back to the house in silence, the Sniper Rifle held loosely in my hand and my stomach still squirming with nausea. A Fall breeze sends dying leaves dancing through the colorful trees but, like earlier, it can't stop my sour mood. All I can think of is how much I hate Ganondorf. How annoying and frustrating and a total jerk he is! He's the devil himself in a much more human form. And the goddesses make _me_ his slave and, on public records, his adopted "daughter."

Back at the house, we climb up a series of stairs until we reach the roof. There is only a small flat section in the back that faces the woods while the rest is covered with black shingles. The only thing on this makeshift balcony would be a tin full of bullets for my Sniper.

"There are some red targets amongst the trees," Ganondorf explains in a bored voice as he leans against a side of the roof. "Just hit them."

While I load the bullets into the cartridge, I realize that Ganondorf is probably ending early for the day. We normally finish training with Sniper Rifle practice so, if I'm lucky, I should be done soon.

In silence, I lay on my stomach and position the end of my gun between two fence posts. Positioning my hands in the correct places, I peer through the lens to get a better look. The landscape of the woods instantly magnifies and I begin to scan the trunks to find any of the small red targets. It only takes me a second or two until I spot a tiny red circle dangling from a tree branch, the chilly breeze making it sway.

And it only takes me another second or two to pull back the trigger and shoot down the floating target. It crumbles the moment my bullet touches it. Even the wind couldn't stop my terrifying accuracy with a Sniper Rifle.

Yeah, I'm that good.

I continue shooting, plucking off each target one by one. Shoot, shoot, shoot…it's so relaxing.

I feel this sense of power when I destroy these tiny little targets. I like to pretend that each one is Ganondorf's head, and every time I make my assail on one, I feel much happier inside. The best part about the Sniper is that my enemy normally doesn't know what's coming. He's just minding his own business, strolling through the trees or taking a piss by a nearby bush, and then – BAM – he's dead.

I know, I sound like a total creep. Blame Ganondorf, he raised me this way.

I am so delighted in my shooting that I don't realize that Ganondorf hasn't spoken at all yet. I know that I haven't missed one, but he normally says something by now. I keep sneaking glances to my sides, waiting for him to push me again.

That's why I give a little jump when I hear his gruff voice sound from behind me.

"I'm going to be gone two days this week," he states in an emotionless voice.

I don't say anything at first but destroy another target with a deafening _bang_. "When are you leaving?" I ask nonchalantly while scanning the trees for another opponent.

"Wednesday. Coming home late Thursday night," he answers and we drift into silence again. Ganondorf sometimes disappears for two days every month or so. I never ask him where he goes since I'm sure he'd beat me for it, but over the years I've come down to a few options:

A) He is gathering weapons/magic spells.

B) He is meeting with his secret employees, the Gerudo.

C) He has a hunch on a wielder of the Triforce and is off to find him.

The last one has only happened once in my lifetime and that was about five years ago. I only figured that out because I overheard him cursing to himself about how his Gerudo failed to capture the fool.

The Gerudo are an elite force of females that help Ganondorf search for his dumb Triforce. They aren't just for Triforce hunting, they are merely doing that as a side job. They perform various criminal acts like robbing banks, assassinations, and, if the money is right, terrorist attacks.

I have only met one Gerudo woman in my life and her name was Nabooru. Apparently their head quarters are located in the desert so she had tanned skin to match well with her waist-length, dark red hair. Her nose was sharp and her eyes a fierce, demanding yellow. The day I saw her she was only wearing black leather pants, a maroon sports bra, and a leather jacket with the words "can't touch this" stitched on the back. I could tell by her abs and wide shoulders that she was a muscular woman and somebody that I shouldn't provoke. However, her personality was sassy and clever. She made a lot of funny jokes about Ganondorf behind his back to me and I found myself laughing at them. She took sympathy for my poor lifestyle but didn't care enough to do anything about it. Maybe if she wasn't working for Ganondorf we could have been friends, but I refuse to accept the fact that I still liked her.

About five minutes later, Ganondorf speaks again in the same monotone voice.

"Vaati is coming for dinner this Friday."

For the first time I forget about my Sniping and crane my neck around to look at him with terrified and aggravated eyes.

"But I _hate_ Vaati!" I whine childishly.

"I know, I know," he mumbles, "I do too. But he is an idiotic Triforce Hunter who gives us a large sum of money."

"Does he _have _to come over?" I persist though I know it is a failed attempt.

"Yes, and that is why I want you to clean the entire house while I am gone. That way you'll have time to cook on Friday. In fact, maybe I should make you skip school…"

"No!" I blurt out, my heart thudding painfully against my chest at the thought of spending an extra day with this vile man. "I can do it when I get back," I add in quickly, hopping to avoid danger.

Luckily, Ganondorf hates Vaati as much as I do so the topic of him makes him rather cheerful because we bash on him most of the time. Vaati is this rich bloke that is also a striving Triforce Hunter though he makes everybody do the work for him. When I was about four years old, we were running low on the money Ganondorf had stolen and he had this "brilliant" idea of pretending to work for Vaati. Vaati now comes every two months to discuss Ganondorf's progress. His so-called "job" is to build the magical searching devices and occasionally help search for the Wielder. The truth of the matter is that Ganondorf is just using Vaati to get money and, whenever he's lucky, a hint at where the wielder could be.

The only problem with Vaati's visits is that I am reduced down to lower than a slave (whatever that could be) and I have to call Ganondorf "_Lord_ Ganondorf."

"Just make sure the house and front lawn is clean for his visit," he commands and claps his hand, the Sniper disappearing in another puff of smoke. "You're done for the day. Take a shower, fix me some lunch, and try not to puke in the process."

I snicker at him from behind as he opens the rooftop door and fades into the dark staircase. Thankfully, I'll have two days to myself, even if it is cooking and cleaning.

Trying my best to forget the impending doom of Vaati's arrival, I take one last deep breath and head down to the shower.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I always liked the idea of Zelda being able to fend for herself and her being pro with a Sniper Rifle. Haha, it was pretty fun to write that. I've never shot a gun in my life nor have I seen one being shot (besides the movies of course) so I had researched most of this. If you have any tips on shooting a gun, let me know and I'll be very pleased to edit anything that may be inaccurate._

_Speaking of edits, I was, unfortunately, on my own for this one. My beta reader, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, is on vacation for quite some time and I didn't want to disturb her so I did this one completely on my own. I read this twice to try to fix most of the errors, but, knowing me, there are still probably a lot._

_I hope your having fun, LoZ4L! It sounds great where you are!_

_So Ganondorf is going to be gone for two days, huh? I wonder what will happen then? And Vaati's visit? Hm…_

_Sorry for the long author's note, but I also want to apologize that there was no Link in this chapter! I know, horror. However, I'll be sure to add lots of Zelink next chapter to make up for this one. I used this chapter mostly for some explaining more into Zelda's life and to show her deadly skill with weapons and Ganondorf's cruel ways._

_Thanks! Please review!_

_~~Wave~~_


	7. Chapter 7 Textbook Drama

Chapter Seven – Textbook Drama

The following Monday I come back to school with sores covering my body and my heading buzzing from a restless night of sleep. Thankfully, the nausea is gone but all of my limbs ache with each movement and I'm dying of thirst. Ganondorf thought it would be funny not to give me anything to drink for breakfast, a way of mocking me for being so dehydrated during our training session.

Not only that, but I'm beginning to have some trouble with a certain girl…

After a quick drink from the water fountain, I am rummaging through my locker, searching frantically for my physics book, when I hear a pair of giggling girls approaching me. I recognize them both to be Malon and Saria by her bright red hair and her green hair.

"We thought we should warn you," Malon grins, her cherry locks tied back in a pink ribbon and her cobalt eyes bright with excitement. "Ruto is super ticked today."

Although most people would be concerned about their friend's foul mood, they seem exceptionally cheerful.

"What for?" I ask and giving them each a confused glance before continuing my search for my physics book. Where is that thing?

"Because you went on a date with Link," Saria blurts our and immediately goes into a fit of laughter, Malon quickly joining her.

"I wouldn't call going to a museum the most romantic place for a date," I correct them, pausing for a moment in my search to put my hand on my hips and glare at them with scolding eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Malon smiles playfully and I relax a bit, realizing she was merely teasing. I just really need to find that book! "We know it wasn't a date, but Ruto won't listen to reasoning."

"Not like we want her to," Saria adds in, barely controlling her giggles, "she is too much fun to watch."

"What's she doing," I question and close my locker door. Hopefully we won't need our books today but I doubt it.

"After we told her about it she pushed some freshman into a wall -," Saria says, beaming.

"- And then cut the entire line for the girls' bathroom -," Malon adds in quickly.

" – And busted her locker because she was so angry," Saria finishes, looking very pleased.

I give a small smile at that and ask, "but what is she so ticked about anyway? It isn't like Link and her are dating."

"Ah, but she wishes they were," Malon chortles as we begin to make our way down the bustling hallway, books in hand and weaving past passing students. "Ruto doesn't like anybody who is a threat to 'taking her man,'" – at this she does quotation marks with her fingers – "and you, my friend, are that threat."

"If you ask me, she sounds like any girl would be a threat to her," Saria comments thoughtfully, pausing for a moment before explaining herself. "As embarrassing as it is, Malon and I kind of flirted with Link when he first came into school but we, unlike Ruto, were able to realize that he wasn't interested and that he just wanted to be friends, which I am perfectly happy with. But, for some reason, he seems to be showing an interest in you," she winks at me teasingly but I pretend to ignore it.

"Ruto, however," Malon hesitates to smile at the memory, "isn't keen on giving up that fast."

By this time we have arrived outside of my physics class and are forced to depart, ending our conversation rather abruptly. I deliberately walk slowly through the doorframe and wave goodbye to my two friends.

"Just watch out, she's bound to be nasty today!" Saria calls out before they run off to their own classes.

I rush to the back of the room where my desk is stationed right next to Link's. The moment I sit down, the teacher, Mr. Gorman, closes the door with a snap and signals silence in the classroom. There is a small chorus of chairs scooting back and forth and notebooks being flipped out while he strides to the chalkboard in front of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Link placing his black binder on his desk next to a dull pencil and his worn physics book.

I open up my notebook and pull out a pencil while Mr. Gorman, a scrawny man with thinning dark brown hair and a poorly trimmed mustache, writes the instructions on the board in his scribbled handwriting.

_Complete pages 25-26_

_All problems besides 52-62_

I hold back a sigh of annoyance and watch as the other students flip through their textbooks to the appropriate page. It looks like I'll have to ask the teacher for another copy and probably lose points on my assignment because of it.

I'm about to stand up when Link whispers from next to me, "Where's your book?"

I turn to face him and mumble, "I lost it."

A small, friendly smile spreads across his face and I can't help but think of what Malon and Saria were saying. "_But, for some reason, he seems to be showing an interest in you…" _

I force myself to stop thinking this. They're just girls having some fun, nothing to take seriously.

"We can share my book, Mr. Gorman will have a fit if he realizes you've lost it," he offers, pushing the open textbook towards me a little bit.

I glance up at the teacher and, though I'll have to face him eventually if I don't find my book soon, I agree and slide my desk closer to his.

Hunched over the volume, Link and I begin to do our work separately and silently. The only sound in the room now is the scratching of pencils and Mr. Gorman typing furiously on his keyboard.

The whole time I am painfully aware of how close Link's head is to mine. At some points, like when we lean in together to look at the page better, I can feel his blonde hair gently skim my face and I get chills down my body. I can feel his soft breath every once and a while, and I can smell his sweet scent. It's earthy with a tint of shampoo…must have took a shower this morning.

Yum.

"What are you two doing?" A gruff voice suddenly barks from behind me and I jump a little in my seat from surprise.

"O-oh," I stammer, turning around and staring up at the irritated man, his brown beady eyes glaring at us. "Mr. Gorman, I – I -,"

"Zelda was letting me look off of her book because I lost mine," Link suddenly finishes my sentence, his voice so casual that I can't sense a hint of a lie in it. I snap my eyes to him in shock, baffled beyond belief as to why he took the blame.

"Ten points from your assignment, Mr. Link," He huffs, his mustache bobbing with his head, and starts striding back down the rows of desk with his hands clasped behind his back. "Carry on."

I watch Link go back to his work with wide eyes. He starts reading and writing like nothing has happened, and, after a second or two, I finally ask, "Why did you do that?"

He shrugs while lazily erasing one of his answers. "Just a friend helping a friend," he mumbles, his soft voice so close to me that I can feel his breath again. Talk about invading my personal space.

And I am _not_ admitting that I like it.

For a second I don't do anything, just marvel at the fact that we are officially friends and getting over my frustration about his breaking the elbowroom rule. I mean, I always knew that we were friends but for him to say it just makes it so…right.

"O-oh," I stammer for the second time that day, "T-that's very nice of you…but I owe you something in return…"

"Come to the movies with me this Wednesday," he says instantly with the same calm tone. It isn't a question; it's a statement.

"…What?" I manage to utter through my overwhelming shock. He didn't just ask me to the movies, did he?

He finally looks up from his work and I see the corner of his lips turn upward at my astonished face. "The new Harry Potter is coming out and Mikau and Kafei are dying to go. We're thinking of all of us going: you, me, Kafei, Mikau, Malon, Saria -,"

"Is Ruto coming?" I whisper, eyeing Mr. Gorman who is now ambling through the rows of desk again.

Link lowers his voice as well and pretends to work, "probably, though maybe we can avoid it."

I smile to myself at hearing Link say that. So he doesn't like her either and, what's more, he likes _me_ over her…

"So is that a yes?" he persists and glances up from his book.

I'm about to reply when the same, gruff voice sounds from behind us.

"Link, when I said 'carry on' I didn't mean carry on flirting with young Zelda. I meant with your work! If you continue bothering her I will take another ten points off."

I feel my face turn pink as a few students around us laugh at the scene. I turn around to tell him it was me talking but Link has already started speaking for me _again._

"Sorry, sir, my bad." he apologizes calmly and gets right back to scribbling down the answers.

With a satisfied smile, Mr. Gorman walks back down the rows and to his desk to continue his own work.

Not wanting to get into any more trouble, I hunch down over my notebook and actually begin working.

A few minutes later, a folded piece of lined paper lands with a murmured _thud_ in front of me. I look up, startled, and see Link glance at me with a knowing smile and a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

Checking that Mr. Gorman is still engrossed with his computer, I carefully unfold the piece of paper and read the writing.

_So is it a yes?_

I can't help but smile when I read this. He certainly is persistent but amusing all the same.

I glance up again to make sure nobody is watching and then write down my answer. Once finished, I chuck it back at Link, grinning the entire time.

_I don't know how to get there._

He reads the note very quickly before writing his hasty reply. I try to go back to work but I can't focus and only stare at the page, anxiously waiting for his answer. I've never really had much of a conversation with note passing before, not with somebody like Link, and it is actually pretty fun.

The same folded piece of paper slides onto my desk and I instantly begin opening it, under the table this time.

_You can stop by my place at seven, Wednesday night. Mikau, Kafei, and I will be hanging around there until it is time to go at 7:20. Move starts at 7:50. We'll meet Malon and Saria (and Ruto I suppose) at the theater._

This is all the information I really need but I don't want the conversation to be over just yet. After a moment of thinking, I quickly ask:

_Why so early?_

I don't even bother with my work now, just stare at him from the corner of my eye and watch as he writes again on the page and then places it in front of me with a small grin on his face.

I open the letter once more and read:

_It's Harry Potter, duh._

I write in reply:

_Which one is this?_

He answers:

_The sixth movie._

By now the paper has been folded so many times that I can hardly keep it closed and we are running out of room; however, I manage to squeeze in my message.

_I've never seen any of them._

He doesn't even bother to answer me with words but turns his head and mouths in astonishment, "_Any?"_

I give the tiniest shrug while flicking my gaze to Mr. Gorman. He's taking a sip of his coffee and goes back to typing.

The same piece of paper flutters onto my desk for the fifth time and I read the note. In his messy handwriting (like most boys have), it says:

_We could see something else._

Pencil in hand, I am just starting to compose my reply when I remember Ganondorf. At first I was only pretending that I'd go because I enjoyed chatting with Link via notes, but there is no way that he'd ever let me go. Then again, it is the night he is leaving…

But if I get caught then I'll be beat…

I could say I was only trying to get closer to some guys. Mikau, Kafei and Link are going and I could lie some more and say that a couple of other guys were coming along too…no, the risks are just too high.

But when would I ever get another chance? And Link _had_ taken the blame for me losing my book and got in trouble for talking. I guess I do owe him one…

Finally coming to a decision, I quickly write:

_I've read the books, doesn't matter._

_So seven then?_

I rapidly pass the note to Link while making eye contact with a girl sitting next to me. She's been watching the charade the entire time and looks very amused by it. With a quick smile, she averts her eyes and goes back to her work.

Link places the paper in front of me and I read the words:

_See you at seven._

I feel hope, joy, and excitement all in one. Hope because I'm sure that I'll manage to sneak out for one night, especially if Ganondorf is gone. Joy because I'll be spending a night with all of my friends and, of course, Link. Must I even bother with excitement? Now I can't wait until Wednesday.

And then all of that hope, joy, and excitement gets crushed into embarrassment as I hear a similar deep voice rumble from behind us.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter does seem like a good one, no?"

Link and I give each other a quick glance saying _"we are so screwed" _before slowly turning our heads around to see Mr. Gorman reading the note over my shoulder.

"It's getting pretty good reviews," Link smiles sheepishly but the teacher takes no amusement in it.

"You may be seeing each other at seven, but I'll be seeing both of you in my class for lunch detention," he grumbles and starts marching up to the front of the classroom.

"Today?" Link asks, watching as the teacher walks away and his ears turning a light shade of pink from all of the students' stares.

"Today," he replies.

* * *

"Lunch detention?" Mikau chuckles as he pulls out money for food from his pant's pocket. "The last time I had a lunch detention was in fifth grade. Since when did they start giving those out again?"

Link shrugs and rolls his eyes, "Mr. Gorman is a strange guy. I wonder what he'll make us do."

"Maybe he'll have you smack his blackboard erasers together or do extra work," Kafei offers in a small voice and a half smile. Malon, Kafei, Mikau, Link, and I are all standing outside Link's locker, minutes before our lunch period starts. Link and I decided to go to detention together so nobody would be left alone with our very odd teacher.

"What is this, the 1800s?" Malon snickers with a playful smile on her face. "Nobody does _that_ anymore."

"Though I wouldn't be surprised, like I said, he is a strange guy," Link repeats, flicking his gaze down the hall and towards Mr. Gorman's classroom as we all nod in agreement.

A hand suddenly slaps me playfully on the back and Saria walks up next to me, a teasing grin on her face and her green hair looking exceptionally shiny in the bright hallway. "Congrats, Zelda, you have your first detention this year!"

I roll my eyes lightheartedly and groan, "Yeah, I'm looking so forward to it. It's going to be much more exciting than Harry Potter kicking Voldemort's butt."

We all chuckle a bit before Saria says in an excited voice, causing her pitch to rise slightly. "Did you hear who Mikau is bringing to the movies with us?"

All eyes turn to him and his pale face reddens. "Cut it out, Saria," he retorts but it is only done with halfhearted bitterness.

"Who are you bringing?" Link urges from next to me, his brilliant blue eyes gazing curiously at his friend.

Mikau doesn't say anything as he tries to repress a grin that is struggling to break through his defenses. Finally, he lets it show and, beaming, answers proudly, "I'm taking Lulu."

I notice all of my friends smiling at this, looking very pleased, and Malon and Kafei both congratulate him.

"Who's Lulu?" I ask while glancing at the clock. We still have a few more minutes until Link and I have our lunch detention. Though I'm not excited for it, I'd rather not be late and cause more trouble.

"Oh, Lulu is just the love of his life," Link jokes and the rest of the group laughs while Mikau turns redder.

"The girl of his dreams," Kafei adds, for once getting out of his shy bubble.

"The girl he has been puppy dogging since the eighth grade," Saria finishes and now Mikau looks like a tomato with his burning red face.

"You make me sound desperate," He huffs while tugging at his sleeve nervously.

"That's because you _are_ desperate!"

"I'm not desperate, I just haven't found anybody else prettier, smarter, or more wonderful…" he trails off at the end, gazing wistfully down the hallways, as if expecting this girl to appear out of thin air.

"Yeah, well, we have to go," Link excuses us awkwardly, gently placing a hand on my arm (causing my heart to beat faster) and begins to lead me away from the group and down the hallway.

Once we reach Mr. Gorman's classroom I check the clock to see how late we were. Crud, five seconds. I wonder if he'll notice –

"You are five seconds late," he scolds us instantly, leaning against his desk.

Of course.

Closing the door behind me, I notice how his askew mustache looks like it has just been combed and his bushy eyebrows are furrowed together in concentration, like he's trying to remember why we are late in the first place.

His face relaxes somewhat after a few seconds (I suppose he finally remembers) and he points to the front seat. "Miss. Zelda, you can sit up front and Mr. Link can sit in the back. Have fun."

Link and I give each other helpless but amused looks and take our seats.

A small smile is on Mr. Gorman's face as he sits down at his desk. He is obviously satisfied with himself for placing two students in a lunch detention. No doubt he has some things planned up his sleeve.

"You may eat if you have any food," he says, still grinning, and goes back to typing on his computer.

A bit disappointed that nothing evil or exciting has happened yet, I pull out a red apple from my bag and take a loud bite out of it. I want to turn around to check if Link has any food but Mr. Gorman keeps glancing at us with his beady brown eyes.

We stay there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of me biting my apple the teacher's rapid typing. I strain my ears to hear anything that might let me know if Link has food or not, I don't want him starving, but I receive nothing.

Mr. Gorman suddenly stands up with two pieces of paper in his hands. He places one on top of my desk and goes to the back of the room to give Link the other. I pick up the paper and realize it is my assignment from class that I had handed in earlier. I recognize the large "93" to be my grade and I silently sigh in relief. I thought I'd get worse since I was "talking" with Link the entire time, luckily, I didn't.

With no more buttons being pressed and my apple finished, Mr. Gorman's voice sounds much louder than usual in the quiet classroom. "You would have received a 91, Mr. Link," he states and I can hear the satisfaction of his punishment in his voice. I turn around to see the teacher walking up the isle, hands behind his back again, and Link scowling from behind. "But because you have lost your textbook, I had to give you an 81, as you are aware."

He suddenly spins back around once he reaches my desk and Link's scowl instantly vanishes into a neutral expression. With Mr. Gorman standing behind me, I send Link an amused smile. We lock eyes for a second and I see the tips of his mouth turning into a small grin while we secretly laugh at the beginnings of our teacher's lecture.

"Textbooks are a great deal of importance to the student's education and an essential study tool. This being your junior year, you need to apply yourself to all forms of material in order to receive top grades. Textbooks are like really smart friends who try not to give you the answer because they don't want cheap work, but they are also just trying to help you. Textbooks are…"

And I doze off right about there. He is pacing up in front of the room with his eyes closed, acting all sophisticated and probably pretending that he is lecturing a crowd of eager students rather than two teenagers giving each other glances that say, "_you have got to be kidding me."_

I turn around in my seat and grin at Link as he begins to gently bang (so there is no noise) his head on top of the desk in agony. I join in the fun and pretend to be sleeping, resting my head lazily on my shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Miss. Zelda," Mr. Gorman snaps from behind me and my head jerks "awake." "Unless you have a disorder where you cannot sit in a chair properly, I advise you to turn back around and keep your eyes on me."

"Yes, sir," I reply and oblige to his command. Great, now I actually have to _listen_ to this thing.

"Now where was I, ah yes, textbooks are the key to life…"

* * *

"_'Textbooks are the key to life_,'" Link mocks our teacher's deep and arrogant voice as we walk away from the classroom, our detention finally over. Sifting back to his normal voice, he huffs and rolls his eyes, "If textbooks were the key to life I could give it to a hobo and he'd be relinquished of hunger and pain."

I nod and smile, my brain still fuzzy from forcing itself to stay awake during such a boring lecture. "I think he is in love with textbooks or something. I have never heard anybody admire them so much before in my life," I muse and Link agrees.

We round the corner, still chatting about how silly the teacher is (and how he managed to become a teacher in the first place), when I see Ruto walking purposefully down the corridor and to her locker. She slings her messenger back of off her shoulder and plops it down carelessly on the ground, only for all of her belongings to spill out.

I know that she supposedly hates me at the moment, but I think maybe helping her will increase my chance of getting on her good side. With this in mind, I bend down and start collecting her books and pads of paper together again. I grab a neon pink journal and a physics book lying open on the floor, the names of the owners showing brightly on the first flap.

I go to grab the two when I see the words _Zelda_ _Harkarian _in neat, shiny black letters along one of the many lines.

By now Link has come to help pick everything up too and nobody notices when I discard the pink notebook and peer closely at the book…there! Three identical rips along the spine. This is _my_ physics book!

I turn to Ruto and ask in a curious yet dangerously-close-to-anger voice, "Why do you have my physics book?"

I see her face pale considerably as she halts in her work. Link, who was busy plucking sparkly pencils off the floor one by one, freezes and stares at the volume in confusion and curiosity.

"I-I…" she mumbles, unsure of what to say and flicks a nervous gaze between Link and I.

But I don't need to hear why she has it because I already know. She must have stolen it from my locker when I went to get a drink of water this morning. Malon and Saria said she was furious at Link and I's so-called "date." It only makes sense!

So, plastering a phony grin onto my face, I stand up and chirp, "Thanks, Ruto, you must have found my book. I was looking _everywhere _for this! Bye!"

And with an overly enthusiastic wave, I march right past them and down the hallway, not looking back once.

About halfway down, I feel a presence quickly approaching me from behind and then Link whispers into my ear, "She didn't really find your book did she?"

I shake my head in annoyance, my phony smile dying. "No, she stole it."

"Why would she steal your physics book?" He questions as I stop at my locker and begin spinning the dial, entering in the code.

"Because I went to the museum with you," I mutter, pulling my locker door open and searching for my Hylian History binder.

I hear Link say a long, understanding "oh" from behind me and I spin back around with the proper binder in hand.

"We got lunch detention because of that," I sneer, annoyance for her childish actions turning my mood sour.

"Technically we got lunch detention because we were passing notes…" Link corrects me and I notice that he doesn't seem annoyed at all.

I sigh and feel my anger calm somewhat, remembering the enjoyment I had found in that. "Yes, but now you've lost ten points because of it."

Link shrugs again and gives me that goofy yet charming grin that instantly melts all of my irritation, "It isn't like I am planning on becoming a physics major in college anyways. And Mr. Gorman's lecture was very amusing, I earned a few good laughs and stories to tell out of it."

I send him a strained smile as we begin to walk towards Hylian History together. It _was_ kind of funny…

"So we still on for Wednesday?" He suddenly asks and stops me right outside the door. I peer past him and see Mikau and Saria gazing at us, trying to figure out why Link has blocked me from entering.

And although my conscious is screaming at me for doing something so dangerous and risky, I reply "Of course," before entering the classroom with Link right behind me.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I thought this chapter came a bit quicker compared to my normal two months!_

_Anyways, I did this chapter on my own again (without a beta reader) so hopefully it turns out okay! Like last time, I read through this twice and I now advise it to everybody, especially if you don't have anybody to help you. You won't believe how many errors I found the second time!_

_Not much to say about this chapter, just that Link and Zelda are going to the movies Wednesday night!! party and Ruto was a bit jealous this chapter. Stealing her physics book! So evil._

_Also, you may notice that Zelda's last name has been originally Sullivan but is Harkarian in this chapter. Unfortunately, the inspirer for this last name had a change of heart a while ago and asked me to not use Sullivan. So, now it is just Harkarian again. Ah well __J_

_I'd also like to thank everybody for reviewing! And not just for last chapter, but for the ones prior to that! 41 reviews is pretty darn good if you ask me, especially if I am only 7 chapters in. Though it never hurts for more ;-)_

_So thanks for reading and please review! They are much appreciated and I reply to everyone (unless you are anonymous and I can't locate you on the site)._

_~~Wave~~_


	8. Chapter 8 Soothing Hands

Chapter Eight – Soothing Hands

Ganondorf left so early Wednesday morning that I never even saw him leave. The only sign that he had been there was an empty bowl of cereal and a milk carton, which was warm from sitting out for so long. The school day passed in a rush and I tried to get all of my homework done during lunch and any time I had during class. Once I came home, I spent the rest of the day cleaning the entire house. It started off with tidying all of the floors and washing the toilets (the one Ganondorf uses was exceptionally revolting) and then vacuuming all of the rooms, except for the kitchen because I'd get it messy later with my cooking.

By 6:50 I had already cleaned the first two floors and had started working on the grilled chicken when I knew it was time to leave. Turning off the grill and placing the uncooked meat aside, I had quickly changed into a much more casual (yet appealing, of course) attire that consisted of a tight blue jeans and a light pink blouse, the top of it unbuttoned a little to show a bit more skin than necessary, but nothing too revealing.

Now cruising down the familiar country road, I turn the corner and see Link's house coming up along the side. All the windows are lit and it looks very vivacious compared to the still of the night and cloudy black sky. Two other cars are parked along the curb and I am assuming they belong to Kafei and Mikau.

Stopping my Porsche behind them, I exit the car and start walking towards the front door while checking my pocket once again to make sure I have my twenty-five bucks. Still there.

I ring on the doorbell and wait, listening to the sound of bustling feet and chatter from inside. I can recognize Mikau's loud voice shouting something in victory and Kafei complaining, probably about his friend's win.

The door then swings open and I see Link's tan face smiling down at me.

Oh wow.

His messy blonde hair doesn't need to be combed to look softer than silk and his soft blue eyes shine in the light of the house. He is wearing a buttoned down light green shirt with baggy blue jeans. It looks like he and I both had a bit of the same idea because I can't help but eye hungrily at his collarbone, seeing the first few buttons not clasped together and revealing his tan skin.

Ugh, I sound like a pervert.

I snap my eyes up to his and give a bit of a nervous smile while he greets me and opens the door wider, giving me room to enter.

I come inside and start scanning the room curiously, gazing at each and every object. I'm standing in a small foyer with dark wooden floors and white-carpeted stairs leading up to the second floor. An ancient looking grandfather clock chimes by the foot of the staircase and the walls are a nice cream color, the light from the chandelier making it glow. To the left is an open doorway where I can see Mikau, wearing kaki shorts and a white concert t-shirt (I was expecting him to dress a little bit nicer for his date with Lulu, but I guess not), and Kafei playing some kind of video game. Kafei's hair looks extremely purple from the TV screen and his black jacket is covered in dog hair. It is so strange seeing my friends in something besides the school uniform, similar to seeing a teacher in public: weird but entertaining.

I turn to my right and peer into the connecting room. There I see an old lady with her white hair in a bun as she hurries around the kitchen counter with a bowl full of cookie dough. Sitting at a near by table is an old man in red suspenders lazily reading a newspaper. I assume that these two are Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Link's foster parents, and the little girl pulling a carton of milk out from the fridge is Aryll, his foster sister.

Apparently I have been watching for too long because Mrs. Jones starts walking quickly towards me, her short round figure hobbling like a penguin and a pleasant smile on her wrinkled face.

"Ah, you must be Zelda!" She beams, taking my hand and shaking it enthusiastically. I merely smile as I am overcome by her welcome. Never have I been in a house with such kind and warmhearted people. If Ganondorf ever saw somebody in our home he'd probably shoot them without even looking up from whatever he was doing.

She peers over my shoulder and winks playfully at Link, "You never told us she was this pretty!" And then she starts giggling while, looking behind me, I see Link's cheeks redden slightly.

"Er…" he mumbles and she laughs again at his unease before returning her attention back to me.

"I'm sure you know Mikau and Kafei," she gestures across the room and to where the pair are still battling it out in their videogame, the sound of clashing swords and victory whoops and squeals filling the house. "Say hi boys," she commands.

"Hi, Zelda!" They call without turning around or taking their eyes off of the screen, both so engrossed in their game that it makes me smile.

"Hello!" I call back when I feel something tugging at my pant leg and I look down to see a little blonde girl with short pigtails smiling up at me.

"Hi, I'm Aryll," she greets me, her voice that cute high octave that most young girls have, and she sticks out her hand, waiting for me to shake it.

I gently shake it while saying with a polite smile, "I'm Zelda, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I know," she chirps as we release each other's hand. "You went out with Link."

I am now fully aware of Link's and Mrs. Jones' gaze resting on my back as I say sweetly, "it was only to the museum."

"But you had lunch together," she persists, curiosity and confusion shining in her innocent blue eyes. Why does everybody think we went on a date together?

And how does she know we had lunch together?

"Well….yeah…" I trail off, not entirely sure what to say to a little girl and not wanting to look at Link or else he'll see my flushed face. Instead, I decide to change the subject to something less…personal. "So what are you making in there?"

"Cookies!" She squeals in delight, clapping her tiny hands together and her grin widening. "Do you want to help make them?"

"Now, Aryll, I'm sure Zelda would much rather play with her friends rather than -,"

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine!" I cut Mrs. Jones off with a friendly smile. "I'd love to help with making the cookies. Besides, I'm no good at video games."

"Are you sure?" She asks but I can see the glee in her eyes at my offer. I do want to make a good impression on Link's parents and this seems like a good way. Besides, his sister is just too cute! "We certainly don't want to impose."

"Nah, it will be fun," I insist while glancing back at Link to see his reaction to my offer. He seems startled but a small smile is on his face. We lock eyes from a moment and, out of instinct, I instantly snap mine away, blushing for some reason.

Aryll takes my hand eagerly and leads me into the kitchen, followed by Mrs. Jones. The smell of cookie dough and flour wafts into my nose and the room is much warmer than the foyer, the heat of the oven filling up the kitchen. It is old fashioned, with wooden cupboards and knitted signs that say "No Place Like Home" and roses painted on the border of each drawer. A wooden counter is in the middle of the room and, off to the right, is a small, circular table for casual meals.

The kitchen is messy from all of the spilled flour surrounding the counter and the numerous pots and pans, some full and some not, and clumps of cookie dough randomly splotched throughout the room. A half carton of milk sits on one of the stools with a wooden spoon leaning against it and measuring cups are scattered across the table.

This is the reason why I fall in love with the kitchen instantly. Unlike the one I cook in at home, clean and tidy so Ganondorf won't kill me, this one is cozy and so much more welcoming. Maybe it is the light pink walls or the family photos on the wall, but, if I could, I'd stay in here all day long.

I begin to help Aryll pour the cookie batter into round shaped chunks, gently guiding the spoon and letting her sneak bites from the bowl. I pretend not to notice at first but, at one point, I start assailing her with tickles and her giggles ring throughout the house. Mrs. Jones laughs at us while her husband tries to focus on his newspaper but I can see a trace of a smile on his lined face.

It isn't until I'm ten minutes into cooking do I finally notice Link's steady gaze resting on me. Pausing in my movements, I turn my head and look at him. He appears happy, the corners of his lips turned up and his eyes soft with tenderness. The second he sees me staring back at him, his cheeks begin to redden from embarrassment.

That is the thing with Link. Sometimes he'll act so confident, like nothing in the world can stop him, similar to yesterday when he flat out asked me to the movies. And then he sometimes blushes, fumbles with his words, and tugs at his sleeve, like when he asked me to the museum and like what he is doing right now.

With red cheeks, he walks up to me, pulling at his clothes nervously, and stutters, "D-do you c-cook a lot?"

And then his face gets even redder when he can't compose himself again. He probably finds it humiliating but I find it cute and I smile at him sweetly.

"I have to, my guardian can't cook to save his life," I answer while picking up the tray of unbaked cookies and slipping them into the oven.

He rubs his bandaged hand, the unraveling threads lacing through his fingers, while he says with a smile, "I can tell, you cook like a pro."

I shrug, pretending like his compliment means nothing to me, and snap the oven door shut. Mrs. Jones rushes past me to help Aryll lift a new batch of cookie dough and, on her way over, I see an amused and knowing look pass over her eyes.

"Could you use some help with cooking?" He offers, his blush finally gone and he stops rubbing his hand, as if it somehow gave him back his confidence.

I gaze at it for a moment, forgetting about his question, and think to myself. Maybe Link has…no, that's stupid. It is probably sore from the surgery or what not, I can't take everything so seriously.

Even though my logic makes perfect sense, I still have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind…

"Zelda?" Link's concerned voice brings me back and I jump a little from surprise. Averting my eyes back to his worried blue ones, I smile innocently and nod.

"Yeah, sorry," I apologize while trying to ignore my silly thoughts. For all I know, Aryll could have the Triforce. "I just got lost in a daze, what were you saying?"

"Oh…" he mumbles, looking unsure of himself for a moment. "I-I was wondering if you need any help cooking?"

"That's okay, Link," Mrs. Jones joins our conversation in her sweet and motherly tone. "Zelda is being very helpful, maybe she could do the cooking from now on!"

She laughs loudly at this, the idea probably very pleasant in her mind, before leaving just as quickly as she had came, rushing to the sink and continuing cleaning the dishes.

Aryll suddenly comes up to us, her red dress covered in flour and dough, and a chocolate chip in her sunny colored hair.

"You can help Zelda put the batter on the tray while I go put the sprinkles on the cookies," she holds a bowl in front of him, half filled with the cookie batter, and Link takes it carefully from her.

"Just be sure not to eat any of it or else Zelda and I will tickle you!" She threatens, shaking her finger at him and I smile at her adorable and totally non-threatening voice.

"You mean like this?" He smirks while sticking his finger in the bowl and whipping up a large clump of cookie dough. Horrified, Aryll watches as her foster brother shoves the food into his mouth and eats it instantly.

"ATTACK!" She screams before pouncing on him with a fury of dancing fingers. I watch for a second as Link begins to laugh and tries to squirm away from her but Aryll is on a mission. Nobody eats her cookie dough and gets away with it.

Grinning, I join in the action and begin tickling his stomach just as fast as his sister. His hoots of laughter become louder and he struggles to get away from us but only in a half-hearted attempt.

Through gasping breaths and uncontrollable laughter, he manages to say, "If you – _gasp_ – don't stop, I'll – _laugh_ – pour this bowl – _gasp – _on your head!"

Aryll squeals in terror while I lunge for the bowl with outstretched hands. The tickling finally stopped, Link is too busy taking deep, calming breaths of air to realize that I've already stolen the bowl and placed it back on the counter.

"Success!" Aryll cries victoriously and holds her tiny hand up for a high-five. I hit it gently and her face beams with delight.

"We taught him well, didn't we?" She asks, looking very proud of herself.

Studying Link, I see him leaning against the counter for support but a grin on his face nevertheless. Judging by his exhaustion, I'd say we did extremely well.

"We sure did," I agree and high-five her one more time.

* * *

"We'll be meeting Lulu, Saria, Malon, and Ruto at the theater," Link explains to me as he drives us, Mikau, Kafei, and I, in his car to down town.

"So Ruto is coming," I clarify, a hint of dread in my voice, from the passenger seat. Although I know it is silly and girlish of me, I feel special sitting up in front with Link, especially since he had asked me to.

"Saria told me about Ruto's anger the other day," Mikau says from the back with smugness in his voice. "That must have been fun."

"Yeah, serving detention and losing ten points because of it wasn't that great," Link groans but then grins right afterwards. "Though like I said, it made my day all much more exciting."

"She isn't still mad, is she?" I question them, hating the answer that I know is bound to come.

"She's going to be furious when she sees you and Link walking into the movies together," Mikau tells me and I can hear the excitement in his voice.

Once we get there, I quickly learn that Mikau is absolutely right. We walk through the doors and into the bustling movie theater, the thrill of Harry Potter radiating off of the other guests. We soon spot Malon, Saria, Ruto, and Lulu standing in line for the concession stand, the group of people stretching halfway across the room.

I stay close by Link's side as we make our way towards them, maneuvering through the throng and avoiding hyperactive fans sprinting around the cinema. Our friends soon notice us and I see Ruto's flawless pale face grow red at seeing Link and I together, her eyes slits as she glares coolly at me and her fist clutches tighter onto her Prada bag.

We all greet each other and I introduce myself to Lulu, a beautiful girl (Mikau wasn't exaggerating when he said that) and somebody who is actually very nice. Her sleek black hair is short, ending around her jaw, and her royal blue eyes shine with determination. Even when she is not singing her voice is elegant yet strong, something I wish I could have but never will.

A couple minutes later and we send Ruto, Lulu, Mikau, Kafei, and Link to save us seats while Malon, Saria and I retrieve the food. It takes much longer than it should to get two medium popcorns, five drinks (since not everybody wants one), and a pack of M&M's and Snow Caps, and we barely get inside the theater before the official commercials start.

The room is full of activity and practically every seat is taken. Thankfully, our friends had saved us places with their jackets.

Walking past a couple making out on the stairs, I see Mikau and Lulu talking with each other, both smiling, and Kafei sitting next to the couple with Ruto by Link's side. It was a good thing that we had come early or else we probably wouldn't have gotten seats in the middle row. I had no idea Harry Potter was this popular.

I take my seat next to Link, Malon and Saria filing in behind me. We pass out the food to the appropriate people as the lights dim and a commercial for a romantic comedy plays on the big screen. Once everything is sorted out, I lean back in my chair and let out a deep breath.

"Tired already?" Link whispers teasingly into my ear, his breath brushing my face and his head close to mine, breaking my personal space rule.

I turn my head to face his and my nose practically touches his. He leans back and I can only assume that he is blushing, the darkness of the theater obscuring all the facial cues of his handsome face.

"Tickling you to death was just _so_ exhausting," I fake groan, slouching my shoulders and grinning at his shadowed face.

"Very funny," he snickers but I can hear the smile in his voice.

The commercials continue for a little longer before the Harry Potter theme begins and the theater erupts with whoops and cheers.

It is surprising how quiet a crowd can get, especially one as loud as this one was, but now all eyes are glued to the screen and we watch as Harry Potter talks with a very old looking man that I assume is Dumbledore, the headmaster of the wizarding school that Harry attends. During the film, I hear whispers from my friends, making remarks to each other about the plot or laughing at something funny that had happened. Ruto occasionally whispers something into Link's ear but I try to ignore it.

It is a little difficult to follow what's going on because I had read the books so long ago and I don't recognize a few of the characters until their name is said. As the movie progresses, I begin to feel this ache in my heart. Everybody is worrying about Voldemort, the most feared wizard in the world, and they cower in fear from his name. It seems that nobody can sleep right and people can't trust one another, worried that they could be possessed or something.

Somewhere during the movie, I see Link scratching at his bandaged hand, his fingers reaching under it in order to reach the itchy spot.

_Strange..._I think to myself thoughtfully. _I don't think it's a great idea to scratch at a surgery wound. Unless, of course, it isn't a scar but-_

I snap my eyes away from him and mentally slap myself. Goddesses, I have no reason to think that Link would have the Triforce. He's been troubled enough as it is, moving from foster home to foster home becuase of his scizophrenic brother and the men trying to kidnap him. Surely Din, Nayru, and Farore wouldn't be so cruel to him and give him that cursed Triforce. It has already ruined my life, hopefully they'll try not to hurt anybody else.

But I mean...what if he _does_ have it? What would I do then? I couldn't send him to Ganondorf, that would just be too much.

I force myself to pay more attention to the movie though it seems to make everything worse. It's the way everybody's lives are in havoc because this bloke Voldemort decided that he'd go on some killing spree. And, thanks to him, the good guys are always alert for danger, ready to fight or run whenever they have to.

And then I realize that this ache is guilt forming deep inside of me. I tell myself it is just a movie but the silent truth it carries hurts. What must life be like for the wielder of the Triforce? Always running and hiding from the people that want them. Never being able to trust somebody completely because they could turn their back on you at any second.

Then I see Malfoy, the school bully and son of one of the evil guys. After his father was sent to prison, Voldemort forced him to be the one to kill Dumbledore. I can tell he doesn't want to do it though. I can see it in his eyes, I recognize that look. He's nervous and scarred but he tries to act tougher. Somebody stronger than him is forcing him to do this.

Somebody like Ganondorf.

Maybe he originally wanted to do the evil task, to make his father proud, but neither of us want to do what we must. Lying to people, lying to _everyone_, is difficult and heart breaking work.

I don't know who I feel worse for: Harry and his friends for be living in fear of Voldemort, just like the Triforce Wielders, or Malfoy because if he doesn't fulfill what he has to do then he'll be punished, just like me. I don't want to be the bad guy, the one who everybody hates because they don't understand my position.

I shut my eyes and try to block out the thoughts and sounds of the film. But, like earlier, it only makes things worse. Now, with closed eyes, all I can see is the frightened look in Malfoy's eyes and Ganondorf's hand lunging out to slap me...to grab my arm and twist it...snap it in two like a twig.

And halfway through the movie I can't take it anymore. Mumbling something about going to the bathroom, I practically dash out of the movie theater with watery eyes.

_I know how you feel, Malfoy,_ I think to myself sorrowfully as I run into the lobby of the theater. _You aren't alone._

I slow down by a nearby table and lean heavily against it. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself and hold back the tears that threaten to spill.

_Come on, Zel, you have to be stronger than this!_

I examine the room carefully, taking everything in and struggling to push the guilty thoughts from my mind. With the main event playing, there is a lot less people now and only a few groups of friends chat with each other while custodians sweep up spilled popcorn off the floor.

But I can't stop thinking about it – can't stop all the pain that I must be causing for the person I'm searching for. I squeeze my eyes shut to try and stop the oncoming tears but one manages to slip out and slides down my face.

"Zelda…?" A gentle, angelic voice says my name from nearby but I don't acknowledge them, just keep my eyes shut.

"Zelda?" They breathe my name again and I feel a hand rest softly on my shoulder. I snap my eyes open and stare into deep blue depths, worry etched into each ocean colored strand.

I hastily wipe my eyes and mutter, "H-hey, L-Link-,"

"What's wrong?" He asks, his voice concerned and caring as he gently takes my free hand in his own.

I can't answer his question and nor do I want to. I don't even want him to see me like this, but the fact that he came out to comfort me is slightly heart warming and it makes me feel a bit better.

But not by much.

"I-I was just going t-to the bathroom," I sniffle, bringing my hand down and pretending like my eyes aren't watery at all.

I suddenly feel his arm drape around my shoulders in a kind of side hug. He leads me to one of the chairs at a small silver table and helps me sit down. I'd normally think something along the lines of "I'm not an old lady, I can get down myself," but his warmth eases some of the ache and I now crave for it.

"I know you weren't going to the bathroom," he explains to me in a very soft voice, his breath tickling my face as he scotches his chair closer to mine and his arm still around me.

"H-how did you know?" I ask and I feel his hand tighten around my me. This time it makes my heart flutter a bit and, while I'm off guard, another tear escapes

"Most people don't cry when they are going to the bathroom," he attempts to make a joke, but he doesn't even seem to find it amusing. Rubbing his hand up and down my arm, I let my head fall limp onto his shoulder and I release a shuddering breath, my head still clouded with the guilty thoughts. He had reminded me why I was in this situation in the first place and I don't like it one bit. I wish I could be stronger, more immune to my emotions and realize that I'll never be the good girl that I so long to be. I don't want to ruin somebody's life, just like Malfoy doesn't truly want to kill Dumbledore…or so I think at least, it has been a while since I read the books…

My head resting on his shoulder, I absorb his warmth and let his soft breath make my blonde hair quiver. His hand is still rubbing my arm in a soothing motion and I find it oddly relaxing.

"I'm sorry that you are missing the movie," I murmur, my voice almost inaudible against the clamor of the theater.

I feel him give a small shrug and replies, "It's fine. I don't like Harry Potter that much anyways."

After tonight's experience, I don't think I'll ever watch another Harry Potter movie again.

I rub my eyes one last time before closing them in exhaustion. My body feels like led and I lie against Link's side, too weak to even support myself. I can hear the beat of his strong heart, pumping loudly from where I am.

_Duh, duh…duh, duh…duh, duh…_

The beat is so soothing and comforting. It isn't until now that I realize that I have never had somebody console me during troubling times. If I start crying at home Ganondorf will roll his eyes in annoyance and kick me out of the house or he'll smack my head, causing me to cry more. Over the years I have learned not to shed any tears, especially around him, so why am I now letting them all out on Link's shoulder in the middle of a busy movie theater?

_Duh, duh…duh, duh…duh, duh…_

My mind drifts away from my troubles as I listen to the relaxing beat of his heart.

_Duh, duh…duh, duh…duh, duh…_

Soothing…so soothing…

_Duh, duh…duh, duh…duh, duh…_

"Feel better?" Link's ethereal voice whispers into my ear as his hand gently skims my cheek, tracing the path where my previous tears had fallen.

I stiffen and my heart freezes from his touch. It sends a wave of heat through my faces and makes my palms sweaty.

I give a small nod and say, "Thanks," as I take my head off of his shoulder but his arm remains around me.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I noticed that you had already woken and I…well…I don't know…" He trails off at the end, his face blushing and staring down nervously at his feet.

"I fell asleep?" I gasp and snap my eyes to the clock but it is pointless. I have no idea what time I left the movie or, apparently, fallen asleep.

"More like a doze and only for a few minutes," he explains to me and I sigh with relief.

"Sorry that I'm keeping you from the movie," I apologize once more and watch as he glances at me uneasily. I'm actually waiting for him to rub his bandaged hand again; however, it is currently draped around my shoulders and it would be very awkward for him to do that. "We could go back if you want?"

"No," he shakes his head with a warm smile on his face. "I'd rather stay out here with you. Are you sure you're okay?"

_So his confidence has gotten back, at least by the looks of it…_

"Yeah," I yawn, "just a little tired."

"It's only 9:50."

"What time does the movie end?" I ask and he pauses for a moment, thinking about it before answering,

"I think around 10:20."

We drift into silence then, my mind a little groggy from my doze and I long to listen to his heart beat some more. I know it sounds strange, but the rhythm was comforting. At least I still have his arm around me, that's definitely something right?

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Link suddenly asks me, probably trying to create some small talk or keep me distracted from what was bothering me earlier. Now that he's here I'm finding it harder to focus on that, but I'm not one to complain.

"I'll be cleaning and cooking all day. My guardian has company coming over Friday night and I have to get ready for that," I explain and he nods along in understanding.

"You don't think you could delay it for two hours and come watch me run the fencing tryouts, do you?" He asks, his nerves picking up again and he obtains a sudden interest in his shoes.

I'm not really sure what to make of this, so I say the first thing that comes to mind, "Huh?"

After a moment's hesitation, he looks up from the ground and smiles at me with that charming smile of his. "Do you know Tetra Mare? Well, she and I are captains this year for the fencing team and we are holding tryouts if you want to come?"

I think it is a little odd that he'd ask me to watch him fence but the idea is certainly intriguing. Then I find something just as interesting to bring up.

"You're a new student this year and you are already a _captain_ of the fencing team?" I clarify with astonishment, my eyes wide from shock.

"There aren't a lot of upperclassman on the team so -,"

"So you must be really good," I finish for him and his ears turn pink.

"They just needed somebody to help…captain…and such…"

I watch him trail off for a second, mumbling to himself and looking everywhere but at me. He's so cute when he's nervous.

As much as I would love to come, I know that I can't. I've already used a couple hours up to go to the movies, putting me behind schedule, and tomorrow is going to be clean, clean, clean and cook, cook, cook. I just don't have time to watch Link and his fencing, though I still think it would be enjoyable. Doing homework in the stands, all casual like, as he and this Tetra girl conduct underclassman into doing drills. I'd get to _finally_ see those muscles work…

I snap out of my train of thought, feeling bad about thinking such things, and look back at him, who is now staring at me anxiously.

"I'm really sorry, Link, but I can't," I deny his request with a frown, really wishing that I could accept it.

He only smiles at me, acting like it is no big deal (which I hope it isn't), "That's fine. I doubt it would be very exciting anyways."

"No," I shake my head, "I would love to come but I really have to continue my cleaning. It is a big house and I have to trim the hedges, cook the food, scrub the bathroom…"

"You have to do all of that by yourself?" He marvels, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"My guardian is gone for two days and gets back the day our guest arrives. Besides, he'll die if he tries to cook," I chuckle lightly at this and remember the day when he had tried to make a meal on his own. I was gone doing something (I forget what now) and when I got home I found him and the entire kitchen covered in tomato sauce. Apparently he had gotten frustrated that he couldn't cook it right and then the pot exploded from his anger, sending the sauce flying and covering the room. Of course, he made me clean it all night long.

A grin suddenly stretches across his face and a mischievous twinkle erupts in his eyes. "Did you come to the movies tonight _without_ your guardian's permission?"

I feel myself smile at his triumphant expression and I cross my arms, the evident truth written all over my face. "I'm sure that he'd let me…if I had told him…or maybe not…"

Link laughs from next to me, his carefree chuckles and his arm still around me making me smile even more.

Link and I continue to talk for a long time. It is one of those conversations where you start out at one place, like exploding pasta (I decided to tell him the story but left out the fact that I had to clean it), and then, without even knowing how, you start talking about the difference between double dipping and just dipping.

"If you double dip it means you have a piece of food that you've already _dipped_ into the sauce and are now _dipping_ _again._ Hence, double dipping," I explain to him with an amused smile but he shakes his head.

"I know that, but you know how some people flip the food or whatever they are eating around so the non-bitten part is going into the sauce? I don't think that it should be considered double dipping if you do that because you haven't eaten that part yet."

"But germs could spread around the food or maybe you accidentally spat on it when you were going to take a bite," I counter argue and he rolls his eyes in fake agony.

"How about this, there should be a measuring distance between the two. So say we have a fry," he holds up his free hand, the one not around my shoulder, and pretends it is a French fry. "And we dip the fry and take a bite – " he demonstrates this with his pretend food – "Then we _flip _it over and dip it again."

"But that is double dipping!"

"Not if we measure the two distances," He says in an esteemed voice and I chuckle at him. He certainly takes his dipping seriously. "In order to compromise our two views, I say we have a certain number inches from the spot where you dipped and the spot where you are going to dip again."

"Like five inches," I venture.

"No fry is five inches long!" He exclaims, making me grin.

"Fine. How about the distance has to be _more_ than half the size of the food that you are eating."

He pauses for a second, considering the option very seriously. "What about just half the size of the food?"

"Half and up," I conclude and we finally agree on the rules of double dipping, saving the world from germs and bad partygoers.

The entire time Link hadn't brought up why I was so upset and I'm grateful for that. But now that 10:20 is nearing closer and closer, I find myself bringing it up on my own.

"I'm really sorry that you missed the movie, Link," I apologize, staring at his arm and not wanting to look into his eyes. "But I do appreciate you staying out with me, it was very fun talking with you."

He bends his head down so he can force me to look him in the eyes and I smile fondly at him when he does.

"I enjoyed it too," he says, his voice kind and gentle, something that makes my heart sing. "I liked this better than any movie."

At first it doesn't register in my mind why his head moves closer to mine, really breaking my personal space rule, and it isn't until his lips are only an inch away, waiting for permission from me, do I realize what he is trying to do.

And although I have been beating myself ever since I've meet him, not wanting any of his charming grins or kind words to break down my defenses and actually make me like him more than normal, I find myself wanting to. I _really_ want to kiss him, more than anything.

So I start leaning into him as well, his hot breath against my face and his arm tightening around my shoulder.

I feel his lip gently skim mine and then –

_BANG!_

My head jerks away from his and I turn my gaze to my left to find the source of the noise. Heat rushes through my face as I lock gazes with each and every one of our friends. Kafei, Mikau, Lulu, Saria, Malon, and Ruto are staring at us, most filled with shock. Lulu seems the least surprised and she even smiles, where as Malon and Saria are completely taken aback, eyes as wide as owls. Mikau and Kafei just seem bewildered at the surprising turn of events, but they aren't heart broken.

Definitely not heart broken like Ruto.

She looks like she has just seen bloody murder. Her face is paler than normal and her mouth is hanging open. A bucket full of spilled popcorn litters the ground at her feet and I see her phone, broken in half, right by that.

_Oh no…_I think to myself as Ruto and I stare at each other in horror. _She is definitely going to kill me now…_

Ruto, through her baffled countenance, manages to mumble a hasty goodbye before dashing out of the building, but this time, she is the one with watery eyes.

It is now just my friends, Link, and me and I feel myself continue to redden and redden, my face burning and my heart beat pounding in my ears.

Kafei and Mikau grin to each other and share a joke, laughing while Saria whispers something to Malon and, reading her lips, says something like, "I told you so."

Lulu appears the only one to understand my embarrassment. Her smile fades into a sympathetic one and all I wish is for her to help hide me in a rock somewhere. I don't know how Link is feeling, if he is as embarrassed as me, but I can't look at him now.

I only had one official boyfriend before and I hated him. I was fourteen when I met Rick and I only went out with him because I thought he might have been a possible wielder. I figured Ganondorf might get off my back a bit when I told him I had a hunch about this kid and he was very pleased when I told him. That was the proudest he had ever been of me, but I think he was more proud in himself for choosing the school to send me too rather than my efforts.

Anyways, Rick was a daredevil, which led me to believe he had the Triforce of Courage. Even though he was young, he knew how to ride a motorcycle and could shoot a shotgun (but not as good as me). He always wore fingerless leather gloves and a matching leather jacket. Though I hate to admit it, he was my first kiss but I didn't like it. He tasted like cigarettes and Fruit Roll Ups and he loved shoving his tongue down my throat. A few months into it, he had taken his gloves off and there was no Triforce mark. Later that day he tried forcing me, but I refused. And when he kept persisting and put a hand on me, I kneed him in the groin, flipped him onto his back, and finished it off with a push down the stairs.

I'm older now and I know Link isn't anything like that. He's kind and polite and I really wish my first kiss was with him instead. Though I don't want it like this: in the middle of a movie theater, all of our friends watching, and having Ruto probably wanting me dead.

I walk over to them and ask how the movie was, acting as if nothing had happened. They tell me it was good but a little sad since Dumbledore died. Link casually joins the conversation and I can feel his gaze landing on me every now and then. I look everywhere but at him and, thankfully, we all soon begin to head out to the cars.

"So did you guys kiss or not? It was hard to tell from where we were," Malon asks me, whispering into my ear. She sounds concerned, not jumpy for gossip like I know some people might be.

I shake my head and breathe back, "No."

"I hope Ruto is okay," Malon mumbles to herself, for once not pleased that she is upset. "I was only joking around earlier but now I feel kind of bad."

I sigh in exhaustion and whisper back, "You feel bad? At least you didn't almost kiss the person she has a crush on. She's probably going to kill me when we get back to school."

Malon puts a hand on my arm and sends me a sympathetic smile, "Ruto may get hot headed sometimes, but I don't think she'll try to hurt you. She isn't evil. I'm sure she won't attempt to ruin your life."

I smile at her in thanks before we all split up to our cars. Malon and Saria wave good-bye to us and Link, Kafei, and I give Lulu and Mikau a minute alone as we make our way towards Link's car.

We all get in and an awkward silence hovers in the air. I can feel Kafei's nervousness from back, edgy to see something happen, and Link's gaze continuing to flick towards me. I stare out the window with a blank face, watching as Lulu kisses Mikau on the cheek and bids him goodnight.

"Zelda…" Link whispers from next to me, his tone sounding guilty and anxious, but he trails off, probably not knowing what to say.

I hear Link sigh a little bit in sadness as he turns the car on. The back door opens a few seconds later and Mikau enters looking very pleased with himself.

I listen to Mikau and Kafei discuss the movie and telling each other what they liked and disliked about it. I keep staring out the window, following the cloudy night sky with my eyes.

As much as I try, I can't stop thinking back to that moment. I had really wanted to kiss him, _really, really_ badly…I just hope my thirst for it didn't show on my face. Goddesses, that would make everything so much worse…

When we arrive back at Link's house, I immediately bolt out of the car and head towards my Porsche.

I'm about to open the door and hop in when I see Link standing on the other side. His mouth is open like he is about to say something but he still doesn't know what. He looks just as troubled as I am, with a small frown on his face and his eyes reflecting his guilt.

"Thanks for the movie, Link," I manage to say in a relatively calm tone while I slip into the driver's seat. "Good-night."

And with that, I pull away from the curb and disappear into the shadowy night.

_Author's Note:_

_Leave it to Zelda to not kiss Link and to distance herself from him! Though if I were her I'd have to agree, having your first kiss with somebody like _him_ in the middle of a movie theater isn't exactly all that romantic huh?_

_Yeah, Zelda's secretly a hopeless romantic, haha. Just kidding._

_Now what's this? Link keeps rubbing his bandaged hand? Hm…that certainly is intriguing…_

_Okay, enough of my stupid hints. Let me just say that next chapter will certainly be a very interesting and long one. And that reminds me, how fast have I become at updating? Chapters are starting to write themselves now!_

_About the double dipping topic: At my mom's 50th birthday party, my sister's boyfriend and one of my mom's friends were discussing the rules of double dipping. She hated it but they then decided that if you have a certain distance between where you took a bite and were about to bite then you'd be okay. They also plan on writing a book one day called "Everything You Need to Know About Life." XD_

_And, of course, I wish to thank my lovely beta reader, Legend of Zelda 4 Life! She came back from her vacation safe and sound so let's welcome her back with an applause! I'm the only one who claps Well, she saved my butt this chapter! People..._

_Alright I'm done talking, I'm almost at 50 reviews here people! The highest I've ever been! One more and I'm there! Surely at least ONE PERSON can leave a comment so i can be at fifty! But, of course, if you want to leave more be my guest, haha. And thank you so much for all of them! They are really great! :D_

_~~Wave~~_

_P.S._

_I don't own Harry Potter…yada..yada…it's by J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Legend of Zelda but I'm sure we are all aware of that. It's guys, seriously._


	9. Chapter 9 Love and Hate

_Author's Note:_

_Oh my gosh!!! 58 reviews! Thank you so much people, I have OVER 50 reviews! This is great, honestly, you guys are the best! If I ever become a famous rock star, or movie actress, or author (which would be awesome), I'll be sure to dedicate either a song, a film, or a book to you! I love you!!_

_But, in a friendly way of course, haha._

_Now, the most anticipated chapter nine…_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – Love and Hate

School Thursday and Friday was torture. I had been avoiding Link the entire day and Ruto was avoiding me. Twice Link tried to get me alone to talk but I rushed away, the embarrassment of Wednesday night's event too much for me to handle. Hylian History and Physics was awkward but, luckily, he didn't bring it up since we were in a place that was way too public for such a conversation. At lunch, Ruto was sitting with Ralis, some boy that her and her cousin Mikau have known since they were babies, while Link had to go discuss drills to use for the tryouts with Tetra. Saria and Malon didn't question me about the movies and I was grateful for that. The next day at lunch I had gone to the library to work on our essay for our Triforce project. I didn't tell him I was doing it because I prefer to work alone on something like that, and, if it wasn't obvious enough, we aren't exactly getting along well at the moment.

But now all of my thoughts of Link are being shoved out of my head as I rush towards the door, fixing my blonde hair and making sure that there isn't anything I missed in my cleaning.

It is seven o'clock Friday night and the doorbell has just rung. I'm wearing my shortest white skirt (on order of Ganondorf) and a light blue, V-neck sweater.

As I open the door, the Autumn air chills my bare legs and light pours out from the house, illuminating the front steps. Standing there is a man, not much taller than me, with long silver hair and bangs that cover one of his blood red eyes. The night casts a shadow on his immensely pale face, giving him a sense of mystery and hostility, and the wind makes his dark purple cloak flap around.

Who the heck wears a cloak these days?

I bow down low, like I always do, and stare at his shiny black shoes.

"Hello, Mr. Vaati," I greet him without any emotion, "May I take your cloak?"

"Yes," he murmurs softly but with arrogance as he drapes his cloak over my back like I'm some kind of chair.

I listen to him walk past me and I continue to stare at the floor, rage building up inside me. I hear Ganondorf greet him, pretending to be thrilled, and lead him into the dining room.

_Come on, Zelda,_ I tell myself, _don't kill him yet. Don't kill him yet!_

I now straighten up, whipping his silk cloak off of my back and hanging it on the coat rack where it belongs. I rush to the kitchen and grab a silver tray with two wine glasses and a bottle of Ganondorf's most expensive selection. Walking carefully but quickly, I make my way to the dinning room and slow down to an elegant stride once I reach it before kneeling by Vaati's side.

In the light of the house, I can see him much better here. He's wearing jet-black pants with a large gold belt that gleams maliciously and a dark purple suite with a white tie. A matching plum hat sits on his silver head and stretches down to his back. Vaati's a very odd man with a very odd sense in fashion.

And why does he wear so much purple?

"Would you like some wine, sir?" I ask, hating that I have to be so polite to this lavender bloke, and I feel him look at me with disdain, keeping his head held high and his back straight.

"Yes," is all he says in an icy voice and I notice glumly that he didn't use a "please" or a "thank you."

I get off the floor and carefully pour him a good portion of the liquor, its red as bright as his eyes. Placing the glass in front of him, I quietly move along the oak table and pour one for Ganondorf. We pass a glance at each other, both saying _"I hate him almost as much as I hate you."_

The empty tray still in hand, I shuffle into the corner of the room and press myself against the cold white walls. We only use dining rooms whenever Vaati is over, so it collects a lot of dust if left alone for a while.

The dinning room has marble tiles and fake green plants on pedestals along the snowy walls. A large, crystal clear window opens up to the forest beside our house, the night making the tall trees looking like sinister giants.

"I must say, Ganondorf, your doll is coming along quite nicely," Vaati comments in his esteemed voice and eyes me, looking like he is considering whether or not he could get me alone.

Ew.

He always calls me "Ganondorf's doll" – which drives me crazy - and by "coming along" I know he's talking about my physical form. I'd be much happier if he'd quit staring at me, probably trying to see through my clothes.

Ugh, I want him dead _so_ _badly_!

"Yes," Ganondorf agrees reluctantly but he masks it well with a small smile, "She has been very helpful."

"And she cooked this meal, I'm sure. Speaking of which…" he snaps his fingers at me, the sound commanding my presence. "Food," he demands coldly.

I place the tray down on a nearby pedestal and grab the tongs. Rushing to his side, I take his plate and begin placing the appetizers on it using the tongs. He shakes his head when I go to reach for something he doesn't want and nods when he does wants it. At one point, he doesn't do anything so I decide to take the food but I instantly regret it.

"What are you doing?" He hisses, anger blazing in his crimson eyes. "Did you not see me shake my head?"

I want to retort back that all he did was blink but I hold my tongue and place the pear back in the dish from which it came from. Once finished, I put the plate back in front of him but he doesn't do anything with it, as if nothing had even happened.

_You could at least eat your food, _I growl silently in my head. _What a waste of time._

Slowly stepping backwards into my corner again, I watch as Ganondorf and Vaati discuss weapons and possible locations of the Triforces.

"We are having difficulty finding the location of Power and Wisdom," He explains with a frown, unhappy to admit such a defeat. "Though I'm sure that we'll find them with your help."

Ganondorf smiles but, to me, I know that it is a smirk of delight. I don't know how he does it, but he manages to keep his Triforce a secret from the most threatening man on the planet when it comes to Triforce hunting.

"Whatever you wish for is what you will receive," he replies calmly and takes a sip of his wine. I bet Ganondorf hates being so polite to this man, but he does enjoy toying with people. He probably loves getting this bloke's money so easily.

Every now and then Vaati will snap his fingers and point to a piece of food for me to get. I'd rush over to him, place the desired food on his plate, and go to give it back to him when he'd say, "That wasn't what I want! I pointed to the bread, you fool!"

Ganondorf chuckles from across the table and says in jests, "You know blondes."

Ganondorf isn't as bad as Vaati when it comes to demanding food, but I wish he could just stretch out his big meaty hands and grab it himself. For crying out loud, it is only five inches from him!

"Grapes, Zelda," he orders and I hurry over to give him the fruit when he shakes his head in aggravation.

"No, Zelda, I don't want _that_ many grapes! Only a few."

Using all of my might not to roll my eyes, I put back most of the grapes and place the remaining in front of him.

"Here you go, _Lord_ Ganondorf," I sneer at him while Vaati cannot see my facial expression. And although he was just mocking our guest by asking for less grapes, I don't find it funny.

"I'm now thinking of getting myself a doll," Vaati muses to himself, a wistful yet malicious gleam in his eye. "They seem to be quite enjoyable."

What am I? Some kind of dog that you want to buy at the pound?

There is then a loud, ringing noise sounding from the kitchen and it takes me a moment to realize it is the house phone. That thing _never_ rings. Who could possibly be calling?

Ganondorf and I exchange a puzzled glance before he orders, "Answer it, Zelda, but I will not speak to anybody at the moment. That would be rude when we have such an important guest."

I can tell Vaati enjoys the attention he is getting because he demands that I bring some more wine when I am done dealing with the person on the line.

Giving a hasty bow and mumbling quickly, "Yes, Lord Ganondorf," I rush out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I whisper into the phone, my breath rapid from running around so much.

"Zelda?" Somebody questions and I recognize the person instantly.

"Link?" I gasp, keeping my voice low and flicking a glance towards the dining room. Moving as far as I can on the wired phone, I ask in shock, "How'd you find my phone number?"

"It was really difficult, you aren't listed in the phonebook," he explains briefly in a hushed tone. "But why are we whispering?"

I'm silent for a moment, contemplating on what I should do. I know I can't avoid him forever but right now I have more important things to do, like getting stupid Vaati's stupid wine.

"My guardian has a guest over at the moment, I have to go-," I attempt to say goodbye quickly, ready to slam the phone back on the receiver when he yells from the phone.

"Wait!" He cries and I hesitate in my motions, hanging around to hear what he has to say. He is silent though and all I can hear is his breathing.

After a couple of seconds or two, I try again. "Listen, Link, I really have to go -,"

"I'm sorry, Zelda," he blurts out and keeps going in his nervous tone, as if he can't control himself. "Lulu explained to me why you were so uncomfortable and I'm sorry that I tried to kiss you in public, I never wanted you to be so embarrassed. I shouldn't have done that."

I want to say something but I'm at a loss for words. My mouth opens and closes three times before I whisper his name, "Link…"

"I want to make it up to you," He tells me, his voice still hasty and uneasy. "I know you have company and I can tell that you don't want to be there, but if you can get out of it I'll take you somewhere, dinner or something…you know, just so you can get away for a while."

By the sound of it, he seems like he is asking me out on a date. But none of that matters, I know I'll never be able to escape being a servant to Ganondorf and Vaati. And although he apologized, I'm still too embarrassed to go _alone_ with him anywhere. "I'm sorry, Link -," I begin to reject his offer when I hear a deep voice from behind me.

"Who's on the phone, Zelda?"

I turn around, covering the bottom portion of the telephone with my hand so Link can't hear my upcoming conversation with Ganondorf.

"Nobody, just a friend of mine," I shake my head but now Ganondorf's irritated expression dissolves into one of interest.

"Who?" He inquires, excitement in his voice.

"Just Link, you know, the boy I am working with for my project-,"

"What does he want?" He interrupts me, anxious for an answer.

"Well…" I mutter and hesitate for a second, "I guess he is asking me out on a…date."

He doesn't say anything, merely stares into the distance and ponders what I have just told him. His face is smooth, showing no emotion, and I stand there, waiting for his response.

"I can get out of it-,"

"No," he snaps, averting his demanding yellow gaze back to me, "go with him tonight. This will certainly impress our guest."

"How is me going on a date with Link impressive?" I question, my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Ganondorf smiles and looks quite pleased with the turn of events. "I'll be able to tell him you are going on a date to help get closer to the other kids at school. This will show how productive you are and my great judgment in picking you to be my 'doll,'" he explains, smirking at his little joke.

I scowl as I watch him snap his fingers and, in a small puff of smoke, appears a new, unopened wine bottle in his large hands.

"Now say yes to that boy and I'll give him the wine. Stay out as late as you want, I don't care," He instructs before walking back into the dining room, getting ready to explain to Vaati about my leave.

Shrugging at his odd behavior, I take my hand off the phone and bring it to my face again. "O-okay, Link," I mutter, "I'll go with you."

"I'm glad," he replies and I can hear the smile in his voice, "We can leave now if you want. Just walk down to the bottom of the driveway-,"

"What?" I interrupt, puzzled, "walk to the bottom of the driveway…?"

"Or you can you drive to the bottom of the driveway, but that is sort of a waste of gas-,"

"Are you waiting at the bottom of my driveway?" I interrupt again, now more bewildered than before.

"Hopefully…I'd hate to be waiting at the wrong one…" he mumbles to himself and, despite my sour mood from Vaati's visit, I feel myself smile.

"Alright stalker, I'll be there soon," and with that, I hang up on him and begin to walk down the hall and towards the door.

"Zelda will be going on a date with this boy named Sam…" I hear Ganondorf explain to our guest, and I want to go in there and correct him that his name isn't Sam but Link. However, if I do that it will look bad in front of Vaati and then Ganondorf will most likely beat me.

The night air makes me shiver but I begin my journey down the driveway nevertheless, my white sandals clopping against the pavement.

It isn't until I reach the bottom and see Link's silver car, waiting for me by the curb, do I realize how lucky and strange this is. Never in a million years would I think that Ganondorf would let me go out on a date, especially when Vaati is over. I guess he has his reasons, as weird as they are, but it all almost seems too good to be true.

Link steps out of the car and walks towards me, a charming grin on his face. I eye his clothing, which consists of a nice white dress shirt and kaki pants. His hair is actually combed for once and, even in the darkness, his blue eyes are vivid.

"Are we going somewhere nice?" I ask, crossing my arms against the cold. Thanks to Ganondorf's decision about my skirt, I'll freeze in this weather.

"A little," he admits with a sheepish smile before turning around and opening the passenger door. "But you are dressed perfectly for it."

I pause, not sure if that is supposed to be a compliment or him merely reassuring me. Either way, I murmur a thanks and slip into the car. I watch him walk quickly around the car and into the driver's seat. Snapping the door shut and putting on his seatbelt, he turns up the heat before driving away and into the darkness of the night.

"Where are we going?" I inquire, gazing at him inquisitively. He may have said sorry for almost kissing me, and I do forgive him and it isn't really his fault anyways, but that doesn't take away from the fact that I still feel awkward around him.

He turns his head to me and grins, "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" I echo, eyeing him curiously. "I don't entirely like surprises."

He turns his eyes back on the road and steers the car around a bend. His expression softens and his grin forms into a warm smile.

"I want to make it up to you," he breathes as we move onto a busier street that leads to downtown, the lights and shadows dancing across his face. "And that starts with food."

Well, at lest it isn't a Harry Potter movie. That didn't work out so well last time.

We continue to drive in silence, passing through the center of down town and continuing past it. By 8:30, Link has slowed his car down into a small parking lot and we exit into the chilly air.

"You're taking me to dinner…_here_?" I gasp, staring up at the restaurant in astonishment.

We're on top of a huge cliff and a wooden building with brightly lit windows is right next to it, so close to the edge that it scares me. I can see many people moving about in it and beautiful, fresh flowers border a stone pathway that leads up to the entrance. Lush green vines slither up the walls and smoke comes out of a wooden chimney. Above the large double doors is a sign that reads, "Seabreeze."

Link and I can barely enter the restaurant because it is so full. A giant mob of people wait by the front doors and, peering past them, I see waiters in fancy black suites hustle from table to table. The place is extremely fancy, with polished wooden floors and multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Every table is covered in a red cloth and candles are alit in the center of them.

Gently taking my hand, Link squeezes past the waiting people and toward the podium at the head of it.

"Link Jones, sir," He says to the waiter as the man instantly scans a list of names, looking for his.

"You have a reservation?" I whisper, being forced to stand close to him due to the packed place. I really hate crowds.

He merely nods while the waiter says in a polite voice, "Right this way, Mr. Jones."

We follow the man between rows and rows of tables, the clamor of the place making it hard to hear much of anything and the throng of people shoving between Link and I, creating some difficulty in following our waiter.

Just when I start to dread eating in a place with so much racket, the man leads Link and I into another section of the restaurant. This area is surprisingly quieter, with only a few people at the red clothed tables. But the best part of it is the large window stretched out along one of the walls. It gazes over the cliff and views our entire town, the lights down below shining like yellow stars against the night.

I marvel at this for a second before I notice a table stationed right next to it. While all the other tables have a cheery-colored cloth, this one is a pleasant light blue. I follow Link and the waiter towards the table, confused by the sudden change of color, and sit down across from Link.

The man leaves without a word, walking back through the archway and into the din of the crowded room.

Guess I'm not getting a menu tonight.

"Link…" I begin to say, glancing around at the room and eyeing the other couples. The women are well past their teen years, with silk dresses and sparkly jewelry, while the men wear nice suites and expensive watches. "Are you sure you can afford this? I don't mind eating at a diner."

I turn my gaze back to Link and he just smiles at me, probably very pleased that I asked this question. "It normally would be too much money, but I pulled some strings and managed to get us in."

"You…pulled some strings?" I echo, very puzzled and curious now.

He nods and lifts up his drink, taking a long sip of his water. I look down at the glass in front of me, also about to take a sip, when I realize something odd about it.

"Is that apple cider?" I question, flicking my gaze between Link and the orange liquid.

He puts down his glass and smiles that knowing smile at me again. Instead of answering my question, he simply says, "Listen."

Now very bemused, and assuming that my drink _is_ apple cider, I stop all movements and listen intently to the sounds around me. At first all I hear is the couples talking next to us and the distant sound of the bustling room nearby, but, as I strain my ears…

…I hear something.

_"__Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere…"_

"Is this…" I mumble but trail off and continue to follow the familiar lyrics.

_"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere…"_

"'Don't Stop Believin'?" I finish and stare at Link curiously, awaiting his answer.

"That is one of your favorite songs, right?" He grins victoriously as I feel my lips tug up into a smile.

"You remembered?" I breathe, my heart melting slightly at the thought.

"Well, it would have been pointless to ask you all of those questions if I wasn't going to remember them."

I reach out for my drink and take a sip, the familiar feel of the apple cider running down my throat.

"I would have asked the owner to play 'Saving Private Ryan' too but I felt that it might disturb the other guests," he adds in nonchalantly but I practically choke on my drink.

"You know the owner?" I gasp, coughing up the liquid.

"Actually, I know the owner's _daughter_," he corrects me, "and you do too."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows, placing the drink back down. "Who?"

"Ruto."

"Ruto?"

"Ruto," he nods and grins at me as my eyes grow wide. He, unfortunately, reminded me of Wednesday night and now I'm starting to feel uncomfortable again.

"I-I don't understand," I mumble, worried and surprised by the turn of events.

"Ruto actually planned this whole thing," he begins his explanation and gestures to the restaurant we're sitting in. "She said she felt bad for stealing your physics book and ruining…well, our time at the movies…"

He trails off for a moment, looking just as nervous as I do, before continuing:

"She said that I could take you out to her father's restaurant and I contacted him – he's very nice – and I asked him to arrange everything."

"You mean the blue table, the song, the drink-," I start to clarify but he interrupts me with his charming grin.

"And the food."

I go to question him on this when the same waiter appears practically out of nowhere with two dishes of food in his hand.

"Chicken for you, Mr. Jones," He announces as if he is a servant talking to a king - similar to the way I had to speak to Vaati - and places a plate of perfectly cooked chicken in front of him.

"And ravioli for you, Miss Harkarian," He says in the same polite voice while putting a steaming hot plate full of the delicious pasta in front of me.

"Thank you," I whisper, my voice quiet from another blow of shock, before he walks away again.

I stare at my ravioli for a moment, the tomato sauce and basil looking very fresh and making me want it so badly, and then I gaze up at Link. He watches me patiently, anxiously awaiting what I have to say.

I want to tell him how sweet I think this all is. I want him to know that this is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. It's almost too good to be true.

So instead of confessing that his plan has really moved me, I smirk and ask teasingly, "Do you do this for all of your dates?"

He looks startled for a moment but soon smiles and replies calmly, "Who said this was a date?"

My grin falters for a moment and disappointment washes over me. I knew this was too good to be true.

"This isn't a date?" I clarify, a little hurt.

"Only if you want it to be," he affirms me and, by the tender look in his brilliant blue eyes, I know that he wasn't meaning to be rude, just trying to be all clever sounding. "I told you I wish this to be anything you want it to be."

My frown disappears and I take a bite of my ravioli. Mmm….it is so much better than the one at the museum.

"What, no buffalo chicken?" I joke, gesturing towards his food with my fork and changing the subject.

"Apparently buffalo chicken isn't a dish for the fancy folk," he admits sadly, "though it is still very good. Do you like your food?"

I nod but don't reply, my mouth currently busy chewing my pasta.

"I was a little worried about pre-ordering everything," he adds while cutting his meat. "I'm not sure apple cider and ravioli go well together."

I chuckle after swallowing and take another sip of my drink, testing it out. Not bad…

"I think it goes pretty well, but I notice you didn't get a root beer float," I observe, glancing at his glass of water.

"Another thing about rich folk, they don't serve root beer floats," he lets out a sigh of mock despair while staring at his drink sorrowfully.

"So you managed to get me a blue table cloth, play my favorite song, and serve me the best meal in the world but couldn't even get a root beer float?" I summarize while he shrugs his shoulders.

"I felt bad asking Ruto's dad for so much. I was lucky that he was nice enough to give me a discount on the bill," he confesses.

Placing my hands in my lap and crossing my legs, I plead, "Please, let me pay for it. This is probably very expensive-,"

"Nope," he shakes his head and grins at me again, "it was my idea to take you out so I have to pay for it."

"But I _want_ to pay for it," I persist, "you said I'd get anything I want."

"Nice try, but no," he stays strong, not falling for my trap.

I snicker at him playfully before returning to my meal. Although everything seems to be going well, I still can't help but feel random bursts of embarrassment when I think back to that night. I can still recall his lip skimming mine, and some may consider that a kiss, but I wanted more. Thankfully, it appears that Ruto has gotten over Link relatively quickly. Or it just might be her way for apologizing, though it wasn't her fault that they came in on our…well, almost-kiss.

Dinner flies by faster than I want it too and we sit there talking for about an hour before our waiter comes back, wondering if we would desire anything for dessert.

We decide to split a chocolate molten cake and now, hunched over the dessert, we continue one of our many discussions.

"So have you looked at any colleges lately?" He asks me casually while I take a bite of the cake, savoring the taste of perfected chocolate for a moment before swallowing.

"No," I admit rather sadly. My dream is to go to college, a place where I can finally be free of Ganondorf, but in order to do that I have to find the wielder or else he'll never let me go. I've gotten some letters but he won't let me even look at them, let alone visit schools. "And you?"

He nods and swallows a large bite of chocolate. "I looked at a few over the summer though nothing has really caught my eye yet, I don't even know what I want to do with my life."

I've never really thought much about it, considering that I'll probably never go.

Once dessert is finished, Link asks for the bill and I attempt to read the amount off of it but he hides it well. He still won't let me pay, much to my annoyance, though I reluctantly allow him to lead me outside and back into the cold air.

I shiver against the chill, silently cursing at Ganondorf again for making me wear this stupid skirt, and hastily get into Link's warm car. He cranks up the heat but we don't move, just sit in the car for a while.

Crossing my arms to keep some warmth inside of me, I glance at the clock above the radio. 10:30. Wow, we were in that restaurant for a really long time.

"Here," Link's voice breathes from next to me, sympathy and concern easily detectible in his tone. I watch as he reaches behind him and pulls up a light brown jacket. I take it from him with a grateful smile and wrap it around my legs.

I see him glance at me with another pitying look before pulling out of the parking lot and back down the hill.

"Thanks for dinner, Link," I finally speak up after regaining some of my warmth. "It was really nice, though I still wish I could have at least paid for the tip."

He sends me a genuine smile and says in a friendly tone, "You're welcome. I hope you liked the song choices."

"Oh yes, you managed to remember all of the songs I listed and thought of a ton that I hadn't even mentioned. How did you know I liked those songs?"

He shrugs and looks back at the road. Rubbing his bandaged hand, he mumbles, "I just guessed from the genre of your five favorites and chose a few of my own."

I eye his bandaged hand with distaste, remembering how it sent me on an emotional break down. Goddesses, that was so humiliating.

A few minutes later, I ask another question, "Where are we going?"

"I thought you'd learn by now, it's a surprise," he teases me and I scowl at him.

"I told you I don't like surprises."

"But you said you liked dinner," he replies confidently, "I think you'll like this too. Though you might be a little chilly." He eyes my coat-covered-legs for a moment, worry in his eyes, before averting his gaze back on the road.

We continue the rest of the ride in silence as I lean against my window, watching the trees and lights of houses pass by in a blur. Once we have left downtown, I recognize the road going through the large grass meadows to be the route to Link's house.

"Are we going to your place?" I question, looking back at him curiously.

"Somewhere near there," he replies mysteriously, most likely enjoying leaving me in the dark.

Pft, men.

It is 10:50 once we finally arrive at his house. The windows are completely dark and the only light is from a lantern hanging next to the front door. It isn't as cold as it was up on the cliff and I'm grateful for that as I step out of the car.

"Are your parents sleeping?" I question him, my imagination starting to whirl as I think about what Link would want to do at his house with no supervision…

"Yeah," he answers, grabbing the coat I had just discarded and locking the car. "They are old people, they go to bed early."

Coming to stand next to me, he hands me the coat and I drape it over my shoulders. I can now smell Link's fresh scent on it and I cling to its warmth, smiling slightly.

"So where are we going?" I inquire once more, hoping to finally get an answer.

He holds out his hand, palm up, and grins at me, "I'll let you know when we get there."

I place my hand in his and he gently begins to lead me behind the house. The grass tickles my feet and the building casts a large, dark shadow, obscuring most of my vision.

"Do you always change your last name when you go to a new foster home?" I randomly ask, remembering how the waiter had called him Mr. Jones.

"It just makes things easier," he responds and we begin climbing up the hill behind his house. Where in the world is he taking me? "You know, that way I don't have to explain to everybody why I have a different last name from my parents."

"Do you not like talking about your foster home?" I question, unsure of why I am suddenly so inquisitive. But from what I remember, he told me about it like it was just everyday stuff.

My eyes a bit more adjusted to the dark of the night, I see him stare off into the distance, not looking at me. "With some people it is best not to."

I don't have a clue as to what he means by that but I'd rather not question it.

"So what is your original name?" I inquire and jog up to walk next to him. I'm tired of following people.

He hesitates for a moment, as if contemplating the pros and cons of telling me this information. In the end, he reveals it. "Oakwood," is all he says.

"Link Oakwood…" I mumble to myself, testing out the name. "It suits you," I smile at him and he turns to me with an appreciative grin.

"Thanks, it's all I have left of my father before he died," he tells me sadly and his eyes glaze over for a minute, most likely remembering his passed on dad.

"Oh," I murmur, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry."

He shakes his head and carries on the topic, "He actually wasn't my real father, but I felt like he was since he adopted me. I'm not sure who my parents are, or what my name would be if they were alive. My adopted father died when I was ten."

He stares at his feet and we continue to make our way up the hill. Goddesses, this thing goes on for a while.

I'm curious as to how he died, but I know that I've already asked too much from him and he's told me the truth while I keep it hidden. Maybe, for just one time, I don't have to lie.

"My parents died in a car crash," I remark sadly, watching his blank face fall into a frown. "If they had lived my life would've been very different."

I used to think about all the possibilities my life could have been without Ganondorf in it. I could have a normal family with normal problems rather than an abusive "father" and worrying about whether I'll get beat that day or find the dumb Triforce. I could join school teams, hang out with friends after school, and go to parties. I wouldn't have to cook all of the meals and I could actually watch TV for once.

I need to stop imagining such impossible dreams; it is never going to happen.

Link doesn't say anything and suddenly stops once we have reached the top of the hill. The long, uncut grass sways in the breeze and rustles a lone tree with yellow and gold leaves.

"We're here," Link sighs in relief, probably glad to be off topic of such sad things.

I scan the area around me, looking for something that might give me a clue as to what he is planning on doing here. A moment passes and I come up with nothing.

"You brought me on top of a hill to admire a tree?" I venture though I know the answer is wrong.

He smiles and shakes his head, "No. I brought you on top of a hill to admire the stars."

I instantly cock my head back and stare up at the diamond sky. Sure enough, a thousand silver stars are sprinkled throughout the blanket of black. There isn't a cloud in sight and everything is perfectly clear, especially the bright white moon.

I turn my gaze back down to Link, who is now on his back, hands resting on his stomach, and staring up at the sky with his wonderful blue eyes.

I know I'm supposed to lie down next to him and admire the stars like in those romance movies, but I simply stand there. Waiting for him to say something.

He doesn't do anything but continues to watch the sky, as if waiting for a UFO to zoom across.

"Um…" I mumble, "this is very…"

"Cheesy?" He finishes for me and finally snaps his eyes away and looks at me.

"Well, I was going to say corny," I correct him and huddle deeper into his coat.

He chuckles at me, the grass obscuring most of his face. "I know this isn't exactly something people do besides in books and the movies and you probably think I'm some kind of sissy, but I always liked the stars. It's really great for just thinking…"

I find myself sitting down beside him, my legs pulled up to my chest with my hands. "Sometimes thinking isn't the best idea," I mutter, finally gazing up at the sky with him.

"If we didn't think we'd all be morons crashing into each other," he tries to reason with me, a playful smile on his face.

"Not like that, silly. You know what I mean."

He pauses and I can feel him staring at me. "Have you ever tried it before?"

"Thinking or stargazing?" I clarify, averting my eyes to him.

"Stargazing."

"Well, no," I sigh, knowing what will happen next.

"Then maybe you should try," he suggests but I'm already lying down next to him, my hands also resting on my stomach.

We lie in silence for a while and simply gaze up at the stars. I wish I know what he's thinking because all I can think about is him. He's so confusing sometimes and there is definitely something more to him. His life story is complicated and intriguing and he himself is a pleasure to have around. I like his laugh, and his charming grin, and, of course, those eyes.

Ugh, I'm so annoyed with myself. I sound like some obsessive fan girl.

I turn my head to the side and look at Link. His eyes are locked onto the sky and he doesn't notice me, that is, until he also turns his head and stares right back at me.

"What?" He blurts out with a friendly smile.

"Do you do this with all of your dates?" I repeat the question and he chuckles at me.

"Only with you," he assures me.

"Ha!" I suddenly exclaim, jumping into a sitting position and pointing a finger at him. "So you admit it, this _is_ a date!"

He laughs again and sits up straight. Grinning, he corrects me, "Like I said, only if you want it to be."

I roll my eyes and bring my knees up to my chin again. Folding my arms across my legs and placing my head on my hands, I smile and say nothing.

After a while, Link whispers from next to me, "Zelda…about Wednesday night…"

I stiffen at these words and I feel my heartbeat in my ears.

"We've already talked about this," I attempt to avoid the subject but he doesn't falter.

"Lulu told me you were embarrassed when they came in on us," he begins to explain, sounding nervous like he did on the phone. "But you never actually agreed on that so I just want to know if that is true."

"You want to know if I was actually embarrassed?" I ask, a little annoyed that we have to discuss this, while Link nods.

"Yes, I was," I sigh out my answer, my eyes fixated on Link's house, now a black silhouette in the night.

He's silent before continuing with his questions. "I just want to know…were you embarrassed because you were about to kiss _me_?"

I snap my head to him, surprised by what he is assuming. He looks uneasy, his blue eyes worried and his gaze flicking between his limp hands and me. He honestly thinks I was embarrassed because I was with _him_?

"No, Link," I reply softly, shaking my head. "I just wasn't comfortable…you know…kissing you in public. I prefer not doing stuff like that in the middle of a movie theater with all of our friends watching.

I can't stand to look at him anymore and let him see my blushing face. Turning my head back to its original position, I mentally slap myself for acting so childish. I can't even say the word "kissing" without going red.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him inch closer to me, invading my personal space, but I find myself not minding it so much anymore. Besides, it is a tad chilly.

"So, say we went out to a really nice restaurant," he starts to say, his voice a little rapid and nervous yet hopeful. "And then I took you up on top of a hill and showed you the stars, like in the movies. I then told you that I think you are a very interesting and nice person and are really pretty and we were alone, would you let me kiss you then?"

I turn my head back to him, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open slightly. He's much closer to me now, his face only six inches or so away from me.

Is he suggesting…

"I guess so," I murmur, still startled by what I think he is hinting at.

His head moves a bit closer to mine and I feel his warm breath on my face while I feel like I can't breathe at all. My heart beats faster now as he whispers,

"So you won't kill me if I try again?"

I shake my head and reply softly, "No."

The next thing I know his lips are caressing mine in a very gentle kiss.

He's being careful now, I can tell. He's worried that I'll pull away, but not anymore. Not when I have finally gotten what I want.

My hands come up to his face and I pull his head closer to me, pressing his lips harder against mine. He seems to pick up the hint and kisses me more passionately than before, and I can now taste the chocolate from our dessert in his mouth.

I shift my position on the grass so that I'm kneeling right next to him, still gripping his face, while his arms wrap around my back.

We break apart for a second before I lock his mouth back onto mine again. All of my stubborn frustrations with trying not to fall for his jokes and adorable grins don't seem to matter anymore. Screw my personal space. This is a heck of a lot better.

I'm not sure how long we go for. All I know is that I don't want anything to stop it and I receive warmth from his body.

At one point, he pulls me closer to him and I slide my hands down onto his shoulders. Still kissing him, I gently bring one of my hands down his arm, the smooth fabric of his shirt feeling cold against my palm.

Something strange happens then. He moves his hand backward, probably going to place it somewhere else, when my hand grazes his bandage and one of my fingers gets a little bit underneath the cloth. He immediately jerks back and pulls away from our kiss.

My face flushed and my breathing a little irregular, I pant out, "Sorry. I didn't mean too."

He merely smiles at me reassuringly and pulls me into his lap, hugging me closely. I snuggle into his chest and let his heat spread through my body. For the first time tonight my legs aren't numb.

During our kissing, I hadn't really gotten the chance to think right. I wasn't aware of anything but him though I am now. I can't stop smiling, and, looking up at him, he can't seem to wipe away his grin either.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid before," I apologize, wrapping one of my arms around him. "You know, about Wednesday."

I feel him kiss the top of my head and whisper into my ear, "I'm kind of glad we were interrupted. I much prefer kissing you here rather than in the movie theater."

I nod in understanding, all of my nerves suddenly gone. Now, huddled up against him and his arms holding me up, everything just feels right. It's like that final kiss broke some kind of barrier.

I must have dozed off in his arms, because the next thing I know I'm blinking them open again. It's still nighttime and the sky is covered in the same diamonds I was staring up at earlier.

But right in my line of vision are Link's hands. Groggy from just awakening, I don't say anything and simply watch as Link starts to remove the bandage from his hand, twisting it around and around until it is completely off.

It's then that I finally realize the importance of this moment. He must think I'm still asleep or else he wouldn't have removed it, but it is just a surgery wound so there isn't really anything to hide –

Except there isn't any scar or stitches or _anything_.

All that is there is a golden triangle…

…_Three _golden triangles…

"Goddesses," Link groans from above me, oblivious that I have just awoken. "This thing has been itching like crazy!"

He starts scratching at it furiously as my eyes grow wide and I feel my breath starting to go faster and faster. It is like watching a horror movie. I want to look away, but I can't. It's right there in front of me...the Triforce symbol is _right there_!

I involuntarily gasp, my heart pounding painfully against my chest, and Link immediately covers his hand with the normal one.

That can't be...it isn't possible...

"Zelda!" He exclaims, fearful and surprised. "I thought you fell asleep!"

"I did," I whisper, my eyes glued onto his hand. I'm too shocked right now to do much of anything, though I know what is to come. I have to make a decision: hand him to Ganondorf or never be free. My voice quivering along with my trembling hands, I can't help but say, "I just woke up. What's on your hand?"

"What?" He blurts out and I look up to his face. He's pale and his eyes are wide as if he saw murder only seconds ago. His breathing comes out short and there is no more warmth in his body. He's colder than the night. "There isn't anything on my hand, j-just a scar and such."

"Link," I breathe coolly, my voice alarmingly demanding but the rest of my body still shaking uncontrollably. "What. Is. On. Your. Hand?"

He stares at me, terrified, for a long time. I keep my gaze unflinching, hiding most of my nervous emotions inside of me, while his are shown so plainly. His breathing is coming out in short gasps and he's biting his lip with so much pressure I can see a trickle of blood sliding down his mouth.

There is a silence. A very tense silence where neither of us does anything. I follow the blood with my eyes as it slides down his chin and hangs there, as if waiting for permisson to fall. He turns his head away suddenly, the drop of crimson flinging to the side, with his eyes squeezed shut like he can't bare to see me.

And I can't bare to see him anymore either. I let out a shuddering breath and tears begin streaming down my face out of nowhere. I can't breathe right...can't think right. I imagine Ganondorf standing before Link, clutching his neck in his meaty hand and brandishing a razor sharp knife while I sit in a corner, knowing that this is all happening because of me.

Can I really do that? Send Link to his doom while I walk away with my freedom? Is it really worth it...?

Link brings his head back at me, his face whiter than the moon and another trail of blood coming from his mouth. His eyes are downcast, gazing uneasily at the long grass, while he breathes heavily and unevenly.

I wish he would lie to me, tell me that it is nothing. But he can't do that and I know that his lies will never work. I already know too much.

And I'm mad at him too. He just _had _to take off his bandage and he just _had_ to scratch it. After all of this time he had revealed it because he had an _itch_! A stupid itch! And I _had_ to wake up at that exact moment! Honestly, goddesses, what did I do wrong to deserve all of this? Did you even give me a chance for a better life?

And, letting out a defeated sigh, he slowly uncovers his hand and holds the other in front of my face.

I bring my hands up to my face and cover my mouth while tears come out in torrents. _Goddesses...I hate you!_

"I'm tired of hiding who I truly am," he whispers to me, his voice shaking so much that there must be an earthquake happening right now. With another rasping breath, he closes his eyes again and confesses quietly, "I have the Triforce of Courage."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Gasp! Didn't see that coming!_

_Haha, I'm totally kidding. I am sure that EVERYBODY saw that one coming! It definitely wasn't a mystery that Link had the Triforce. Now it is all about what Zelda decides to do about it (which will be revealed next chapter. Yes, a cliffhanger, I am so evil!)_

_And what's this? Link and Zelda FINALLY made out! No, it wasn't a kiss, it was a make out session. About time, right?_

_There is a lot in this chapter that has happened and a lot for you to remember. I added in tons of subtle hints about future events, but, don't worry, I'm sure that you'll remember them when I recap on it. Well…hopefully._

_There may not have been as much focus on Vaati as I'm sure that some of you would've liked, which I apologize for. But, if I had added more about him, this chapter would have been 20 pages or Link and Zelda would never had gone on their date!_

_And I REALLY wish to thank my super, amazing, better than you (haha, just kidding), beta reader Legend of Zelda 4 Life! She saved my butt in this one my friends and, without her, you probably would have killed me over the ending. Hopefully it is better than the original. _

_Okay, I'm done talking for now. I have to get working on the next chapter!_

_Thanks for all of your reviews! Feel free to do it again! ;p_

_~~Wave~~_


	10. Chapter 10 Flee Forever

Chapter Ten – Flee Forever

I had known Link had the Triforce all along - it was so obvious - I just didn't want to face the truth.

But, staring at the faded gold triangles on the back of his hand, I know that I can't deny it any longer. Link has the Triforce of Courage…and I'm supposed to send him to his doom.

"I'm not lying," he rapidly says from next to me, probably thinking that I might not believe him. To prove his point, he gestures to his shoes as his laces tie themselves like invisible hands are twisting them 'round and 'round. He continues to perform more magical tricks as if one wasn't enough.

I'm silent while he turns himself invisible (making it look like I'm sitting in mid air) and has blades of grass pop out of the ground. But each magical act sends my head on a whirlwind of despair and guilt. _This can't be happening…please tell me this isn't happening! _

I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I turn my head away from Link, not bearing to see his hopeful face as he waits for what I have to say.

My heart aches at what I know I have to do. I need to lure him back to my house, let Ganondorf know that we're there and he has the Triforce, and then sit down and watch as my guardian does whatever he has to do to Link in order to get what he wants.

Imagination working overtime, my stomach twists into knots at all of the possibilities. I have read about the process of extraction many times and I can't imagine Link going through such a thing.

I can't imagine me making him go through it.

I know I'll never be able to hand him over to Ganondorf, even if it does mean my freedom. Link is wonderful, everything I could ever want, and I can't ruin his life this way.

I can't be with him anymore. I need to separate myself completely from him and make him hate me. Ganondorf mustn't ever know about Link…I can't bear the thought of it. I rapidly blink against the tears threatening to spill and a moan of despair rises within my chest.

I push myself away from Link, ignoring him as he explains something to me about his stupid Triforce, and I start marching down the hill. Tears now streaming down my face and hands clenched into fists by my side, I quicken my pace and sprint the rest of the way down, grass clawing at my ankles.

"Zelda!?" Link cries from right behind me and grabs my arm, spinning me around. How did he get there so fast?

"Let me go, Link!" I sob, wiggling and struggling to get away while I taste salt on my lips and more tears travel in torrents. _How is this fair? How is it that all of this has to happen to me? Can't I be left alone by you goddesses? WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL! _

He steps closer to me, hurt and confusion written all over his face. "Why are you running away? Don't you believe me?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" I yell, my failing attempts against his grip useless.

"Then why are you crying?" He whispers softly, going up to cup my face with his magical hand.

"Don't come near me!" I scream and he finally releases me, shocked by my sudden change of heart. I can only imagine what he must be feeling; only minutes ago we were kissing and smiling and now I can't be anywhere near him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmurs, pain at my rejection evident in his brilliant blue eyes.

"But I'll hurt you!" I yell and break down right then and there. My head falls into my hands and I let the tears flow from my eyes. _It isn't fair. It isn't fair! IT ISN'T FAIR!_

"Zelda…" he breathes my name sorrowfully. I feel him lightly touch my arm but I jerk away from him instantly.

Lifting my tearstained face from my hands, I order in a shaky voice, "Take me home, Link."

"Please, Zelda-,"

"Take me home," I repeat, stepping backwards and blinking hard against my tears but they are unrelenting.

He stares at me for a long time while I continue to weep. I can't look at his hurt face…the pain is just too much.

"Please-," He tries again but I cut him off.

"Just take me home," I beg, wrapping my arms around myself as if it will somehow hold my weak body upright. Why do the goddesses have to be so cruel?

He hesitates for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine." And then I follow him towards his car, keeping good distance between us the entire time.

Once inside of the vehicle, I wait for Link to turn on the car but he doesn't. His tortured gaze burns into me and I am forced to stare at him.

"Why are you so guilty?" He questions quietly through the tense silence.

Oh yeah, he can sense emotions.

Crap.

I shake my head and order once more, "Take me home."

He does nothing but stares at me with those helpless and anguished blue orbs.

I put my head down and squeeze my eyes shut. "Take me home," I implore, fresh tears dripping off my nose and splashing onto the ground.

The ignition roars to life and we are soon speeding away from the house and into the dark night again.

The only sound during the car ride are my aching sobs. By the time we have reached the bottom of my driveway, my face is soaked with never ceasing tears and I feel like I'm going to shatter into a million pieces at any moment.

He's about to turn the car up the driveway when I stop him just in time.

"Don't," I croak, finally bringing my head up and fear pumping through my veins. We are so close to Ganondorf…Link definitely can't go up this driveway. He shouldn't even be on my street.

He slams on the break and the car screeches to a halt, much to my relief. "Zelda," he breathes my name but I have already exited the vehicle, slammed the door, and I am now jogging up the driveway.

I hear a car door open and he cries after me in his disconsolate tone, "Zelda!"

I turn around one last time, my vision blurry and my hands shaking, and yell back to him miserably, "Don't come near me! I don't want you hurt!"

He goes to respond but I start sprinting up the pavement, my flip-flops' clomping loudly as the night swallows me up.

Seconds later and I'm entering my house, closing the door softly incase Vaati is still around.

"Vaati, the stupid fool, has given me a raise!" Ganondorf calls cheerfully from the kitchen, leading me to assume that our foul guest has left.

Him being the last person I want to speak to right now, I rush past him as he steps into the hallway, and hurry up the stairs two at a time.

Closing the door to my bedroom behind me, I immediately collapse on the bed and my sobs are released in moans and hysterics. Why? Why did the goddesses choose me to be the slave to Ganondorf? Why did they have to give Link the Triforce and ruin both of our lives!?

It all makes sense though: Link having to move around so much, why he rubs his hand when he is nervous, and his ability to become captain of the fencing team when he's new to the school. It was so obvious! How could I have been so blind?

I remember him telling me about how he had been kidnapped before coming to this town. The men must have been Triforce Hunters, maybe even Gerudo.

No doubt he's been trying to avoid these people as much as possible…and look what the Goddesses decide to do to us! They make me, the last person he would ever want to be with, fall completely in love with him!

And as I silently confess my true feelings to myself, I sob even more. Now I'll never be with him because if I do he'll be killed! This isn't fair!

A knock suddenly sounds from above and I bring my wet head out of my soaked pillow and look at the source of the noise.

"Link?" I sniffle, sitting up on my bed and watching as he slides open my window and climbs in soundlessly. Now that I know about his Triforce, he doesn't have to hide his magical abilities from me, and that includes scaling a two-story wall and sneaking into my bedroom. His bandage is still off, revealing his Triforce mark, and it then strikes me that he cannot be in here. Oh no…he has to get out NOW!

"Link!" I whisper fearfully, jumping off of my bed and wiping away my tears. "You need to get out _now_!"

He takes a step forward, his expression still heartbroken from my rejection, and says in a soothing tone, "Please, Zelda, if you will just let me explain-,'

"No!" I yell in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry, Link, but you have to get out _right now_!"

"I can't leave until you let me try to-,"

But I don't let him finish and push him hard in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards and towards the window. He looks utterly appalled at my actions but I don't care, I have to do everything to send him away.

And then I hear it…

The sound of heavy footsteps getting louder and louder with each second…

"Please, Link!" I beg fervently, stepping closer to him and struggling to hold back more sobs. "You have to leave this minute or you will be seriously-,"

"Zelda? Why are you crying like some uncontrollable baby?" A deep and irritated voice grumbles from behind me and I let out a shuddering moan, realizing that my endeavors have been in vain.

"Ganondorf…" I mutter weakly, spinning around and taking a few hasty steps towards him. I have to do something…but what?

By now he has already spotted Link standing behind me, and his yellow eyes gleam with malice, sending a shiver down my spine.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting so late at night?" He smirks, staring at Link like he has just won some kind of prize.

My heart racing, I feel Link come up next to me and he stretches out his right hand (the normal one thankfully) and Ganondorf instantly grabs it with his own, shaking it in his strong grip.

"I'm sorry to be here at such an inappropriate hour," Link apologizes politely from next to me and his ignorance is making me tremble. I cover my hands, not wanting to look, and listen to the conversation unfold before me. "I will be leaving soon, my name is Link."

"Link…" Ganondorf repeats his name, the sound of it on his lips creating a pit in my stomach. "Say, boy, what is that on your other hand?"

No.

No, no, no, no, no, NO!

"It's nothing, Ganondorf!" I cry in despair and thrust myself between them, breaking his grip on Link's hand.

"Just a tattoo," I hear him lie from behind me and I urge the story forward.

"Y-yes! Merely a tattoo! It is really late, I should get to bed so -,"

"Hush, Zelda!" Ganondorf snaps at me, his previous politeness annihilated and he glares daggers at me.

"But-," I begin to protest when his large hand suddenly slaps me across the face, making my head spin and my vision blurry as I stumble to the side and hit the wall painfully hard.

"I said hush, Zelda!" He roars, his voice rattling my bones.

"Hey! You can't do that -," I hear Link scream from nearby and, through my blurry vision, I manage to see Ganondorf grab Link by the throat and hoist him in the air.

Link's feet hang inches above the ground and his eyes grow wide. Grunting and struggling for air, he kicks feebly at Ganondorf while his hands clutch the ones around his neck and he tries to pry them away from him. An evil smirk spreads across Ganondorf's face and his eyes blaze with delight. "Finally, after all of this time, I've got you," he sneers.

And that is when I realize that he's known all along. He knew from the moment I asked him to go to the museum that day. He knew Link had the Triforce. Just by that vile smile and his gleaming eyes, I know. It makes sense too. He let me go with Link to both the museum and on the date earlier today. That was why he let me go…and I fell right for his trap.

Then I remember Vaati and how Ganondorf had said I was going on a date with a boy named Sam. He wasn't being stupid or forgetful, he was hiding the truth because Vaati must know as well! During their dinner he had said they were having trouble finding Wisdom and Power, but not Courage.

"You knew!" I scream, my heart about to burst out of my chest and my head still fuzzy as I stand up, leaning against the wall for support. "You knew he had it!"

Link is still barely holding onto conciseness and his kicks becoming weaker and weaker while Ganondorf turns his head to the side and stares at me with a smug grin. "Of course I knew! I killed his father, after all, just like I killed your parents," he announces triumphantly.

Link and I both cry in unison, "What!?" right before Link's leg slams into Ganondorf with abnormal strength, the back of his hand glowing. His face is bright red and his breathing rapid as Ganondorf collides into the wall with a grunt of pain.

With newfound energy, Link charges at the wicked man, his hands balled into fists and one with sparks of fire forming around it.

He really does have the Triforce…

Staggering to the side, I make my way towards my bed and try to distance myself from them as Link pounces on Ganondorf. However, my guardian isn't going to give up so easily and his large foot springs up and kicks Link right in the stomach, sending him flying towards the ceiling, crashing into it, and falling back down.

Right before he hits the ground, Ganondorf's meaty hand grabs his neck again and he spins him around, pinning him against the wall with a deafening _crack_.

I know I have to do something, I have to save Link! But what am I supposed to do? I have no weapon with me and he's got the Triforce!

And there is this tingling in my chest, a burning ache reopening through my already tattered heart. Ganondorf told me my parents died in a car crash but he…he killed them…?

"You told me my parents died in a car accident!" I shriek, causing both of them to stare at me while tears build up in my eyes again. "But you…you -,"

"Murdered them?" Ganondorf offers with a roll of the eyes and annoyance in his voice. "I used my mind to send their car into another, simple as that. Now stop being so useless and get a camera to film this!"

"Why?" I wail, "Why did you do it?"

Ganondorf looks like he is about to bite my head off and he growls in reply. "Because my instinct told me to kill them and take you!"

You have got to be kidding me…

"Your _instinct_!" I screech, forgetting about everything else but the rage building inside of me. "You woke up one day and decided to kill this couple and take their daughter as a slave? Because you had a _feeling_?"

"Yes!" He snaps while Link claws at his throat again, his face growing purple. "Now can you just SHUT UP?"

My body begins to shake once more but I'm not sure what to do. Ganondorf returns his attention to Link and, with a snap of his fingers, a long dagger appears in his free hand and he places the tip at Link's heart.

The room falls into silence, but I wonder if they can hear my rapidly beating heart and my uneven breathing. I listen painfully to Link's gasps for air while Ganondorf smiles his merciless smile, the happiest I've ever seen him.

"I really should thank you, Zelda," He chuckles, his voice quieter than before but still menacing and he doesn't even look back at me, just stares at the blade longingly. "If you hadn't coaxed Link into coming over here, then we would never be in this position. You should be so proud of yourself, you really have been useful."

And then Link and I lock gazes and my heart cracks open again. So many emotions swim around in those beautiful blue eyes: torment, betrayal, surprise, confusion, and anger. And as we continue to stare at each other hopelessly, more fury builds up inside of those blue depths.

"Once I've gotten the boy's Triforce you can go, Zelda, I won't need you anymore," Ganondorf concludes and I can hear the triumphant smile in his voice.

"NO!" I suddenly scream, fueled by Link's troubling gaze, and, without thinking, I reach under my bed and grab the pistol that I always leave there. Spreading my legs out and aiming the gun right at the back of his head, I shout again, "No! Let him go, Ganondorf! Do it now or I'll shoot you!"

The room goes still, my threat hanging in the air like a bee: buzzing around his head and repeating the same thing over and over again.

Then Ganondorf begins to chuckle…and then he starts laughing harder and harder and harder, until his head is thrown back and his hoots are bouncing off of the walls and roaring in my ears.

Removing the knife from Link's chest and lessening his hold on his neck, he looks over his shoulder at me and chuckles one last time before he says mockingly, "You honestly think you can shoot me? Go ahead, Zelda, give it your best shot!"

I don't say anything but spread my legs out farther and hold the handle tighter in my sweaty hands.

"I can do it!" I threaten, my voice only quivering slightly but my urge to save Link making me stronger. "You know I can do it, I've done it a thousand times in practice. This will be a _easy_."

By now Link's face is only red, not purple, but he is still struggling to breathe and he has ceased his kicking. I fear that, if this goes on any longer, he'll be killed before I even have the chance to save him.

"Why are you doing this? You're going to throw everything away because some _boy_ takes you out on a nice little date. Put the gun down and get me some water, all of this boasting makes me thirsty," he orders, smiling to himself and turns back around. Bringing the knife up to Link's chest again, I know I have to do something _now_.

_Focus, Zelda…_I tell myself. _It is just like practice. Balance…aim…focus…shoot._

I pull the trigger.

A bang.

But no sound of agony or scream of torment. Silence. Still. Quiet.

The bullet is hovering in mid-air, only an inch away from Ganondorf's vulnerable head. Turning back around to face me, an amused shine in his yellow eyes, he shakes his head in mock sadness. "Shame, Zelda," he sighs and, discarding the knife, brings his hand up to the bullet and plucks it out of the air. He brings it to his face and studies it carefully as if it is a new species. "I was going to let you live," he continues with fake sorrow, "But I suppose I'll have to kill you now. You were always a bit of a brat."

And the next thing I know I am watching helplessly as a bullet comes zooming at me with more speed than any normal shot and I can't do anything about it.

_I'm sorry, Link…I failed._

The bullet abruptly stops just as rapidly as it had come. It hangs in front of my eyes like it is saying, "Sorry, I changed my mind," before falling to the ground and clanging at my feet in surrender.

My eyes snap to Link, thinking he must have saved me, but his eyes are as wide as Ganondorf's. Something isn't right…

A grunt of pain escapes my lips and I go to clutch my aching left hand. A burning sensation erupts inside of my body and I let out a tortured scream. Maybe I have been shot? But the bullet is at my feet and my hand…dear Goddesses, why does my hand hurt so much?

A golden light blinds my vision and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block out the impossible glow. My head is buzzing louder than anything ever before and my heart is on fire. Please…make this pain stop!

As if I had said the magic words, the light diminishes instantly and the fire inside of me is extinguished. I release a deep, trembling breath and place a hand over my heart, trying to calm it down.

Their gazes burn into me and I can feel their shock and horror from across the room. I look up at them and follow their eyes, which are directed at the hand on my chest and…

Holy crap!

Three golden triangles shine a faint yellow, but it doesn't stop them from overwhelming me and having me practically faint. I merely stare at it, my mouth hanging open and my heart finally stopped with its irregular beating.

As if this night couldn't get any worse…it seems that I have…but I-I…I'm a girl and Ganondorf always said the Triforce was a man's weapon…

But I never actually believed him.

"The Triforce of Wisdom," Ganondorf gasps from across the room, his round eyes staring at my hand hungrily and I see a lust for power blazing inside of them. Now that I have the Triforce of Wisdom, Ganondorf is going to want to…

Oh.

I feel my body go numb and my thoughts ending instantly. I don't want to cry anymore and I don't want to scream. I don't want to kill him nor do I want to run away. I don't want to do anything, my mind is at a complete blank.

Ganondorf stretches his hand out, ready to do some kind of magic to me, but I remain still. It is like in a dream, when I want to run yet I simply can't. And I know I'm supposed to but all I can think about is the thing on the back of my hand. Of all the people it appears on _my _hand! And now Ganondorf will take me and kill me and it will all be because of _this_!

Throughout my pondering, I had almost forgotten about Link. With his enemy now distracted on me, Link suddenly jumps up and, in mid air, swings his leg around and kicks Ganondorf right in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards.

Link's sudden actions snap my mind back into the right place and I feel my pulse beating faster and adrenaline rushing through my veins. Link does two back flips away from our foe and lands right next to me.

Our eyes meet and I stare pleadingly at him while his expression is stone cold, hiding whatever emotions he must be feeling…or his emotions are stone cold, meaning he hates my guts.

Ganondorf gives a frustrated and pained grunt as he pushes himself off of the ground. In a shower of silver sparks, a long sword appears in Link's hand and his attention is focused again on our foe. He takes a step in front of me, legs apart and his deadly blade held lightly yet ready in his hand.

"Come here, Zelda!" Ganondorf growls, his eyes no longer mocking but full of rage and lust.

Yeah right, I'm really going to waltz over to you now.

When I show no sign of movement, Ganondorf lets out an infuriated roar before a crackling black flame shoots out of his palm and hurls towards Link, sparks flinging in all directions, making me fearful that it will ignite something.

But not as much as I fear Link getting burned himself, especially when he doesn't even move. I go to shove him aside but, as if knowing what I was going to do, he keeps his free hand behind and lightly pushes my stomach, warning me not to do anything.

The flame is just about to scorch Link when he swings his sword up with unnatural speed and smacks the fire away. It goes flying back in the exact same direction it had come.

And right when I'm starting to feel relieved, the black flame is already on its way over again. Link deflects that one but then another one is right after that…and he deflects that one. But then another one comes, and another, and another until Link's sword is a flash of silver as he swats fire after fire away and Ganondorf continues to throw fireballs at him, grunting with each effort.

I want to help, but I don't have the slightest idea of what I'm supposed to do. Surely my Triforce should be of use but…I can't even think about it yet. It seems so unreal and I doubt the shock has even gone full force on me.

In a never-ending toss of black flames, it is only a matter of time before one of them falters. A fireball, larger and faster than the others, comes rocketing towards us and Link barely has the time to hit it away. However, unlike his other defenses, this one goes in the complete opposite direction of Ganondorf and soars right into my wall. The fire seeps into the wood and, after a very quick moment of silence as we all watch it anxiously, jet-black flames erupt from the spot where it disappeared. Crackling and hissing, it begins to grow and grow, gaining speed with each piece of wood it devours.

Link suddenly grabs my hand, his grip almost crushing my bones, and rushes past a startled Ganondorf and into the hallway.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see another fireball come sizzling towards us. I let out an involuntary yelp and instinctively cover my face with my free hand.

Peering through my fingers, I watch as the flame suddenly flickers into nothing only a few inches from my face, its heat still pressing against me and making me sweat nevertheless.

Holy…

"Come on!" Link urges from next to me and grabs my arm, tugging me down the hallway right as Ganondorf jumps out of the bedroom where we had been standing only a second ago.

"You can't run forever!" He bellows, his wrath making everything rattle and the flames from the burning wall are already eating up the doorway. They move unnaturally fast and consume every bit of plaster with its burning mouth. Another wave of heat washes over me and smoke stings my eyes. The once polished hallway is now crumbling to charred pieces with each bite the fire takes while Ganondorf chucks random objects at us.

Link, ignoring the ever-growing flames, pulls me roughly around a corner just as a lamp slams into the wall and the glass shatters in all direction. Dark gray smoke follows right behind us, chasing us down the flight of stairs.

"Why couldn't we go out the window?" I scream over the hisses of the flames and Ganondorf's heavy footfalls as we jump down the stairs two at a time.

"Sorry, I was kind of busy saving your life!" He retorts in a rush and, the scorching heat prickling at our backs and making me even more nervous than before, he hops onto the side railing and pulls me up with him. Yelling as we fly down the railing, I see Ganondorf emerging out of the gloom from the stop of the stairs, his eyes brighter than the hungry black fire next to him.

I stumble and fall down immediately when we land on the first floor, but Link quickly lifts me up again and pushes me forward. I don't even move a foot before a familiar, large hand grips my arm and I let out a pained scream, immense strength giving me a terrible bruise.

Ganondorf pulls me to him while the flames encircle us and eat up the entire wall. I try not to breathe but smoke engulfs my lungs and I cough uncontrollably while my eyes sting. I can't see Link anymore, the fire more alive than ever before and completely surrounding the room.

"You're mine now, you filthy rat!" He growls into my ear and clutches onto me tighter, releasing another groan of anguish out of me.

I'm not sure of what I'm doing anymore though it seems like another side is taking over. Without even thinking, I spin around in his hold and thrust my hand in his face, electric sparks dancing off of my fingers and jumping onto his skin.

He roars in agony and clutches his head with his hands, giving me my escape.

I sprint to a nearby wall but it is covered in those hissing flames, the heat of them overwhelming me and the smoke blinding my vision. I can't see anything more than a foot in front of me and, covering my mouth, I fall to the ground and begin to crawl across the room, unsure of where to go.

An arm latches around my waste and I instantly go to smack the person but halt when I manage to see Link's face right next to mine. He's kneeling beside me, his face covered in soot and the black fire reflecting in his vivid eyes. His blade, still in his hand, is shimmering with its own red flames and it shines with both crimson and the blackness of the flames.

"Let's get out of here," he grunts while hoisting me onto my feet. I start on another fit of coughing and tears stream down my face from the horrible sting. I'm not sure what Link is planning on doing, but I let him lead me to wherever he wants to go, I just didn't know it was through a blazing wall!

It isn't until Link has thrown both of us through the huge, open window (the fire had broke the glass already) that I realize that I had been in the dining room.

We roll onto the grass outside, my back aching from both the burning heat and the hard fall. I only get one more wheezing cough in before Link lifts me up again and pushes me in a random direction. Trusting him, I run blindly that way, rubbing my streaming eyes hopelessly.

I feel Link snatch my hand from my face and I let him lead me to wherever. Looking past my soaked eyes, I stare in horror as my house is completely devoured in black flames, the fire blending in with the night sky and the dark gray smoke hovering above my scorched home.

Link then pushes me into the passenger side of his car, which he must have driven up here, and scampers across the roof with amazing speed and rushes into the driver's seat. I hear Ganondorf let out another roar of fury and part of the building crumbles, causing more flames and sparks to erupt.

The door snaps closed and Link slams on the gas pedal, speeding us down my driveway and the din of the burning house fading into the distance. Our breathing is heavy and I keep coughing, my lungs aching with each wheeze. My heart is racing and I check behind me, expecting Ganondorf to pop out of nowhere and throttle me.

I continue staring behind us while Link travels illegally fast, probably going 80 miles per hour on a 30 street.

"Can you slow down please?" I whisper, my voice scratchy. "I'd prefer not getting in a car crash."

A tense silence follows and Link completely ignores me while he spins onto another street, the tires screaming with the movement.

I look over at him and see him griping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. His once nice dress shirt is in tatters and scorch marks streak the fabric while his hair is in all directions. Though what scares me the most is the fierceness in his eyes. I thought this fury was because of Ganondorf, but now I am starting to believe it is towards me as well.

"Explain," he snaps without looking at me and runs straight through a stop sign.

"Explain what?" I question quietly, very tremulous now with both the shock and Link's newfound wrath.

"Why are you working for him?" He growls, clenching his teeth. "You were using me to get the Triforce!"

"What?" I croak in astonishment, seeing where this conversation is going. "After everything, how can you think that?"

"Then explain to me: why were you working for him?"

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for a story. Although it probably won't be long, I don't think my lungs will be able to take it.

"My parents died in a car crash – well, _murdered _in a car crash," I correct myself sourly. My voice changes into a soft one and I let out another raspy cough before saying, "I've lived with Ganondorf my whole life and he forced me to search for the wielder of the Triforce. Don't think I didn't try to get away, it is just when I attempted to flee he'd always find me and beat me. The only way I could be free was if I found the Triforce, but that doesn't matter anymore."

"No," he cuts in, his tone still ice while I let out more coughs. "You never liked me did you? All you wanted was my Triforce."

"I had no idea you had the Triforce!" I protest but he shakes his head in aggravation. What is with him? Can't he understand my story?

"How am I supposed to believe that?" He retorts before letting out a defeated sigh. "It's just…I don't know what to think anymore."

"I'm sorry, Link," I apologize quietly, staring at my feet and taking a deep breath. "I never wanted to hurt you this way."

"But why couldn't you have told me that you lived with this terrible man instead of running off like that? I would have understood," he mumbles, looking at me questioningly while I let out another painful cough.

My eyes only half open and my vision starting to blur, I pinch my arm to try to stay awake. "I don't know…" I whisper, "I suppose I just sort of…freaked."

Link spins the car onto the highway and I see his speed hitting a hundred. There isn't anybody on the road and we zoom past the dimly lit streetlights.

I rub my tender head and see the three triangles on the back of my hand.

"I'm not even eighteen…" I murmur to myself, holding it in front of me and I observe it with awe. I still can't believe I have this. It is so unreal…I don't know what to think.

"Neither am I. I discovered mine when I was ten," he confesses without emotion.

"How did that happen?" I question while I check behind me, my heart still beating a little quickly, and I look for any sign of pursuit.

There isn't any.

"It was late at night when I heard a crash downstairs." He begins to explain, his voice distant and with a tinge of sadness. "I went to check it out and was met with two large men with guns pointed at me. They were trying to rob the house.

"I attempted to run but one of them pulled the trigger and…" he pauses there just as a shadow conceals his face, hiding his expression. His voice is strained, however, when he speaks next, "The bullet stopped right in front of my face, spun around, and shot back through the man's skull…it killed him."

I'm not sure why he's so choked up now, or why, when the light finally hits his face, his eyes are watery. Maybe it is from the smoke, but I doubt it.

"I killed him…" he whimpers and we start to drive slower. The silence is eerie to me while I realize what is troubling him so much. He never wanted to take somebody's life, even if it was someone who was trying to murder him.

"You didn't mean to," I try to reassure him but it doesn't seem to work.

He ignores me and continues with his story, his tone getting more melancholy with each word. "After the man died, the second one recognized what had happened while I was busy with my Triforce. Since you just got yours less than five minutes ago, you'll know that it is a bit painful at first-,"

"A burning sensation," I add in.

"-but passes. The man, whose face was concealed from me at the time, was Ganondorf. He started running towards me when my father jumped in front of him and tried to push him away…Ganondorf shot him and he…you know…"

It is quiet and my heartbeat has slowed due to his story, the coughing taking a respite.

"I'm so sorry," I breathe, blinking away my own tears that are forming. I lived with a murderer, somebody who had to ruin Link's life, and now he's after me.

Link doesn't respond and we drift back into silence, though I hear him sniffle a couple of times. With every bump or a flash of light from the occasional stop light, I gasp and clutch my hand to my heart, thinking Ganondorf will come out and kill me at any moment.

"Where are we going?" I ask right after I had jumped a mile high when the headlights reflected off of a street sign.

"You'll see," he replies in a very monotone voice.

"Not this again, please," I beg though, once more, he doesn't answer.

I try to stay awake but my body aches for rest and my eyes keep drooping closed. With one last final cough, I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Zelda," a distant voice calls for me and I stir slightly, lazily bringing my hand up to swat the person away.

"Wake up, Zelda," the bearer urges, shaking my shoulder.

I finally blink my eyes open and stare up to Link's wonderful blue orbs. But instead of their usual warmth and compassion, they are hard and empty.

Without even a small smile, he leaves my line of vision and I reluctantly straighten up. I'm still in the car and a cool breeze flows in from the open door. The vehicle is now off and parked on long, unkempt grass.

Rubbing my sleepy eyes, I stand up uneasily outside and take in a deep, rattling breath of salty fresh air.

I'm about to ask where we are when the sound of crashing waves reaches my ears. Intrigued, I begin to observe my surroundings with new interest.

We are along a beach with rough, gray sand and seawater splashing against it rhythmically. It must be very early in the morning because the sky is a bluish gray and I can no longer see the stars while the moon is pale. Pine trees press up against the shore, only stopping a few feet away from the water's edge.

To my left, I see a medium sized, dark brown, wooden house. It is two stories high with a pointed black roof and shutters. The windows are dark and still, giving the impression that the inhabitants (if there are any) and the house are sleeping.

I follow Link soundlessly, still only half awake from my sleep, up the stone steps and he knocks on the door loudly, the noise feeling unwanted in the quiet night.

My mind is foggy as it attempts to remember the events that feel like had occurred days ago, but I push them away and keep everything blank. The last thing I want to do is relive what had happened.

There is no movement inside the house and Link begins banging on the door with more force. I want to turn around and go sleep in the car but, at that precise moment, the door swings open and a blinding light switches on inside.

Blinking against the sudden glow, I peer through the light and analyze the person in front of me. He isn't much taller than me with very tan skin and messy blonde hair. The left side of his face is covered in long bangs and a bright red eye peaks out from the right, sending chills down my languid body.

However, looking closely, he doesn't appear threatening at all. He glares at Link in annoyance, also only half awake, and he's only wearing a wrinkled white T-shirt and dark blue boxer shorts. He's lean and muscular, his shoulders broad and arms rippling with each movement. By the looks of him, he appears to be only a few years older than Link and I…maybe young twenties?

Rubbing his eyes, he groans, "What now, Link?"

Ah, so they know each other!

"Sorry that it's so late, Sheik," he apologizes politely, "but we ran into some trouble."

"_We_?" Sheik raises an eyebrow and squints around Link. After a moment or two, his mind probably as foggy as mine, his tired red eye finally lands on me.

He groans again and his shoulders hunch forward. "Is she pregnant?"

"What?" Link gasps, the words jolting both of us awake. "No, she isn't pregnant-,"

"Do you owe her money?" The man, Sheik I presume, guesses again.

"No, she-,"

"You didn't kidnap her, did you?"

"If you would give me a second-,"

I now push past Link and stick my hand out. Putting on my best grin through all of my drowsiness, I introduce myself with a friendly tone. "Hello, my name is Zelda and I am not pregnant, Link doesn't owe me money, and I guess I haven't been kidnapped, though that all depends on where we are."

Sheik shakes my hand lazily and lets out another loud yawn. "I'm Sheik."

"So I've picked up," I reply while we drop hands.

He turns his gaze back to Link and looks at him questioningly. "I've told you not to bring anybody else unless it is urgent. Not to be rude, Zelda -" he addresses me for a quick second "- but why is she here?"

Link lets out a sigh and his eyes are only half open as he mumbles, "She has the Triforce of Wisdom."

Sheik's eye widens in surprise and he looks at me with new interest. "Really now? Let me see."

I hold up my left hand, showing him the Triforce mark, and I don't even believe it myself.

He studies it and then nods to himself in approval, "That is definitely it. But may I ask another question? Why are you both covered in soot and smell strongly of smoke?"

As if on cue, I begin coughing again and I am suddenly parched while Link answers with a yawn, "I'll explain that inside. First, I think we need to get Zelda some water and send her to bed."

"Ugh," Sheik moans and opens the door a little wider while we walk in, barely having the energy to lift our feet. "It's four in the morning, we can't wait till later?"

Link shakes his head while Sheik closes the door behind us. The salty and cool air is now replaced with a warmer one that smells like fresh parchment. Weird, I never imagined Sheik to be the reading type. Then again, I met him five seconds ago.

"I'll go get Zelda some water, can you lead her to the guest room please?" Link asks but he is already making his way through an open archway and into what I assume is the kitchen. I don't even have the energy to look around me and my head droops to the side with weariness.

"Yeah," Sheik answers and gently takes my arm before leading me up a nearby staircase. I trudge up them, wanting to question Sheik about so many things but too drowsy to pull out a specific one. All I ask as we travel down a dark hallway is, "Who are you?"

Stopping in front of a beige door that matches the light brown walls, Sheik pushes the door open and flicks on the light switch inside, illuminating the room immediately.

"A Triforce Protector," is all he says while I follow him inside.

Like the rest of the house, it is a simple square with wooden walls and floors. A twin bed with light blue sheets is pushed into the corner and a rectangular window hovers above that, staring out into the sea. A simple white dresser is across from the bed and a mirror is standing beside that. To the left of me is a matching ivory desk with shelves along the wall and an empty bulletin board above that.

For the most part, the room is bare. A golden lamp sits on the basic brown nightstand and the only other thing in the room is a tin cup with a pencil and a pen on the desk and a trashcan underneath that.

I step into the room, this one smelling much stronger of salt due to the open window and a steady breeze seeps in. The sound of crashing waves sounds in the distance and fills the gaps of silence between Sheik and I.

"I know it isn't much," he grumbles, walking over to the dresser and opening the bottom drawer. "But at least it's something."

"It's fine, thanks," I whisper, my fingers skimming the top of the desk and a small smile on my face. I'm not sure what is going on here or how long I'll be staying, but, at the moment, I think this is my bedroom. Sheik seems pretty nice - maybe he'll be a bit more cheery when it isn't four in the morning.

"Now there are only a few outfits for females in here," he calls from behind me and I turn to see him rifling through a drawer of clothes. "We'll probably have to go shopping tomorrow if you'll be staying with us."

"I don't understand," I say in confusion and come to stand next to him. "What's going on here?"

Stretching his back and arms, he answers groggily, "Being a Triforce Protector, I protect Triforce Wielders. Link stays over here a lot when he is waiting for a new foster home to go to and I have rooms available for whenever we need it, like now for instance. I'll be sure to clear everything up tomorrow…well, later today actually. Ah, here is Link with your water."

Link enters my new bedroom with drooping eyes and a clear glass held dangerously loose in his hand. I take it with a strained smile of appreciation before chugging it down.

"There's a bathroom across the hall," Link explains, his voice empty, before disappearing back into the shadows of the unlit hallway and leaving without another word.

I think it is official.

He hates me.

Sheik, staring at where Link had vanished with puzzlement in his red eye, mumbles something about getting a good night's sleep before rushing off to find his friend, closing the door softly behind him.

I stand there, unmoving, and gaze at the door. I can smell the strong stench of smoke from me wafting into my nose, a powerful reminder of what had gone down in my old home.

Slowly bringing my hand in front of my face, I stare at the three triangles with awe. Why would the goddesses give me such a curse? My life has been hard enough with Ganondorf, don't I deserve a break for once?

Still not truly believing it, I change out of my ruined clothes and chuck them in the trashcan underneath the desk. I then rifle through the drawer but, not feeling like spending too much time awake, I grab a very large shirt that says "I Heart Hyrule" and slip it on like a very short nightgown.

The bed is comfortable against my weary body and, the second my head hits the pillow, my eyes close and I instantly collapse into a deeper sleep than ever before.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_First off, let me say thank you once again for all of your lovely reviews! They were a pleasure to read and I now have 68 reviews! Whoa guys, this is intense! You are the best! :D_

_So lots has happened in this chapter, just like the last one, but this one is about two paragraphs longer. It was a bit difficult because I'm not very good at action scenes, hopefully I managed it though. If you feel anything was off or you have some tips, let me know please! I am very open to criticism._

_Like always, I wish to thank my super, fantabulous beta reader, Legend of Zelda 4 Life! I think I owe you a cookie, haha. *Hands you a cookie.*_

_This chapter was actually the one that I had first imagined when I began thinking of the story. Just a random fact I wanted to add in there._

_So thank you for reading and please review!_

_~~Wave~~_


	11. Chapter 11 Double Disdain

Chapter Eleven – Double Disdain

I wake up the following morning with a roaring headache and stiff limbs. I blink a few times, dazzled by the bright rays of sunlight pouring through my window, and try to clear my head. The room is silent and I can hear the distant sound of waves crashing onto the shore. With deep breaths, I recall everything that had happened last night. Link's Triforce…Ganondorf…my own Triforce…the fire…Sheik…and now this.

It's all very overwhelming and I just can't wrap my mind around it. Pushing myself up, I slowly stand on the warm wooden floor and take another calming breath. I can smell bacon and eggs from downstairs, the scent making my stomach growl. Another stench quickly fills my nose and I soon realize that it is smoke from me.

I enter the hallway and pause, listening to the sounds downstairs. I hear two voices chatting, probably Link and Sheik, but I can't understand what they're saying.

Although I know I shouldn't, I start creeping down the hallway and stop at the top of the stairs that lead into the foyer, curiosity getting the better of me.

I was too tired earlier but, finally awake, I take in the room. It's simple with dark wooden walls and floors, light seeping in from the clear windows. A fuzzy, red oval rug sits near the front door and two doors are opposite of that.

I perform a double take when I notice how many locks are on the front door. There is a bolt - like the one in a hotel room - a combination lock, a deadbolt, a padlock, and more hotel bolts.

I don't even want to know why there is such high security, but I do have a couple of hunches.

The smell of breakfast is stronger here and my stomach rumbles again, bringing my mind away from the locks and back to my original task. I clutch it, hoping in vain that it will somehow shush the noise while I eavesdrop on the pair in a room downstairs.

But I'm too high up and I can't catch anything they are saying. I carefully step down the staircase and to the door where the conversation is coming from. Clinging to the wall, I press my ear against the wood and listen intently.

"…So do you think she's…you know, a good person?" A deep voice, Sheik's probably, asks suspiciously.

"We went over this last night-," Link begins to answer before his friend interrupts.

"Technically _very early_ this morning-,"

"Yes, yes, I know!" He snaps in mock frustration and I hear the grin in his voice while Sheik chuckles amusedly. It seems to me like they are carrying some sort of inside joke. "And I told you, I'm not sure. We'll have to ask her some questions when she comes down, though I don't think she is really working for Ganondorf, not willingly at least."

Sheik mumbles something incoherent and, not wanting to give them any more reason to doubt me, I quietly rush back upstairs and into the bathroom.

Once in private, I release an exhausted sigh and close my eyes. I'm going to have to regain their trust and that starts first with good behavior, meaning no eavesdropping once so ever.

Still reeking of smoke, I reopen my eyes and turn on the water. Stripping from my clothes, I step into the cold shower and shivers run up my bare arms and legs. It feels good…the numbing water washing over my still hot skin and trickling down my body. While it washes away the stench, it also washes away some of my worries. Although Ganondorf is after me, craving the power of my Triforce, at least I am far away from him. I think I have somewhere safe to stay and this is probably the closet I'll ever get to paradise. No Ganondorf to beat me or order me around, just two other guys.

Now I'll have to hope they understand me and accept me again.

Still in the shower, I lean up against a wet wall and bring my left hand in front of my face. There they are…those three little triangles. How does this even work? Do I smack it or something?

I hit it once, hoping something will happen, but nothing does. With a frown, I finish washing out the conditioner and turn off the water once I'm done. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it sooner or later…just not in the shower.

After I change into a large, peach colored T-shirt and baggy jeans (I only have big clothes in my dresser), I return to the foyer again and enter the room where I had heard Link and Sheik speak earlier.

When first entering I am standing next to a light green counter that is spread out against the entire right wall. There is a simple white fridge and a simple white stove and a simple white sink. If it wasn't obvious earlier, it is very obvious now that Sheik likes _simple_.

The said person is sitting at a circular wooden table a few feet away from me. A mug of coffee is in his hand and his red eye is glued to a newspaper laid out across the table. It not being four in the morning anymore, he looks much more lively. His blonde hair is messy nevertheless, and his bangs cover the right side of his face. He's wearing a dark blue T-shirt and faded blue jeans with ripped white sneakers.

The table he is sitting at is right next to a leather brown coach and a normal looking T.V. is stationed in front of it. Sunlight pours in from the clear sliding doors on the far wall and two wooden shelves are across from that. One of them is full of books while the other is of DVDs, VCRs, and CDs.

Standing up on my tiptoes, I see Link spread out on his back on the couch. He's reading as well, but his is a flimsy book titled "Defense Against Curses, Jinxes, and More!" I wonder if that is actually accurate?

I then notice that, for once, that ratty bandage doesn't cover his left hand. His Triforce mark is shown plain and clear. I guess he can truly be himself here.

I take one more step in, making the slightest noise, and both of their heads snap to me. Link sits up on the couch for a better look, though his face is completely blank.

Sheik, on the other hands, gives a polite smile and says, "Ah, so our sleepy head is awake! You must have been tired, it's noon now."

I merely nod and walk across the cold wood to the chair at the table. Sitting down, I hungrily stare at the plate of bacon and scrambled eggs on the counter. My mouth waters and I can't pull my eyes away, though I shouldn't just get up and take it. That would be rude.

"If you are so hungry then do something about it," Sheik chuckles while folding his newspaper up. "You live here now."

I blink in surprise, the words sounding so strange to me. I live…_here_. So I was right, this is my new home.

I look around the room, taking in the calm and simplicity of the house and becoming familiar with my surroundings. Ganondorf always had so many ancient relics and magical devices scattered throughout my old home, but this one isn't like that. Instead of swords hanging on the walls, pictures of happy people are in black frames. The one closest to me is of a man with a young boy on his back. I don't recognize the man though there is something familiar about the boy's blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes…

The boy is Link, that's simple enough.

But who is the man? They don't look alike, not at all. His hair is short and brown that match with his deep chocolate eyes. His face is squarer than Link's but his smile just as goofy. It really is an adorable picture.

And that is something I never had with Ganondorf: cute photographs that almost make me smile, freedom to eat whenever, and friendly people. Link may hate me right now and I might not know Sheik that well, but they aren't evil.

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" I ask curiously, looking back at him. Even though I'm happy to have somewhere else to live, I'm still clueless as to why.

Sheik nods while Link walks towards our table, as if it is his cue to completely join the conversation. He pulls up a chair and sits between us. I glance at him but he is looking at Sheik, clearly avoiding my gaze.

"Link explained to me very early this morning everything that had gone down last night, but we still have some questions," Sheik says seriously, his red eyed gaze locked onto mine.

I nod, preparing myself for the interrogation ahead.

"Now tell me about Ganondorf. Link told me you were forced by him to Triforce hunt and he murdered your parents, we just need to have all of the facts straight."

I lean back in my chair and fold my hands in my lap. This is it…I have to make sure they believe me.

"I've lived with Ganondorf all my life after he killed my parents," I begin to explain, my voice getting softer with each word. I have never really voiced my past about my vile "father" before, and I'm surprised by how much it hurts. It is like saying it is making it true and much more evident in my life. "He abused me to work for him and could hunt me down no matter how far I tried to run away. I was forced to search for the wielder of the Triforce while attending school. If I ever did find the wielder and gave them to Ganondorf, then he would let me free."

"So you were using me!" Link suddenly snaps, his loud voice unnatural in the solemnly quiet room and his raging blue eyes finally landing on me.

I flinch at his anger and try to defend myself calmly, "I didn't know Link. I never meant to hurt you-,"

"And how do I know you aren't lying!" He retorts hotly, "You've been lying to me all of this time, what am I supposed to believe-,"

"Shut up, Link!" Sheik suddenly yells, grabbing Link's shoulder and pushing him back in his chair. "I know you're angry but give Zelda a shot and let's try to clear this up!"

Link crosses his arm and slouches in his chair. He stares at the table, fury still in his eyes.

"Now then," Sheik sighs, getting relaxed again but I sense the tension in the room. "I need to ask, and I'm sorry if this is painful to answer, but did Ganondorf ever…you know…_sexually harass _you?"

Silence hovers between us as I soak in these words. After a few seconds, I feel myself smile ever so slightly, happy with my answer.

"Thankfully, no. I don't think he really cared for such things."

Sheik smiles back at me, also pleased by the answer and I see a tiny flicker of anger disappear from Link…but only for a second.

Discussing the topic of my life triggers a nagging question that has been on my mind for a while. "Ganondorf could always find me whenever I ran away," I start to say, my smile gone and my eyes downcast. "Can he find us here? He could have been following us throughout the night and…"

"Don't worry, Zelda," Sheik assures me and slides the folded newspaper across the table to me. "This house has a concealment charm and, although he could have followed you last night, he didn't."

"How do you know?" I question, still fearful of Ganondorf discovering my location.

He doesn't say anything but points at the headline on the top of page.

I hunch over and look at it closely. There is a large picture of collapsed, charred house. Above that is the title:

_Crazed Black Fire and 3 Missing Persons_

Under that is the article and I begin to read it as quickly as possible.

_ Around 12:30 this morning, neighborsss noticed a large plume of smoke filling up the sky and traced the source to a nearby forest. The police soon went to the location to find the house on 83 Gold Wood Road burning down. The most puzzling subject wasn't how the fire was started (which is still troubling many officers), but why the flames were black. Reporters attempted to retrieve more information from witnesses but they refused to speak._

_While firefighter put out the fire, a few officers searched the area. They spotted a shady man in the woods and began chasing him. Unfortunately, he escaped._

_ Early this morning, it was discovered that three persons are missing. The first, who officers suspected to be the shady character, is Ganondorf Harkarian. The second is his daughter, Zelda Harkarian, and the third Link Jones. Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Link's foster parents, informed police that Link and Zelda had gone on a date and the last anybody saw them was at the restaurant, sea Breeze._

_There were no bodies found…(continued on A2)_

The article itself is very poorly written. There are at least three obvious and ridiculous typos in it, one that any editor should pick up right away. It isn't detailed and I have certainly read better, but it'll have to do.

"So we're missing now?" I clarify, forgetting about the sloppy work and leaning back in my chair. It feels weird: knowing that I'm labeled as missing but I don't feel missed. Besides Malon, Saria, and the other friends at my old school, who would really miss me? Nobody really knew my very well, I doubt they'd bother to send out a search party. I'm not annoyed by this, more pleased that my isolated life is finally useful in concealing my location.

"Yes. The article is lacking a lot of detail, but it said that policemen chased Ganondorf through the woods, which is highly accurate. This most likely gave you enough time to create enough distance between you two and to cover your tracks," Sheik explains, also studying the article closely and trailing the second paragraph with his finger.

"But if you can develop a concealment charm…" I muse, glancing at Link who is still avoiding my gaze. "Then how come Link couldn't have put one up himself? Ganondorf and I could never have found him then."

Link shows no indication that he's heard me except for a small twitch in his fingers. Sheik, knowing he won't respond, speaks for him, "Although I am completely against the idea, Link doesn't like staying in hiding. He takes the risk of going to a foster home and attempts to live a normal life. Concealment charms are very difficult and you need a never-ending supply of water, which we have, so Link can't make any."

I wait for Link to add something to this, maybe tell Sheik that it is worth the risk, but he continues to be silent.

I ask most of the questions from there on out and most of them are answered to my satisfaction. Apparently we are on a secluded shore of the Hylian Ocean. Sheik bought the place when he was seventeen with his dead parents' fortunes. He was in the military for a few years but managed to get out early, though he won't tell me how.

Link and Sheik met when Link was eleven and Sheik fifteen. It was this community service class where "normal" kids (like Sheik) went to a foster home to befriend and help "non-normal" kids (like Link). They both found the idea rather silly but had to do it anyways. Tired of the commotion inside, they ventured outside to talk in a quieter area. However, two Gerudo warriors appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the two. Link immediately took off sprinting down the street with Sheik right behind him. They ran into downtown and in an alley where the pair was cornered. Link, forgetting about his secrecy, started shooting flame after flame with a dagger at their enemy while Sheik called the police on his cell phone. It wasn't long before the police showed up and the Gerudo fled, annoyed they had been bested by an 11 year-old.

Afterwards, Sheik forced Link to tell him the truth and he obediently did, seeing no way out of it. Sheik took a vow then to protect Link and later became a Triforce Protector.

Throughout the entire story, Link hadn't spoken once. The only time he did anything was get up to go to the bathroom.

"So what are we going to do about Ganondorf?" I question once he returns, the story of how they met still clogging my mind. I bet Sheik took Link's secret a lot better than me.

"Right now, we need to teach you how to control your Triforce," Sheik grins, "and see how physically fit you are. Get some workout clothes because-,"

"You're going to teach her how to use it!" Link suddenly barks, his loud voice slicing through the calm and making me jump. I'm a little hurt by how he is still against me and his refusal to even give me a chance is more painful. He isn't a fool, so why can't he see that I'm not evil?

"Yes, Link," Sheik snaps back defiantly, "I know you're annoyed that you fell in love with her and everything but-,"

"I didn't fall in love with her," Link cuts in coolly and officially shattering my heart. I stare at my hands and try to hide my broken emotions while holding back a shuddering breath.

I knew he hated me, but hearing him say it that way is so much more heartbreaking. He doesn't love me…I doubt he ever will.

This is why I never wanted to feel attracted towards him, let alone fall in love with him. It only causes pain.

"Link," Sheik sighs but he is already gone.

We're silent and listen to the distant sound of Link quickly walking up the stairs. The second I hear a door close, I collapse back in my chair and release a depressed sigh.

"He hates me," I moan and stare hopelessly at the newspaper.

"He doesn't hate you-," Sheik tries to reassure me but I stop him there.

"Yeah, right," I huff, "he barely even acknowledges my presence."

Sheik pauses and I hear my heartbeat pound in my ears. When he speaks next, he has this sense of wisdom in his voice. I'm not sure why, but I find it strangely convincing.

"He isn't angry at you, Zelda. He's angrier with himself for getting into this mess. Give him some time and he'll stop taking his frustration out on you."

* * *

The wind flaps my jacket and makes my exposed legs numb. Around two in the afternoon, Sheik informed me that we would be heading to the training grounds to see what I can do.

Wandering through the forest of pine trees, we soon arrive at a small clearing. The grass is shorter here from constant use and the soft gray sky is visible overhead. Pined up to the trees' trunks are small wooden targets. In the middle of the clearing is a metal rack full of various weapons: pistols, snipers, swords, bow and arrows, and more.

Standing right beside that is Link. His hands are on his hips and his face is as emotionless as the sky.

I hold back a depressed sigh and reluctantly walk over to him with Sheik. I know that the first step to redeeming myself will probably be being able to show them my strength. In order to do this, I'm going to need to be very good at all of this training. From the looks of it, it seems similar to the one with Ganondorf. Hopefully I don't puke.

"Okay, Zelda," Sheik turns to me once we have reached Link. "Have you ever shot a gun before? Used a sword? A bow and arrow?"

I nod, happy that I can say I have. "Yes. Ganondorf used to have these training sessions every weekend."

"What did he teach you?" Sheik asks curiously.

"Mostly shooting guns. He made me run a lot, and I mean _a lot_. I also learned gymnastics and basic fighting," I answer simply.

Walking over to the rack, Sheik skims the top of a few guns with light fingers. "Let's see what you can do," he half smirks, half smiles, "Choose any weapon."

I glance at Link for a quick second but he's staring out into the forest. Refusing to let him bug me, I walk towards the rack and scan the weapons. I need to choose something that will impress them…pistol is good, but is there something better?

_Yes, there it is!_

My hand launches out and I grab the Sniper Rifle from between a sheathed Samaria and an RPG.

Whoa…they have an RPG!?

Forgetting about that, I turn around and look through the trees, searching for the perfect target.

I frown when all I can find are ones ten feet away from me. "Do you have any smaller targets or any farther away?"

Sheik and Link both share bemused and suspicious glances. "Zelda," Sheik protests in a strained voice, "A Sniper Rifle is a very difficult weapon, maybe you should start off easier."

I shake my head and give him a small smile, "You told me to choose a weapon, so I chose this."

Sheik bites his lip in uncertainty while Link loses his startled expression and is back to his neutral one.

In the end, he mumbles, "Whatever. Link, make some smaller targets."

Link only nods while bending over and pulling a few cardboard circles out of a sack. They suddenly fly out of his hands and hover above him, as if possessed, but I know that it must be Link's Triforce doing the work.

I watch in awe as Link waves his left hand and the circles soar through the air in opposite directions. They position themselves on various trunks and, once each one has ceased its movement, I lie on my belly and hoist the Sniper in the correct position. The metal is cool in my already numb hands but holding it again gives me this reassurance in myself. I've been so troubled lately, fearing every little bump. It's good to be in control of something again.

_Okay, Zelda_, I tell myself, _concentrate…focus on the target. Have steady hands…aim…pull the trigger…_

The bang echoes throughout the forest and a flock of birds squawk in the distance. I look up from the eyepiece and see a bullet-sized whole right in the middle of a far-off target.

Repressing a smile, I go back to shooting the rest off with more confidence than before. The little targets are defenseless and I pluck them off one by one. I don't need my dumb Triforce to do this; _I_ can do this on my own.

After destroying the last one, I hear a long, impressed sounding whistle from behind me. I turn around and see both Sheik's and Link's eyes wide in amazement and their mouths hanging open.

"Holy…" Sheik marvels, "I think we got a girl worthy to join the Gerudo on our hands!"

I look at Link hopefully but he has already recovered from his astonishment and is emotionless yet again.

He's obviously going to be a bit harder to impress.

From there, I shoot with a few other guns to show my different skills. Sheik says that we're taking it very easy today because I'm probably still weak from the fire and I think he is right. My throat is scratchy and, at some points, it hurts to breathe. I took some medicine to help with it, but all it has done is take away the small headache I had.

A bit later in the afternoon, I'm pulling back the string on a bow and am aiming an arrow at the target. My feet are planted on the spot and my body is as still as possible. I take a deep breath…pull back a bit more on the string...release and…

Miss.

I let out a small groan of frustration before bending over and grabbing another arrow from the ground. To my left, Link is also practicing his bow and arrow skills and, to my dismay, he has just shot another bull's eye.

I force myself to look away from his success while I prep myself up for another try. Sheik's gaze burns into me as he studies my motions. I was always okay with Ganondorf when it came to archery, but we never really worked on it often. Not to mention the pressure of being perfect for them isn't really making me feel much better.

I block out the thoughts and concentrate on the target at hand. _Feet spread apart…hands still, fingers here…up a little, get good aim and balance and…_

A _twang_ sounds from my weapon as the little black arrow soars through the air. It jams itself right on the outermost circle of the target with a loud _thud_.

Ugh.

"Help her out, Link," Sheik orders from behind me and it only makes me more frustrated.

I groan again and pluck up another arrow from my quiver. Link approaches me with that empty face. It seems so long ago when he smiled every time he saw me and actually cared for my well-being. It's going to be hard to win him back.

I place the arrow in my bow and pull back the string, showing Link how I normally shoot. His body is closer to me now and I can feel his breath on my ear. Goddesses, I really missed that…

_Focus, Zelda._

"Your index finger should be above the arrow on your string hand and the others below," he whispers while his hand gently brushes mine, delicately placing my fingers in the correct position. I can't tell if he's as flustered as I am right now. Or if his heart has just fluttered because he has finally acknowledged my presence, but I doubt it.

Oh goddesses, I hope he didn't sense my emotions just then.

"Keep your inner arm as straight as possible," he instructs, a small flicker of amusement in his monotone voice. His hand gently pushes my arm and makes it straight like he wants it. "Pull the string back as far as possible, towards your mouth, relax your fingers and…"

He pauses for a moment as I follow these instructions. My arm begins to ache from holding the string back so far. He tilts my bow up a tiny bit and then says, "Release by relaxing your fingers."

I do so and the strings snaps against my arm guard while the arrow whizzes away. With a soft _thud_, it slams right into the center of the target.

I turn and smile at Link but he is already back by his station and pulling out his own arrows to shoot himself.

My smile vanishes along with my sudden happiness and hope. I take another arrow and nock it on my bow. I can remember everywhere where his fingers had been. My index finger there and the others here…my arm straight and the string pulled back to the corner of my mouth. Tilting the bow back slightly, I take a deep breath and relax my fingers…

It lands right in the second innermost ring. It may not be as good as it was with Link's help, but at least I didn't miss. In fact, I'm pretty happy with it.

We work at it until the sun begins to set and my arm is so sore that I can barely move it. Collecting the rack of weapons, we haul them all the way back towards the house. Sheik says that once I master my Triforce, I'll be able to teleport anything, including them and the rack, anywhere.

I hadn't known it last night, but behind the building is a small wooden shed. It's crammed with everything possible from saddles to shot guns to Goddesses Day decorations.

"Do you have horses or something?" I ask Sheik while we lock the shed door closed and sneak a peek at a bridle.

Sheik nods and answers simply, "They're further in the forest and we'll probably visit them tomorrow to tend to them."

"Everybody pulls their weight around here," Link continues from next to me, the first time he has spoken since our mini shooting lesson. "We take turns doing the dishes, help each other with cooking and cleaning, and tend to your own bedroom."

Sheik smiles, ignoring Link's still emotionless voice, and adds in, "Though we'll sometimes take bets to get rid of our chores. Link and I were once watching a reality T.V. show and we were confused on whether one of the girls was pregnant or just fat. I said she was fat and Link said she was pregnant. We bet that the loser would have to muck out the stalls, a nasty job that is."

Sheik lightly punches Link's arm and announces triumphantly, "I won."

"But you didn't need to give Epona that food that makes her poop like crazy, that wasn't very nice," Link reasons jokingly and gives a small smile to his friend, avoiding my gaze…again.

"You said you'd threaten to report me for animal abuse," Sheik huffs, "She was _fine_."

"She practically had diarrhea!" Link exclaims and Sheik merely chuckles at him.

"That's what you get for losing a bet."

We enter the warm house and I rub my hands together, struggling to get circulation again.

"How about some pasta for dinner?" Sheik offers and Link and I agree with nods.

Huddling in the kitchen, we all begin rummaging through cabinets and taking out the needed materials. I'm not entirely sure where everything is but Sheik directs me to the cupboard with the pots while he grabs a wooden spoon.

In a matter of minutes, I'm waiting for the water to boil while Link sets the table and Sheik makes some salad.

"Why do you work so much with bow and arrows?" I ask curiously, fiddling with the spoon in my hand and wanting to destroy the uneasy silence. "Guns are surely more accurate and powerful."

"Link told me that you had tried shooting Ganondorf with a gun, right?" Sheik starts to explain while grabbing salad dressing from the fridge. "Ganondorf managed to stop the bullet because he heard the shot coming. Although a bow isn't completely silent, it is much quieter than a gun and is better for stealth."

"Oh," I mumble, watching as Link pours some milk into three cups. Worried that he'll catch me looking at him, I turn my gaze back to Sheik and speak another question on my mind. "So when do I start learning how to control my Triforce?"

He takes a bag of crotons and scatters them across the lettuce while answering, "Today was just to see your skills in basic weaponry. Tomorrow, after we do our morning chores, we'll probably run four miles as a warm-up and then get to work on that Triforce of yours."

By now, the water has boiled and I pour in the uncooked pasta. The water splashes and I begin to stir it with my spoon, the steam engulfing my face.

There had been something bugging me the entire day and that was my Triforce. Nothing magical has happened yet (besides last nigh) but…it's this strange feeling inside of me. I've been trying to ignore it though it is relentless. With the steam in my face, I am unwillingly reminded of the fire I was recently in.

I feel like my body has betrayed me. Everything bad that has happened I blame the Triforce. If there were no Triforces I'd never had been with Ganondorf, my parents would be alive, and I'd be normal. If there weren't any Triforces Link wouldn't have to be on the run, his father would have lived, and Sheik wouldn't live in isolation. And now the one thing I hate most is on the back of my hand.

Obviously Ganondorf wants it a heck of a lot more than me, and so does Vaati. I'm sure there is a ton of people who would want this more than me, and I'd gladly give it to them, but I'm stuck with this thing. The only possible way I would ever be rid of it is if somebody extracted it from me...and since that involves a very painful death, I think I'll pass. I can only hope that tomorrow I'll learn if I can turn it off or something.

Because I'd do anything to be rid f it.

_Author's Note_

_Sorry that this one took longer than my most recent updates, but I had some pretty bad writer's block with this one. I personally don't like this chapter all that much since the terrible disease made me struggle to finish this. Thankfully, my super beta reader, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, was a great help with this. Hopefully it is now better than it was originally._

_Now there was a lot of explaining and summarizing in this chapter, which I'm sorry for. Nothing all that exciting happened except for Link's refusal to accept Zelda. He's such a jerk right now, let's hope Sheik was right when he said he'll get over it in time!_

_Also, the article was supposed to be poorly written and have those typos. All of those typos were actually from a real article in my local newspaper, talk about terrible editing!_

_Right now, due to Link's stubborn attitude, I think it is a tad difficult to display Link and Sheik's relationship. I want them to be bffl's (yes, I said "bffl", haha) so I hope that shows. What do you think of their relationship?_

_With school in full swing for most of us, Legend of Zelda 4 Life and I have decided to open up a Zelink One Shot Contest! It's called "Back to School Zelink Contest" and the link is here: http://www. fanfiction. net/forum/Back_to_School_ZeLink_Contest/65276/ (Remove the spaces!!) . Anybody is allowed to join so feel free to do so! Nothing like a Zelink contest to boost the spirits when heading back to school!_

_Speaking of school, soccer season has officially started and is officially making my life very busy. It is practically every single day after school though practices and games get changed constantly, so it's hard to know when I'll have time to do anything. However, I will try my best to update frequently!_

_Thanks for reading, and especially thanks for all of the reviews! I'd love for you comment again, I really do love and appreciate them!_

_~~Wave~~_


	12. Chapter 12 Better Days

Chapter Twelve – Better Days

Sword fighting against Link sucks.

I know he has the Triforce of Courage, which makes him a fencing prodigy, but his skill is unbelievable nevertheless. His agility and timing are perfect, and his attacks are extremely accurate. He can flip over my head and strike me from behind, or roll around in a circle and hit my back. We call these attacks the Overhead Flip and Roll Spin, his signature moves. I'm actually scared when fighting him; his eyes are hard with concentration and his anger for me fuels his adrenalin. We use fake wooden swords so nobody gets hurt, but that doesn't stop my body from bruising constantly.

It's my third day here with Link and Sheik and everyday we train. We start the morning by completing our chores: muck out the stalls, groom the horses, clean the bathroom and kitchen, and wash the dishes. Afterwards, we go for a four-mile run altogether through the woods. I keep up very well with them and, near the end, I sprint past for the finish. We then spend the rest of the morning working on other skills such as archery, fencing, and practice with more various weapons.

Although Sheik mostly instructs us from the sideline, he does show off his skills when he gets the chance. After an exhausting hour of sparring with Link, he'll take my spot and attempt to defeat the champion. With no magical power to aid him, I first thought he was doomed, but it seems that Sheik taught Link everything he knows. I try to pick up tips how to defeat Link by watching their matches, especially when Sheik dodges Link's signature moves.

Sheik's most powerful weapon is speed. He's on his toes at all times and swiftly dances around Link. His feet are a blur and his wooden knife, a pathetic looking weapon compared to Link's sword, prods and pokes Link. It's a strange style he has. He jabs at Link tauntingly and fakes him out by pretending he is going one way and then speeding in the opposite direction. I can tell Link tries to be patient and not fall for his tactic but Sheik's trickery is a powerful tool, probably stronger than his speed. He'll make it look like Link has an opportunity and Link immediately lunges out, only to be bested by his friend's wit. Sheik will normally duck under Link's blade and "stab" him in the gut, heart, or neck.

Despite Sheik's superior mind, Link can still defeat him. The chances of him winning are fifty-fifty. They've fought each other for a long time, so they know all of each other's moves and sometimes use them against one another.

It's windy out today, the pine trees swaying with each strong gust of air. The ocean waves loudly crash on the shore and strands of my blonde hair fly in my face. My legs are sore from so much work, but my fear of Link is stronger as he advances towards me.

His cobalt eyes regard me coolly, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Sheik stands off to the side of our sparing area while I try to focus on what they've taught me. Holding my fake sword loosely in my hand, I take a hesitant step backwards, though I instantly regret it.

Link springs forward and swings his sword horizontally at my stomach. I leap back just in time and attempt to counterattack, but he's already gone.

I see him rolling across the ground in a circle around me. He's done this many times, so I know what he's going to do, but it still gets me every time.

Unlike those time, however, I spin around and raise my sword in defensive position with my weight on my toes, ready to strike.

He jumps up and brings his weapon in a wide arch towards me. I hop to the side - his sword slicing the empty air where I just was - and jab at Link while I do so. I feel my sword make contact with something and I push harder.

To my dismay, I haven't wounded Link but locked my sword against his. I never want to hurt Link, but I do need to learn these skills. Ganondorf could come at any moment and I have to be prepared.

It would be a lot easier to learn everything though if Link didn't take all his rage out on me. The only positive thing of the situation at the moment is that I can see Link's biceps and triceps straining with the effort to push me away. Wow…those are some impressive muscles…

The next thing I know I'm lying flat on my back with the tip of Link's sword resting uncomfortably on my exposed throat. I stare up at his towering figure, breathing heavily. He appears much more intimidating from this view and I feel my heart pound against my chest from exhaustion.

Although I would expect him to be gloating with his victory, he isn't. His face is emotionless and he stares at me with blank eyes. He doesn't look pleased from his victory nor does he seem angry.

After a few seconds of silence, he removes his wooden blade from my throat and I bring myself up. Grabbing my sword, I prepare myself for another battle, one that I will most likely lose.

* * *

"You can do it, Zelda," Sheik encourages me from across the table, "just move it a little."

The afternoon is what Sheik calls "Triforce Tea Time." Link and I take turns practicing with our Triforce while the others watch and enjoy some relaxing tea. Link, having his power for more than several years, is already better than me so most of the time we work on my training rather than his.

That is what I am doing now. I'm sitting in the chair, hunched over the table with my chin resting on the top, and glaring at the cup of tea. I'm trying to move it with my mind, which is considered a very basic skill for all wielders of the Triforce. I just happen to have tremendous trouble with it.

I hear Link taking a sip of tea and I feel both of their gazes burning into me, waiting for something to happen.

_Come on, you stupid cup, MOVE!_

Of course it doesn't even budge.

"Don't force it, Zelda," Link instructs in his monotone voice. Although it has been three days since my first day here, he still hasn't improved his sour mood towards me. "You have to work with your Triforce."

I lean back in my chair and snap my eyes to Link in agony. "You keep telling me that but I don't understand what you mean," I sigh.

He places his cup down and continues his efforts to help me comprehend the idea. "Your Triforce is like a really powerful, obedient friend. Although your friend will follow most of your commands, you still have to be nice to it. Don't order it, _ask_ it."

"Uh…" I mumble, dumbfounded, "So I'm supposed to…pet it or something?"

"No," Link corrects me, "For example, if you yell at me and say 'go,' I probably won't go-,"

_That's because you hate me_, I add to myself.

"- Though if you ask me nicely I might."

_Liar._

I nod, pretending that I understand, and focus back on the shiny teacup. Be friends with my Triforce? Seems a little odd…

"Don't doubt it," Link advises and I send him a puzzled gaze before remembering he can sense emotions. That's going to get real annoying real fast.

The room goes into a short silence, everybody watching the tea. However, nobody expects it to do anything.

I really don't feel like trying to make the stupid cup move, there is too much on my mind. For instance, Link's anger makes it hard to concentrate. I should be used to it by now, but it really does hurt inside. I was kind of hoping his hostility would destroy my love for him, but sadly, it doesn't. Being in love is supposed to be a fantastic experience, but not when the person doesn't love you back.

_It's the Triforces fault_, I think to myself. I've thought this many times because, frankly, it's nice to blame something.

And that is probably why I can't move the teacup. If what Link says is true, then I have to be nice to this thing. I'll be nice to it once it is nice to me, there is no way I'm worshiping it!

The intense silence makes my head buzz and I try to think of something to elude us from the task at hand. It doesn't take me long to remember the question that has been bugging me for a while.

"What if I don't _want _the Triforce?" I ask cautiously while gazing out into the distance. It's the first time I venture the idea and I'm nervous for how they will react. "Am I able to turn it off?"

They're both quiet for a minute, staring at me like I've grown two heads.

Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea.

"Why would you not want it, Zelda?" Sheik asks, astonished.

I sigh and lean back more in my chair. "If you think about it, it's the Triforces' fault for causing this entire mess -,"

"You can't blame the Triforce," Link cuts in coldly but I'm quick to respond.

"Haven't you ever!?" I exclaim hotly, my hatred for the Triforce encouraging my rage. "Your father would be alive if it wasn't for your Triforce!"

"My father would be alive if it wasn't for _Ganondorf_!" He raises his voice over mine and his eyes harden considerably. "It wasn't the Triforce's fault that he was shot, it was somebody else's."

"Well…is it so bad to just want to be _normal_ for once in my life?" I groan with irritation, my shoulders shagging slightly at Link's misunderstanding. I would think that of all people he would understand my anti-Triforce attitude.

"Oh, I see where this is going," Sheik muses to himself, a hint of sophistication to his tone. "Link used to be like you, and he still kind of is-,"

" – What?" Link cuts in for a second but Sheik ignores him,

"He continues to live in foster homes, even though it is dangerous, because he wants to try to lead a normal life," Sheik explains satisfactorily, "The only difference between you and Link is that he understands he will never be normal, and you need to do that too. As much as you might not like it, you will have to come to terms that you will never be an average teenager, you will always be different."

I look up at Sheik, trying not to show my defeat and weakness. My previous anger is now lost within me and I feel ashamed of myself. I used to be so much stronger than this, why can't I be like the way I was before? I never questioned why all of the bad things happened to me, I just got used to it.

"But how is that fair?" I begin to say though I don't get another word in before Sheik interrupts me again.

"The world isn't fair, Zelda, surely you know that?" His voice changes to strict tone but I know that he gets what I am going through. I can see it in his eyes.

"I can read your emotions," Link continues from there, his tone also stern but, for once, with a hint of sympathy...or maybe _pity_ is a better word. "You think everything bad happens to you, and you're always asking the goddesses why. But did you ever ask the goddesses why good things happened to you too? You managed to run away from Ganondorf, Zelda, that must count for something."

I fall silent at this and think his words over. Maybe he's right…maybe I've been focusing so much on the bad that I never thought about the good. There are a lot of cruel things in this world, so much that not everybody can handle it, but I did for seventeen years. I don't know how I did it, perhaps it was hope for a better day. I do know that, after meeting Link, I was bit of a more cheerful person. He hates me now, though that doesn't mean he always will. He's talking to me…he's trying to help me. Those are good things, those are things that almost make me smile.

"I'm sorry," I apologize strongly, straightening up and gazing at both of them with determined eyes. "You both have very good points. I'm done complaining, I want to learn how to control this."

Sheik's mouth turns up into a smile and, to my delight, Link grins. Another good thing.

"You and your Triforce need each other to stay alive," Link explains, returning back to his more serious mode but still not frowning. "Your Triforce will do anything to protect you, like it did when Ganondorf threw the bullet back at you. Sometimes, however, it will go to extremes and does things you don't want it to do. The only way to not lose control over your Triforce is to accept it. I know it's confusing, but just try please."

I nod and send him a small smile of appreciation before focusing on the teacup again.

_Okay, Triforce,_ I talk to it with my thoughts, trying to sound confident and friendly. _You want to make this cup move? Because that would be awesome if we could. Sheik told me earlier that if we can move it then I won't have to do the dishes, and you know how dirty those things can get. So…whenever you're ready…_

I stare hard at the cup but nothing happens.

_That's okay, take your time_.

Still nothing.

_Please, I really want to impress Link and Sheik._

Nothing.

_I really want to be closer to you. I'm sorry that I was so hostile to you when I should be thanking you. You saved my life multiple times, and I am sorry for being so rude._

It wiggles.

My heart soars.

_I promise I'll treat you with more respect from now on. I bet we'll be a great team one day and nobody will ever hurt you._

It wiggles faster now, clanging against the table.

_Thank you_.

And then it stops its shaking and gracefully glides across the tabletop. Not one sound comes out of it as it begins to hover above the table. Slowly, it travels through the air and into my outstretched hand. The second it is in my grasp, I feel myself slacken and the magic stops. I did it!

"Success!" I cry out victoriously, punching the air with my free hand. "We did it!"

_THANK YOU!_

"Good," Link smiles happily at me. My grin grows wider at that and I feel more accomplished than before. "Let's work on it some more."

* * *

After that moment I feel like everything gets better by the second. Nothing changes from the daily routine, but I am looking at it in a new direction. Instead of moping when Link ignores something I say, I remember his smiles, especially the big grin when I accomplished my first Triforce task.

My life isn't normal, it never will be, but I'm starting to like how unusual it is. I feel like we are this odd family. Nobody is the dad, mom, brother or sister but we look after each other and joke around. Family is a nice word. It is something I never really had. The only problem with using the word _family_ means that Link and I are related and that would be disturbing…

Either way, we're an odd bunch who live in the middle of nowhere. I'm going to miss all of the friends I had, even if it was for a short time, but I'll make some sacrifices to feel welcomed.

And I'm not going to be ostracized from the world anyway. Sheik has this policy where he attempts to home school Link and I. We do worksheets from online teaching websites and read out of the textbooks during the week for two hours each night. Sheik will sometimes give us a test or quiz, but, thankfully, we don't do any essays or projects.

"So much for the Triforce project we tried so hard on at school," Link says to me one day with a charming smirk and relief in his eyes.

"Thank goddesses," I laugh, "I hate public speaking."

The only disappointment to me is that it has been a week since Link started being nice again but he still hasn't kissed me like he used to.

I try not to focus on this and be joyful that he treats me like a friend now. But it doesn't help, it only makes it worse. I've been in love with him all of this time, and now that he's nicer, the love has been rekindled.

I work extra hard to impress him, like I am doing now. It's Tuesday and the noonday sun is burning overhead. It's warmer than it has ever been along the shore of the Hylian Ocean, with a clear blue sky and gentle breezes, but fighting against Link works up quite a sweat.

I'm lying on my back, panting with exhaustion, and my limbs feel heavier than five trucks. We're sparring again, and again Link's superior skills are destroying me. Sheik may call it "sparring" but I call it "The-Game-Where-Link-Beats-Zelda-With-a-Stick."

"You're getting better," Link compliments me in his friendly tone while leaning over me. His head covers the sun, giving him a dark outline, but I can still see his amused grin and his shining blue eyes. The sunlight shines in his blonde hair and his tan has developed very nicely from being outside so often.

"Yeah, I think I lasted twelve seconds in TGWLBZWAS," I groan and he chuckles.

"You gave it an abbreviation?" Sheik calls from the side, waiting eagerly for us to start again.

I turn my head and see him tapping his foot impatiently. Lying on the ground, his body is turned sideways and it makes me dizzy.

"It's a little long, I wish there was something catchier to call it," I say while pushing myself off the ground and standing up. Wiping my sweaty forehead with my large shirt, I continue to breathe heavily and my heart drums loudly in my ears.

I reach down and pick up my sword when I hear Sheik yell, "Link! This isn't a stripping class!"

Confused, I turn around and see Link taking off his green T-shirt, pulling it over his head and revealing his sweaty and _muscular_ torso.

Umba…umba…

I'm so speechless I can't even say "um." That's a bad sign. Or maybe it's a good sign? Depends on the point of view.

I could always tell Link was a well built guy, it's just a lot more convincing when I can see his abs and pecks in the bright sunlight. It should be a crime to look that good and to have such a dazzling smile and pretty eyes and make me ramble like I am doing now…

Crap.

"Incase you haven't noticed, it's a little hot out," Link replies jokingly and Sheik rolls his eyes.

"It's rude to streak in front of a lady," Sheik retorts humorously while I feel myself blush.

Ha…Link streaking would be funny.

Stop, Zelda!

They both glance at me and I avert my eyes to my feet, hoping they didn't notice me staring at Link and his totally awesome body.

"I'm sure she can handle it," Link argues but Sheik groans in mock annoyance.

"You're going to make her feel pressured and she'll feel like she'll have to take off her shirt too."

"Whoa," I marvel, coming back into the conversation and trying my hardest not to look at half-naked Link. "I have never heard the words 'take off her shirt' in such a negative manner come out of a male mouth."

Sheik grimaces and Link and I laugh at him. "I'd feel very wrong if you did so," Sheik shudders at the moral wrongdoing.

"Sissy," Link teases him with a handsome smirk.

_No, Zelda!_ I scold myself, _his smirk is not handsome and I shouldn't even be looking at him-_

"GET THE PERVERT!" Sheik suddenly cries before charging at Link and tackling him down.

"I'm not a pervert!" Link screams, laughing, while Sheik assails him with playful but powerful punches.

I watch for a while, smiling at their childishness and being able to stare at Link without seeming creepy. Though I do suppose staring at anybody, especially when they are shirtless, is kind of creepy.

"Help me, Zelda!" He yells fervently while Link springs from the ground and starts sprinting away, his entire body flexing.

Sheik lunges and grabs Link's foot. He collapses back down on the ground with a yelp and Sheik starts punching him again.

"He can't stand tickling!" I advise over their grunts, screaming, and laughter. Grinning, I watch as Sheik starts tickling Link with all of his might. In a matter of seconds, Link is rolling on the ground in a painful fit of laughter. All the while his muscles bending this way and that, making me almost drool.

"Stop!" Link gasps, tortured but laughing nevertheless.

"Zelda, help me out!" Sheik pleads once more but with a successful smirk on his face.

I shake my head and respond calmly, "Sorry, I don't touch perverts."

"I'm – _gasp _– not a ­– _laugh_ – pervert!" Link struggles to protest through his hoots. The truth of the matter isn't that I don't want to touch Link (goddesses know that isn't true, as disturbing as it sounds), it's just I feel it would be a little…inappropriate to tickle his glistening, muscular, totally perfect…

I really need to stop my rambling.

It takes a while, but I have to pull Sheik off of Link before Link dies of laughter. Afterwards, we go in for lunch and then continue with Triforce Teatime (with Link's shirt on). Link told me that once I've done my first magical task, which was moving the teacup, everything else comes relatively easy. It is always hardest when starting because I have to break down this "wall" that separates my Triforce and I. Now that it is down, I can move objects, turn invisible, have super hearing, and I am now working teleportation. So far I have moved a total of five inches and two and a half centimeters.

Once that is done, we all take showers and Link and I start with our schoolwork. While doing this, we help Sheik make the chicken for dinner and set the table.

We eat a relaxing dinner except for the part when Link tries starting a food fight with Sheik. The latter goes running out of the room yelling, "I am a mature adult, I do not chuck cut chicken at moronic teenagers!"

We finish the day huddled around the television. Sheik made Link and I finish our worksheet on trigonometry, which was a bit annoying while watching the tryouts for Hyrule Idol, a show about singing.

"Is it even possible for somebody to sing that badly?" Sheik asks to nobody while I scribble in my answer on the sheet. The sound of a woman singing like a dying duck blares from the T.V. and Link flinches with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I think I just died," he mumbles sorrowfully, rubbing his ears. Link and Sheik are both sharing the couch while I'm curled up in my favorite, cushiony brown chair.

"She's definitely not making it," I comment while placing my pad of paper down on the coffee table. I hear the judges complaining about how bad she was and I stand up, ignoring it.

"I bet the next person is going to be worse," Link says to nobody in particular but Sheik finds this very interesting.

"You seriously want to bet that?" He questions, excitement inching forward in his voice.

I glance over to see Link smirking at Sheik and a smug expression on the older male's face. "I bet you that the next contestant will be rejected by the judges," Link declares.

"And I bet you that the next contestant will make it," Sheik states confidently.

"If I win then you have to do my trigonometry homework," Link decides, shoving the paper in Sheik's face so he can see the horror he might have to come to.

"You've only done two problems out of thirty!" Sheik exclaims. "F!"

"Take the bet! Link yells over him, grinning.

"Deal!" And they shake hands.

Link wins.

He jumps up and performs a quick happy dance while Sheik collapses on the couch in agony. It takes a lot of victory screams, laughter, and groaning before they finally settle down and Link and I watch as Sheik begins the first problem of trigonometry.

"My head hurts, I think I'm going to get some fresh air," I yawn but smile nevertheless, Link's happy dance (which consisted of some awesome flips) still fresh in my mind.

"Don't wander too far!" Sheik calls after me while I step outside into the cool night air.

The sand moves quietly with my feet and the moonlight reflects off of the calm water. Waves lap at the shore, the relaxing sound filling the night, as I sit down near the sea. My legs are pulled up to my chest and I wrap my arms around them, huddling for warmth, and gaze at the stars. I can feel the salt tingling my face and the scent wafting into my nose, but it's nice.

Staring out at the diamond sky reminds me of the time when Link took me to view them on the hilltop. I smile fondly at the memory. He's so cute when he's being all deep and emotional, I wish I could see that more often.

I close my eyes and let out a deep, relaxing breath. Everything is so tranquil, almost ethereal, and it's amazing. I have never felt so calm in my life. I'm not worrying about chores or random acts of violence. Link was definitely right, coming here is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

I'm so lost in my bliss that I don't even hear soft footsteps from behind me. I don't notice anything until a familiar voice asks, "Is this seat taken?"

I blink my eyes open and look to my left. Link is standing there with a friendly smile on his face and I grin back at him, happy to see him not hating me.

"It's all yours," I say happily and he plops down next to me with a soft _thud_.

A sense of unease suddenly grows inside of me as I look at him. It's dark out but the light of the moon makes his face look more handsome than before. His vibrant blue eyes match the water's and he looks perfectly at peace, gazing at the sea.

Not wanting to be rude, I turn my attention back to the water and we silently watch it swish back and forth. The entire time my mind is whirling for why he is out here and if he is going to start being mean to me again. The thought scares me.

As I start to get comfortable with his presence, he whispers nervously from next to me, "Zelda…I need to talk to you."

Curious but dreading what's to come, I reluctantly turn my head to the side and look at him questioningly. "What is it?" I ask with concern.

He pauses and his eyes grow distant, as if choosing his words carefully behind those vacant blue depths. Then, with a sigh, he focuses on me again. "It is three things. The first one is about Ganondorf."

My interest rises considerably at this and I straighten up, hanging on his every word. I've asked Sheik what he plans on doing about Ganondorf but he won't answer me quite yet. He claims he needs more time to think, maybe I'll finally get an answer out of Link.

"Sheik has decided that we are going to play low for now," he continues, "Once you improve on your Triforce abilities, we might do something."

I frown at this. That's his plan? Sit around and do nothing?

"I can see you don't like it very much," he chuckles lightly and I roll my eyes. Stupid I-can-read-emotions thing! "But we'll never be able to defeat him if you don't master your skills. Don't worry, you have time to learn all of this, no pressure."

"Yeah right," I groan and he smiles at me.

"Ganondorf has never found me when I have been here and he won't find you either. Don't worry about it, it'll be fine."

I nod just to continue past this topic. I'm curious for the rest of it.

Link, probably sensing my need to go on, sighs again. He twists his body around until he is facing me with his legs crossed. I copy him, hands in my lap, and wait for him to speak.

His eyes are locked on the sandy ground and he begins poking a shell, as if trying to see if it will get up and crawl away.

Still probing the motionless shell, he breathes, "I'm sorry, Zelda. I know I haven't been fair on you for the past couple of days, and for that I apologize."

I'm not sure what to think. Should I be angry with him for being so hostile? But I know that is silly. All I feel is relief that, by the looks of it, we will be official friends again.

"You had a good reason-," I attempt to console his ashamed face, feeling guilty too.

"But that's the thing," He interrupts me, his eyes shining with compassion and remorse. "I _didn't_ have a good reason. I wanted to be mad at you but I really wasn't…"

"You weren't mad at me?" I clarify, suspicion and confusion in my tone. From what I remember, he was pretty furious.

"Okay, so maybe a little," he admits with a frown. A soft wind blows and he crosses his arm, struggling for warmth. I've never seen him look so troubled and nervous besides the time he told me about his Triforce.

I don't feel the chill like he does. My urgency to hear the rest of what he has to say warming me up somehow. My patience is wearing thin, but, thankfully, he continues in the same quiet voice.

"I don't know what I was thinking," he sighs and rubs his head in aggravation. "I knew that you had perfectly good reasons to keep your Triforce Hunting a secret from me, and you even tried to save my life with the gun. I just…I was just so angry and I took it out on you. I'm sorry," he finishes with a deep breath, staring at his feet.

"Sheik told me that was probably what you were doing," I explain with an understanding smile. "He said you were angry at yourself-,"

Shaking his head, he cuts me off once more. "I was angry with myself, but not in the way you think. I…well, I…"

For once, the most confident person in the world is at a complete loss for words. His mouth opens and closes five times but no sound comes out. He looks terrified, almost as bad when he discovered my own horrible secret.

"What is it, Link?" I persist, worry engulfing my mind. What could be so awful to leave him like this? "What do you mean by 'not in the way you think'?"

He clamps his mouth shut and closes his eyes. The only sound is the steady rhythm of the ocean while I watch his motionless form. With a deep breath, he opens them again and gazes at me for a second. I see the spark of confidence in his eyes again, though fear and nervousness is still there too. Regaining his courage, he reaches his hand out towards mine and gently takes it in his. My heart skips a beat and my stomach twists into knots. It is suddenly much warmer out.

I stare at our interlocked fingers with wide eyes, very startled by the change of events. I feel something light against my cheek and I recognize the sensation. He's cupping my face.

My eyes snap back up to Link to see his face only inches away from me. My breath catches in my throat and I can smell his sweet scent mixing with the salty air. His brilliant blue eyes are much more vivid now and I can see each strand clearly. Fear, hope, worry, longing, and lots of compassion are etched into each one.

"I was mad at myself," he whispers serenely, his breath tickling my face, "Not because I told you my biggest secret and I almost got captured, but because I love you."

My heart stops and my head spins.

He couldn't have said that…

But he did. I heard it loud and clear, and now his face is coming closer to me…

"Your mad b-because of that?" I struggle to say calmly but my voice shakes and my eyes are so wide I feel like they'll fall out. I just…I can't believe…

Despite his nervousness, he smiles sweetly and whispers back, "You do kind of play hard to get."

And despite _my_ nervousness and shock, I smile back at his words. My heart feels considerably lighter and I can't stop grinning now. He loves me! Sweet Nayru, he _loves_ _me_!

"I'm not playing it right now," I hint, both joyful and excited.

He grins bigger right before closing the distance between us and kissing me passionately…or I kiss him…I'm not sure. It's hard to tell who went first or not when I can barely think straight.

His kiss is fervent and intoxicating, and my heart craves for more with a hunger greater than a raging fire. It's one of the best feelings I've had in a long time: the feeling of being loved.

When he suddenly pulls away from our kiss, it makes sense that my heart screams at me to pull him back in and never let go.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper with concern.

Looking into his eyes, I can see his previous blithe has disappeared and is replaced by the same fear as before. With another deep breath, he asks in a shaky voice, "Do you love me?"

After a second of comprehension, I grin and lightly kiss his cheek, my full out happiness back on. Without even thinking I answer sincerely, "Yes, I love you."

His goofy grin instantly returns and light dazzles his bright blue eyes.

I thought confessing my love for him would be difficult, but it wasn't. Maybe it was because I already knew he shared the same feelings that made it so easy. Either way, I forget all about it as I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him again and again.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yes!! Link and Zelda are finally back together! And what an improvement on Zelda's part. She became less cynical, got better with her Triforce, and now has a smoking hot boyfriend!_

_Once again, sorry for all of the explaining and summarizing. I should be done with that next chapter._

_Also, to add to this romance, I now have a very sweet boyfriend! :D He asked me out on 9-9-09. That's going to be really easy to remember! What an awesome date for an anniversary…hopefully it lasts long enough for one._

_God, I'm so pessimistic._

_I want to thank all of you for your awesome 85 reviews! My goal for this story is to get to 100, which might be difficult, but I bet your amazingness will come through for me! I don't want to sound too demanding, so feel free to do whatever, haha. Just thanks for all of your reviews! Seriously, 85 reviews are very good for me._

_And, as always, thank you, socran, gracias, gratsi, and xhe xhe (the only languages I know how to say thank-you in: English, Arabic, Spanish, Italian, and Chinese.) to Legend of Zelda 4 Life, my lovely beta reader! I love you in a friendly kind of way :p_

_Remember that contest I talked about last time? Either way, if you are interested, click here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Back_to_School_ZeLink_Contest/65276/ Be sure to replace the (dot)s!_

_Thanks for reading and feel free to review!_

_~~Wave~~_


	13. Chapter 13 Day to Night

Chapter Thirteen – Day to Night

Yesterday Link told me he loved me. Today we finally get along as a couple for longer than five minutes.

I walk out of my bedroom in the early morning, smiling, and bump right into Link. Before I can even say a word, he steals a kiss off my lips and gently takes my hand.

"Did you sleep well?" Link cheerfully asks while gazing down at me with his loving blue eyes.

Swinging our hands back and forth between us, we begin walking down the hall and towards the stairs. I grin up at him and reply happily, "It was very nice. And yourself?"

"Never better," and he kisses the top of my head.

We continue holding hands as we enter the kitchen. Sheik is sitting at the table reading the horribly written newspaper. He eyes our entwined hands and rolls his eyes.

"Took you long enough," I hear him mumble as Link and I sit down next to him, his hand not leaving mine.

"So what will we be studying today?" I question curiously, the smile not leaving my face.

"We are taking a day off today with training," Sheik responds, the newspaper held above his face and muffling his voice.

"Wow," Link muses to himself, "No work today? What am I supposed to do now?"

Sheik puts the paper down on the empty table while chuckling. "Hang out with your new girlfriend."

He laughs, "Sounds good to me! Though do we still have chores?"

Sheik doesn't respond but gets up and walks towards the bookcase. He struggles with pulling something out, and it takes me a moment to realize it is a large white board on an easel.

Link and I exchange an amused and suspicious glance before returning our attention back to Sheik. He brings the board over and positions it in front of us with an emotionless face. What is he up to?

Reaching into his pant's pocket, he pulls out a red whiteboard marker and clasps his hands behind his back, as if beginning an important speech.

"For as long as I've had this house, it has only been Link and me living here," he starts in a very serious tone but I can see he is trying to suppress a smile. His red eye gazes into the distance, and Link chuckles from next to me. "We have never had a female mixed into the household and, being the guardian of you two, I feel that now is the time I address an important matter."

His eye focuses back on both of us with mock seriousness and he continues, "You are both teenagers of the opposite sex, and are now in a relationship, so I have set up some rules."

"Oh goddesses," Link laughs, probably seeing where this is going.

Sheik turns towards the board and begins writing something with the red marker. Once he is done, he spins around to face us and smacks the sentence with the marker, almost popping the cap off.

"Rule number one," he recites, "no kissing, hugging, or any other public displays of affection."

I have a feeling I know what this is about…

"Rule number two," he says while writing it out on the board. "Both of you cannot be in the same room without any adults around-,"

"You mean yourself because there isn't any other-," Link attempts to correct him but Sheik presses on.

"Rule number three," He says over Link's voice while writing it out. "I do not want any babies running around. NO SEX."

I raise my hand like I am in class while a blush rushes to my cheeks. Link, however, has no problem bursting into his hoots of laughter.

"Yes, Miss. Harkarian?"

"Shouldn't number three be at the top of the list?" I ask politely with a small smirk on my face and hiding my embarrassment.

"And could you clarify number one? I mean, what _kind_ of kissing?" Link follows up right after me and Sheik glares at both of us.

"Firstly, Zelda, it doesn't matter. Secondly, I mean no kissing, Link!"

"What if I kiss her hand?" He ventures with a wry grin.

Sheik rolls his eyes, "We aren't in medieval times. You don't kiss people's hands-"

"By hands, do you mean fingers or the back of the hand or the palm?" I add in, smiling like a goof. "You need to be more specific."

"Yeah," Link agrees, not giving Sheik any chance to speak. "Am I not allowed to do this?"

His hands firmly yet gently grip my face and he presses his lips passionately against mine. I'm startled at first but instantly return the kiss.

"No kissing!" Sheik yells, frustrated, and chucks the marker at Link. It hits him in the side of the head but Link ignores it. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"I said no kissing!" Sheik barks just as Link goes flying backwards and away from me. Sheik pins him down on the ground, the marker back in his hand, and points it at his chest like a miniature dagger.

Link chuckles, "Scary weapon."

Sheik grins down at him, his fake seriousness manner gone and his messy blonde hair poking in all different directions. "Yeah, you should use this against Ganondorf."

"I'll go draw a mustache on him," Link jokes while Sheik helps him up, both getting over the previous display of weirdness.

"Now that you're settled down," I say with a playful smile, "why don't we get breakfast started?"

* * *

Two weeks pass and everything is going great for me. It feels like it was years ago that I was living with Ganondorf. Link and I are inseparable and his kisses leave me breathless. I wake up in the morning and he's there. I go to sleep and he whispers goodnight to me. It is all I could ever want. The only problem is that Sheik doesn't approve of such actions, but he'll live.

I'm improving tremendously with my Triforce and have almost mastered teleportation. I can transport objects anywhere and I can move myself five miles away, but nothing past that. However, it is still a great feat for somebody who has just started with her magic.

I'm also starting to use my Triforce with weapons. I've become a natural with a bow and arrow, almost as good as with a Sniper Rifle, and I'm working on applying various elements with each attack. I've managed to shoot flames from the tips of arrows and, one time by accident, I froze a bird in the air with ice. One of the most common tricks a wielder of Wisdom can do is light magic. It is more than merely rays of bright light, but it destroys creatures of the dark. Creatures like Ganondorf.

The weather is getting colder and frost lies on the ground every morning. Winter is approaching quickly and the trees are bare, their leaves lying around them lifelessly. Being so far up north, we've had some snow but it doesn't stick nor does it last long. Thankfully, Sheik managed to order me a ton of clothing that actually fits so I no longer have to wear extra large T-shirts to bed and I have a real winter coat.

My room is no longer bare the way it used to be. One day, Link found his old camera in the attic and we started taking a ton of pictures with it. I uploaded them onto the computer and, using old frames, hung them on my wall. I also have three pictures that we all drew when Link didn't feel like learning calculus.

"Link," Sheik began scolding him, "it's been half an hour and you haven't even bothered to try!"

Link merely smiled at him with a playful gleam in his bright blue eyes. "There is more to life than numbers." He chuckled and Sheik rolled his eyes.

"We aren't in 'High School Musical', so there is no need for inspirational speeches, just do the work."

Link suddenly sprang up, his chair toppling over. I jumped in my seat next to him and my worksheet flew across the room.

"I will start singing if you make me do this!" Link threatened with an evil grin.

Sheik's face paled and I couldn't help but laugh at his fear. "Don't you dare sing," he whispered frightfully.

"Then let me not do the work," he countered.

"Link," Sheik groaned but his voice was quickly drowned out by Link's singing.

"_We're all in this together!"_ Link cried out and his voice wasn't that bad. I don't see what Sheik was worrying about, it was actually kind of nice. Too bad he was singing terrible songs.

"No!" Sheik screamed in agony while Link struggled to remember the words.

"Something about stars…_we're breaking free…_"

It took a long time but finally Sheik allowed us to do something besides math. Instead, we went back to the basics and drew something that was important to us. Of course, we were joking around and didn't take it to full meaning. Link drew a stick (which looked like a brown line due to his poor art skills) and wrote "The-Game-Where-Link-Beats-Zelda-With-a-Stick" above it. Sheik drew a stick figure with blonde hair and wrote above that "Link is a pervert" and I drew Link as a stick figure serenading Sheik. Above it, I wrote in pretty pink letters "We're Breaking Free." Thankfully, they gave the drawings to me and I hung them on my wall. Everyday when I wake up, I read the words: "The-Game-Where-Link-Beats-Zelda-With-a-Stick", "Link is a pervert", and "We're Breaking Free."

It's a very nice way to start the day.

The only problems I am having are these dreams. It is unpredictable when they come to me, but it is always the same. They feel so real and, no matter how much I struggle, I can't escape.

That is how I am now. My body is sweating profusely and my single sheet is wrapped around my body like a cocoon from rolling around so much.

_"Get away from me!" I scream as I attempt to sprint from the approaching enemy, but it is pointless. My legs won't move fast enough and watch in horror as he slowly glides towards me. Smoke fills the space around me; I can't see anything aside from his merciless yellow eyes._

_I stick my hand out to try to work some magic but nothing happens. One moment he is twenty paces away from me and the next he is right in front of my face. The smoke increases and, even this close, his eyes are all I see. They have a hungry gleam in them and I imagine the foe licking his lips, thirsty for my blood. His hand launches out faster than a snake and grabs my wrist._

_I scream in agony as I hear the bones crushing under his hold. His dark face comes out of the gloom and I can see the vile smirk and his narrow eyes judging me, as if contemplating the best way for me to die._

_He brings my hand up closer to his face. I pull and kick him with all of my might, but he shows no sign that he can even feel it. I hear more bones cracking in my wrist and tears spring from my eyes. I scream but no sound comes out. This is my end, I can feel it._

_With fearful and wide eyes, I see him pull a dagger out of nowhere and hold it in front of my face, firelight gleaming off of its blade._

_When he speaks, my knees go weak and I fall to the ground, trembling and more tears spilling out of my eyes. He stares down at me, the smoke circling his body like an obedient snake, and shows his sharp teeth._

_"This is what I want," he hisses, his voice crackling like the distant black flames that I can't see. "I want your Triforce and your blood. You shouldn't have disobeyed me, Zelda, we could've made a good team. And maybe Courage could have lived, along with the stupid Triforce Protector."_

_"No!" I finally cry, my voice bouncing off the walls and ringing in my ears. "They aren't dead! They can't be dead…" I trail off at the end, my imagination working overtime as I picture their lifeless bodies and empty eyes._

_"Don't be pathetic, Zelda," Ganondorf chuckles as I quiver incessantly. How could this have happened? "They're gone and there isn't anything you can do about it. Face it, Zelda. You've failed."_

_I gaze up one last time at him with helpless and watery eyes. He stares right back at me, smirking with success and the malicious he has in store for me._

_At least I'll be with them soon…_

_I glance behind him, the smoke suddenly clearing, and silence falls upon the hallway. The only thing I can see before Ganondorf lunges the dagger through me is a large window with snow spinning around in a blizzard outside, and a clock next to it that reads 3:46._

_A flash of light._

_The knife hurtles at me._

_Time of death: 3:46._

My wail of despair carries through the walls and fills the entire house. My clothes cling to my sweaty body and my hair sticks to my head. Tears continue to fall down my already wet cheeks and my chest rises up and down with panting breaths.

My scream is still echoing through my room when two men come barging through my door, the hinges almost breaking, and they rush towards my bedside.

"Zelda!" Link yells, his blue eyes shining with distress and his blonde hair almost as messy as Sheik's. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I continue my heavy breathing, not saying a thing, and stare at them both with panicked eyes. They're alive…but for how much longer? Dreams are only dreams, aren't they?

My mind races back to the day when Link and I were working on our project in the museum library.

_"So what about Wisdom?" Link asked._

_"The Triforce of Wisdom allows the wielder to be a very quick learner and thinker, premonitions, and allows him the power of light." I answered._

Premonitions. Could that have been a premonition? Sheik mentioned them once and said they are uncontrollable.

"Zelda," Link's concerned voice breaks into my mind as he gently strokes away the tears on my face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I finally rest my gaze on him, barely even noticing that he is only in boxers (Sheik managed to throw on a T-shirt. He has still been worked up about the pervert thing with Link).

"I had a bad dream," I squeak out and huddle closer to his comforting hand. "That's all."

"A bad dream?" Sheik repeats curiously and stepping closer to me. "What was it about?"

I shake my head while Link wraps his arms around me, and I struggle to control my tremulous body.

"Nothing," I whisper back.

"It could be a vision, Zelda. It is important that you tell us-," he persists but I cut him off quickly.

"I was just remembering a time when Ganondorf beat me when I was five," I snap back, another tear trailing down my face. "I got a little worked up, that's all."

Shame washes over Sheik's face and his shoulders slump. Link tightens his grip around me and I snuggle closer to him. They both hate it when I mention my past life with Ganondorf. I don't like making them feel bad, but at least they won't question me about the dream.

I know it is probably silly to keep it a secret, but what if it is nothing but me being paranoid? I wouldn't want to get them all worked up for nothing. Besides…the thought of it possibly happening…that scares me.

"Will you be okay?" Link asks with worry and kisses the top of my forehead. I nod and Sheik glances between us with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" he urges and it is the first time that I notice a knife held tightly in his hand. Shivers run up and down my body and an image of a dagger flying towards me flashes in my mind.

_It was just a dream, Zelda_. I tell myself, _nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about._

"Yes," I whimper and I mentally slap myself for such a weak voice.

"We could stay here for a little bit if you'd like," Link offers while rubbing circles in my hand with his thumb.

"No, it's okay," I breathe out in a somewhat normal tone. "It was just a dream, nothing to worry about."

They're quiet for a moment, both deciding on whether or not they should leave me be.

"I suppose we will see you in the morning…" Sheik mumbles and bites his lip restlessly.

"You're really scared, Zelda," Link observes, most likely reading my emotions.

"It isn't anything to worry about," I reassure him, saying it for the fourth time. "I just need some more sleep."

Sheik sighs, probably realizing he won't get anywhere with me, and says with a yawn, "It's 3:46 in the morning, let's go back to bed, Link."

Link hesitates and gives me one last kiss before breaking the hug and returning to Sheik's side.

"Goodnight," I yawn back as well and watch as they disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

I wake up this morning and snow is twirling slowly outside of my window. My nightmare still haunts me but the thrill of the snow makes it better, especially since it is finally sticking.

Later, after eating breakfast, we head towards the stables to put the horses' winter blankets on. While walking along the crunching snow, Link chucks a snowball at Sheik. It explodes on the back of his head and, in a matter of seconds, we are throwing snowballs at each other. Link and I use our Triforces to toss the snowballs more accurately, leaving Sheik defenseless as he sprints ahead, trying to get out of the way.

We busy ourselves all day and it distracts me from the nightmare I had last night. Thankfully, nobody bothers to question me about it. We can't do much training today besides Triforce Tea Time and our home schoolwork due to the weather.

We have just finished a warm stew for dinner and are now huddled around the T.V., Link and I reading a history textbook and filling out the answers.

Sheik goes to the news, eager to learn the upcoming forecast, while Link and I debate whether Queen Lace was kind or evil.

"She killed five hundred people in one year," I argue but Link is still unsure.

"This was during a war, so of course she would kill a lot of people," Link explains, "She wasn't evil, just not very smart."

I respond with, "You might have a point, but I think any type of killing is bad-,"

"Guys, there is a blizzard coming our way tonight!" Sheik yelps with excitement, punching the air and cutting me off.

Link and I turn towards the glowing television screen and see the week panned out with the weather on each day. Tonight, Thursday night, it predicts a massive blizzard is coming our way.

"I say we take a day off tomorrow and enjoy the wonderful white called snow," Link ventures with a playful smile on his face.

I nudge his side with my elbow. "_Wonderful white?_" I tease. "How poetic."

Link opens his mouth to respond but Sheik shushes us instantly and turns the volume up. "Listen to this," he orders, his voice suddenly much more serious.

My eyes glue to the screen and I watch the short blonde anchorwoman with high cheekbones report on the latest news.

"About one month ago," She begins to say in a clear-cut voice. "Three persons went missing: Link Jones, Zelda Harkarian, and Ganondorf Harkarian."

She pauses and an image of Link and I appear on the screen. Ganondorf doesn't. He has never had his picture taken.

The silence in the room is heavy and we are hanging on every word.

"The three went missing after Link Jones and Zelda Harkarian supposedly went on a date and the Harkarian house burned down in black flames. There have been no leads on the case until today. Coming to you, George."

Everything goes quiet again as the scene changes to a large man with broad shoulders huddled in a black winter coat. Snow drifts around him and a light shines on him, making the microphone in his hand gleam and lighting his flushed face against the night.

"Thank you, Lisa," George, the reporter, says politely before continuing on, trying his best not to clatter his teeth. "I stand here before Link Jones's old home. Link was a foster child living with Mr. and Mrs. Jones and his foster sister Aryll."

I don't like how they keep using past tense. I know Link isn't dead, but it certainly wouldn't make anybody else feel better…especially after what I dreamed of last night.

"Aryll Outset, age seven, was seen being taken away by an unknown man after the school day ended."

He didn't just say…

"Here is some footage that was managed to catch on tape."

A tense silence falls upon us like a blanket and the loud noise from the T.V. cuts into our heads like knives. The image is blurry but I can easily recognize a little blonde girl walking along the curb, other kids milling about her and boarding their buses with the school day's end.

Link stiffens from next to me and I hear my heartbeat pound in my ears.

She makes her way to the end of the street where the last bus sits idly. The school casts a dark shadow on the chilly but sunny day and she crosses into it.

I want to scream at her to turn away, like this is some kind of terrible horror film. But, just like in the movies, I can do nothing to stop it.

I see Link's hand balling into a fist with so much strength that his knuckles turn white. His nails must be digging into his palm because a tiny drop of blood begins to leak from his fingers. His body starts to shake a little and he takes a couple of deep breaths.

Back on the screen, a large form appears in the shadow, creeping closer to the unwitting girl. She is about to board the bus when a giant hand suddenly covers her mouth and pulls her back. I feel tears sting my eyes as I watch her kick and struggle to escape. However, the man is too powerful and throws her into the back of a car with unnatural strength.

With a violent jerk of his body, as if he cannot contain it no more, Link jumps out of his seat and cries out, "NO!" His outraged voice cracks like a gun as he continues his rant. "Let her go!" He screams at the T.V. with burning blue eyes. "Let her go!"

My hands cover my mouth and I silently scream as fresh tears travel down my face. _Ganondorf has her…he has her. Oh dear goddesses…how I know the torment he can do to somebody._

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"We have to do something!" Link yells, pacing frantically back and forth while the T.V. continues to play. Sheik sits there, mouth hanging open, his red eye gazing into the distance.

"There must be a way to find her," he mumbles to himself rapidly, naming a ton of tracking devices we can try to use. All I can think about as Link continues mumbling to himself in the background are the times I had with Ganondorf, with his beatings. I could never decide which was worse: whips, glass, or his bare hands.

I suppose she can help decide that soon.

What if they find her body? What if it is broken with blood pouring from brutal wounds? Her lifeless eyes…

I feel sick.

"We can go tonight," Link continues his rambling and is still pacing back and forth. "With all of us together there is no way he can stop us. I'll get my sword and Zelda can have her arrows -,"

"Link," Sheik finally speaks, but his voice is detached and it doesn't stop Link's incessant planning.

"-And Sheik will use his normal weapons but we could also get some of the special ones, like the Golden Gauntlets-,"

"Link," Sheik says louder and finally catches his friend's attention. I watch both of them intently through my watery eyes while trying to be strong, trying to keep the corpse of a little girl from haunting me.

"What?" Link turns and asks impatiently. His fingers drum on the side of his leg and his shoulders shakes a bit.

"You can't go after her," he whispers emotionlessly.

"What?" Link repeats, yelling, and flailing his arms around. "What do you mean 'can't go after her'?"

"You don't know where she is and it is too dangerous-,"

"Where she is doesn't matter!" He screams, his voice carrying throughout the house. "I will search everywhere for her! Ganondorf isn't taking my little sister without any consequences! She's the most innocent girl ever!"

"I know that Link," Sheik stands up and attempts to reason with him calmly. "But this could all be a trap to get your Triforce-,"

"That doesn't matter either!" He exclaims. This time, however, his voice starts shaking and I see his passionate blue eyes become deep pools of despair. "I-I have to go after her. I can't let her be taken away by Ganondorf…" he breathes weakly, his body quivering again.

Seeing Link losing it reminds me that we all need to be strong now. We can't back down. Aryll needs us more than anything; this is no time for tears.

I wipe my face and, with a deep breath, stand up and announce strongly, "I'm going too."

Sheik frowns at me but Link looks sends me a sad yet grateful smile.

"We can't go after her," Sheik repeats sadly. "It would put you at risk."

"So?" I argue, stepping forward and holding my head high. I'm not going to break down like the night Ganondorf tried to kill me. I am going to do something about this. "Incase you haven't noticed, our whole life is in danger at all times. This is what we trained for."

I glance at Link and he has managed to stop his shaking and is now rubbing the back of his Triforce anxiously. Collecting courage. I wish I could do that.

Sheik sighs and closes his eyes. "You make a good point, Zelda," he confesses and goes silent. I can practically see the gears churning in his head, debating on what we should do. When it seems that he has finally reached a descision, he reopens them and replies, "I agree with you, but we don't know where she is and if this is a trap or not."

I bite my lip and my dream from earlier flashes back to me. There was so much snow falling in the window…almost like a blizzard.

"It's tonight," I blurt out uncontrollably. I know that just because it is snowing doesn't necessarily mean it will be tonight, but something inside me tells me so. If it _is_ tonight then this is the night we'd all die…

"What do you mean _tonight_?" Sheik questions, his eyebrow furrowing and his red eye studying me closely.

_"And maybe Courage could have lived, along with the stupid Triforce Protector." _Ganondorf's voice rings in my head.

_But who are we if we don't go? _I argue. _We can't just leave Aryll to die. She needs us._

"What do you mean by _tonight_, Zelda?" Sheik urges me.

I take a deep breath and answer quietly, "I had a dream last night that Ganondorf and Aryll were standing in a room. We were there and it was snowing like crazy outside."

"You had a dream?" Link asks curiously, finally speaking again and his voice a bit louder though worry still swimming in his eyes. Even his Triforce can't hide his concern. "Could it have been a premonition?'

"Do you know where this takes place?" Sheik adds in quickly, still scowling.

_The only thing I can see before Ganondorf lunges the dagger through me is a large window with snow spinning around in a blizzard outside and a clock next to it that reads 3:46._

The clock…it looks like the one that all schools have –

"At the school," I declare, trusting my instincts.

Link nods and announces in a more confident voice, as if getting stronger by the second. "We'll leave as soon as possible. We need weapons, of course, and some potions -,"

"Link," Sheik stops him with his eyes glued onto mine intently. I try to hold his gaze, though I drop my eyes unwillingly.

Link falls silent and watches us with confusion.

"Last night you said you were having a nightmare of Ganondorf abusing you," Sheik starts to say suspiciously. "Was that this dream you are telling us about?"

I shake my head and pray to the goddesses Link isn't checking my emotions. "No."

Sheik glances at Link, probably waiting for him to say "liar" or something but he only shakes his head. His mouth is in a thin line, which only happens when he is trying to hide his irritation.

"She isn't lying, Sheik. Now can we go? We don't have much time."

"What is she feeling?" He insists.

I'd normally be annoyed that he doesn't trust me, but I suppose he has good reason to this time.

Link sighs and looks at me with concentration. After a brief moment, he answers in a more rapid voice, losing his cool. "Fear, nervousness, worry, and agitation. Just like a sane person, she is more concerned with Aryll's welfare than your mind games."

"Okay, okay," Sheik groans before snapping back to a commanding tone and orders, "Zelda, warp up the trunk of weapons and everybody get in all black clothes. You two sort through the magical weapons and I'll get the medicine and car ready."

He hesitates.

In a powerful voice and a fierce fire burning in his crimson eye, he declares, "Tonight…we attack!"

* * *

Four hours is a lot longer when I'm actually awake.

I try to sleep but I can't, which isn't surprising. Link drives us all the way to the school at 90 miles per hour. At first I'm terrified when he goes that fast, especially when the speed limit is twenty five, but his reflexes are amazing and he makes each turn with extreme accuracy.

Our black clothes blend in with the shadows of the night. We'd be perfect if it wasn't for our blonde hair and bright eyes. What are the odds that we would _all_ have blonde hair?

I always think stupid and pointless thoughts when I am nervous, trying to distract myself from the dread inside of me. Did the other Triforce wielders have blonde hair too? And maybe blue eyes? I wonder if we all look the same. But what if one day somebody was looking at some pictures and said, "Whoa! Those two people look so alike!" What would happen then? Maybe we'd be long lost twins…

And my imagination keeps getting weirder and weird.

Throughout the ride I continue to sheath and unsheathe my sword, fiddle with my bowstring, and adjust the gun hanging from my belt. On my left hip is a small, magical sack that can hold anything but still keep its small size. There are a few special weapons (which Sheik calls Triforcal Tools) that can only be used by wielders of the Triforce. I have something called Deku Nuts that paralyze enemies momentarily and can be used by anybody. One magical weapon _I_ can only use is the Cane of Bryna. It is made of smooth blue crystal, making it look like ice, and is numb to the touch. It doesn't hurt me, but it has the power to freeze anybody in their tracks. If I swing it in an arch, it puts up a temporary force field.

I keep that in my magical pouch, along with the Stone Mask. It isn't an attractive mask and is made of ugly gray clay. There is a large triangular opening for the mouth and two eyeholes not positioned correctly. Only one is actually in the correct spot while the other is on my cheek. It is certainly not one I would wear in public, but embarrassment isn't a problem. This mask makes me invisible to _anybody_. I can already turn transparent, but some people (like Ganondorf) can see through that. Nobody, not even our enemy, can see me when I have this mask on.

All of those items are with my dagger, extra arrows, and three red potions. The potions work wonders on healing painful wounds.

Link has the Lens of Truth, which can see through illusions and lies. It is shaped like a purple magnifying glass but with three red horns sticking out from its rim. Inside of its lens are swirling colors of violet and blood red. Looking at the tool unnerves me, like it can see right through my soul.

Underneath his sleeves, Link is wearing something called the Golden Gauntlets. They are like any normal gauntlet but with gold plates protecting it and a ruby on the back of the hand to represent Din's power. The clothing gives its wielder amazing strength. With them on, Link is probably as strong as Superman.

He also has a Hookshot, which can really be used by anybody but he has mastered it better than any of us. With a click of a button, a long chain rockets from it and the spear at the end of it lodges itself into almost anything. If it embeds into something, then it will pull the user towards whatever it is at tremendous speed. It can also bring items towards the person in control if used properly.

Still fiddling with my pouch, I gaze anxiously out the car window. Downtown passes by me in a blur while little white specks slaps the window.

It's starting to snow.

With each snowflake that lands on the car, my heart pounds faster. This is it. I wonder how it is going to go down.

We turn the corner and my stomach lurches. The school, in the dark of the night with snow already starting to collect on its steps and windows, stands at the end of the street. The car slows down until we are parked in front of it. Link shuts the car off and we just sit there for a second, letting the cold numb our faces.

I stare at the school. Aryll is in there. She's waiting for us to save her.

Not only that, but Ganondorf is waiting too. It is so obvious this is all some kind of trap…or is it not? What if we aren't supposed to be here? What if she is somewhere else getting tormented by my worst enemy? She's innocent, why does he have to do this to her?

I take a deep, shuddering breath. I was innocent too and Ganondorf ruined my life. I have grown strong from his ridiculous training sessions and I can handle this. From birth I was trained to kill. Aryll will not be pained the way I was. It is up to me to be strong for her; to save her from the doom our foe will want to bring down on her.

I straighten up and unbuckle my seatbelt in one swift motion. The noise brings my partners back to life and they too begin prepping themselves.

"Who knows what is in store for us," Sheik muses while attaching more daggers along his waist. "We just have to stick together and watch each other's backs. Link, your sword and shield come first and your gun comes second. The same goes for you, Zelda. Guns are last minute alternatives. We don't want him controlling the bullet."

Link and I nod and catch each other's eye. We both have the same look, I know it.

_This is it. It might be the last time we'll be able to speak without somebody trying to have us murdered._

He leans across the seat and kisses me with the last bit of passion he has left in his anxious body. However, his lips relax me somewhat and I feel a bit less tense.

Though, for all I know, this could be our last kiss.

_Author's Note:_

_First off, sorry that it took me a while to update. You know how it is, haha._

_Secondly, thank you soooooooo much for 98 reviews! 98!!! That is amazing! I am only two away from 100 and then I'll stop bugging you people to review. But it isn't all about the numbers, I really love what you have to say. They are both helpful and heartwarming. Your reviews make me smile :-)_

_Thank you to Legend of Zelda 4 Life, my fantastic beta reader! And, to make her happy, I will say thank you in Japanese. _ありがとう 

_Now, to the story. At the end I mention a lot of items from various Zelda games. Just to be clear, most of these items can only be used by certain wielders of the Triforce. For example, Zelda's magical weapons are:_

_- The Cane of Bryna, which is from Link to the Past. In the actual game it just does a force filed, but since Zelda can already do that, I also gave it the ability to freeze people._

_- The Stone Mask from Majora's Mask. It turns the user invisible._

_Zelda also has Deku Nuts, which I am sure many of you are familiar with, and is from Ocarina of Time. Link's weapons are:_

_-Golden Gauntlets from Ocarina of Time. Gives him super strength_

_-Lens of Truth, also from Ocarina of Time. Sees through lies/illusions_

_Link also has the hookshot, which is in about every game. Just so we are all clear, I do not own any of these weapons! They belong to the makers of LoZ/Nintendo!!_

_I don't have much time to talk so have a Happy Halloween, which is coming soon, and please review! :D_

~~Wave~~


	14. Chapter 14 Shadow Puzzles

Chapter Fourteen – Shadow Puzzles

For so long I always imagined the school as my sanctuary – my asylum from Ganondorf – but now it is a horrible place. I feel like the school betrayed me. The school backstabbed me by allowing Ganondorf to go in. He tainted my sanctuary with his evil ways, and now he has all of us in danger and it's the stupid building's fault for abandoning me like this.

Though I know this is silly. It's a _building_. It can't decide who to let in and out, even if it is the worst man in the world.

And, as we begin our ascent up the snow-covered stairs, I pray to the goddesses that I am wrong. I just want somebody to come running out with a big grin on their face yelling, "Just kidding! It was all a prank!" Then they'd hold up a videotape that would have the news footage of Aryll's abduction and some random magical device to give me nightmares. Sheik, Link, and I would give a phony laugh when we would all be extremely angry with this dimwitted person. Then Aryll would pop up with an apologetic smile on her face. She'd be perfectly safe and warm, not the possible corpse that keeps haunting me.

We all halt in front of the large clear doors, the wind howling and snow and ice slapping our faces. I try to peer in through the windowed door, but it is completely dark inside. I actually see some ice freezing over the metal. How cold is it out here?

I look around me, hoping desperately that the prankster will show himself now. I don't know how much longer I can stand this weather.

Of course, he doesn't.

"L-l-let's get inside q-quick," Sheik suggests, his teeth clattering as he rubs his black gloved hands together.

I nod slowly, my heart breaking as I accept the fact that there is no prank, and bring my eyes to the school. My gaze travels up the side of the building but it is impossible to see more than a few feet in front of me. The snow travels in swirls and there is no light to guide us. Squinting, I manage to see up to the second floor. "I bet I could teleport us up to that window," I offer, a little uncertain though. I'm not amazingly accurate with my teleportation and I could easily miss by a couple of feet and we'd go hurtling to the ground. It isn't the perfect plan but better than nothing.

Sheik seems to have the same idea and shakes his head. "Link's hookshot would work a lot better but I don't know if it has anything to dig into…"

"Do you think there are traps waiting for us?" I wonder, trying my hardest to remember if Ganondorf ever mentioned traps in our past lessons.

Sheik shrugs, his black attire blending in so well with the night. His bright crimson eye gives him away though as he surveys the building closely. "How about…" he begins to say when a loud _crunch_ cuts him off.

Whipping our heads around to the source, we see Link standing with the door wide open next to him. Through all the cold, worry, and dread, he somehow gives us a half smile and says casually, "The door is open."

Sheik's mouth falls open but no sound comes out. I lift my hand to say something but am speechless. Wow, I feel stupid.

Then I start feeling even stupider when I remember what Ganondorf taught me. "Ganondorf once told me that he always puts traps by windows or side doors but never the front because people never come in to the front if they are doing something bad." I explain to them, a bit aggravated with myself.

"It could still have traps though," Sheik ventures, either trying to settle me down or give him some dignity.

Link's smile fades, probably not being able to hold up a "happy" act for long, and he steps into the building while holding the door open for us. The only sound we hear are the winds' groans and trees swaying in the background.

With a deep breath and a pounding heart, I force myself to move my legs (which now feel like lead) into the school. Everything becomes pitch black and I take a few blind steps before stopping. How in the world are we going to navigate through here if I can't see anything past a foot away from me?  
I hear the door close gently behind me and I spin around, fear suddenly gripping my heart. The noise seemed so much more than a simple closing sound, but my dirge to this night. The dark completely takes over and all I can see of Link and Sheik are their silhouettes.

"Give us some light, Zelda," Sheik instructs in a whisper, "but make sure it isn't too much."

I nod, even though he probably can't see me, and concentrate. I feel my heart give a small tug and I think _may I have some light, please?_

My Triforce immediately obeys and my left hand lets out a very faint golden glow, only illuminating a few feet around me.

Holding my hand out, I walk closer to Link and Sheik so the light can cover us all. Their faces are grave and serious: their mouths in hard lines and none of the usual playfulness in their eyes.

"Now, Zelda," Sheik begins sternly and in a hushed voice, "Can you remember what room we were in in your dream?"

I look in the distance, pretending that I am trying my best to recall it while I am really trying to figure out what to say to them. I had lied about my dream, claiming I simply saw Ganondorf, Aryll, and us in a room together when I really saw him chasing after me and then taking my life.

"I…" I mumble, biting my lip, "I don't know."

Sheik frowns in disappointment. "Surely you remember?"

I shake my head and lie casually, "It was blurry."

"But you saw a clock," he states.

Now I frown at him. "That isn't very helpful," I remark, "there are a lot of clocks around here."

"You are the one with the premonitions. Now are you sure you don't remember?"

I open my mouth to respond but Link, who had remained quiet throughout the short conversation, clamps a hand over my mouth. My gaze snaps to him but he is staring to the right off us, his eyes squinted and bewilderment on his face.

"What is it, Link?" Sheik asks softly while peering over his shoulder. Link hushes him and, taking his hand off my mouth and gently holding my arm, begins leading me to the wall to our right. Sheik follows wordlessly, him and I catching the hint to be quiet.

We reach the wall and Link raises my hand in front of a small poster. I recognize it as a tiny map of the school, one of many pasted on walls throughout the building. I have seen these before and they were very helpful on my first day.

Wordlessly, Link takes my glowing hand in both of his and we are draped in darkness again, but I can see the paper clearly. It emits a faint white glow, but that's very vibrant compared to the night around us.

"That's odd," I breathe, my voice barely audible.

I bring my hand back out, thankful for the light it gives, and trace a finger along the poster. I feel the smooth laminated paper but nothing worthwhile happens.

I hear Link rummaging through his pouch from next to me and watch as he pulls out the Lens of Truth. The golden light from my hand reflects off its purple surface and I shudder as the red eye passes over me for a split second.

Link holds the lens up to his face and stares at the piece of paper. Even with it covering his face, I manage to see his concentration as the Triforce magic flows into the Lens of Truth. Only a mere second later and a look of surprise and curiosity overcomes his countenance. Without a word, he shoves his hand straight through the map on the wall.

Gasping, I watch with wide eyes as his hand goes through the paper like it isn't even there. It doesn't rip in half, it doesn't even crinkle, but let's Link's hand move through it effortlessly. He soon pulls his hand back and I see a strange box of smooth wood in his grip.

Curious, Sheik and I lean closer to get a better look at it and I hold my glowing hand above its surface. With it now illuminated, I start reading the small words that seemed to have been carved in it very poorly, probably with a knife.

"When wandering in the unknown," Link begins to read aloud in a monotone and mystified voice, "it is best to have a place to start or everything may not go as planned. In order to be helped, one must solve the riddle to open the box. If it is solved incorrectly or not on time, one's journey may end sooner than expected. Arrange the symbols in the correct order to open the box-,"

"What symbols?" Sheik questions in a hushed voice.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I mumble nervously. What is Ganondorf playing here? It must be from him, how else would a box get inside the wall?

Link ignores us both and continues reading, "The star must be next to the moon. The x is second from the top. The circle is somewhere above the diamond. The moon is two places below the diamond. Good luck."

Whether or not timed by magic or by sheer luck, the box reacts perfectly. Before anybody can even question what is happening, a vertical row of five wooden tiles grows out of the box with a strange _creak_. Next to that comes a silver hourglass, sprouting out of the box like a flower, and sand immediately starts spilling from the top to the bottom.

"What the…" Sheik mumbles, dumbfounded.

"This is some kind of riddle, isn't it?" Link asks to nobody in particular. "How does this even work? Where is the submit button?"

But I'm not questioning this like they are; I am doing just as Ganondorf is asking. If I have learned anything from him it is to get your enemy when they are most puzzled. By the time they have some plan figured out, it'll be too late.

My mind works overtime and my thoughts fly a million miles per second. First I study the tiles carefully and see that each one is a different picture. The one on top has a diamond painted on it. After that is a crescent moon, then a circle, an "x," and, a star. There appears to be no way to submit the answer, as Link mentioned, meaning that whatever I put in first is my final answer. Better start from the basics.

Scooping up the tiles, I see that each one was in a special crevice in the box. One wrong move and we could be done for.

_The x is second from the top_. I glance at the hourglass. It's already halfway through, there is no time for second-guessing.

Just as Link and Sheik finally realize what is going on, they yell in protest as I slam the tile with an "x" on it in the slot second from the top of the column.

I wait for something terrible to occur but all that happens is more time being wasted. Link, Sheik, and I stare anxiously at the box for a mere two seconds. Two seconds wasted.

"The moon and star have to be together," Link reminds me, his voice rapid now that he understands the predicament we are in.

"The moon has to be two places below the diamond," Sheik adds in frantically though I can tell he is struggling to remain calm and think straight. "So something has to be between the two, like the star or the circle."

"But the circle is above the diamond-," I whisper to myself, my words just a string of letters to my ears.

"Not much time!" Link yells, forgetting about our previous rule of silence.

" – So that has to be here and these here…"

"Put that one there!"

"Hurry!"

Just as Link yells this out I slam the last piece into place and an ominous _click_ sounds throughout the black room. We all exchange worried glances, the atmosphere tense and our shallow breathing the only noise.

I look back down at the order I had put everything in, my head hurting slightly from the rush. I placed them in the order: circle, "x," diamond, star, and then moon. It seems to fit the regulations, but what if I am wrong? What if there is something deeper to the instructions, like metaphors or hidden message?

"Well…" Link breathes out as we all stare at the box, everybody completely still. "Let's try to open it."

I'm about to tell him no but he has already placed his fingers on the lid and given it a tug. It easily comes off and we all peer inside. There, lying so innocently is a key.

"I think…" I breathe, my heartbeat beginning to return back to normal. "We did it."

I can practically feel the relief from my partners as we all sigh in unison. I put a finger to my wrist and listen to my pulse slowly clam down from its rapid beat for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Link silently reaches into the box and pulls out the key. Holding it up near my still glowing hand, we all observe it curiously. It is completely black and the light reflects off its shiny surface. It's oddly shaped: the handle (or bow) is a circle bulging outwards and the bit is like a squiggle or a flag.

"It looks like an eighth note," Link remarks as he stares at it, his beautiful blue eyes mesmerized by the object. "I think that it is supposed to mean something."

"Does it go to the band room then?" I ponder aloud and we all look at each other, everyone thinking the same thing.

Sheik steps forward, that parental gleam in his eye he uses when he tries to reason with us as if he is an esteemed adult. "We can't just go running off there," he begins in a controled voice. "There is no doubt in my mind that this place has loads of traps. For example, why would Ganondorf leave us a key in the first place?"

"It's simple," I reply fluently, already figuring out the answer to this. "Ganondorf wants the Triforces more than anything. He doesn't want Link and me dead yet, he was probably hoping that he'd kill you with the riddle. I don't know what would have happened if we failed, but it might have been able to kill any of us or just you."

"So am I the main target here?" Sheik clarifies with a scowl.

I send him a half smile, "For now, at least."

Link, not in the mood to even tease, says to me seriously, "You know Ganondorf better than anybody. You should be able to predict most of what he has planned here, this is a big advantage to us."

Sheik nods in agreement. "If this key does lead to the band room, what do you suppose we do?"

I pause, bite my lip, and think everything over carefully. I recall anything Ganondorf may have said in the past that could help us now. And with our situation now…that only leaves…

"We should follow his plan," I announce with more confidence. "Ganondorf and Aryll may be in there and, if not, then it will be another step closer to them. He will have blocked the windows so our only entrance will be the door, which the key probably goes into."

"We could split up," Link offers but I instantly deny it.

"Splitting up is exactly what he wants us to do. Like you said before, alone we cannot stop Ganondorf but together we have a much better chance. I say we go into that room together as soon as possible. Aryll may not have much time."

At this determination washes over Link's worry and he immediately nods. "You're right, let's go. Zelda, put the Stone Mask on and everybody get your weapons out. Who knows what we'll find on our way there."

Besides our paranoia, the trip is uneventful. Link holds my hand the entire time to make sure we are still together. With the Stone Mask making me invisible, it's hard for them to keep track of me. I also like to think of it as a comforting gesture, and I rub my thumb gently against his hand.

With us in a trapped infested building, it is safe to assume that Link and I may not have much time together. The thought is pessimistic, I know, but I've never been an up beat person anyways.

I don't want to lose Link, I just got him and now Ganondorf is threatening to take him away. Sheik is like family to me, and I don't want to lose him as well, but Link is more than that. He treats me well and always cared about my well being. I remember that time when I had cried in the movie theater and the date that we had together at the restaurant. I still can't believe he went through all of that trouble to get our own blue table, have "Don't Stop Believin'" playing, and serve my favorite food and drink. I could never live without his crooked smile, his kisses or how he always rubs his hand when he gets nervous. It's so adorable and always makes me smile.

That's why I make a vow right here and now that, no matter what happens, I am putting them – Link, Sheik, and Aryll – before my own safety. I love them all and I could never live with myself if I let them die. We don't deserve Ganondorf's beatings but I'm used to it by now and they deserve another chance at life. Link has been running his whole life so if we can get rid of Ganondorf, even at the cost of my own life, then he'll be free. That is all I ask: them to be free, safe, and happy.

I know it is a lot to ask for, and thinking of it makes me miserable. Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I distract myself by thinking of my Stone Mask. It isn't appealing in anyway though surprisingly light. I thought that I'd have trouble seeing since it only has one proper eyehole (the other is at my cheek, which is useless), but it turns transparent just like me so it is as if it isn't even there. I only know it's on due to its tight fit around my face, but it does its job well.

I have never been in the school at night before and, even when I'm not trying to save a little girl from the world's worst man, it is always creepy. The normally bustling hallways are dead silent and no lockers are left carelessly open and the floor is clean. Each door is locked and the room pitch black. Moonlight streams in through some windows in the hall, giving us some more light now that my glowing hand is useless when I'm invisible. However, the snowstorm is picking up outside and I can hear the wind howling like a mad dog. It's as if it is screaming for Aryll…who knows what Ganondorf is doing to her now.

When we reach the band room door, I a large metal lock hanging from the handle. I have a feeling this is where we're supposed to be.

With a frown, Link reluctantly releases my hand and pulls the key out of his pocket. He inserts it easily into the lock and turns it with a _click_.

The lock and key suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke, making all of us jump backwards in alarm. At the same time, the door swings open all on its own, an eerie creek sounding from it.

Sheik and Link look at each other with nervous glances and I lightly touch both of their hands. They avert their gazes in my general directions and, with encouraging nods, we all head in.

I have only been in the band room once, the first day of school when Link gave me the tour, but everything still looks the same. Music notes are roughly drawn on the white board with black marker and the teacher's desk sits idly in front of that. Right next to me are rows and rows of cubbies, each one filled with a person's personal instrument. In front of a small podium in the middle of the room is a large semi circle of black seats and stands. None of them are in perfect position, and one stand is lying on the ground, but I can still tell that they have attempted to be organized into rows.

Behind that are more cubbies, these larger, and filled with drums. A drum set is to the side of that and more stands are pushed into a corner. I can see the blizzard clearly from the two large windows on the opposite side, making this room considerably brighter than the rest.

We are only a few steps in front of the door when we hear a loud _slam_, followed by a strange noise that sounds like scraping metal. Snapping my head around, I stare in horror at the door. Sleek metal bars are positioned against it like silver guards, denying escape.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Sheik whispers fearfully and I barely hear him, my heavy breathing drowning out all noise and my heartbeat pounding in my ears louder than a bass drum. I have a hunch that Sheik is right and I definitely don't like it one bit.

I slowly turn back around, the sound of the metal bars sliding into place still ringing in my head and leaving a disturbing silence. The wind ceases its howling for a moment and the snowflakes fall in delicate swirls outside. I feel my hands beginning to shake as I place one hand on my magical pouch and the other on my dagger.

Chills run up my spine and I feel like the stone mask is suffocating me. My head begins to throb just before an ice-cold voice fills the room, sounding like an explosion compared to the earlier quiet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Courage and Protector," something says mockingly from the distant darkness, their voice between a hiss and a silky tone. We all go rigid and I think my heart may have actually stopped before it remembers I still need to live. I see Link's hand tightening on his sword and he has already gotten his shield strapped onto his other arm. Sheik's daggers glisten in his hands as he holds them out, ready for anything. The night hides their faces, keeping them emotionless, but I wonder if they're as terrified as I am.

"Where is Wisdom?" the voice continues in fake sadness. "I was eager to meet her."

_Where is Wisdom?_ I repeat to myself in my head. _That means, whoever this is, cannot see me. He cannot see past my Stone Mask._

"Come out!" Link suddenly yells, his voice orderly and strong. "No need to hide in the shadows!"

An amused and teasing chuckle fills my ears, as if it is coming from every direction possible. "Come out of the shadows you say?" The person echoes and I can hear the smirk in their voice. "Now that's a bit hard, considering I am shadow."

"Come out!" Link tries again while getting into his fighting stance. By now I have silently readied my bow with an arrow positioned to shoot at any moment. Maybe I can sneak over there and find this person. Somehow, I doubt that is the smartest idea…

The person gives an exasperated sigh but speaks nothing more than that. Silence falls on us again, our now heavy breathing the only noise once more. I struggle to be quiet but anything can be heard in this stillness.

The sound of soft footsteps soon reaches my ears and I detect the source from across the room, the side encased in shadow. Each one seems to match the beat of my heart: getting louder and faster with every second.

We all gaze into the gloom and I can feel something coming closer, the hairs on the back of my neck tingling and my stomach twisting into knots. At first I see nothing but more chairs and stands, until I realize that one of those stands is much chunkier than the others. With a nervous gulp, I recognize it to be a silhouette.

A patch of moonlight shines right in front of a larger area of shadow and the grip on my bow gets tighter. A black boot expands from the darkness and steps into the light with a soft _thud_. As if melting from the black barrier, the rest of the body comes forward until I can see everything of the young man from his black boots to his flaming red eyes.

They aren't like Sheik's eyes, they aren't free spirited and witty. There is no distinction between pupil, cornea, and iris. His entire eye is a pure, glowing red. They make me physically shiver and I take a step back in alarm. I feel like his gaze is directed at me but it is hard to tell when he has no pupil, yet I still feel it tingling down my spine and making my head buzz. It is similar to the Lens of Truth in a way. Just one glance at it makes me feel more vulnerable than an ant under a magnifying glass.

But that isn't the scariest thing, oh no, definitely not the scariest thing. The worst part of it is that he looks exactly like Link _but darker._

His face is the same shape: sharp jaw and nose, wide mouth, and pointy ears. His hair, a dull white similar to the moonlight, falls around his head and his bangs stop just above his crimson eyes. Even his skin is a dark gray, like his entire body was made of shadows. He's wearing the same black sweatshirt, pants, and boots that the real Link is wearing, and I think I even see a peek of the Silver Gauntlets hidden underneath his sleeves.

In his hands he holds a very similar sword to Link but, of course, it is completely black and so is his shield. It is as if somebody took a clone of my Link and spray painted him black and white. As for the eyes? They are probably made of pure evil.

Sheik's mouth falls open and he almost drops his knives. Link (the real one) stumbles backwards with a horrified gasp and barely holds onto his sword. All of our mouths are hanging open and we cannot pull our eyes off of him. If Link were to have an evil twin, he would definitely be it. At one point he blends in so well with the background I wouldn't even see him if it wasn't for his glowing red eyes. How…how is this possible? This person could be Link's shadow for all I know…

His shadow…

Yes. I remember very vaguely of a lesson Ganondorf once taught me. With Dark Magic, he could create something called a Shade. I don't know much about it, but he said it would be like somebody's shadow coming to life and working under his command. Assuming the person in front of me is following Ganondorf's orders, this must be a Shade.

I open my mouth to tell Link what I have just recalled but close it just in time. I have to remain invisible. He doesn't know I am here and I can easily use this to my advantage when the time is right. I just hope that time comes soon; I want to be rid of this shadow as soon as possible.

"W-w-what are you?" Link blurts out, his bright blue eyes wide.

The shadow version of him laughs a deep, rumbling laugh. "I see I have taken you off guard," he smirks at him but his eyes show no emotion. "And, to be polite, it isn't _what_ am I. It's _who_ am I?"

Link doesn't say anything but takes a tentative step forward, holding his sword up and swallowing. Through his gauntlets, I see the tiny glow of his Triforce. He's collecting strength. I really wish I could do that.

"You see, Courage," he continues casually and I can see his gleaming pointed teeth as he talks. "I am you yet I am also your opposite. I am your dark thoughts, your vices, your sins. Everything you love I hate. Everything you want I wish to destroy. Starting to understand?"

Link doesn't say anything, his face blank like a stone mask.

Putting his weight on one leg and giving us a knowing smile, he adds in with the same icy voice. "I know everything about you. I know how your parents died – your _real_ parents – and I know how you killed that man. I'd be impressed but, sadly, you are letting the guilt eat away at you. Even as I speak you are tortured by it."

I glance at Link and, for a split second, I see hurt flash in his emotionless eyes.

His opponent notices this too and his smile widens back into a smirk. "Surely you remember? It went straight into his head. The blood poured down his face like a dam letting its water out. Who could ever forget the sickening gurgling noise he made when he fell to the ground? Dead."

Just hearing about it tugs at my heart but how is Link feeling? I know how he can get touchy when it comes to this subject, but we have to keep our cool…

Too late.

Link suddenly marches forward, his footfalls loud and his face now full of determination and hatred. His hand grips his sword so tightly that his knuckles are white and I see him struggling to hold back a stab at our enemy. I can practically feel the fury radiating off of him, his blue eyes blazing with loathing. I'm not comfortable being in the same room as this thing, let alone comfortable with Link walking straight up to him and being mere inches away from our foe's face.

Sheik creeps forward, trying to sneak up on our opponent while I raise my bow. If I remember correctly, Shades hate light and I am pretty good when it comes to that.

"What do they call you?" Link practically growls, his voice threatening and powerful, and even I shudder at his intimidating tone.

"I have several names," our foe responds with a satisfied hiss. He obviously knows the effect he has on Link. "But you may call me Dark Link."

"Well, _Dark Link_," Link spits the name out in disgust. "I don't know _what_ you are but I am looking for Aryll and Aryll alone. Get out of my way and I promise I won't hurt you."

"Ha!" Dark Link cackles and he shows his gleaming white fangs, making me shudder and silently begging Link to get away from him. "I thought you weren't supposed to be the evil one, so why the threats?"

Link frowns and he takes a calming breath. "If you are everything I'm not, then that must mean you are a coward and weak."

Dark Link's black eyebrows furrow together and his glowing red eyes look more frightful if it's even possible. He pulls his lips back like some wild beast and his fangs seem ready to dig into the closet person possible.

"You are the weak one," he hisses, all playfulness gone and his voice full of hatred as a cloud passes over the moon and the entire room becomes black eerily fast. It's like somebody turned off a light switch and I'm left to fumble in the night I can't see a thing now except for those terrible burning red eyes that glow like hot embers in the dark shadows.

Dark Link's voice suddenly blares in my ears so loud it is like an explosion. He has lost his previous cool and speaks rapidly and malice drips from each word. Pain erupts inside of my ears and I clutch them with my hands. Falling to my knees with a groan, I struggle to block out his booming voice but it's futile. "_You_ came here to save some stupid girl! _You_ are risking yourself and Wisdom to save that urchin! You did the stupidest thing possible: split up with Wisdom to leave her fending for herself. This was my master's plan all along and you fell for it! _I _am not the weak one, you are!"

I bite my lip so hard to keep myself from screaming that I feel the metallic taste of blood flooding my mouth. The ground shakes all around me and a beastly roar fills the room, an enraged monster coming to life. I search through the endless blackness for the red eyes but find nothing. That's even scarier…He's invisible just like me.

I hear a loud blood-curdling scream of agony, the cry pounding in my ears and tearing my heart in two. Link…dear goddesses this can't be happening! It is just like my dream…"_And maybe Courage could have lived, along with the stupid Triforce Protector."_

My stomach lurches as I feel the world spinning around and around as the wind howls like a pained wolf. I completely collapse on the ground but I soon lose all sense of direction. I feel like I am drowning in the middle of an earthquake. I don't know what's up or down, left or right. Everywhere I look all I see is endless blackness and my body shakes incessantly. Something hits my hand and I cling onto it, focusing on the feel of it as the world spins out of control.

It is smooth and cold to the touch.

A chorus of shattering glass. More screaming and roaring.

I squeeze my eyes shut and I think I hear my bones crack as my grip tightens on the item. I run my finger along it as my stomach lurches again. It is shaped like a long rod. Maybe it is a music stand.

"Link!" I hear a horrified scream in the distance and recognize the voice to be Sheik's. His cry is cut short however by a loud _smack_ and a grunt follows that.

"Where's Wisdom?" Something hisses and I feel its breath against my ears and its voice in my head. It's as if he is controlling my thoughts and crushing my lungs…I-I can't breathe…"Give her to me!"

The wind howls again and pulls at my body. I get a strange flying sensation and feel weightless, like I'm floating, but everything is still turning faster than a dreidel and I gasp for air.. Goddesses…stop the world from spinning!

The rod almost falls from my hands but I cling onto it with everything I have. I cling onto it like I am clinging onto life.

"I don't know!" Link cries in a panicked voice, his panting breaths loud and raspy. "She went to the other side of the building!"

He wants me to be quiet, I know he does, but how can I just leave him like this?

There is another enraged roar and I feel a strong wind blowing at me, so hard that I think it may snap my mask off. Or is it already off? I can't tell. I am starting to lose all feeling in my body. Grains of ice slam into parts of me and my hands are numb. I can't feel the ground. Do I even have the rod with me anymore?

And as fast as the spinning has come, it stops. I feel the cold floor on my back and the rod in my death grip. My head hurts so terribly it's like somebody cut it in half and chucked a hundred bricks at me. Before I can even collect the rest of my bearings, I lean to the side and vomit all over the floor.

I probably do that for ten minutes, completely unaware of my surroundings. When I am done, the stench of the bile wafts into my nose and I almost retch again. My eyes half closed, I crawl away from it as fast as possible but trip over my rod.

I collapse to my side and pain erupts inside of me, but I know I have to calm it down and hold back my scream of torment. I have to breathe deeply…in and out…listen to the sounds around me and focus.

I concentrate on the soft murmuring of wind, not a howl but not a whistle. Fresh numbing air blows on my face and I shiver as I feel snowflakes gently melting on my cheeks. I wait for the screams and roars to come back again but the world continues its peaceful whisperings.

I don't know how long I lie there, slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally, after some time, I remember the reason why I am here in the first place. I remember the terrible Shade, Sheik, and Link…Link and Sheik…their faces flash in my mind and their screams ring in my ears. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes and I squeeze them shut to hold them back. Please, _please_, let them be okay…

With a soft sigh, I flicker my eyes open and adjust them to the light. I am still in the band room, but on the complete opposite side of where I was before. Snow and freezing wind drifts in from the open windows, the broken glass lying everywhere on the floor. The stands and chairs seemed to have been tossed in random directions, some lying upside down and some on top of broken drums.

I stretch my hand to my side and feel the rod with my fingers. I bring it into my vision and realize that it isn't a stand, but a metal tube. Holding it closer to my face, I see an opening at the top and reach my fingers into it.

The feel of paper surprises me and helps spark my mind again. The throbbing pain in my head is beginning to subside, or I am getting used to it, but I still feel the bile in my mouth. Before I can do anything else I have to get rid of it.

Placing the rod down and saving it for later, I spend the next few minutes trying to get everything in order again. I collect snow from the windowsill and use it to wash out my mouth. The coldness running down my throat helps awaken me as well, and I begin to collect my stuff. The Stone Mask is still on my face but my quiver and bow aren't. I retrieve them and, once I'm starting to feel much better, the worry for Link, Sheik, and Aryll really start to kick in. I've wasted so much time already. I pull out the paper from the rod, hoping to find a clue as to what to do next.

It's the map of the school, just like the one I saw earlier, but this one is different. It isn't glowing and I know it isn't a trap. It must have been Dark Link's – not meant for me – because there are slashes and circles made with black ink on certain rooms. The one I am in now is circled, along with a room on the opposite side of the building. Room 275. My Hylian History class.

Practically every other room with a window has been crossed out. Some sort of trap or monster must be in those rooms. It was a good thing Link, Sheik, and I had entered through the front door. Any other way would have been our death.

But now where are they? There is no clue as to where they or Dark Link have gone but, maybe with this map, I can find my way out of here.

I look to the door where I had entered and see that it is still covered with the metal barrier. How else am I going to escape this?

I turn back to the map, hoping to find some sort of sign, but only see two dumb red and yellow triangles in the room that I am now. It's funny, the yellow triangle is facing the same direction that I am and the red one is on the guarded door.

The wind suddenly howls and the cold bites at my skin. It's stupid to stand so close to the open window and I quickly move to the opposite side of the room. Once there, I look back down at the map and notice that the yellow triangle has moved to the spot that I am now…

Staring at the map, I watch the shape follow my path as I walk around in a small circle. Realization quickly dawns on me. It's like a little GPS system! This is definitely a useful tool.

But now it is time for a plan of action. I have to meet up with Link and Sheik again because they are still alive somewhere around here. They aren't dead yet…no, no…they aren't dead yet.

Dark Link must have taken them somewhere and my best bet would be the Hylian History room that's circled. Ganondorf is probably in there too and hopefully Link and Sheik are beating him up right now. He deserves it for everything that has gone wrong in my life. It isn't my Triforce's fault, it's his.

But first, I have to find a way out of here.

I could try teleporting through the walls but what if I accidentally end up in the wrong room or something dangerous is waiting out there? Teleporting is too risky, there has to be another way out of here. If only I had Link's Lens of Truth.

A somewhat radical idea springs into my mind but it is better than nothing. The map from earlier was glowing even with no light and a crevice was behind it. Maybe, by cupping my hands from the moonlight, I'll find something similar to that too.

I spend the next chunk of my time going up to each individual poster of musicians, sheet music, and pictures of the marching band and observing them closely. I cup my hands around my eyes and check to see if it is glowing. Whenever one doesn't, I try to shove my hand through it anyways, but end up with jammed fingers.

I've gone through almost every poster when I notice a large one that is just out of my reach. It has the finger charts for clarinets but that isn't important. What's important is that if I block out the light, I can still see it.

Bingo.

However, the poster is still too high for me to reach. Jumping up, I try to smack it but my hand moves right through it, as if it isn't even there. In only a matter of a few minutes, I have pushed a chair over and heaved myself into the dark crevice.

I'm surprised and yet not surprised all in one when I find that I fit easily through it, as long as I stay on all fours and crawl. It is completely dark in here and the stone is numbing to the touch. I'm only slightly concerned for traps as I begin to slowly crawl forward. I have a feeling this was one poster I wasn't meant to find.

I try to move as fast as possible but it is nerve racking crawling through complete blackness with no sense of direction and Link and Sheik's screams still haunting my mind. My hands constantly reach forward, flailing through the air to try and find any obstacles. My knees are soon sore and my body aches from being hunched over for so long, but I have to keep going.

I feel a wall in front of me though, after some fumbling around, comprehend that there is a turn to my right. I make five more turns before murmurings begin to reach me. I freeze where I am and hold my breath.

People talking. By the sound of it, females, though I still can't make out what they are saying. I inch forward and turn to the left.

My hand goes to place itself but completely falls forward. My heart practically stops as my entire body sails through the air and collapses on the ground below. I feel my mask fly off my face and clanking near by. Of course! It stays on when I'm spinning a hundred miles an hour but flies off when I drop a couple of feet? Figures.

Landing painfully on my side, I let out a small groan from the bruise when I remember the voices I had heard. Hopefully they didn't notice me…

I open my eyes and look up.

They did.

I'm lying on my side in a middle of a hallway with a dozen Gerudo surrounding me in a circle. This is not good.

One of them is holding a flashlight, which allows me to see most of the women in detail if I squint past the brightness. They are all staring at me in awe as if they cannot comprehend how somebody could be so clumsy and fall out of the tunnel. Their eyebrows are arched and their yellow eyes are wide in surprise. From this angle, they look like massive towers ready to destroy the puny hut.

I have only met one Gerudo before, and that was Nabooru. The day I saw her she was only wearing black leather pants, a maroon sports bra, and a leather jacket with the words "Can't Touch This" stitched on the back. However, the women in front of me are wearing much more extravagant and traditional clothes. Their attire is similar to gypsies or belly dancers, but the more elite crew (which seems to be in front of me) wears less colorful clothing than the lesser groups. Their rock hard abs are clearly visible with their white shirts ending so high up their chest and their puffy white pants are ripped around the shins. Each one has two deadly sharp scimitars on both of their hips that gleam like teeth, hungry for the taste of flesh.

I don't know how the Gerudo can pull it off, but every single one of them has yellow eyes, extremely tan skin, and – most importantly – bright red hair. Only the elite crew will have their hair cut so short it looks like a boy's, so I am pretty sure I am dealing with the elite crew. Crap.

Their arms are folded across their chest, making it seem that they won't kill me right away. With this in mind, I slowly push myself up, my eyes always glued on them.

It's then I notice how weird their makeup is. What leader would make their people wear bright gold eye shadow and white lipstick?

Staring at it makes everything seem almost comical and my fear subsides. I find it funny how I just _happened _to land right in the middle of their circle and I find their stupefied faces hilarious. I even crack a grin and say light heartedly, "How is everybody today?"

And, whatever weird spell was on me before, instantly snaps away as they all take a step forward. Their hands rest on the hilts of their swords and the bright light makes their eyes a blazing gold. My grin falls and I take a tentative step back, only to remember that I am surrounded.

Crap again.

Maybe they purposely wear ridiculous makeup like that just to humour their enemies and then take them down later, but that doesn't matter now. My mind works a thousand miles per hour as I try to figure a way out of this but I cannot think of anything. I can't take them all, even with my Triforce. If Ganondorf speaks highly of them then they have to be good, meaning I am screwed.

They are completely still, each one with a hand on their sword but not moving a muscle. It is like they are waiting for something, some kind of signal. Or maybe they are waiting for somebody.

"Zelda," a female voice says warmly from behind me, as if greeting an old friend. "It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?"

I spin around, my stomach twisting with dread at whom I might face. Not surprisingly, the woman is a Gerudo, but she isn't dressed like the others. She wears a strange soft pink wrap around her breasts and extremely puffy pink pants that tighten at her ankles. Matching pink gloves go to her elbows and her shoes are pointy and bright red. The largest ruby I have ever seen rests on her chest as an extravagant necklace and another is attached to her hair band, which holds back her long cherry colored hair in a sweeping ponytail that ends at her waist.

Ganondorf told me that the female leader of the Gerudo always wears lavish clothing but was it always pink? Is she trying to appear so…feminine?

It is odd because she seems both girly yet powerful at the same time. Her scimitars seem to be longer than anybody else's and her yellow eyes pierce into mine. Her nose is sharp, just like it has always been, and that is when I recognize her to be Nabooru.

I had met her once before and, even though it kills me to admit it, I liked her. She worked for Ganondorf but that didn't stop her from teasing him behind his back. She was clever and sassy. Staring back into her eyes, I can still see that same light heartedness in them, but how long will that last?

She takes a few steps forward, a playful grin spreads across her tan face, and stops a few inches away from me. I have to tilt my head back since she is so tall and that makes me feel weak. I'm not sure what to say to her, so I just remain quiet.

"I must say, kid, you aren't as coordinated as I remember you to be," she jokes and pauses, waiting for me to laugh. She continues when she quickly realizes that I am not ready for her playfulness. "Unless you thought falling into the middle of a circle of Gerudos set to kill you was a smart idea?"

Yep, she wants me dead.

"I-I didn't know the tunnel ended," I stammer as embarrassment rushes through me. I hate stammering, especially in front of such an intimidating person.

Nabooru chuckles and her red lips pull back into a smirk. "Ganondorf and his little monsters have been looking everywhere for you. You must have been in that band room the entire time, huh?"

I don't see any point in lying here, so I simply shrug.

Nudging the Stone Mask with her foot that is still lying on the floor, she rolls her eye and gives an exasperated sigh. "I suppose we will have to turn you to Ganondorf now. It's a shame though. With the right amount of training, you could've been a great warrior."

Everything had seemed relatively calm for our short conversation, so when she snaps her fingers and the remaining Gerudo swiftly draw their swords, I am totally caught off guard.

"Get her," Nabooru commands in a sudden monotone voice and they all react at once.

First they turn off the flashlight and darkness falls over us like a blanket. The air gets stuffy and my throat goes dry. I hear their footsteps shuffling towards me as I frantically bring out my long silver rapier, the sound of metal scraping metal filling the air.

I brace myself, waiting for one of them to jump on me. I remember how courageous Link always is and I know that I am going to have to act like that now. I won't start bursting into tears the night Ganondorf tried to take Link and I. I will not let them take me to Ganondorf because - although Link, Sheik, and Aryll may be there - I'll be useless once he has extracted my Triforce.

My Triforce…that's it!  
_Fire, please!_ I mentally ask my Triforce and everything around me is immediately illuminated by a brilliant orange flame that has engulfed my blade. I cannot even see it anymore, it is entirely encased by my hungry black flames. I have now turned my normal sword into a _flaming_ sword.

The Gerudo women all leap backwards, being too close for comfort, but one of them has accidentally made contact with my blade and she lets out a pained yelp. Glancing over, I see she is clutching her left arm in agony but her eyes are blazing with hatred. And now that I look at everybody else, they all seem furious as well. Everybody but Nabooru, who is hanging back and watching me with emotionless eyes.

Despite their rage, nobody is moving. They stand in fighting stance, their swords pointed towards me but not doing anything. With my fiery sword, they have no idea what to do. _I _am on the offensive! I might as well use it for my own gain.

"Tell me where Link and Sheik are!" I demand strongly and slice the air with my sword. The flames get larger and sparks dance off of it.

"What are you waiting for?" Nabooru's scream destroys over my voice like a hammer smashing a nail. "There are twelve of you! Get that sword out of her hand and capture her!"

The woman who I had burned is the first to lunge forward. Her scimitars fly at me in an "x" motion. I manage to sidestep and block but the rest of them are already on me.

I was too cocky and now I am back to being outnumbered. They move like snakes, their bodies undulating around me and the firelight distorting their image. I go to swing my sword out in a horizontal slice but then something hard knocks into my hands and my sword falls to the ground with a loud _clang_. I stumble forward, ache searing from my hand, and I feel the connection with my Triforce gone. The fire on my blade dies instantly and the world is back in darkness. I feel a strong hand grab my shoulder but I wiggle away from them. More hands begin clawing my back, arms, and shoulders like evil vines twisting around their pray. I struggle, kick, and try to work up some magic but every time I do somebody smacks my head with the hilt of their sword and I lose focus temporarily. With my head throbbing so much, I barely notice them pulling my wrists together behind my back and wrapping a wire tightly around them. I'm being bound. I can't be bound! Because if I'm bound then Link, Sheik, and Aryll are bound to doom as well.

Link…your beautiful face and those gorgeous blue eyes. I love your goofy grin and your awesome muscles. I wish I had those right now, maybe I could over power these women with brute strength.

I feel my adrenaline pumping through my body as I think of Link. I can't let him down, I just can't! There has got to be a way out of this.

I try one last desperate attempt to make some fire with my hands but something smacks my head and, this time, I almost lose consciousness. My body goes limp as I have an internal battle to stay awake. My eyes have unwillingly fallen closed, and my head has that all too familiar feeling like somebody chucked bricks at it. For some reason, I want to throw up again but that would just be embarrassing. The Gerudo probably never throw up unless they've been poisoned or something, and even that's tough.

_Focus, Zelda…_I tell myself when everything begins to get quiet. _Stay awake for Link, Sheik, and Aryll. You can't go to sleep yet!_

My hearing snaps back to normal but my body has been moved since last time. I am still in the same hallway, so not much time has passed, but I am on my knees with two dozen swords pointing at my throat. A yellow glow is coming from a nearby flashlight and I am thankful for the light. My hands are tied behind me and somebody pulls my hair, yanking my head back and forcing me to stare up at Nabooru.

She isn't smirking, like I was expecting her to be, but frowning at me with disappointment and regret. Her hands rest on her hips and the usual malevolent glint in her eyes is duller than usual. I'm thinking that maybe she'll have a change of heart. The idea seems crazy but, why not? I mean, it happens in the movies all the time.

Only desperate people think insane thoughts like that and I am a desperate person.

Nabooru simply shrugs and says in a bored voice, "Take her to Ganondorf."

Television is so unrealistic.

"Wait!" I cry, the image of three corpses bringing my mind out of its haze and allowing me to think a bit straighter.

The women around me don't move and Nabooru waits for what I have to say, her disappointed and regretful look replaced by a bored one. I have their attention…but what am I supposed to do with it?

"Um…" I mumble, thinking frantically of something I could do. "What do you want?"

Nabooru scowls. "What do you mean _what do we want_?"

"I mean…" I trail off before thinking of something off the top of my head, "what is Ganondorf paying you?"

This seems to strike something in the Gerudo leader and she starts laughing. She throws her head back and just laughs like I asked the stupidest question in the word. I hear a few more chuckles from behind me, which end when Nabooru stops.

"If you are trying to pay us more than what Ganondorf is, you might as well give it up. You don't have that kind of money," she huffs, a small smile back on her face.

"I may not have the money," I respond as a radical idea enters my mind. "But Ganondorf does."

A look of confusion passes over her face and she raises a red eyebrow at me. "What do you mean by that, kid?"

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what is to come next. Negotiating with Gerudos isn't probably the best idea, but it is all I've got.

"I'll make you a deal," I begin to explain in a cold voice, much to my liking. "You help me find Link, Sheik, and Aryll -,"

"Who?" She interrupts me, more confusion on her face.

I sigh. Nobody cares for names these days. "Courage, the Triforce Protector, and the little girl with blonde hair that Ganondorf took."

She nods, finally knowing whom I am talking about.

"As I was saying," I take a deep breath and regain my cold voice, but it isn't as awesome as it was before. "You help me find my friends and I will tell you where Ganondorf keeps his money."

Nabooru's yellow eyes shine with interest and I see the corner of her lips tug into a smile. The excited murmurings of her partners sound from behind me but one glare from their leader and they shut up.

"Warriors," She addresses them with a voice much colder than mine. It is like walking away from a fireplace and into a blizzard, the ice numbing my face instantly. Man, she's good. "Give us privacy. Make sure nobody is listening to this."

To my relief, the remaining Gerudo split up and head in different directions but they keep my tied up. That's not surprising though. At least the swords are away from my throat now.

Nabooru grabs onto my shoulder and hulls me up. I follow her command and stand up straight but everything goes dizzy for a second from standing up too fast. I can't blame low blood pressure for this, too many hits on the head.

Blinking a few times, my vision clears and Nabooru is very close to my face. When she speaks her voice is urgent and hushed so much I can barely hear it.

"Can you really give me that money?" She whispers, her voice filled with awe, and I lean closer to hear her.

Nodding, I answer just as quietly. "Yes, but will you help me first?"

A grin spreads across her face and her white teeth gleam in the light from the flashlight. "Between you and me, I have never liked Ganondorf. This Triforce business is ridiculous. The only reason I do it is because it has a ridiculously good pay but, even if you didn't have the money, I'd still help you out on this."

This takes me aback and my mouth falls open. This whole time she has been boasting about money and she doesn't even care for it? What the…?

Her smile fades and her countenance turns grave. Although I am still in utter shock, she continues like I am perfectly fine. "If I could I would help you _defeat_ Ganondorf but that is something I cannot do. I am the Gerudo leader and the Gerudo don't go after anybody if we don't have to. If I were to help you with Ganondorf that would look pretty bad on my part, kid. However, I can still help you."

"How can you help me?" I whisper back curiously.

"Where is the money first," she counters and I quickly tell her it is underneath an abandoned warehouse in the pipes in Termina, 16 Clock Hand Avenue to be exact.

She sends me a small smile before returning to her serious face. "This is very important, so listen up," she starts to explain in a strict voice and I nod my head vigorously.

She glances back and forth, probably looking for any eavesdroppers, before leaning close to my ear. Her voice is crystal clear and I feel her breath on my cold skin as she explains everything to me.

"Courage and the Triforce Protector were taken by the Shade to room 275. From what Ganondorf told me, the Shade is then supposed to kill the Triforce Protector and weaken Courage until he is almost dead. You will find the girl and Ganondorf in there as well."

My mind flashes to an image of Sheik's lifeless body slouched against a wall, Dark Link standing near by with a sword through his chest.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to rid myself of the image, and continue listening to what she has to say.

However, Nabooru has pulled away from me and is slipping off her necklace with the gigantic ruby. She grabs my hands and shoves the jewel into my palm, forcing my fingers to curl around it in a soft grip. The ruby gives off a pleasantly warm feeling and I can see my distorted reflection in it. It's a lot heavier than I was expecting, but thankfully Nabooru's still supporting it for me.

"You are going to need this to defeat him -,"

"How is a necklace going to help me?" I cut her off but she clamps a hand over my mouth, instantly silencing me.

"This, kid, is the most important part."

And I hang onto her every word.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Aw yes, a cliff hanger. J This is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story, a total of seventeen pages. Hopefully you guys didn't mind its length. I was thinking of splitting it into two but that wouldn't flow well. I'm also sorry for the long update. I had finals this week and couldn't find any time to write. Hopefully you will forgive me._

_And I want to thank EVERYBODY for over 100 reviews!!! :D Thank you so much guys, it is really awesome and I love everything you have to say to me. I bet you are tired of me always thanking you but I just can never thank you enough. You really help motivate me to write and actually give me some critiques and awesome ideas for future posts._

_While on the topic of thanking people, I'd like to thank my beta reader, Legend of Zelda 4 Life, who has bucketfuls of fun, help, and I just wanted to say bucketful for you :D _

_Okay, I have A LOT of references and disclaimers to go through. The first one is the puzzle at the beginning with the box and the key. I DID NOT MAKE THE PUZZLE! IT WAS IN "PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE DIABOLICAL BOX" (puzzle number 56 to be exact. It's called "The Door's Code") I GET NO CREDIT FOR IT!_

_I also do not own Dark Link, which I am sure everybody is aware of. I made him a bit different in this story. He's more dramatic because he is everything the real Link is not, I wanted to emphasize on that._

_I also do not own the Gerudo or Nabooru, Legend of Zelda people/Nintendo owns them. I spent a lot of time researching their outfits, which you should be able to find on zeldapedia (my new life, haha)._

_I also did a lot of references to common dungeon themes like…_

_ - the map/compass that Zelda found_

_ - crawling through holes. Link did that fairly often in the real games._

_ - silver bars over door. You know, they are about in every game. They trap Link inside a room until he has defeated a monster or solved a clue._

_ - And the music note key, which is just a general thing LoZ has with keys in the dungeons._

_That is about all the disclaims I have to give, unless I forgot something. :/ Thank you again for your wonderful reviews! The final battle with Ganondorf will be next chapter! (yes, it's a spoiler, but I bet a lot of you saw it coming anyways.)_

_~~Wave~~_


	15. Chapter 15 Black Roses

_Author's Note:_

_There isn't any messages from me at the end, so everything I need to say will be put first._

_There IS another chapter after this one. Do not worry, this is the last chapter. If it was, I'd be going around crazy thanking everybody (which will be in the last chapter :p). In the mean time, thank you for your wonderful reviews! They are great to read and I love each and every one of them._

_Also, thank you to my trilingual very good friend and beta reader, Legend of Zelda 4 Life. She saved me from some ridiculous typos on this one, and of course the story itself, so thanks a ton!_

_I had a lot of difficulty deciding how this chapter was going to work. I had two basic options: the first was follow traditional Zelda games were Zelda is helpless and Link does all the fighting; the second was to let Zelda be the hero. I tried to mix both of these elements because I found them equally important, hopefully you like them._

_Also, we have our winners for the contest LoZ4L and I hosted and I am very happy to announce the winners. :-)_

_For first place we have Sleepywood's story Right There and Then._

_Second place was Lady Zayriah's story Hyrule U._

_And third place was Zelda4life's story For Forever and Always._

_Feel free to look at their stories for some wonderful Zelink oneshots and congrats to our winners!_

_The holidays are going to be here any moment and I am so excited! I will be gone for vacation from December 26th to January 2nd. I'll try my hardest to work on the next chapter but I cannot promise that I will be able to do much while I am there. It is vacation after all. :-)_

_And, like always, I don't own Legend of Zelda…blah, blah…nor do I own the characters and what not._

_Sorry the AN was so long, enjoy and happy holidays!_

_~~Wave~~_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Fifteen – Black Roses

My breathing is shallow and my entire body is numb and achy from crawling for so long. I'm practically shaking as I inch my way forward through the freezing tunnel, the walls and the blackness suffocating me. I can't stop thinking of what I might find when I get to room 225, my old Hylian History class. Aryll…will she still be alive? Will I be too late? Or maybe she's breathing but she wishes she were dead, because nothing is more horrifying than Ganondorf's torture.

I wonder what it will be like: fighting against a man I have feared for so long. Will I cower away or stay strong for the ones I love? What if I mess it all up? One year, when I was living with Ganondorf, he had this thing where he always asked me "what's the worst that could happen?" right before I did something incredibly dangerous. He mocked me the entire time when I tried to jump between the roofs in the city (his idea) or trying to catch a rabid fox (also his idea).

Of course the worst thing that could happen would be that I'd die, and Ganondorf was always happy with that answer, laughing like a fool. But then I began saying "I'd still be alive and living with a freak like you." He didn't like the _freak_ part of that though, after a few beatings towards me, he began to find it amusing.

As I crawl forward, my world feeling like it is about to collapse around me and my hands barely able to support me, I can't help but think to myself _what is the worst that could happen?_

On reaction I respond to myself, _I'd still be alive and living with a freak like you,_ but that isn't it anymore. No, now it is: _Ganondorf would slowly kill Sheik, torturing the innocent young man till he's too weak to even scream. Once he's down with him, he will then be successful with the most painful operation of anybody's life: removing Link's Triforce. Link would be a corpse, his screams echoing off the walls and the light slowly leaving his eyes. Aryll would live my life: working for Ganondorf, being beaten regularly, and asking herself "what's the worst that could happen?" And I would still be alive to live with their dying breaths haunting my mind and guilt tearing at my heart. I'd be too weak to save Aryll but too strong to die. That is the worst that could happen._

Taking a deep breath, I struggle to calm my restless thoughts. I can't think of what may or may not happen, just like Nabooru said, but follow the plan. I bring a hand to my face and feel the rough texture of the stone mask to reassure myself that it is still there. Reaching into my pouch, I pull out The Cane of Byrna. Chills run up my spine as I grip it in my hand. With the darkness and the Stone Mask on, I cannot see the shining blue surface of the cane or the hook that it has at the end of it. But that is exactly what I want: for it to be invisible and freeze _anything_.

I run everything that Nabooru told me through my head and bring a hand to my chest. I feel the warmth from the ruby beneath my fingers and its weight pulling on my neck. If I want to save Aryll, Link, and Sheik then I _cannot_ lose this.

With that, I continue crawling forward, turn around a bend, pause, and listen. My heartbeat becomes faster and louder as the distant sounds of battle enters my ears. I hear the clanging of swords, exhausted grunts, and dull thuds. Ganondorf must be battling either Link or Sheik, which is a good sign for the most part. It means at least one of them is still alive.

Part of me tugs at my heart, begging to turn around as I crawl faster towards the ruckus. Another part, a stronger one, urges me forward. My friends need me now more than anything. I will not back down.

I squeeze through another turn and stop right where I am. The tunnel ends in about another meter and light shines through the opening, making me squint and hurting my eyes as they adjust to the brightness.

I try to move as silently as possible even if their fighting will probably drown out any noise I make. I reach the opening and peer down below to see my Hylian History room a complete mess. Desks are broken in half or have been pressed down until they are nothing but a pile of splinters, like a giant fist scooped it up and crushed it. Books are lying on the floor, some torn in half, and the map of the Old World hangs from a ceiling beam. Unlike the rest of the school, this room is brightly lit from the overhead lights, making everything clear. In the middle of the mess are two very similar people. I glance at one and my heart leaps in joy, a smile forming across my face as I recognize his beautiful blonde hair and his blazing blue eyes, which are very much alive.

However, I look at the other and my heart sinks. My smile transforms into a frown and painful memories of murderous screams and rapid spinning swarm back to me. The bright lights burn down on his shadow form and I can tell he hates it. His glowing red eyes are fiery embers as he lunges his sword at my angel: my Link.

So Link isn't fighting Ganondorf but Dark Link. But then where is…

My fingers dig into the stone and my stomach twists into knots. I feel hatred pumping through my veins and I have the urge to jump out right now and kill him with every weapon I have. I'd shove Deku Nuts down his throat and shoot him with all of my arrows and bullets. I could freeze him with the Cane of Byrna and then let Link enjoy the next part of it. I don't care how messed up my thoughts may be, because there is no way that any of them are worse than Ganondorf's wicked mind.

He's sitting up straight in the teacher's large swivel desk chair, treating it like a throne, and he is wearing the weirdest clothing, some traditional garb he once showed me. The tops of his gigantic black and brown boots have golden spikes on them and so does his matching black shoulder plates. A tight, dark gray skin suit clings to his enormous muscles and white fabric with a blue and red square design wraps around his forearms. He looks like he is ready to face an entire army yet, at the same time, he hasn't changed a bit. His skin is still a weird gray tan with a few thin creases in his forehead. His hands are bigger than my head and his yellow eyes shine with malice. Just like always.

It feels like it was only yesterday when he made me run eight miles, slapped my face, and forced me to clean his toilet. I remember how he whipped me for trying to run away once and how he made me sleep outside when we had to share a room together at a hotel. I can practically feel the pain in my leg from where he had once broke it by simply stepping on it, or the concussion I had from when he pushed me out of the car.

Then there is how he killed my parents because he _felt_ like it. He had no plan, it was his "instinct" that told him to do it. And, later, he murdered Link's adoptive father. He had a family and Ganondorf took it all away in one second. It took _one second _and he changed both of our lives for the worse. Thinking of it all makes everything begin to turn red, like I'm seeing through Dark Link's crimson eyes, and I can no longer handle his presence.

I feel my muscles tightening as I prepare myself to jump out of my hiding spot, forgetting everything Nabooru told me. No longer will he be able to destroy families, abuse young girls, or put people through the most agonizing pain of their life. It ends now.

I'm about to spring when something catches my eye. I glance to the left and see a little blonde haired girl huddled in the corner. Her wrists are chained to the teacher's desk and her flowery dress is in tatters. Her bright blue eyes are puffy and red, evidence that she has been crying very recently. A large cut runs from her ear to the corner of her lip and her yellow hair is tangled, no longer in cute pigtails. Her ankle is swollen and twisted in an abnormal direction. My heart melts as I gaze at the child and, for a second, it is like I'm looking back ten years ago when that was me. Her fearful gaze is glued onto Link's battle and she is shaking with horror or from the cold. Either way, I cannot ruin everything Nabooru planned for my own desires. I have to stick to the plan. Phase one: save Aryll.

I remember Nabooru's words as my grip tightens on The Cane of Byrna. "_Your whole life you've been living under Ganondorf's reign so a part of you is going to instinctively want to obey his orders. But I know you, kid. You've got Gerudo spirit in you, and Gerudos never let their fear hold them back."_

I'm about to enforce the plan when a torturous and ear splitting scream rings in my ears. Snapping my eyes to the source, I expect to find Link dead, but see something completely different.

Dark Link is frozen to the spot where he stands and red blood – brighter than his once glowing eyes – pours from his chest. A long sword is cut through him all the way up to the hilt, and the tip of it pokes out of his back. My Link, the one panting heavily with sweat falling into his wide and horrified blue eyes, is still standing in fighting position but with his left hand clutching onto the hilt of the sword weakly.

A heavy silence falls upon the room as Dark Link's body slowly begins to slump forward, going completely limp. His once terrifying red eyes begin to dim, like a fire losing its light, but they begin to change into something almost _normal_. He looks almost…human. His eyes aren't the glowing red as they were moments before, and I can now distinguish between his pupil, cornea, and iris. The whites of his eyes contrast with his crimson iris and his pupil is a hard black. His eyes are no longer frightening and, staring at Dark Link's dying form, he looks so innocent. There is no spark in him as Link slowly pulls out his sword, his countenance full with alarm and grief, and Dark Link falls to the floor like a rag doll. Maybe he wasn't a Shade after all…maybe he _was_ human.

It is like staring at a picture; almost nobody moves. Link holds his sword loosely in his hand and his shield arm hangs by his side, blood pooling out from a small cut on his shoulder. Aryll is frozen in the corner, hugging her knees and terror shining in her hopeless blue eyes. Ganondorf sits on his "throne" with a tiny hint of a smile and his legs crossed so casually he could be watching T.V.

Ganondorf suddenly pushes himself up from the chair, the small smirk still on his face, and slowly claps his hands. The sound cuts through the air, breaking the frozen atmosphere, but Link doesn't even take his eyes off of the body of his lifeless shadow.

"Well done, well done," Ganondorf repeats with mock congratulations and his slow applause ringing off the walls. "You killed another human, a total of two. I believe that makes you a serial killer now, doesn't it?"

"H-he's...not," Link gasps while bringing his astonished eyes to meet Ganondorf's satisfied gaze. "He's not human," he whispers.

"No?" Ganondorf raises an eyebrow while taking a step forward. His footfall is heavy and powerful, making me nervous as he inches closer to Link. "There is nothing more human than the screams of your victims. Trust me, I know."

He takes two more steps closer and Link finally senses the danger. He quickly shuffles backwards but stops when his hip hits a desk. Ganondorf ignores him and halts by Dark Link's body, a pool of blood forming underneath the corpse.

"Shades…" Ganondorf mumbles to himself as he nudges Dark Link's face with his foot. Looking at it makes me sick and I see Aryll closing her eyes and turning her head away. "Stupid Shades…" and with that Ganondorf snaps his fingers and Dark Link's body disappears in a puff of smoke, never to be seen again.

Link glances at the puddle of blood - all that is left of our fallen foe - and flicks his gaze back to our larger enemy. He closes his eyes, just a bit longer than a blink, and takes a deep breath. Straightening up, he holds the sword tighter in his hand and looks at Ganondorf with pure loathing.

"Where's Sheik?" He demands in a stronger voice but, knowing him so well, I can still see the internal torment he is going through. His grip on his hilt isn't as strong as it normally is, his fingers loose, and he looks everywhere but at the puddle of blood.

An evil grin spreads across Ganondorf's face, as if that was exactly what he was hoping Link would ask and replies coldly, "Where he belongs with the Shade-,"

"Don't lie to me!" Link cuts him off, a hint of desperation in his voice and his grip now tightens as his hand quivers, showing the fear that he and I both share for our friend. He's right, Ganondorf is lying…he must be lying…

"Death is something very serious to me, I would never lie about that. You'll soon understand, now that you have killed more than once."

"I never meant to!" Link instantly cries, his tone beginning to drift to heavy guilt and sorrow. It sounds like he is trying to convince himself more than Ganondorf. I so desperately want to tell him that it'll be okay but that would ruin the plan. I can't be seen…not now.

"Yet they're dead, aren't they?" Ganondorf's roaring shout drowns over Link, crushing his voice. Taking a step forward, Ganondorf stretches his hand to the side and a long sword, the size of my body, appears in his hand out of thin air. It's a blinding silver and looks like it is made out of pure crystal. The blade is sharper than anything I've ever seen before, thirsty for flesh. "You pathetic boy!" Ganondorf snaps, taking a step closer and horror immediately starts to grip my heart. I know how hot headed he can be, so it isn't totally surprising for him to suddenly become infuriated like this, but it still catches me off guard. Fierce desire burns in his eyes as he bellows, "These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!"

Ganondorf lunges towards Link with an animal like grunt and slices at him with his dangerously sharp sword. Taken aback, Link barely has time to hold up his shield and block the blow. However, the impact of the blade against his shield sends him flying to the side with a startled yelp. I watch for a quick second, my insides now jumping with anxiety, as he slams against the window with a terribly sounding _crack_.

Link won't quit so easily and, rubbing the back of his head and clenching his teeth, he quickly stands back up. Ganondorf takes a few loud steps towards him as Link spreads his feet, ready for battle and holding back the pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Aryll fighting with her chains. She shakes and tugs at them, trying her hardest to escape, but is not strong enough to do so. That's when I remember the plan.

Phase one: save Aryll.

Taking a deep breath, I force my nervousness away as my heartbeat quickens. My muscles tense up and all of my focus turns to the plan. I manage to gracefully slip out of the hole and land soundlessly on the floor below. Out of the corner of my eye I see Link rolling away as Ganondorf crashes his sword into the spot where he just was. For at least a moment, I know he'll be okay.

Clutching to the Cane of Byrna and still invisible, I sprint across the room towards Aryll as quietly as possible. Thankfully, Ganondorf's cackling black fire and his heavy footfalls cover my noise.

I reach her in two seconds and do as planned. Leaning over, my breathing comes short and I whisper rapidly into Aryll's ear, "It's me: Zelda. Don't talk. I'm going to break the chains and carry you to the door. A woman will take you to safety, got it?"

Aryll's smarter than I give her credit for because she doesn't change anything about her expression, as if I'm not even here. The only indication that she hears me is when she blinks three times.

Now I'm _supposed_ to look at what is happening around me, and I peer over my shoulder. Link is sprinting beside the wall as Ganondorf hurls black fireballs repeatedly at him. A desk is already burning to a crisp, the smoke filling up the room like a hungry cloud and the cackling of the black flames its starving belly.

Ganondorf shoots another fireball at Link but this time he doesn't dodge it. Instead, he slams his feet in the ground and holds up his shield. The fire hits the metal with a strange sizzling sound before it shoots right back at Ganondorf. Surprised, Ganondorf swats the fire away with his crystal sword and the flame disappears. Link does the Roll Spin, somersaulting in a circle around Ganondorf and leaping up from behind, slicing at our enemy's back.

From this point of view he seems to only skim Ganondorf's armor, not having enough time to go in deeper. Ganondorf immediately turns around at breakneck speed and smacks Link on the side with his gigantic arm. His unnatural strength sends Link sailing through the air and slamming into a wall.

I wince at the loud _crack_ that quickly follows when Link's head smacks against the cement. He falls to the ground in a heap, his arms limp beside him and his head and eyes drooping.

My mouth falls open and my heart lurches. Without thinking I take a quick step forward, ready to rush to Link's side, and my free hand reaches to my dagger at my hip. Right before I'm about to dash into battle, I remember the first part of my plan. I know that I'm falling behind schedule, I'm supposed to have Aryll gone by now, but what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave Link –

_"Courage and Ganondorf will be fighting,"_ Nabooru's whisper in my mind. _"You're not going to like what you see but you _have _to get the little girl out of there right away. Once she's gone continue with the plan, kid."_

I bite my lip and force myself to turn my head away. At the same time, I hold the Cane of Byrna above me and feel the magic coursing through my arms and into the weapon. All of my guilt, hurt, and anger are released when I bring the cane down in a swift arch and crash it upon the chains.

The crack it makes is as loud as a gun shot and the chain snaps into a thousand pieces, now just a ruble of shards of metal. I can feel Ganondorf's and Link's gaze in my direction as I scoop up Aryll, no longer caring for silence. Panting and my heartbeat so loud I'm sure they can hear it, I sprint towards the door with everything I've got.

A sizzling sound grows behind me and, out of the corner of my eye, I see a large ball of white electricity hurtling towards me.

Aryll wraps her small hands around my neck as I swing my cane around horizontally and a soft blue force field appears before me, following the cane like a rainbow. The electricity slams into it and I feel some strands of my hair standing up - the ball coming dangerously close - but it is already repelling away and heading back towards Ganondorf.

I then bring my cane around again and slam it into the door. Just from one hit and the door is quickly covered in frost, which transforms to jagged ice right in an instant. A second later and a spider web of cracks cut through the layers of ice. It shatters to the ground instantly, shards of frozen wood. Ice grains fly at me but I ignore them as I jump into the desolate hallway, clinging onto the girl in my arms. Without a second thought, I throw Aryll to the left and I see the familiar silhouette of Nabooru catching the girl in her strong arms. We lock eyes for a fleeting moment and she mouths to me "good luck" right before she backs up into the shadows and jumps out a nearby window, Aryll clutching on to her with her life.

I wish Nabooru would help us. I bet she could get all of the Gerudo to destroy Ganondorf, we would definitely win, but she has to keep her reputation. I should just be grateful she has helped me this much and stop asking for more but she left without much to say. What if part of the plan has changed? I'm not sure why it would but Sheik isn't here. Would she know where he is? I think she would tell me if she knew but what if she decided not to?

A seed of doubt plants in my mind but I remind myself that I have saved Aryll, so, not matter what happens, at least she will be safe.

With these thoughts still spinning in my head, I turn around, expecting another lightning bolt to come at me. I don't even have the time to register what is happening as a large meaty hand grabs my throat. My deep breathing gets cut off instantly, like somebody turning the water off, and fear rockets through me. My eyes growing wide, the hand hoists me in the air and my feet dangle inches above the ground.

His fingers dig into my neck and I gasp for air but nothing comes in. Clawing at his large hand, I struggle to breathe though it is a futile attempt. I see black spots and my throbbing head feels like it's being crushed. Terror twists in my stomach and my lungs are on fire. It doesn't take me long to realize that he's trying to suffocate me…dear Goddesses…this wasn't part of the plan!

"Even your Stone Mask cannot save you!" A nearby voice pounds into my head like a hammer, his tone full of malice. I feel the tight grip of my mask being pulled off yet I don't feel any different, the same dread and agony continues to erupt through my body. I don't care if he can see me I just…I need…what do I need? What…?

I feel my eyes closing and the worst headache of my life sieges my brain. My lungs are burning but, as I feel my body going limp, I know that all of this will subside soon enough. The worst part is that I've already failed so early in my mission…Link…

And then suddenly everything comes pouring back into me. Air rushes into my lungs and my eyes snap open. Lying on my back with my head still in agony, I hear Ganondorf yelling and fire cackling. My lungs feel like they have been lit with Ganondorf's black flames but they are steadily healing. I know I haven't been out long, probably for just a second. I'm not sure how I know. It is just a feeling.

I turn my head to the side as I force myself to stand up, my body trembling as I do so. Everything is blurry and I shake my head a few times to clear things up. Once it does, I'm horrified at what I see.

Link is holding off Ganondorf but barely. He's lying on his back with his sword striving to push back Ganondorf's. Our enemy's face is twisted into an expression of pure loathing as he shoves back, the blade coming dangerously close to Link's face.

Throwing myself up, I do the first thing that comes to mind. My fingers frantically grab my bow and an arrow while I position my shaking legs into the correct position. Placing the arrow in my bow, I pull back the string…aim…and to add a little something extra at the last second: light.

A golden glow emits from the tip of my arrow, almost blinding me, and I release the string instantly. Only I can hear the _twang_ it makes as my arrow soars through the air, the bright light illuminating everything in gold.

I see it making contact with Ganondorf's shoulder armor and his body instantly ignites in a bright yellow light. I see golden sparks jumping around him like caffeinated grasshoppers as he stumbles backwards. He doesn't make it more than two feet before his body completely freezes in mid stride, almost like he is paralyzed…

Something in my head clicks and I cry, "hit him, Link!" but he's already one step ahead of me. Link pushes himself up and charges towards Ganondorf with his sword at the ready. He lashes out, his blade going underneath Ganondorf's armor and flings half of his shoulder plate across the room. Link swings his arm back, ready to strike his chest, when the golden glow suddenly dies. A large arm flies out just before Link can attack him and Link goes flying backwards, crashing into a broken desk a few feet away from me.

Something tugs at my heart as I rush towards Link's beaten body. I've managed to force myself not to freak every time Link goes flying into a wall or something, but I can't take it anymore. I cannot leave him to defend himself. It is like Ganondorf's fist is clenching around me, taking the air out of my body and crushing my heart while I bend down next to Link, taking his head in my hands.

Blood pours from his lip and a bruise is on his right cheek. A small cut crosses over his eyebrow and his hair is a complete mess. Tears are across his black clothes but he's not giving up yet. He forces himself to stand up and I help support him.

Determination shines in his bright blue eyes as he looks at me seriously, the grip on his sword getting tighter and he wipes the blood away from his mouth with his shield hand.

"Keep shooting him with those arrows," he instructs rapidly, panting, as Ganondorf approaches us quickly. "It stuns him momentarily and then we'll hurt him. I'll try to distract him and you stay a safe distance away, okay?"

"No, Link -," I go to protest but he has already taken off, heading towards Ganondorf with his head held high. I hate the thought of him being the "bait" and I being tucked safely away, but this is part of the plan. I skipped phase two, which was to kill Dark Link, and am now on phase three: destroy Ganondorf.

"Even the money you stole can't help you now, Ganon_dork_!" Link's taunting yell ends my train of thought as he sidesteps farther away from me, causing our foe to slowly turn his back towards me. This must be his idea of a distraction…it seems to be working.

A deep, rumbling laugh fills the air and Ganondorf responds with an amused grin, "Are you trying to insult me, Courage? Well, you are not very good at it," he snickers. "You cannot make me angry because you don't know what makes me tick. I, however, know exactly what bothers you."

"Oh really?" Link muses and I notice that his grip has gotten loser on his sword. Ganondorf also sees this and he inches closer but Link keeps his ease, luring our foe closer. "I do have a question though," he continues in the same mocking tone as I finally remember to ready my bow again. Pulling back on the string, I aim another arrow towards Ganondorf and concentrate. "How is it that, after all of these years, you and your ancestors continue to fail miserably whenever you try to capture more Triforces? It's rather pathetic."

I instantly go rigid as his words sink into me and fear tightens in my heart. The topic he just mentioned was something that I would never _ever_ say to Ganondorf unless I wanted to be tortured beyond unimaginable pain. The words slam into both Ganondorf and I as my mouth drops to the floor and loathing burns in Ganondorf's ugly yellow eyes. Of all things, Link, you _had_ to mention _that_?

"How _dare_ you!" Ganondorf bellows, his hands in gigantic fists and his teeth clenched like a rabid animal. "Do not speak to me in that way you filthy runt! I will show no mercy against you, your death will be slow and painful! YOU WILL DIE UNDER MY BLADE TONIGHT!"

His voice is so terribly loud that I think there is an earthquake. My hand flies in a random direction as I try to steady myself and I accidentally release the arrow, which lands across the room with a sad _clang_.

It would have hit Ganondorf if he had stayed where he was, but Link went too far with his taunt and Ganondorf is already towering above him, getting from one place to another in a split second.

I reach desperately for a new arrow as Ganondorf swings his sword out and Link dives to the ground, missing the blade by a hair. Before he and I can collect our bearings again, Ganondorf's large leg flies out and nails Link in the stomach, sending him soaring backwards and collapsing into a desk…again.

Flustered, I shoot a random shot in Ganondorf's general direction, my worry for Link's safety rushing me. My arrow bounces harmlessly against the wall behind him.

Frustration builds inside of me and I sling my bow over my shoulder and start to dash across the room towards the fighting pair.

Ganondorf's hand launches out towards Link's neck like a snake. One enormous hand wraps around Link's throat and Ganondorf pulls him forward. Our enemy immediately knees Link in the stomach, causing Link to groan and his eyes to go wide. I'm only halfway there when Ganondorf slaps him across the face so hard that I see blood fly out of Link's mouth.

"Link!" I cry and my stomach lurches at the pain written across his face. His eyelids drop, blood steadily pouring from his mouth, and his eyebrows are knitted together in torment. I don't know how much longer his body can take it.

"Silence you fool!" Ganondorf roars and he shakes Link, his head rocking back and forth like a bobble head. "Once I'm done with you you'll be regretting what you said to me! You shouldn't have provoked me, boy…I was going to be quick with your death but now I think I'm going to have some fun."

Making my footsteps light now so Ganondorf doesn't notice them, he brings his sword up to Link's chest and the latter begins to resist. He kicks at Ganondorf's stomach and swings his body this way and that, attempting to wiggle away.

Adrenaline pumps through me as I reach into my pack and pull out a long steel knife. My teeth clench together and my heart drums anxiously. Magic floods through me and into the knife, the weapon now glowing a beautiful gold, as I scream in my head _don't your dare hurt him!_

I feel the blade tearing into flesh and my vision is distorted as the golden light pours into Ganondorf. His grip on Link fails and he kneels down on the ground, clutching his heart as the electric lights dance across his body.

I only have time to yank another small piece of his armor off, exposing a bit of his back, before I rush past the glow and towards Link's trembling body. I throw all of my weight into his side and try to push him away from Ganondorf. His body slides a few feet across the floor and I'm surprised at my own strength, that is, until I realize he is helping me by rolling away.

I yelp as he suddenly throws his body at me and shoves me away. I tumble to the side as I hear the sharp sound of metal hitting metal from next to me. Lying on my side, I turn my gaze in that direction and see Link lying on his back with Ganondorf's blade inches away from his face. Link holds up his sword against his, their hilts locked once more, and they both strive to push the other's blade into their opponent, giving me a sense of deja vu. Link's teeth are locked and his face twisted in pain and concentration, his only way to compete with Ganondorf's unnatural strength from the Golden Gauntlets.

Standing up, I swiftly pull my long sword out of its sheath and lash at Ganondorf. He leans to the side and, for a quick second, weakens his hold. Link instantly shoves his sword against our foe's with all of his might, making Ganondorf unbalanced. Link rolls away and flips up into fighting position, bouncing on his toes and ready to move at any second.

Ganondorf glares at Link as I shuffle backwards and reach for another arrow. I expect Ganondorf to attack Link again, which I will then continue the strategy and shoot him with another light arrow. If everything goes as planned, we'll be done with him in no time.

But what I don't expect to happen happens. Ganondorf's yellow eyes snap to me and his teeth clench in rage. "You won't be bothering me any longer!" He snarls visciously and my breath catches in my throat. I've always known him to be extremely irascible but I have never seen him this postal. This cannot be good…

Ganondorf throws his hand out and a golden light shines from the back of his hand, his Triforce glowing. I prepare myself for fire or a lightning ball - griping my sword - while Link starts running towards him.

My vision suddenly turns a strange pink tint and soon everything I see seems to have been made from pink rose petals. Link reaches Ganondorf and lunges at him but our foe easily slides away and counter attacks. Link flips backwards but Ganondorf's blade managed to graze Link's shoulder and blood trickles out of it.

During all of this everything is still pink…their faces, their blades, his blood…

I go to run forward but my head crashes into something incredibly hard. I lean away from it, clutching my head, and my back hits another invisible wall. My head throbs like I ran into a screen door as I reach out my hand. Everything makes sense now as my finger gently skims across a cold smooth surface.

And then panic rushes through me as I place both of my palms against the numbing pink glass. I slide my hands up and down, trying to find a way out, but soon realize there is none. I'm trapped in a gigantic pink crystal.

My vision remains clear, asides from the color tint, and I see Link jumping at Ganondorf with his sword held in front of him. Ganondorf sends me one last vile smirk before turning around and leaping backwards, dodging Link's blow again. Still grinning evilly, Ganondorf swings his leg back and then rockets it forward. Link holds up his shield at the last second and the boot jams into the metal. Unlike before, however, Link stands strong and doesn't move, his teeth clenched and that same determination in his face.

While he may be fine, I am furious. Rage bubbles in my like lava and I punch the wall, hurting my knuckles in the process. It isn't supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to be helping Link, not sitting on the sidelines in some stupid feminine cage!

"Let me out!" I yell while pounding on the glass with my fists. My words echo all around me, ringing in my head and I hear _let me out_ over and over again. Outside they show no indication that they've heard me and resume their fighting.

Even though I know this stupid thing is sound proof, I continue banging on the glass. I hit it every possible way: throw my shoulder into it, stab the floor with my sword, shoot a light arrow at the top, and more punches. At the same time, Link and Ganondorf are still battling, both of them solely focused on one another.

Ganondorf shoots energy ball after energy ball while Link effortlessly dodges them and slowly makes his way closer to our foe. At one point he sends me a desperate glance, as if torn between trying to help me or destroy Ganondorf. I suppose he chooses the latter because he charges at the evil man.

I feel my limbs beginning to weaken as my body accepts defeat in this task. I'm not mad at Link for leaving me because he made the right choice. I can't be hurt in here…not yet anyways.

As Link dashes towards Ganondorf, our enemy throws a ball of lightning but Link easily hops around it and continues sprinting towards him. Ganondorf holds his sword in front of his chest and swings the blade down in a vertical arch, aiming to smash Link in half, but he has assumed the wrong thing. Link suddenly stops and the sword crashes down in front of him, stuck in the ground temporarily. He instantly leaps over Ganondorf's head like a graceful jaguar. Right when he gets above our foe's head, he swings his sword down and the blade slices through part of Ganondorf's skull.

A tremendous roar shakes the room and it vibrates off the glass, making a deep humming noise. I involuntarily fall to the ground, covering my ears with my hands and squeezing my eyes shut. I hear more deep painful grunts and the clanging of metal hitting metal. It only takes a moment for the shaking to stop and, when I open my eyes again, I see Link hacking away at Ganondorf's back.

His sword is a blur as armor flies away bit by bit. Blood pours from Ganondorf's head and back like a small red stream, mixing in with his orange hair and tainting all that is left of his black armor. Enraged, Ganondorf sweeps his sword around but Link is one step ahead of him. He performs the Roll Spin again, somersaulting across the floor and around the evil man. He soon pops up on the other side of him, his sword returning back to its incessant slicing.

Just as hope begins to burst inside of me it gets crushed again as Ganondorf lets out a powerful cry, almost like a howl, and throws his hands above his head. A flash of light blinds my vision for a split second. When it dies, I see Link slumped by the counter with textbooks all around him. His sword lies precariously on a desk a few feet away from him. I scream for him as Ganondorf charges towards Link, who is oblivious to the danger he is in as he shoves books off of him and horror strikes my heart.

His bright blue eyes wide, Link throws himself to the side at the last moment to try to escape Ganondorf's wrath but he is too slow. A gigantic foot comes slamming down on Link's lower right leg and, even from this far away, I can hear his bones cracking like a dozen twigs snapping in half. An earsplitting scream erupts from him - the kind I have in nightmares - and my entire body trembles at the sound of it. It is so pained…like he'll never be free of the torture he's trying to endure. What's worse is that it doesn't stop, he continues screaming and screaming…tears pouring down his face and lying limp on his side. Still on my knees in the stupid pink crystal, I slam my fists on the side and cry desperately, "Link! Stop it, Ganondorf! Stop!"

Like before, nobody can hear me, and my words collide back into my ears. The sound of bones cracking is already haunting my mind and Link's blood curdling yells don't cease. Peeking through my watery eyes, I see him sprawled out on the ground with one hand gently placed on his wounded leg. Tears are streaming down his face and he's biting his lip, trying to hold back his screams, but even here I can hear his whimpers. Dear Goddesses….it must be awful…

"Do you know the first part of the extraction process, _hero_?" Ganondorf spits in his face and Link struggles to get up, only to collapse back down and letting out another wail of pain. I feel my heart breaking and throw myself at the glass. It's useless though, the barrier didn't even get a scratch from my sword so it certainly won't end under my fervent attempts to save him.

Link reaches into his pack and pulls out his knife. Before he can even bring it in front of him Ganondorf slaps it away, the weapon wheeling wildly across the room and its blade digs into the plastered wall. Our enemy leans down and growls in Link's face, "I drink a vial of your blood mixed with grinded petals of the Amaranth flower."

Through all of the torment written across Link's face, it twists into one of horror and disgust. I feel my throat going dry as Ganondorf pulls out a small clear bottle from his pocket. From this far away I can see a tiny bit of it taken up with smashed maroon flower petals. The rest of the space is for Link's blood.

I watch as Link squirms and attempts to slap Ganondorf away but it's useless. I feel so pathetic as I stand here, trapped in a stupid pink crystal, and watch Ganondorf pin Link down with his enormous hands and pulls out a long silver knife, its blade gleaming like a wolf's fang. My heart breaks at the sight of it and it is then that I truly feel worthless. I was so close….and I failed. I'll never see Link again and it'll all be because of me. Ganondorf will grow into power and he'll destroy the world, probably taking young girls like Aryll for "fun." Falling to my knees, I bury my head in my hands and let the tears fall down like rain. I couldn't do it…I couldn't save him.

It is like watching a horror movie but this is so much worse. I need to look at Link, let him know that I love him with all of my heart, but I can't stand watching his life slowly slipping away as Ganondorf will drink his blood, gaining the Triforce of Courage with every step of the process. My head is throbbing more than usual and my stomach feels like it is shaped as a pretzel: tight and uncomfortable. Not even ten thousand shards of glass stabbed through my heart can beat this pain…but at least we'll be together in the end, since I am Ganondorf's next victim. But does a heaven even exist? How could the goddesses do this to us? Why would they ruin us this way?

"Poor stupid Zelda," I hear Ganondorf mocking me from across the room and his stare burns into my head. Swallowing, I bring my head up and gaze sorrowfully back at him. Seeing his disgusting triumphant grin makes me want to throw up. Glancing at Link makes me wish I am dead. He is lying on his back and his eyes half closed, almost unconscious, and blood drips from his mouth and shoulder.

"Did you honestly think you could have saved them all?" Ganondorf's astounded and cruel voice brings me back to the present. "You shouldn't have disobeyed me, Zelda; we could've made a good team, but you had to be a fool and try to resist. Just look how pathetic that attempt was! Soon your Triforce will be mine, right after I kill this moronic boy and take his!"

My heart is breaking into a million pieces but I won't go down crying like the weak child he thinks I am. My legs tremble as I push myself up and I let the tears freely fall down my face as I stare right back at Ganondorf, holding my head high and standing tall.

Ganondorf starts rolling his eyes when a small knife flies out of nowhere and plunges into Ganondorf's neck, the blade going in soundlessly.

I'm completely frozen to the spot, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. My mind is at a blank as I watch blood flood from the wound, trailing down the blade, to the hilt, and then dripping off like tears. A soft whistling sound comes from the distance and more knifes fly towards Ganondorf. Forgetting about Link, he yanks the weapon out of his neck and leaps in random directions, barely dodging the assail of blades. Blood pours down his chest and his head is still bleeding too. How is he still alive?

"Show yourself!" Ganondorf bellows while throwing a lightning bolt in his foes's general direction, probably not sure where he actually is. I see Link crawling across the ground, his leg limp and pained tears silently falling down his face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a black form dashing across the room straight towards Ganondorf. He effortlessly bounds over broken desks and dodges lightning bolt after lightning bolt. His messy blonde hair is being blown back and his red eye gleams viciously. Hope soars through me when I recognize him and a small smile spreads across my face. Thank goddesses…he's alive!

"Sheik!" I cry, trying to catch his attention but of course it is pointless. Even though, I cheer him on and a smile forms across my face. My friend jumps off of the teacher's desk and, spinning in the air faster than a tornado, chucks another knife at Ganondorf. Our enemy manages to block it with his sword but I can see that he's bewildered. When he looks back up to strike Sheik, he finds nothing. My lethal friend is already behind him and plunging another blade into Ganondorf's back.

So many things happen at once then. Ganondorf lets out a murderous roar as all the windows' glass shatters. Shards of the broken glass fly everywhere and a few of them hit my crystal but bounce back harmlessly. I hear Link letting out another cry of pain and Sheik groans in agony. Looking around, I see a few pieces of bloody glass jutting out of my friends' skin. Link instantly pulls out three pieces that have fallen into his right arm and Sheik struggles to yank out a large one in his back but stops every time he tries, the stinging pain too much for him and he squeezes his eyes shut.

The only good thing that comes of this is that my pink tinted vision slowly begins to return to normal and, throwing my hand out in front of me into open air, I quickly realize my crystal prison is gone. I'm free!

Freezing wind and snow blows into the room, causing me to shiver, but I ignore it. All of my thoughts are focused onto getting Ganondorf. I grab my bow and shove an arrow into position, hold it up, and wish for light. The tip of the arrow glows gold as I steady myself…aim…

Ganondorf lunges towards Sheik, his sword up high and preparing to impale my vulnerable friend.

Release.

My arrow flies forward right before Ganondorf can do anything. The tip digs into his side and his body grows a magnificent gold. At the same time, Link shoots his hookshot and the sharp end of it digs into Ganondorf's back, immediately pulling Link towards it. He reaches Ganondorf in a second and, without a second thought it seems, thrusts his sword through Ganondorf's bloody chest all the way up to the hilt. Link's body shakes and his leg threatens to collapse but he stays strong, his hand never leaving his sword.

Everything feels like it is trembling and Ganondorf howls painfully with the wind, his burning yellow eyes slowly losing their evil glint as his body begins to glow brighter and brighter like a star ready to explode. I go to prepare another arrow when I remember what Nabooru said to me. _"Ganondorf's body will be wrapped in a brilliant bright light and somebody will need to stab his heart. Hold the ruby above your head and scream for Power. His black soul will be sucked into it, forever stopping the evil that flows through the Triforce of Power."_

My mouth falls open again as I finally understand that the time has come. Now is the time to destroy Ganondorf.

I bring my hand to my chest and feel the necklace. It's burning, like fire, but I tighten my grip on it anyways and give it a tug. The string around my neck snaps in half and the necklace now becomes nothing but an over sized ruby with a string around it.

I glance up at the scene before me. Link's eyes are wide as he stares at the blood pouring out of his blade that is still resting in Ganondorf's large chest. The said person begins to slowly bring his dull yellow eyes upwards and he stares back at me for a moment. His gaze travels a tiny bit down and a look of recognition passes his eyes as he glares at the jewel in my hand.

My body goes rigid as Ganondorf shoves Link away weakly but he falls backwards anyways, barely able to stand up in the first place. Ganondorf only cringes slightly as he pulls the sword out of his chest and chucks it across the room, blood flinging in every direction like a gory movie. Past him, I see Sheik finally throwing the glass shard out of his back, fighting against his anguish, and pushing himself up.

Following Nabooru's orders, I force my stiff limbs to hold the ruby above my head and I feel my breathing coming out slow, like everything around me is moving through syrup…ever so slowly. Sheik reaches for another dagger, his face a mixture of pain and fury, but he moves at a snail's pace. Link lies on his side, blood pouring from his arm and his leg is bent at a wonky angle. His eyes can barely remain open and he looks at me hopelessly, his torment making his eyes a cloudy blue.

I feel like a little girl trying to play with the big kids. As Ganondorf slowly makes his way forward, stumbling with each step, I feel like somebody is crushing my chest. I can barely breathe and, when I open my mouth to speak, nothing comes out. The glow that was around Ganondorf is dying…I know I have to rekindle it, but how can a little girl like me possibly defeat something like him? All my life I've been beaten, never have I successfully stood up for myself. Killing Ganondorf was something I used to dream of like a fantasy: completely unrealistic and never _ever_ going to happen.

Yet here I am: I am the threat. Ganondorf is using all of his dying energy to kill me while I hold the key to his downfall above my head. His heart has been stabbed and now is the time to act. If I wait any longer his Triforce will heal him. It won't save him, no, Ganondorf is doomed to death and he knows it. But if I can finish this last part of the plan then never again will his evil spirit run through the descendents of Power.

So why am I still standing here like an incompetent fool?

"_You've got Gerudo spirit in you, and Gerudos never let their fear hold them back." _Nabooru's last words sound in my head and I feel courage pounding in my broken heart, transforming its fear and uncertainty into confidence. Ganondorf has ruined my life for far too long and now I finally get the chance to destroy him and I'm standing here wondering if it is the right thing to do?

I glance over at Link…poor Link. His whole life he has been running from people like this monster. He has killed two times – maybe even three – just to stay alive. It isn't his fault but it still tortures him and seeing him in such sorrow hurts me too.

And Sheik. It was probably by pure luck that he came into this business after meeting Link. He chose to do this tough job, I might as well thank him by annihilating the threat.

And then there is me. Goddesses…I have so many reasons to kill this man. I'll get the revenge I always wanted. He never let me have a normal life, never let me have a birthday or real friends. Never let me watch T.V. or eat desserts. Never let me try out for a sport, go to camp, or join a club. My life was go home, clean and cook, do my homework, then sleep. Throughout all of this he pestered me, hit me, called me a low life. I felt like a slave and that nobody loved me. Ganondorf didn't love me, definitely not, I have no true family to comfort me, my school friends weren't allowed to get close to me, and the goddesses don't. Sure, people say the goddesses love everybody but how could they? If you love somebody then why would you send them to such a terrible life?

It isn't till now, Ganondorf marching towards me with his dying breaths, do I truly realize how much better my life became. I have people who love me: Link and Sheik…maybe even Aryll, Malon, Saria, Ruto, Mikau, and Kafei. When I first met Link I hated that he made me feel giddy and vulnerable. He made me love him and I thought love could only lead to pain.

I've gone through a lot the past few months and I've learned a lot too. Love is beautiful and when found it shouldn't be let go. My hold on this feeling will never die, even if my body does, because I can save the ones I care about. That isn't being weak…it's being strong enough to do what you believe in.

And I believe…I believe that everybody deserves a chance at a free life. Ganondorf ruined his and the only way I can give the ones I care about a chance is to do something I never thought I could do before. Well, there is a first time for everything.

Ganondorf slumps forward, no longer able to move his legs, but can still function his arms. He holds one above his head and white lightning dances on his fingers. I bring my free hand up and hold my palm facing him as the Triforce mark on the back of my hand begins to glow a soft yellow. Taking a deep breath and feeling stronger than ever before, I let the magic build up inside of me like water in a dam. Then, in a soft whisper, I say, "Light."

The water breaks free of the dam and a golden beam shoots from the palm of my hand and right into the dark mass that is Ganondorf. The lightning bolt in his hand flickers, as if a starving lightbulb, and his body shines a brilliant gold, brighter than anything I have ever seen before. The white ball from Ganondorf rockets towards me, cutting through the slow spinning world, and will be on me in a second. In the last possible moment, I scream strongly over the cackling of lightning and gold light erupting, "Power! Bring your soul to your jewel! Shall your evil never again threaten the lives of others!"

Tremendous pain strikes my body like a thousand darts pinning me down when the white lightning finally hits me. I feel my body going weightless and the heavy burning jewel flies out of my hand. Everything about me is buzzing – my head, hands, feet, shoulders…everything - and I feel like a dozen people are kicking me repeatedly.

I want to open my eyes and see his black soul but it is hard enough to stay awake, let alone move. I just have to hope that what I have done has worked and that I have saved Link and Sheik. Me? My life isn't as important as there's.

My hearing is suddenly over powered by a blood curdling, monster like roar of frustration and agony. Freezing winds blow past me and shake my bones. I feel nothing else but the fire inside of me and the scream tearing me slowly apart.

And, just as quickly as it has come, everything stops. And by everything, I mean _everything_.

I don't hear, see, smell, or feel anything. It is as if I'm floating in endless blackness, just a lifeless speck among the shadows.

I struggle to recall Link's and Sheik's faces but all I receive is a blur of yellow and tan.

This is the end…but…at least I saved them…

I love you, Sheik. I love how you try to be a parent but still make silly bets about cleaning the dishes or doing the laundry. I love your witty comments and your insanely messy blonde hair. Your red eye will never scare me. It's red for compassion, not hatred or death.

I love everything about you, Link. From your goofy smile to your amazing fighting skills. I love how you rub the back of your hand when you're nervous and how you kiss and hold me. I love how you love me. How you broke through my barriers and got me to face my feelings. You are everything I could ever want…everything I want to be…and I love you.

I love you.


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

Chapter Sixteen – Epilogue

Everything is like a dream…a sweet, beautiful dream.

I float in an endless white without a care in the world. All I feel is sleepy content, my eyes closed and a pleasant smile on my face. I can't remember anything but why would I want to? Why do I have to know my name or where I come from? Why do I have to know what I have been doing with my life? This fantastic bliss…aw, it is so much better.

And then this euphoric dream becomes a terrible nightmare.

Needles are stabbing at my body. A thousand needles jutting into my arms, legs, cheeks, neck, and even into my stomach, lungs, and heart. I scream but nothing comes out. Nobody is here to save me and I cannot do anything…I am completely helpless. Surely somebody will stumble upon me? Link…where is he?

Link…the name spins in my head as the overwhelming pain continues to tear me apart. I remember him…I remember his gorgeous smile, his brilliant blue eyes, and his lips against mine…a kiss.

Everything about my life comes crashing back to me as vividly as a nightmare…but this is the dream and the dream is the nightmare…if that makes any sense.

I remember Triforces, Ganondorf, Aryll's kidnapping, pink crystals, and glass falling like rain around me. Magical weapons and swords, Shades and evil yellow eyes.

Link and Sheik.

The blissful white is nothing but an illusion. There is no complete freedom, only the dead will rest in a carefree world because, in the dead, there is nothing to feel. There is no pain nor is there happiness. Life, this dark and agonizing spot I am in, is where I belong.

Though my screams continue, stronger than lightning and louder than thunder, I let the torture in. It's bringing me back. I cannot fight it.

It seems like forever until the pain subsides into a mere throb…then a hum…and then light. Not the whiteness but a beautiful golden glow coming from all around me. I feel its rays flowing through my body as a river of sunlight.

And as quickly as this wonderful light has come, it goes without a sound…not even a whisper.

So do I. I officially leave the white and black realm and into nothingness, like I am in a deep slumber.

The first time I awake (and by "awake" I mean enough to actually register information) all I feel is cool blankets around my hot body, my head buzzing due to the painful heat, almost as if somebody is holding a torch right next to my face. I'm only awake for a few seconds before my mind goes dead again.

The second time I'm still burning but the first logical thought enters my head: _maybe I have a fever? Fevers means illness…_

I drift off there, my weak brain not able to think more than a few seconds.

My third time of awakening is a brief one though better than the rest. I'm not so hot but not cool, more of a comfortable warmth, similar to sitting by a fireplace in a blizzard. I hear a strange hum in the distance. Voices…rapid ones talking and, for some reason, I feel them directed towards me.

The fourth time I gain consciousness, I am at a relatively cool body temperature and my senses are growing. I feel a thin sheet spread over my body and a soft pillow underneath my head. A steady beeping noise creeps into my ears and, focusing a bit more, I listen to somebody's soft breathing from nearby. The heavy scent of roses wafts into my nose, making my brain fuzzy. I want to move – I need to – but my muscles are not obeying my will. It is like doing a math problem at five in the morning. My body just can't handle it.

A math problem…two plus two equals four. Two times four equals eight. Eight divided by two…four.

Suddenly, as if the numbers pull a trigger inside of me, my finger twitches. My entire body is sighing in relief, finally able to move just a tiny bit, and I continue slowly moving the tips of my fingers up and down on the smooth surface.

The fifth time I awake I _truly_ awake. My breathing is deep and relaxed as I flutter my eyes open. At first my vision is blurry and all I see are pale whites and yellows. Blinking, everything becomes clear and I stare blankly at a white ceiling.

I feel like I have woken up from a very long nap, everything from yesterday in the back of my mind and I focus on the world around me. I have not forgotten Ganondorf, nor have I forgotten Nabooru saving Aryll, or Link and Sheik lying hopelessly on the floor. It is a bit odd, since I expect myself to start freaking out, but my brain is still too drained to do much. All I can do is observe my surroundings and wait for the worry to hit me.

A steady beeping noise comes from my left as I twist my fingers around the thin white sheets. Glancing down, I see cords poking out of my arms, bandages covering where the needles go into my skin. I can feel something in my nostrils and two cords gently resting on my cheeks. Through all of this fog in my brain, I manage to conclude that it must be that thing that helps me breathe…what's it called again?

Slowly turning my head to my left, I see an assembly of equipment. Numbers flash on metal boxes, their purpose foreign to me, and syringes and folders are organized on top of a steel bedside table.

This isn't the first time I've been in a room like this, so it only takes me a few moments to realize that I'm lying in a hospital bed.

Like most hospitals, the white tiled floors are amazingly clean, not a single speck of dirt on them, and the walls are a pale cream. Letting out a tiny sigh, I carefully bring my head forward and look to the end of the bed. Although I have been to the emergency room multiple times, seeing something like this is completely breathtaking.

A small wooden table stands at the end of my bed and it is _covered_ with teddy bears, candy, boxes wrapped in colorful paper, and get-well-soon cards. Past that, hanging on the wall, is a large poster made with a rainbow of markers. In bold bright pink letters, it says, "Feel better!! :D" And, underneath those words, are six names written in different styles and colors.

I read them off to myself, my voice nothing but a breath. "Malon, Saria, Mikau, Kafei, Ruto, and Lulu."

My heart tingles a bit and I am not sure what to think. They made me a poster…they actually remember me? It is certainly a nice surprise.

"Zelda…?" A voice whispers from my right and, even though it is soft, the person still startles me.

Blinking in surprise, I turn my head in his direction as he asks hopefully, "Are you awake?"

A few feet away from me, his bed separated from mine by a wooden nightstand, a young man looks at me with hopeful cobalt eyes. His blonde hair is a complete mess and his bangs sway with each deep breath that he takes. A white bandage wraps around his head, going underneath his hair like a sweatband. He's wearing one of those baby blue, paper hospital dresses and the short sleeves fail at covering his muscular arms. Another bandage is wrapped around his shoulder, and an IV is in his arm along with another tube that I am unfamiliar with. His lower right leg is encased in a thick, heavy cast and it rests on a small tray at the end of the bed.

A gigantic smile spreads across my face as I stare at him, relief souring through me. He's okay…thank you, goddesses! He's okay!

Seeing me smile makes him grin his signature, goofy grin and he has never looked more handsome. He's alive and that is all the beauty that I will ever need.

"Link…" I whisper, his name flowing off of my tongue.

We hold each other's gaze for a long time. At one point he reaches his hand out, trying to stretch across the space between us to touch me, but his arm is not long enough. I wish I could touch him too but I'll be fine. As long as he is okay then I will always be fine.

"Sheik-k-k!" Link starts to yell, looking over his shoulder, until his voice dissipates into a fit of coughing. My smile drops to hear him wheeze like this but, thankfully, it stops after a couple of moments.

"Sheik!" Link shouts again and, past him, I hear a loud yelp and a thud.

"What?" Another young blonde man asks impatiently, jumping up and rubbing his eyes. Arching my head up a bit, I see past Link's body to find a small table and chair next to a large window. The outside world is almost entirely white, everything covered in a blanket of snow that's whiter than the sheets around me. I cannot see much from this far away but the sight is amazing. I have lived to see another day…maybe we will have a snowball fight later?

"Zelda!" The other man exclaims, shocked, and pulls me back into reality. He comes rushing towards me and I'm just as excited to see him, despite his evident limp in his left leg.

"How are you feeling?" He asks rapidly, kneeling beside my bed and placing his hands on the edge. Glancing down, I see that his right forearm also has a cast around it, though not quite as big as Link's.

Bringing my head back up, I see some stitches across his cheek and his hair, as usual, is disastrous. To my delight, his crimson eye is full of life and wit. Everything almost feels…normal.

"I'm fine," I whisper, my voice weak and I find that it hurts to talk. Coughing a bit, I ask politely, "How are you?"

He lifts his wounded arm up and grins at me, "A little banged up, but nothing permanent."

I send him a small smile before looking past him to Link who is gazing at us with much affection. "How are you feeling, Link?"

"Good," he replies simply.

A bit of an awkward silence passes by, none of us knowing how to express my thoughts, but I know one thing that has been on my mind for a while. "So…" I mumble, my gaze flicking between the two of them and my voice still soft. "What did I miss?"

And we spend the next hour or so discussing the night. I can barely stay awake through it all but I make sure to hear their every word. The first thing I learn is that I have been out for two weeks, which baffles me. I know I have been asleep for a while but _two weeks_? How can that be possible?

Sheik then explains that Link and him were separated when Dark Link first attacked. Link and his shadow self went to the classroom, where Ganondorf was, and started fighting. In the mean time, Sheik was sent to a room full of man-eating rats and was trying to save himself. He was lucky to have gotten out with his life on that one, and we were lucky that he came to save us in time.

Once I saved Aryll, she went running all the way home but didn't get there until very early in the morning. The Jones nor her informed the cops because, somehow, the little girl knew that brining FBI in would just make matters worse. If they saw all the magic being used or if they went into an enchanted room…I'd might as well kiss my secrecy goodbye.

They then explain to me what happened after I was knocked out by Ganondorf's electric ball, the last thing that I remember. The jewel Nabooru had given me went flying to the side and landed by Link. He stretched out and touched it, letting the power of his Triforce work the ruby's magic.

"Ganondorf was glowing," Link describes, his eyes fixed on the wall and his voice distant. "He was as bright as the sun and he was screaming as loud as a volcano erupting. Then, like a volcano, a black smoke started to float from him. It swept around and around, similar to a snake slithering up a pole, before it shot into the jewel at a thousand miles per hour. I don't remember much after that. All I can recall is Ganondorf's body losing the light and going limp, falling to the floor dead."

"Where is the jewel now?" I ask, a hint of worry in my voice. I hope it's protected or something. What if we lost it?

"The TPA has it," Sheik reassures me casually.

"What's the TPA?"

Link and Sheik glance at each other like I have just asked what a sandwich is.

"You've never told her?" Link inquires, astonished.

"It never came up," Sheik shrugs before addressing me again. "It stands for Triforce Protection Association."

Still confused, I question, "What do they do?"

"They're a group of people who try to protect wielders of the Triforce, for example, you. They are Triforce Protectors."

"You mean there are more of you?" I marvel and Sheik starts laughing.

"What?" he chuckles, "Did you seriously think I was the only one?"

A blush rushes into my face and it makes him laugh harder. He tells me I'll meet three of the members later and that makes me nervous. There are about one hundred participants of the group in Hyrule; luckily, only three know of my identity and that relaxes me by a lot.

Link suddenly remembers something important that Sheik and him have to show me. "This is what our story is. We taped it for you," he says as Sheik slips in a tape into the VCR and an image of a news channel appears on the small television that hangs from the ceiling.

A man and a woman, both in neat suits, sit at a large desk and I listen intently onto what they have to say.

"It has been about a month since Link Jones, Zelda Harkarian, and Ganondorf Harkarian have gone missing," the anchorwoman begins to say lucidly and two pictures of Link and I appear on the screen. "Only two days ago Link Jones's younger foster sister, Aryll Kast, was kidnapped. Just this morning the two teens and the little girl have been found and their story revealed."

A dramatic pause hangs in the air as the scene changes to the front entrance of a school covered in snow. It looks perfectly normal, not a sign of the contention that occurred only hours before this footage was taken. Horrible memories flash through my mind and I bite my lip, trying to forget them and focus on the T.V.

"On October 19th, Link Jones and Zelda Harkarian were found dining together at a restaurant called 'Sea Breeze.' They had left the building at ten thirty p.m. and started driving down the road when Link's car mysteriously broke down. They pulled to the side of the road and decided to wait for somebody to pass and help, since their phones had no service.

"Unfortunately, a large black van drove down only a minute later and the two approached the vehicle, happy to have somebody to help them-,"

"This sounds pretty far fetched so far," I comment but Sheik shushes me.

"The driver was none other than Zelda's drunken father Ganondorf. He kidnapped the two and threw them in the back of his van."

The image of the school changes into older footage of a large house being eaten by dark black flames, and the voice continues, "He took the two teens to his house and began beating them. A fight broke out and somebody accidentally knocked over a vial of powerful chemicals, creating the black fire."

The newscaster continues explaining the horror story, saying that Ganondorf then took Link and I to an abandoned warehouse and left us there starving, occasionally beating us.

The woman then tells her viewers about Aryll's abduction. Once again, I find the story unnecessarily elaborate but Sheik reminds me that he wants the public to have something to chew on for a while. Apparently, Ganondorf left a note for Link and I to come to the school if we wanted Aryll to live. Of course, it was a trap (which is similar to what really happened I suppose) and Ganondorf began beating us all. I managed to save Aryll by breaking down the door and throwing her out there. She was wounded with a broken ankle so couldn't get far but, luckily, limped all the way home."

The image on the screen changes to another woman who seems somewhat familiar. A microphone is held up to her wrinkled face and her curly hair frizzes out into a triangle shape. The words "Principal Thuton" displays at the bottom of the screen as she begins to tell her side of the story.

"Due to the blizzard school was canceled but I came in to work for a bit, like I usually do," She starts to describe, her voice shaky and her dark brown eyes looking this way and that. Normally, she is very strict and would never appear so nervous but it is impossible to tell how somebody will act in front of camera. "I was walking to one of the history rooms, going to deliver a file, when I saw that the door had been smashed into a thousand pieces. I entered the room and found three bodies lying on the ground-,"

A picture of the room cuts her off, and the anchorwoman speaks again, "This is the damage of what occurred the previous night."

About ten seconds go by before they switch the image again. Even though, it is all the time I need to have the memories flood painfully back to me. Like before, desks are broken in half and I see a charred one in the background. I remember Link, Dark Link, Sheik…all of us…getting hurt with each dried splotch or puddle of blood I see. There are a few knives lying around and I recognize them to be Sheik's. I wonder if he will get them back? Glass litters the floor and snow continues to drift through the open window. I remember the lightning balls, flying everywhere, and the one that almost ended my life. Dark black scorch marks streak the floor, walls, and ceiling. How are we going to cover this up?

Our principal starts speaking again, her voice etched with worry and is very grave. "I recognized two of the bodies to be the missing students: Link Jones and Zelda Harkarian. The third is a mystery to me but I have heard a rumor of him to be Ethan Ignis-,"

"Ethan Ignis?" I echo and send Sheik a confused look.

"I changed my name for safety reasons after joining the TPA," he answers rapidly and gestures back towards the T.V., encouraging me to pay attention.

"Ethan Ignis used to be in the police force but mysteriously quit after only a year," the anchorwoman cuts our principal off again and the camera focuses back on her. She explains how Ethan (Sheik) had seen light from the school and went to investigate and then tried to save us.

There is a pause and the camera zooms in on the anchorwoman. She's staring at the ground and wiping her eyes…is she…crying?

"I am sorry…" she whimpers, trying to compose herself again. "It is just the horrors that these children went through…nobody should go through them."

I am not sure what to think. Maybe she is just pretending to be so choked up to get a good reputation or sympathy from her viewers yet another side of me is touched. I wasn't being wimpy when I thought that my life was not fair – of course it never will be – but at least people do care about it.

After a couple of minutes of wiping her eyes, she looks back up and says a bit more strongly, "When Principal Thuton discovered the teens she also saw the horrible damage they were in. Link Jones's right leg was broken as if a SUV ran over it. There were cuts in his shoulders and finger marks on his neck, evidence somebody tried to strangle him. Those are only his major injuries.

"Ethan Ignis's major injuries were his broken wrist, a large cut in his back where glass had stabbed him, and a few bite marks in his stomach. The worst victim, however, was Zelda Harkarian."

Confusion swarms into me at once and I look at the screen incredulously. Out of anybody I had the least injuries, just a cut here and there and lots of bruises.

The woman pauses again, wiping her eyes, and warns us very seriously, "What we are about to show you are some very disturbing images that may not be suitable for children."

Oh no…this cannot be good.

An image of a blob that's a gross, fleshy pink and dark black - coal color - appears on the screen. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, studying the form very closely to try to identify what it is. The thing is lying on a hospital bed and paramedics surround it. It's shaped similar to a human body but what person looks so disfigured? Hm…the top part looks a bit like a head…and there is a few strands of blonde hair and –

"This is an image of Zelda Harkarian's body when she was found," the voice says gravely.

Th-that? That's…me?

The screen changes to another picture, one where I suppose the body is not as repulsive but definitely more powerful. I can easily tell it is me; it's so obvious that it stings at my heart. I recognize the small nose, sharp jar, and the shape of my body. Most of me is covered in charred cloth, luckily hiding private parts, but it is difficult to distinguish skin and clothes. The eyes are closed and most of the hair is black though blonde strands are sticking out again. Each bit of skin is a coal black, as if it were an overcooked piece of meat.

I feel the stares of my friends burning into me as I gaze helplessly at the screen with watery eyes. A strange choking sound comes from my throat and I place a hand on it, my fingers slowly skimming my skin. Is my body still like the way it is on the screen? How did this even happen?

I flinch like somebody has slapped me as the memory pops into my head. The lightning flew at me and I could do nothing to stop it. Now my body is nothing more than charred skin and bones…I can't look at myself. Dear goddesses, it would be too much.

The sound suddenly stops and the television goes dark. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sheik holding the remote in his hand and his gaze never leaves me. I don't want to look at Link…what if I see my reflection in his eyes?

Shaking uncontrollably now, I take a deep breath and struggle to move my hands. They are a hundred pounds heavier than normal but, by some miracle, I slowly force them in front of my eyes.

Flesh…soft pale peach…not black. I'm fine.

But how? How is this possible?

"They said it was a miracle you were even still alive when the principal found you," Sheik whispers as I carefully poke at the rest of my body, looking for just one small charred spot but find none.

"H-how…" I choke on my own words, tears threatening to spill over as I place a hand over my heart, holding it in place.

"As soon as the bolt hit you I started pulling myself towards you," Link explains softly from my right and I finally manage to bring my eyes away from the gruesome screen and to him. His concerned blue eyes cast down and he continues in an almost whisper, "My leg was holding me back but, once I reached you, I thought you were already dead. You were completely black and weren't breathing. I poured all of my red potions down your throat but nothing worked…" he trails off for a moment, taking a deep breath before resuming his story. "We thought we lost you…that you were gone. I don't remember much, everything is still like a foggy dream, but I know I fell over your body and was clutching your hand. I just recall begging the goddesses to bring you back – to help me save you – and I guess they listened…"

"What do you mean?" I ask urgently but my tone also quiet. The memory must be awful; he's blinking rapidly and taking shuddering breaths.

"My Triforce started glowing that bright yellow, you know how it is, but this one was brighter. It blinded me and I think somebody screamed..."

Sheik adds in quickly, "That was me."

"Yeah," Link mumbles, "then yours started glowing but, after a moment, it just stopped. I passed out then and didn't wake up until I was in the hospital a couple days after my surgery."

"Surgery? What for?" I gasp, my attention yanked away from my scorched body and to Link's welfare.

"We were all worked on," Sheik answers while shoving his hands awkwardly in his jean pockets. "You got skin graphs, I needed stitches and my wrist was broken, and Link needed quite a lot: fixing his leg, stitches, and even some dental care for his mouth.

"But that isn't important right now," Sheik shakes his head, making me close my open mouth and hold back my comments. "We concluded later that it was your Triforces that saved you and kept you alive long enough for the doctors to fix the rest of you up. Most people who were as badly burnt as you wouldn't get their normal form back but the Triforces also helped you with that. Besides a few cuts, you are completely healed."

I take a deep breath and think this over. My eyes travel to the back of my hand and I look for the Triforce but…

"What happened to it?" I yelp holding my hands in front of me but not finding anything on either one of them. "Where is it?"

"Relax, Zelda," Sheik hushes me calmly, "We just had to cover it up with some makeup. If you lick it away it'll be there – don't do it! It took us forever to apply the right amount and it tastes gross."

I nod and gently put my hands across my stomach. Releasing an exhausted sigh, I clarify, "So Link has healing powers? Do all Triforces do or is it just him?"

Sheik shakes his head. "No Triforce can heal like that and, frankly, we are not sure how this happened. Remember what Link told you, about a month ago_? You and your Triforce need each other to stay alive. Your Triforce will do anything to protect you._ That's what it did: it needed to keep you alive but, at the same time, needed some help. We think that the your Triforce either communicated with Link's, asking for help, or Link really wanted to save you and his Triforce decided to lend a hand."

I nod and an overwhelming sense of fatigue rushes through me. I can't hold my eyes open any longer and feel them closing on me.

"I think…" I murmur, sinking my head back into the pillow. Everything rushes through my head, a tsunami trying to drown me in my own weakness and thoughts. I _died_ but Link saved me. It's great but I still can't get over the shock. Seeing those pictures…it shows me so much what Ganondorf can – no, _could_ - do to me. I just need to rest.

Releasing a deep sigh, I barely whisper, "I'm going to take a nap…"

* * *

The next time I wake up (which I estimate to be two days later but I really don't have a clue), I see Sheik bustling around the room as he tries brushing his uncontrollably blonde hair with a Hello Kitty comb. I feel much better than I did before, only tired but no fevers or blurry vision.

Yawning as he straightens out stacks of get-well cards on the table, I ask while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Oh thank goddesses your awake!" He exclaims, stuffing the comb in his nice black coat, giving up on his hair, and tries patting out the wrinkles in his khakis pants. I notice how his black _dress shoes_ shine in the noonday light.

It is one of the oddest things I have ever seen in my entire life. Sheik wears T-shirts, jeans or baggy sweats, and really run down sneakers, _not_ this dressy stuff.

"Why are you so…presentable?" I question, raising my eyebrows and watch him throw a plate of this morning's breakfast away. Hm, food does sound kind of good…

"The two leaders of the TPA are coming," Link's warm voice answers from my right and I turn my attention to him. I expect to see him lying in his bed, but, instead, he is a few feet away from me in a black wheelchair. He's still in his hospital clothes, those annoying paper blue sheets, and his right leg sticks out, encased in a gigantic cast.

"Why are they coming?" I inquire, "And why are you in a wheelchair?"

He grins that handsome smile, the one that makes my heart melt, and wheels himself closer to my bed. "I'm only in it until my leg gets better," he explains while brushing a strand of hair away from my face. I feel my cheeks heat up and I can't help but smile back. His fingers are so warm… "And so I can do this."

Then he presses his lips against mine in one of the most wonderful kisses I've ever known, even if I haven't brushed my teeth in forever, but he doesn't seem to mind.

It isn't surprising when Sheik scolds us while adjusting the blinds on the window, yelling, "I would smack both of you right now but I can't since we are in a hospital!"

"Please, Sheik, there is no need for such actions anywhere," a new, deeper voice calmly says from the doorway, and Link instantly pulls away from me and straightens up in his wheelchair.

Clueless, I avert my eyes to the front of the room to see three people. The owner of the voice is an old man with a puffy, snowy gray mustache that stretches across his face and attaches to two thick sideburns. Even though most of his mouth is obscured by his facial hair, I can see a friendly smile plastered onto his tan, wrinkled face and his dark brown eyes have a light hearted twinkle in them. He is a bit bulky, his long black coat resting on his large belly and ending at his ankles, and his chin sticks out a bit.

Beside him is a relatively old woman but she is definitely not anybody I would call "granny." Her white hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, a stub at the back of her head, and her piercing blood red eyes travel around the room as if daring somebody to approach her. She isn't normal, that's for sure, but her clothing takes it entirely to a new level. Her muscles bulge out of a skin tight, dark blue unitard with a white Sheikah symbol on her chest. A black cloak flows down her back and almost touches the floor. I can't even think of any movie she could be from because she is _that_ odd looking.

Beside her is somebody who looks perfectly normal compared to the woman. He looks around my age, seventeen or so, and is taller than the rests of his companions by an inch; he's probably around six feet. A dark blue baseball cap that says, "there will be no war, there will be motocross", covers his buzz cut brown hair and an amused glint sparkles in his hazel eyes. He wears a tan muscle shirt that lines his six pack, baggy camouflage pants, and brown timberland boots. All of this reminds me of an army captain.

"R-Rauru," Sheik stutters, rubbing the back of his head and his cheeks turning a bright red. "You know, I-I was just joking."

"I know," the old voice responds with a smile. He turns to face Link and I and, simultaneously, he and his companions all give a low bow.

Puzzled, I glance at Link and see that he dips his head as well. Still a bit unsure, I bow my head before raising it like everybody else.

"It is a pleasure to see you two, Mr. Oakwood and Sheik, and an honor to meet you Miss. Harkarian," He greets in a humble and baritone voice. "I am Rauru, the leader of the TPA, and this is Impa, my adviser and co-leader," he gestures to the woman who stands their with her arms crossed. Meanwhile, the teenage boy mouths something to Sheik, who blushes even more. "And this is one of our newest and younger members Lynard. He is an expert at transportation, especially with dirt bikes and motorcycles, and helps us decipher these so-called 'text messages'."

Lynard continues silently talking with Sheik (since they are both in the TPA, I suspect them to be pretty good friends) and doesn't even notice that we are talking about him until Impa impatiently nudges him and he straightens up.

Suppressing an amused smile, I turn back to Rauru and ask curiously, "Are they in a secret code so nobody else can read them?"

Lynard instantly starts laughing like it is all some big joke. Impa sends him a scolding look but he doesn't seem to care as he explains through he chuckles, "They just can't read simple text lingo. It took me forever to explain that 'ttyl' means _talk to you later_. Reading texts for them is like a turtle with no legs trying to climb up a flag pole with a flag that says 'FAILURE' in big, fat letters."

As he starts laughing again I cannot hold back a small smile. Lynard looked intimidating at first, but listening to that odd remark makes me realize that he isn't scary. The same goes to Rauru, and I find it adorable how puzzled he is by the world of technology. Impa, on the other hand, is still formidable.

The fierce woman continues to death glare Lynard as he struggles to calm down and, after a good two minutes, he finally does and Rauru goes back to the main purpose of their visit as if nothing has happened. He explains to me how him and Impa are Link's and my "lawyers." They are dealing with all of the press, making up the cover stories, and handling our medical bills. Trying to find a way to cover up the scorch marks and my burnt body will be tough but they seem to have it under control (so they say).

I also learn that Impa _is_ actually honored to meet me. Her ancestors used to serve the ruling family and they acted as her bodyguard. Link whispered to me, mentioning that she feels she has a special connection with all wielders of Wisdom because it's rumored that the princess held the Triforce too. At first I found this kind of creepy, but he quickly tells me I am very lucky. Impa is strong and cunning so it is great to have somebody like her always looking out for me.

At one point, Rauru looks at me seriously and questions rather suddenly, "Has anybody explained to you the options you now have with the TPA?"

I look to Link for help but, before he can even say a word, Sheik intervenes. "Sorry, but I have not come around to that yet."

Smiling gently, he reassures him, "That is perfectly fine. I will start by first asking Link. Do you wish to join us, Mr. Link?"

A friendly and knowing smile spreads across Link's face as he gently grabs my hand. Turning his beautiful blue gaze onto my puzzled expression for just a second, he responds strongly. "Your offer is kind but my answer is still no."

Rauru nods, as if he was expecting this, and turns his dark brown gaze onto me.

"Now, Zelda," He starts gently as if talking to a confused child. "What we are offering has its ups and downs. As you know, the world of a Triforce Wielder is a harsh one and people will always be hunting you. The TPA is dedicated to keeping you safe from all harm. One way we can do this is sheltering you in a house away from prying eyes. People can work with you and your abilities and, if you want, we can get professors to home school you in 'normal' subjects, such as math or science."

Before I get even the slightest chance to think this over, Link quickly adds in with a determined voice, "But that isn't it, Zelda. I deny their offer every time because I always strive to be normal. You'll live in some large house in the middle of nowhere, up in the mountains or in a forest with only other TPA members as your company."

He opens his mouth to say more but Rauru sends him a look saying _you are making this sound so much worse, please stop._ Link, of course, obliges and clamps his mouth shut somewhat reluctantly.

I pause and ponder over what he has just told me. I'd be alone but not entirely, there would be members living with me and maybe if I go Link and Sheik will come too. We can finally live happily together, like we did at Sheik's home. How is it any different?

But then I remember what Sheik had told me about Link once. Despite the danger, Link continues to live in foster homes to attempt a normal life. That is all I have ever wanted and, though I know I will never be entirely normal, how can I pass up such an opportunity? Furthermore, how can I simply leave Link and Sheik behind? I cannot drag them into such a sheltered life, it would be like taming two wild wolves. Taking the beautiful life out of their eyes.

Yes, the world outside is dangerous and crawling with scum. Triforce Hunters will always be after us but, with everything we have been through, I have this feeling that we can handle them. We defeated Ganondorf together, we can defeat anything.

Ganondorf…all my life I have been dreaming of his downfall so I can leave and be free. Rauru's offer shows some freedom but not the one I want.

I smile kindly at the old man and answer sweetly, "Your offer is very kind but I am going to agree with Link," I pause and look up at him while giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. He gives me that goofy grin and joy shines in his gorgeous blue eyes. How can I ever leave those? "I fully understand the danger I am in but my answer is no."

Rauru, glancing between us, nods and sends us a polite grin. "No matter what, you are always welcome to call for help or change your mind whenever you want. Nobody else in the TPA will know you two are Triforce Wielders besides us three."

I nod as he backs up and turns to Sheik. They shake hands and Rauru gives him an envelope, which Link tells me is the TPA's charitable donation to help him watch out for us. It is one of the highest honors for a member to be allowed the responsibility of watching over _two_ Triforce Wielders and, though they at first wanted to send somebody more experienced, Link had made sure to let them know that he and I only feel comfortable with Sheik, which is true.

With two low bows, Rauru and Impa leave the room without another sound. Lynard, however, stays back and lets out a loud yawn.

Sheik grins, walking up to him, and they high five each other. "Nice to see you again, buddy."

"Training hasn't been the same without you," he responds, smiling for a second before exclaiming suddenly, "And you missed me do this awesome trick off of the third floor! I spun backwards _four _times and landed on a ramp that was only three inches wide! It was more awesome than two thousand starving people getting a gigantic chocolate molten lava cake on top of a gold mansion!"

Sheik just laughs and shakes his head while I struggle to wrap my head around what Lynard has just made a comparison to. "You are still doing ridiculous and life threatening tricks off of your bike?" Sheik rolls his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lynard huffs jokingly. "I only got to come see you guys because I accidentally trashed Impa's BMW last weekend and they needed a way to get here."

"You trashed _Impa's_ BMW?" Link gasps, astonished, and his mouth hangs open. "How are you still breathing?"

"The old man managed to save me before she cut me to bits," He chuckles at the memory before turning his hazel eyes on me, acknowledging me for the first time. "Maybe you'll be better at the bike than your little boyfriend here."

Link just rolls his eyes and smiles politely. "I'll race you again once my leg is healed."

"How 'bout I break both my legs and arms and _maybe_ you'll win," he teases with a smirk.

"I bet Lynard is going to win," Sheik announces and Link snickers at him.

"Thanks, you are a true friend."

Sheik just grins.

Before Lynard can say a really long simile that relates to how badly he's going to beat Link at the race, his phone rings with a text message and he has to go. Waving a cheery goodbye, we watch him walk out the door and Sheik chases after him, remembering he needs to talk to Impa about something.

With them both gone, I turn my attention to Link and smile at him sweetly. "He seems nice."

"Him and Sheik are pretty good friends. I don't know him very well, but he's a good guy," he answer while taking my small hand in both of his and he beams back at me.

We sit there in silence for a moment, just taking deep breaths and trying to slow down our lives. Minutes pass but the silence is nice, and so is basking in his beautiful, fully alive, and joyful presence.

"How are you feeling?" Link asks quietly as he runs a hand through my tangled hair. Oh goddesses, I bet it looks awful.

"Better," I respond in a relaxing sigh as I close my eyes, focusing on the feel of his fingers combing my blonde hair.

A calm stillness follows for a few seconds before I feel his lips kiss the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispers while gently pressing his forehead against mine.

Blinking my eyes open out of shock, I soon change my expression to one of affection and relief. His dazzling blue eyes are only inches away from mine and I quickly kiss his lips before replying with a warm smile. "I love you, too."

He caresses my cheek tenderly, making my heart flutter, and says quietly. "How does it feel to finally be free of him?"

Him…I know who he is talking about.

"I don't think I've been awake long enough for it to hit me."

He nods and strokes my cheek again. "It hit me when you woke up the first time and I was ecstatic for so long – I probably still am. All you need to do is think about it and I know you'll be on some weird high."

"Alright," I grin at him and, releasing a deep sigh, I close my eyes as I start to think.

I think of how he destroyed my life, abusing me in all ways. And now that he's gone…it feels so unreal. I always dreamed of being rid of him but I still have this trapped feeling, like he is going to pop out of nowhere and try to murder Link again.

I hear Link's soft breathing and feel his fingers playing with my hair, carefully pulling the tangles away. He's a bit beat up but more alive than I have ever seen him. I remember how hard it was for me to see Link after school: going to the museum, sneaking to the movies, and then going on that date together. Though that day was full of sorrow and pain, it was one of the bests because I left Ganondorf. I was leaving him in the black fire that consumed his and my life. He made me the bad guy with him, like Malfoy in the Harry Potter movie I saw with Link. I had started crying because one of the characters (Malfoy) was so much like me. At the time I felt awful about myself and how I caused so many people pain, I ruined their lives just like the boy. Yet now…after I saved the ones I loved and destroyed our enemy, I feel like a hero.

And finally, after all of this time, the thought finally hits me. Ganondorf is gone! He's dead! Never again will he slap me; never again will his cold yellow eyes stare at me like I am prey. The two things I wanted most my whole life are finally mine: freedom and the sense of belonging.

The feeling is so strong that something tugs at my heart and overwhelming joy shakes my body so much that I feel my eyes water.

And I cry.

I cry tears of tremendous joy into my hands, hunched over with Link rubbing circles in my back, probably extremely confused at my behavior. Maybe it's immoral to have so much blithe over another's passing but I can't stop thinking of all of the things I have open to me now. I can be with Link. I can have friends. I can go to college. I can _live._

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Link asks with concern. "I thought you'd be happy."

Choking back tears, I cheer instantly, "I am!" I then throw my arms around his neck and embrace him in a tight squeeze. I feel his hands rest on my back as I cry in his shoulder and sob over and over again, "We're free…we're free!

* * *

The rest of the days pass by in a slow blur, falling in and out of sleep because my body still needs its rest. Though it doesn't bother me, I am happier than I have ever been.

Link and I spend the hours I am awake together, me in my bed and him rolling around in his wheelchair. Sheik isn't always allowed with us, since it isn't always visiting hours and he's out of the hospital, but he visits everyday and all day.

I constantly read all the get-well cards Link and I received from our friends, even if I have already memorized them. The one I like best is Ruto's because she apologizes for her hostile nature so long ago and wishes that we can be great friends once I am up and running again. I hold nothing against her and I cannot wait to see her to start our new friendship.

People have given us many gifts – candy, stuffed animals, and movies - that we all love. Over the course of two weeks in the hospital we have watched "Up" four times, "Confessions of a Shopoholic" three times (though Link does not like it much, which is understandable), and "Spiderman" five times because it is his favorite movie.

We have also beaten an amazing computer game called "Plants vs. Zombies." It is highly addictive and we once spent three hours straight on it before a nurse told us to put it away and take a break.

I think she was jealous.

Aryll and Mr. and Mrs. Jones visit frequently. The first time they came I almost cried again because I was just so happy to see the little, blonde girl alive and well. My hard work really paid off and it showed when she hugged and thanked me.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones, being the kindest people I know, offered to take me under their wing like they did with Link and Aryll. I wondered if it was still safe to be in the same place but Link insisted that it was fine and they'd love to have me. I couldn't say that I wouldn't love it too.

Sheik reassures me that Link and I leaving him is perfectly fine because he travels often whenever he is living alone. Even though I'm looking forward to an entirely new life with the Jones, Aryll, and my fantastic Link, I still feel guilty for leaving Sheik. I will no longer have to live with the Triforce as a secret though because Link and I plan on telling the family about the ancient powers once we get home. It's a big step but I think I am ready.

I have never been so happy before in my life and I think that nothing can bring me down. That horrendous night seems nothing more than a scary movie yet it all comes to life when I sleep. The nightmares torment me and Link, the nurses, and Sheik constantly tell me about how I thrash in my bed and how my screams frighten other patients. It is an on and off kind of thing but they haunt me, ghosts of my past.

On one of the nights that I am actually sleeping peacefully, I wake up in the middle of the night to two soft voices.

I'm not sure why, but I hold my breath and made as little noise as possible. I recognize the shadowy form in the bed next to me to be Link sitting up right. I hear him sniffling as a deep, clear voice whispers to him.

"You are not a killer, Link," it reasons with sincerity and concern. "You never meant to hurt anybody."

"That doesn't take away the fact," Link pauses, his voice shaky and weak, and takes a deep breath, "That three people are dead because of me."

"Your Triforce killed the man who broke into your house seven years ago," the voice replies strongly yet gently all in one. "It means that the goddesses wished for him to pass on. The Triforces are an extension of them, you cannot always control their wishes."

"But the Shade…" Link whimpers.

"Was a Shade. Although the scream seemed human, it was really nothing more than a misunderstood creation with one purpose: to kill you and the ones around you -,"

"Just because it wasn't necessarily human doesn't mean it doesn't have a life!" Link argues hotly.

The other voice sighs and, keeping his cool, tries again. "It is a difficult subject but there was nothing else you could have done. He threatened the innocent and was brought in by an evil spirit. The same goes for Ganondorf. You are not a bad person for it, Link. You feel guilt, which means that you are not heartless, and leaving them both alive would mean the death for the ones who deserve life. When you look at Zelda, Sheik, Aryll, and anybody else for that matter, I want you to be proud of yourself because you destroyed something that could have wiped away the smiles from their cheerful faces. It is a tough job that nobody wants, but somebody has to do it."

A long silence.

"Thank you, Rauru."

* * *

One and a half years later and I have graduated from high school and am preparing for college. I have a scholarship to an Ivy League school called Hale University, which is only twenty minutes away from Hylia College where Link is attending. I am undecided in my major but I am looking at biology courses – maybe become a doctor? – and at Hylian History classes. Link is also undecided but has a full scholarship to fence for his school. He is thinking of business so he can open up a fencing school but he is also looking at being a psychiatrist or physical therapist.

Though Sheik is not necessarily pleased with the idea of us being six hours away from him, he cannot hold us from trying to make a future. The only way he sleeps at night is knowing that Link and I visit each other often and we make sure we won't become anybody famous so we don't draw attention to ourselves.

But, going back before my wonderful graduation day, it was probably the best year of my life. I remember attending junior and senior prom with Link, which - despite the drama Malon got into with Shad the first time - were both wonderful. I went a bit crazy on after school activities, since I never got to do any before, and I joined every possible club that I could. I became part of the fencing team with Link and did gymnastics at the same time and, later in the year, joined the archery team. I also wanted to do something more musical and took harp lessons after school since Sheik had once told me that wielders of Wisdom were supposed to be gifted with harps and lyres.

My friendship with my old friends has grown stronger. Ruto and I are very close and she loves playing with my hair, putting it in braids or intricate curls. Saria and I constantly help out at the animal shelter and we all enjoy riding at Malon's ranch over the weekends. During the winter once, we all went snowboarding and skiing with the boys. Link and Mikau taught me how to snowboard while Lulu and Saria struggled to find boots small enough for our green-haired friend.

With Aryll and Mr. and Mrs. Jones (whom I can now call Richard and Louise) knowing about the Triforces, I feel more comfortable here more than I ever have. Link and I practice our magic in the basement and we rarely do it above ground, just in case.

Speaking of Link, he's wonderful as usual. After the talk he had with Rauru (who I haven't seen since then), he has been perfectly fine with his past. Though I know how much the memories hurt I am glad to see he doesn't let them drag him down.

Sheik visits on all holidays and Link and I stay with him at his house during the summer time like it's a private camp. Now that he is not here to "parent" Link and I, we have to be kind to Aryll, Richard, and Louise by not kissing in front of them. They don't follow us around all the time because I think they understand that we won't do anything inappropriate.

The days are perfect. Link always gives me a sweet, tender kiss and asks how I have slept when we see each other every morning. When I get home from whatever activity I was doing, he is there to kiss me hello and later to kiss me goodnight. I never want those days to end.

But now, packing up my belongings as Sheik and Link make bets about the weather behind me, I have to leave those days behind. I am willing to do this for the new life I plan on making. College will be a new start and a dream come true; there is no way I can complain about this.

And, as Link and Sheik look online for the weather tomorrow, I can't help but look back on my old life. My life with Ganondorf.

I know that just because he is dead doesn't mean Link and I are entirely free from the negatives of having a Triforce. There are always other Triforce Hunters such as Vaati and a new one named Cole. They are threatening people indeed, but I have a feeling that we can handle whatever they try to throw at us.

Ganondorf is a different story all together. My whole life I have hated him, dreamed of his downfall. He was the worst man on the planet and ruined so many lives yet, at some points, I pity him. He was so obsessed with getting the Triforces that it destroyed him. Maybe he could have led a normal life, but his lust for more power was the black flame that engulfed him in the end. It was not entirely his fault because there was an evil spirit lurking in the Triforce of Power that tainted all of its descendants. Two months after I got out of the hospital, I had received a tiny torn piece of paper from Nabooru. It didn't say much besides a "thank you for the money" and "with the curse gone, the next wielder should be much nicer…hopefully".

"Ha!" Link cries out victoriously as I push down some shoes into my bag. "I told you it was going to be 88 degrees tomorrow!"

Sheik just groans and says, "Okay, okay…you can chose the restaurant we eat in on the way to your schools."

I listen to Link's happy dance and Sheik telling him that there is _no way_ we are eating at the Zorian place again. Sheik hates raw fish with a passion.

Once their arguing calms down a bit, I feel an affectionate kiss on my neck and Link's arms wrapping around me from behind. "Perfect day for traveling, love," he whispers sweetly into my ear.

Smiling, I twist around in his embrace and place my hands on his chest. "I'll miss you beating me up with a stick everyday."

"And I'll miss grossing Sheik out when I kiss you," he grins back, giving me a quick kiss as he does so.

Sheik groans.

"I'll see you often though, won't I?" I question and he nods.

"Everyday."

Peeking over Link's shoulder, I see Sheik watching us suspiciously and, cracking a grin at him, I pull Link's head down and plant my lips on his in a very passionate kiss.

"You sicken me," Sheik says dryly and I feel Link smiling against me.

After a few more kisses, Sheik speaks up again. "And I thought you didn't touch perverts, Zelda?"

Link instantly snaps away from me and, spinning around, he yells, "I am not a pervert!"

A sly smirk spreads across Sheik's face, "Yes you are…pervert."

Link takes a couple of steps forward and lifts his head high. Grinning mischievously, he asks in a low voice, "I sense a challenge in your tone - "

" - First one to guzzle a bottle of Coke wins."

"Your on."

And they dash out of the room like two five year olds running to the candy store.

Smiling to myself and zipping up my last duffle bag, I think of all the wonderful times that are to come with my new family and the best guy in the world.

I wish you could see me now, Ganondorf, because I know how furious you'd be to see me totally and insanely happy.

* * *

Author's Note:

Super long note alert!!!!!

Acknowledgements at the end. :p I have a lot of those to give so you don't _have_ to read them if you don't want to, but you might be in it

Now, about the chapter: it was longer than expected but I had a lot of things that I felt needed to be covered. One was what happened to Zelda of course!! Yeah, I burnt her to smithereens but thankfully the Triforces saved her! :D Not only does it so how much Zelda should be grateful for them (if you recall she hated them at first) but I also couldn't let her die. Also, the cover story for them is _extremely_ far fetched, I know, but I am leaving it all to the TPA so if you _really_ want to know what the rest of the world believes to have happened, you can ask me. :)

Secondly, I had to show the cameo for LoZ4L and my 3rd place winner for our contest: Zelda4life as Lynard! I personally think that he has a very interesting personality and it was fun to write about. If there is anything you find offensive or absolutely hate (which I hope you don't) then let me know immediately and I will change it. Congratulations!

Third, I like the idea of having an underground system of Triforce Hunters and Protectors. Trying to depict what Rauru and Impa would look like in modern times was a killer! I always think of OoT Impa, the one with just armor on, so trying to find something suitable yet still in character for her was a challenge. In the end I settled on really odd clothing, which is like her I think.

Also, I felt it necessary to show Zelda's thrill of being free and I hope I did that well enough since it _is_ her life long dream. I also needed to solve Link's guilt problem because he killed three people and I hope it also shows Rauru's wisdom.

Lastly, I had to show how things end up for our characters. Zelda and Link get to go to college after living in a foster home with Aryll (and I know, it is a little odd). I really tried to focus on how different her life is now with Ganondorf gone, do you think I did that?

Oh, and yes, Plants vs. Zombies is a real and AWESOME game!!!! When I went on my vacation over Christmas break, my sister and her boyfriend were playing it non stop! I couldn't help but add that in. At the end of the game there is a music videos of all the plants and zombies singing and dancing, it is so hilarious!!

Now for those who will not read my acknowledgements, let me just say thank you so much to all of my reviewers, readers, alerters, favoriters, and everybody else!!! You all really motivated me to continue this story and I kicked myself to update faster just for you guys since I love you all so much! Over 135 reviews is AMAZING!!! Thank you and I really hope you have enjoyed my story!

I'd love to hear your final thoughts and your last criticism for this story so I know what to work on for the next ones to come. Feel free to do whatever!

Final Analysis:

Number of Reviews: more than 135

Number of Alerts: 35

Number of Favorites: 39

Total Hits: More than 6,287

Total Pages on Microsoft: about 180 pages O.O

Thank you so much (and sorry for the really long note),

~~Wave~~

Acknowledgements

Like I said before, I owe all of my reviews and readers a ton for supporting me and helping me out with this. I wish I could give you all a gift for being so wonderful and I have thought of one. (I don't want to sound arrogant though.) I have had a few people ask me to read their stories and give some critiques on it throughout the process of making this story. I understand how hard it can be to get people who will actually try to help you and many authors would love some criticism, so if any of you would like a review or a critique, let me know and I'll be happy to read/comment one of your stories (but please make sure the story is based on something I know, like LoZ, Trauma Center, Professor Layton, or Smash. I can't do well on things I am unfamiliar with, sorry!). It is the least I can do for what you guys have done for me.

Now for some special thanks…

I MUST thank my fantastic, uber cool, trilingual, magnificent, extremely helpful, loyal friend and Beta Reader Legend of Zelda 4 Life! You have been so kind to me and really saved me lots of time with this story. I am still REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY TO HAVE PUT YOU THROUGH THE MESS EARLIER!!! FF does this thing with me where it deletes all punctuation and mashes words together in my stories sometimes. Thank you so much for the time you put into that (which still makes me feel so bad that you went through the torture) and, generally, all the other time you took out of your day to help. I could not have done it without you so thank you a ton! You are one of my best friends and I hope we remain that way!

I would also like to thank MythCreatorWriter, Canada Cowboy, and Kiba Wolf for their amazing reviews that helped me out so much and I learned tons from you three. Getting feedback from readers is the most important part of writing (so I think, it helps me get better! :D) and I owe you for that. Although Kiba Wolf stopped reviewing after some time, I still find her lessons useful and couldn't stand not thanking her. It was fun talking to you guys and really put a smile on my face, thanks again!

I also must give credit to my inspirations that started and help built the story. First and foremost, Disney's "Hercules" was the real basis for this, now that I look back on it. I think I said this before but I figured I'd mention it again: I got Zelda and Ganondorf's relationship from Megera and Hades. In the movie, Megera works for Hades but secretly loves Hercules, who is the man she has to later send to his doom. Sound familiar? :p Yes, I watched that movie a lot after I started them (and I still do. Love it!!!). XD

Another source of inspiration (especially with Dark Link here) was Legend of Zelda 4 Life again. She wrote a story called "The Puppet" which focused mainly on Dark Link. In this story she had Dark Link's scream seem very human, does that sound familiar too? Not only that, but the same story started the spark for the idea in the first place. Read the story and maybe it will make more sense. :p

So here is my final thank you and goodbye to everybody. You have all been so wonderful and I'm going to miss this story but I have got to move on, haha. I'm planning on starting a new story soon so, if you liked this, keep an eye out for a new one! Once again, thank you a ton and feel free to contact me!

~~Wave~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda and its characters, the movies Up, Confessions of a Shopoholic, and Spiderman, nor do I own Plants vs. Zombies, Hello Kitty, and any other real product in here. It is called Fan Fiction for a reason!!!!


End file.
